When Haruhi's Cousin Namiko came to Ouran
by FancyTweeTrac
Summary: Haruhi's cousin Namiko, is joining Ouran Academy and surprises everyone by falling for the most unlikely person at the school, Ritsu Kasanoda! Warning: Story contains a same-sex couple. As is always the case with such situations, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**We in no way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club. No Copyright Intended, though we did create the OC'S.**

 **Chapter 1**

Namiko stared up at her middle school building, just trying to really get a good look at the building one last time. It's structure, design, the different windows all lined up in row, many she had at one point or another looked out from the other side. It was so odd, for her to be moving on to high school already. "Well, I guess it's time to go." She said, looking at her two parents. They loved her so dearly and were crying, exclaiming over and over again about how their little girl was all grown up.

"Let's go home Namiko." Namiko's father, Kyo, said. He was her biological father who offered his reproductive cell to the surrogate who birthed her. Namiko had her father, Kyo's, eyes.

"Yes, let's enjoy today and celebrate your scholarship offer by Ouran Academy." Her father Nobu said. Her parents are two men, but she loved them equally. She turned towards the exit.

On the way. Namiko saw her friends and she smiled. "Namiko!" Hanako yelled, waving at them.

" Hey guys," Namiko said with delight as she let herself get engulfed in a group hug by the three of them.

"Can you believe we're no longer middle school students?!" Ami shouted, "We're going to be in high school soon! It feels like yesterday that we just became friends in preschool!"

"Yeah," Namiko said as she backed away from her friends.

"We're really going to miss you Namiko," said Hanoko.

"Yeah, it won't be the same at Higashi High without you," said Tomomi.

"Yeah but, I'm sure Ouran is great too. Also, you have to promise you'll help find us some rich boyfriends!"

"Yeah it's the only way we'll forgive you for leaving us," said Ami.

"Oh come on guys, I'm not really leaving-leaving," said Namiko.

"You might as well be," said Tomomi, her arms were crossed as she gave me a playful pouting look.

"And you still have to find us rich boyfriends," said Ami. Namiko laughed quietly as her father's looked uncomfortable. They didn't want her to date, not until she was forty. It was funny in a weird way.

"We'll see," said Namiko, her father's sighing with relief.

"Well, anyway, good luck at Ouran Namiko," said Hanoko. Hanoko had been Namiko's best friend all throughout the school years, her very first. Hanoko and Namiko were like sisters and knew that this was going to be hard. It inspired Namiko to try hard at Ouran, after hearing that.

"Thanks," Namiko said, "I'll miss you guys," giving her friends each one last hug before they all went their separate ways, back to their parents.

Namiko had to wipe away a tear as she came back in between her two dads. "You okay honey?" Kyo asked, putting his arm around her, noticing Namiko wiping away a tear.

"It'll be fine honey. It's like you said, you're not really going away. You'll still see them around the neighborhood," Nobu assured her.

"Ugh, I think I might gag," the three suddenly heard a voice say. They all turned and saw a random girl standing off by herself sneering at them.

"So long to you too Hoshiko," said Namiko with just as much disgust. Hoshiko was a girl at Namiko's middle school who thought she was popular, but in reality, a lot of the kids despised her for her rude attitude towards a lot of other people. Namiko often wished that she could just ignore Hoshiko, but when she made fun of her father's, it made Namiko angry.

"Honey, let's just go," Nobu said as her dads kept trying to pull her along.

"At least some good comes out of you going to Ouran. I won't have to see your disgusting fathers anymore."

 _'I knew it, she's still jealous that I got the scholarship and she didn't!'_ Namiko thought mad.

"You know that's the only reason you got the scholarship in the first place. The academy just wanted to look good by accepting two homos, like your fathers', child," Hoshiko called out one last time.

At that Namiko turned around mad. "That's not tru...!" She started to shout.

"Honey!" Nobu insisted loudly as he and Kyo both forced her to turn around and keep walking.

"Just let it go honey, just let it go okay? You don't have to worry about her anymore," Kyo said softly, placing a kiss on the crown of my head.

"But, I worked hard to earn that scholarship! How dare she accused me of only getting it just because I have two dads!" Namiko said clenching her fists. It wasn't like she wasn't used to hearing people say mean things about her and her family. But why couldn't they at least show some common courtesy and keep their mouths shut at least on graduation day?!

"Well, we know you worked hard and the school knows that too. And we all know that why you earned it. You are as smart as your cousin after all," said Kyo.

"Damn straight! You and her are going to rock those rich kids' butts with your amazing skills!" said Nobu proudly.

"Are Ranka and Haruhi coming over for dinner tonight still?" Namiko asked.

"Of course they are. This is a call for celebration after all!" Kyo said, pulling her in close for a hug. Namiko smiled and hugged her father's closer as they walked away. Nobu and Kyo talked away about what would happen on the day of their daughter's high school graduation. They knew it would be odd, Namiko then being a full adult, getting married someday, having a family.

"Dads! Come on, that stuff is years away, can we just get home and eat?" She asked giggling but blushing.

* * *

"I finished the spring rolls," Namiko said as she walked into the dining room holding the serving tray.

"And I have the tsukune," said Kyo following after with another tray.

"Mmm, smells delicious," Nobu said as he walked up to the table, holding some wine glasses.

"Oh and we're not done bringing everything out," Kyo said proudly. Nobu put them down on the table before wrapping his arm around his lover's waist.

"You've outdone yourself this time," he praised Kyo, before kissing him. Namiko shook her head while smiling happily before walking back to the kitchen to bring out some more food and check on some was still cooking. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She knew it was most likely her cousin and her uncle, I mean, who else would show up at seven in the afternoon.

"I'll get it," she heard Nobu say.

"Oh let's hurry and get these out honey!" Kyo said as he came running back into the kitchen himself, "They're here!"

"Sure Dad-K," said Namiko. Kyo turned around and smiled before bringing the rest back out. That's how she usually addressed her dad's, Dad-K or Dad-N. It was kind of a fun way her dads had come up with when they were helping her learn her alphabet back when she was still really little and it kind of stuck.

"Hello," she suddenly heard her uncle singing out.

"Ryoji!" her other dad shouted with delight. Both seemed to be screaming like high school girls happily.

"It's been too long!" she heard her uncle shout.

"No kidding! I think you've lost some weight!"

"Oh you flatter me!" Ryoji said flamboyantly. He and her father hugged one another, smiling happily.

"But be warned, Something tells me, with Kyo and Namiko's cooking, you're going to add on a few pounds tonight!" said Nobu.

"Oh you!" she heard Ryoji shout.

"Your father's always like that when it comes to your uncle isn't he?" Kyo said as he and Namiko came back into the room with more food.

"Kyo!" her uncle cried out when he saw the two.

"Ranka!" Kyo shouted just as happily as he quickly put down his tray and let Ranka come at him for a hug.

"Oh, dear brother, I've missed you!" Ranka said as the two men hugged. Then he happened to look over at Namiko. "And Little Namiko! You're practically a woman now!" He said as he patted her head. Her and her uncle had always gotten along and were really close, but nearly as close as she and Haruhi were.

"Hi Uncle Ranka," Namiko said kindly to her cross-dressing uncle, "is that a new dress?"

Ranka giggled as he twirled around, "do you like it? Doesn't it look amazing on me?" Ranka's dress was casual, blue, and knee length. It surely did look with his long red hair.

"Sure does," said Namiko, giving him a thumbs up.

"It should for the price," said another voice coming into the apartment.

"Oh hello Haruhi," Nobu said, "still as practical and serious as always I see."

"Hi Uncle Nobu," said Haruhi, "I brought some edamame."

"Mmm, I hope you made it really spicy. You know how much I love spicy edamame," said Nobu.

"I know," said Haruhi as she made her way towards the dining table.

"Haruhi, look at you!" Kyo said happily walking over to the girl and patting her head. "I swear, you look more and more like your mother every time I see you, beautiful!"

"Thank you Uncle Kyo," said Haruhi before finally putting down her bowl. Then she looked over at Namiko. "Congratulations on graduating from middle school Namiko."

"Thank you Haruhi!" She exclaimed excitedly, but calmly. She hugged Haruhi for a short second and moved to the table, patting the seat next to her, "Please, do sit next to me?" Haruhi nodded.

"I'm so excited!" said Namiko.

"I know, right? I should introduce you to my friends." said Haruhi.

"No, don't!" Ranka shouted, "Haruhi, what are you thinking trying to expose innocent Namiko to those brutes!"

"Dad," Haruhi whined.

"Now, now, let's focus on something else, like say dinner," said Nobu, "we don't want it to get cold now."

"No, no! Namiko and I have worked hard on this dinner! Let's dig in!"said Kyo.

The family all soon started eating and enjoying the food.

"Mmm, I don't know if I could ever move again!" Ranka said once the meal was over.

"You'll have to, because you're not spending the night!" said Nobu.

"Like I'd want to stay in this dump," said Ranka.

"Dump?! Do you know how hard Kyo and I have worked on this so called dump!" Nobu snapped back.

"So I guess your contribution to it were those stains on the wall you try passing off as a paint job?" Ranka retorted.

"Oh you!" Nobu said as he jumped up.

At that Kyo clapped his hands. "Now now boys, let's play nice. We're here to celebrate Namiko's special day," he said. As he did, he moved to the living room.

"Dad-K, what are you doing?" Namiko asked, starting to feel slightly worried what her dad was up to.

"It's a special day all about Namiko, which means this calls for something special!" said Kyo.

"Oh yes!" Nobu agreed happily.

"Oh no," Namiko moaned.

"Home movies of our precious baby!" both her dads cheered pulling out dozens of DVDs.

"Oh, goody! You can see Haruhi as a little girl in some of those too!" Ranka said as he raced over to the couch. Both Haruhi and Namiko moaned.

"And here's the day we first brought our precious angel home!" Kyo said as they watched some of the movies.

"Who's filling again?" Namiko asked.

"I am naturally," Ranka boasted.

"That's why it's so bad unfortunately," Nobu said.

"Oh, maybe I can try again, this time filming my fist hitting your nose!" said Ranka.

"No, I think not!" Kyo said sitting in between the two men.

"Hey look, there's Aunt Kotoko, with Haruhi," Namiko said softly as the video shifted to show Haruhi's mother hold a baby Haruhi over newborn Namiko's crib.

Namiko glanced over at Haruhi who was looking slightly sad at the sight.

"Um, can we switch tapes?" she asked for Haruhi's sake.

"Sure, that's a good idea," said Kyo as he moved to the home movie collection again.

"It's okay, really," Haruhi tried to insist.

"No, no, I want to see that trip when we first took Namiko to the beach," said Nobu.

"Oh that bathing suit she wore was so cute!" Kyo said excitedly.

"I remember, I bought it for her! They were having a two-for-one sale at the clothing store!" Ranka chimed in.

The two girls looked at each other.

"They never stop do they?" Haruhi whispered.

"At least you just have one to deal with," said Namiko.

"That reminds me, I have something for you," said Haruhi as she walked over to the door. She came back with a small yellow bag.

"I called in a few favors from some of my friends to get you this," she said.

"What is it?" Namiko asked as she opened the bag to see a big bring yellow dress. "Seriously, what is this?"

"It's the standard girls uniform for the high school," said Haruhi. Namiko raised an eyebrow at the sight of the dress. "It just figured you wouldn't want want to go through what I went through when I first started Ouran."

"You mean why you wear a boy's uniform?" Namiko asked, "I'd don't think I'd mind wearing a boys uniform."

"You might, but I don't think your dads would," said Haruhi. "It's like you said, you have two to worry about."

"Yeah, and heaven forbid if their precious girl dressed as a boy," said Namiko. She looked the dress over again. "Oh well, from what you've told me, you never know what's going to happen at Ouran huh?"

"Yep, pretty much," said Haruhi, "so who knows what will happen, even when it comes to your uniform."

Namiko giggled, "look out, Ouran, here comes Haruhi Fujioka's cousin Namiko. Wait till they get a load of me!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**We in no way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club. No Copyright Intended, though we did create the OC'S.**

Chapter 2

Another school year, another long period of time where people are freezing in terror at the sight of him. That's all Kasanoda felt he'd be dealing with as he walked on to the high school campus on the first day of school. Even now as a second year, people immediately started to move aside or run into a nearby building. Kasanoda sighed under his breath. _'Why can't I be accepted?'_

Nothing had really changed for him, even after everything that had happened with him and the host club, besides his relationship with his people in the syndicate and the host club members. They were all friends now. People still were scared of him and tried their best to avoid him.

 _'No matter what I do, I can't get anyone to like me,'_ he thought bitterly. People would look at him and whisper about him. He was very nice to people now and didn't get irritated as quickly, so what was the problem? The harsh lines of his face were even starting to go away as he tried to not be so mean to others around him. Though with the constant rudeness of others at the school, he might just switch back.

Suddenly he heard a familiar giggle and followed the sound of the giggle to see Haruhi Fujioka walking onto the campus.

 _'Well, at least there's someone here that I know who doesn't mind me,'_ he thought as he walked towards his closest thing to a friend. Walking closer, Kasanoda realized that she was talking with someone and next to her, saw a beautiful girl, with long raven black hair that fell to the back of her thighs in it's pony tail, it had to be much longer when it was down. She also had peach pale skin, and was not overweight but very curvy, and had the same eye shape as Haruhi, but were a bright blue color instead of Golden Brown. Were they related? _'Well, I should go say hi.'_

"Hey, Fujioka!" Kasanoda yelled and both Haruhi and the girl turned around. Haruhi smiled.

"Hi Casanova!" He smiled and walked closer. "How are you today? It's a nice first day of school." Kasanoda nodded. It was true. The area around them was bright and the trees were blooming flowers and vibrant green leaves.

"Yes, I'm great, thanks. How are you? How was your vacation?" Haruhi smiled and shrugged.

"It was good. Just spending sometime with my family. How was yours?"

"Well, just hung out with the guys, playing kick the can." Kasanoda said as he nodded and shrugged as he said this. . He looked over at the girl next to her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kasanoda Ritsu, nice to meet you." Namiko smiled.

"Hello, I'm Fujioka Namiko, Haruhi's cousin. It's nice to meet you as well." She said, bowing, the full hair of her ponytail billowing around her face. Kasanoda's eyes widened, cousins? These two are cousins? They hardly look alike, other than the eyes. I could feel myself almost spacing out in thought.

"Casanova?" Haruhi called, getting Kasanoda's attention. "I'm taking Namiko to the club room to meet the guys, Are you coming with us later?" He nodded at Haruhi.

"Sorry, I spaced out. It's nice to meet you." She really was pretty. She didn't seem to mind him either. She and Haruhi were definitely alike. Maybe Kasanoda would acquire another friend. He smiled at her and saw her eyes widen. She blushed for a moment before looking at Haruhi.

"It's nice to meet you too," she smiled, "Haruhi. This school is so big. I'm nervous, what If I get lost?!" Haruhi shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much. This school is pretty easy to navigate around. After school meet me here, okay?" Namiko smiled and nodded.

"Okay Hari" Namiko winked, hugged Haruhi, waved at Kasanoda, and walked away. He looked at Haruhi, confused.

"Hari?" Haruhi nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yes. We are really close. After my mother passed we became even closer. When we were younger she called me Hari and I called her Nami. She hasn't called me Hari in a while, it makes me happy though." Happy? It was cute, the names, but why was she happy?

"Happy? Why?" Haruhi looked at him.

"Well..." The starting bells rang. "Oh! Well, I can tell you on the way." Kasanoda nodded. Haruhi sighed and looked at him. "As I was saying, my cousin is a very nice girl and very sweet. Though, she was depressed for a good while. Her parents are both men and she loves them a lot. Like any child loves their parents, but she's been bullied a lot at our old schools for her parents both being men. Once a girl even pushed her into the campus pond. She became depressed and was insistent on meeting the woman who had her and made it possible for her father's to have her. She was born through surrogacy." Haruhi looked at him.

"She hasn't had many friends, except for three girls who were always her friends and defended her when possible." Kasanoda nodded. "She's fought hard to be accepted. She doesn't care anymore what people say about her parents, but if anything is ever said, she will definitely burst. She has before. She just... she should be able to have people around her that are friends and who aren't going to bully her for being different. That is why I'm happy to hear her call me by my old nickname, because when she became depressed, she no longer said it."

Kasanoda nodded. "I understand not fitting in."

"I think all of us do, those of us in the club, you, me, and Namiko. That's why I hope she won't be too shy at the club later. I think you two would make great friends too." Haruhi smiled. "But Namiko doesn't like to bring it up, so it's best to not mention it."

Kasanoda nodded again. "I think we'd be good friends once we get to know each other."

As they walked into the classroom. Kasanoda nodded at Haruhi and sat at his desk, taking in everything he heard about Namiko. He was sad for her. How could such a nice girl be treated that way? So what if her parents were both men. She was beautiful, kind, and more. Kasanoda could relate though, not fitting in. Even though the Host Club members were his friends and he fit in with them, it was lonely. He was happy to have the possibility of gaining a new friend.

"Um excuse me," said a timid voice behind him.

"Yes?" Kasanoda asked as he turned around. He saw a student he recognized as a fellow member of the gardening club.

"Uh, K-K-Kasanoda, the president of the gardening club would like to see you in the club room for a moment, if you please," said the student.

"Oh sure," said Kasanoda. He was a little confused since the president was supposed to be in university. However, he quickly headed off to the club room.

As he approach he felt a chill go down his spine. He then realized why as he saw Ayuka Shinneri also approaching the club room as well. The girl had a personality that could only be described as if a Disney Princess went dark. She always spoke overly-sweet, even if she was insulting you. Plus she ended nearly all her sentences with a giggle. Even Kasanoda's icy-stare didn't seem to work on her.

"Oh hello Kasanoda!" she said in her cheerful voice when she saw him. "What ever are you doing here?"

"The president asked to see me," said Kasanoda.

"Oh really? Oh that's sweet, he asked to see me too," said Ayuka, "tee-hee. I wonder if this has anything to do with who's going to be the new president of the gardening club?"

"Uh, maybe," said Kasanoda as the two finally walked into the club room. There the president was sitting at his desk.

"Oh, thank you for coming Mr. Kasanoda and Miss Shinneri," he said.

"Hello President," said Kasanoda.

"Nice to see you sir, tee-hee," Ayuka said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to at university?"

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you two real fast. I have been looking over your guys' works from last year in the club and I was thinking that either one of you two would be a good choice as the new president," said the president.

Both Kasanoda and Ayuka were silent for a moment.

"That's so nice!" Ayuka finally said, "tee-hee! Oh, I'm sure I'd be a great president!"

"I'm sure, but I think Kasanoda would make a good president too," said the president, "that's why...,"

"Him?" Ayuka interrupted, "but he does veggie gardens. I do flower gardens. I make the world pretty. His veggie gardens are mostly useless and don't make the world as pretty as my flower gardens do."

" Your flower gardens are really good," the president tried to get in, "but Kasanoda's veggie gardens are nice as well and many of the students and even faculty enjoy them. So that's why, I am giving you both a little competition. I've set aside some patches of land here on campus and I'm giving you both six months to work the land any way you wish. Then, after six months, I'll come back and see who's done the best work and create the best garden. Whoever does, will be the new president."

"Thank you for this chance," said Kasanoda, "I'll do my best."

"Don't worry President, I'll make sure to make this school and the world a very pretty place!" Ayuka said, "tee-hee!"

"Thank you, I wish you both good luck and I will see you in six months," said the president. Both Kasanoda and Ayuka bowed and walked out of the room.

"Well, good luck with your garden Miss Shinneri," said Kasanoda as he started to walk away.

"Oh Kasanoda," Ayuka called out after him. Kasanoda turned around and looked at her. "Just so you know, I'm going to win this competition and become the new gardening club president, and you know why? Because my flower gardens are a lot nicer than your silly veggie gardens. My flowers make the world a beautiful place for everyone to live. Your veggie gardens are just a waste of time and space. We don't need veggie gardens, especially here at Ouran. We have farmers who's jobs are to grow food, tee-hee."

"Oh well, we'll see what happens," said Kasanoda.

"What's going to happen is I'm going to win and when I do, I'm going to make sure the gardening club is as pretty as I make the world, tee-hee! Bye-bye," Ayuka said as she practically skipped down the hallway.

Kasanoda wasn't 100% "sure" but he had a hunch that Ayuka was referring to meaning that if she won the president position, she was going to kick him out of the club all together.

'I guess I'm going to have to really work hard so I can win and stay in the gardening club,' he thought, 'of course if I do win, maybe I can finally show I'm not a bad person and can be a good leader.'

Kasanoda clenched his fists tight. "I'm going to do my best to win the position of president and prove I'm a good person!" He shouted loudly, unintentionally scaring some of the kids walking around nearby.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Namiko walked into the excessively large school, all walls were pink, a color she disliked. She loved black, blue, natural colors that weren't pink, yellow, or orange.

Though, to be at this school was an honor. This was a little hard. Realizing where she was attending, knowing how hard she would have to work, but she knew what her goals were. She wanted to be a culinary artist. She wanted to cook, bake, and more. She wanted people to know the delicious flavors of her culinary skills. Maybe someday she would have a man to satisfy with her cooking. Her imagination suddenly brought that boy that Haruhi was talking with earlier today. That man she had introduced to Namiko.

 _'That boy, Kasanoda, his smile was so sweet when he greeted me._ ' Namiko had heard others saying that he looked mean, but he didn't seem or look mean at all. Namiko could see that he was a very sweet guy that needs to be let out if his shell. She honestly hoped that he hadn't noticed her blushing. His hair was red like the color of blood, so amazingly vibrant. His eyes, despite being winced were kind… _'what am I saying?! He's a friend. He wouldn't like me, once he found out about my parents I'm sure he wouldn't. Just like everyone else, he'd probably laugh and walk away.'_

Namiko shook her head for a moment focused on what the teacher was saying. He was arranging the students seats at the moment. ' _God I hate this dress! I am grateful to Haruhi's friends for the uniform, but it's so yellow, so bright!'_ Namiko groaned quietly, waiting impatiently for the day to end. That time couldn't approach any faster, could it?

"Okay, go find your seats." The teacher said and she found herself sitting next to a girl who seemed really nice. Namiko looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Fujioka Namiko. What's your name?" The girl looked at Namiko and sneered. Crossing her arms. Maybe making friends here wouldn't be so easy.

After school that day, she did as Haruhi said and went to meet her at the designated spot. Haruhi was already there waiting for her. "Hey, how's it going? How was your first day?" Haruhi asked when she saw her.

"It was okay, I guess," said Namiko, "the people here seem kind of stuck up."

"Yeah some of them can be, but most are actually really nice once you get to know them. Come on, I need to take you someplace at least once," said Haruhi.

"Where are we going?" Namiko asked.

"To my club room," said Haruhi

"Club room, you mean that host club Uncle Ranka's always talking about?" Namiko asked.

"The very same. They want to meet you and believe me, they will do whatever it takes to get what they want," said Haruhi as they climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"Oh boy," said Namiko.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure you don't have to come here everyday," said Haruhi as they arrived at the music room doors. She took a deep breath as she opened them and rose petals flew out at them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Haruhi asked as she walked in.

"Hey Haruhi, took you long enough," said two voices in unison.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, I told you I was going to meet up with my cousin," said Haruhi to two identical red hair boys.

"So this is the cousin you were willing to add on to your debt to pay for a uniform," said a boy with dark hair and glasses looking Namiko over. "How admirable of you I supposed."

"Thanks Kyoya-Sempai," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, welcome, " said a blond hair boy suddenly grabbing her hand and twirling her around, "have you missed Daddy?"

"Whoa!" Namiko said at the sudden gesture. She jumped again as she noticed the two twins now standing on either side of her looking her over.

"I guess she looks a little like Haruhi," said one with his hair parted to the right.

"Not by much though," said the one who's hair was parted to the right.

"But at least she looks like a real girl at first glance," they said together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Namiko asked.

"Um Sempai, can we put this on hold for a moment. I'm sure you wanted to meet my cousin right?" Haruhi asked as she tried to pull away from the boy twirling her around.

"Your cousin?" asked the boy, "oh, you mean the one that you wanted to get the uniform for. That was so sweet of you!" He dashed over to Namiko and patted her head. "Welcome Little Namiko, you two are definitely cut from the same cloth. So beautiful, like a blossom!"

"Little?" said Namiko.

"Seeing as how Haruhi refers to me as her father," said the boy.

"No I don't!" Haruhi made sure to mention.

"Feel free to call me Uncle Tamaki," the boy continue to say as though ignoring her.

"No you don't have to," Haruhi made sure to mention as she walked over to Namiko, "I don't think my dad, her real uncle, would like the competition."

"Knowing Uncle Ranka, no," said Namiko.

Just then the doors behind them opened again.

"Haru-Chan!" A small voice shouted as what looked like a small child came and jumped onto Haruhi's back.

"Ah, Hunny-Sempai!" Haruhi shouted in shock, "you came all the way over from the University?"

Hunny giggled, "of course. Takashi and I are still going to be a part of the host club after all," he said.

"Yeah," said a big booming voice behind Namiko. She turned around to see a giant of a man behind her.

"Whoa," said Namiko.

"Yes, girls do have a thing for college students after all. I expect these two to become very popular with the ladies," said Kyoya.

"Well, in either case I'm glad you're here. Now you can meet Namiko and she can leave if she wants," said Haruhi.

"Oh your cousin!" Hunny said as he leaped from Haruhi over to Namiko. "Hi Nami-Chan!"

"Uh hello," said Namiko.

"You actually look a little like Haru-Chan! You're so cute!" Hunny squealed happily. "Do you have to leave right away? Do you want to stay and have some cake with me first?" Hunny asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Namiko!" Haruhi insisted.

Namiko smiled. "I'd love to stay for a bit." She looked at Haruhi. "I really like your friends. They all seem very nice." She looked towards the host club members, curtsing, "My name is Namiko Fujioka. I'm Haruhi's cousin from her father's side. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to returning to see you all." She said happily.

"No you don't!" Haruhi tried to say again as she tried to move her cousin to the door.

"But Haruhi, I want to try staying. Don't be so pushy," said Namiko.

"Yeah Haruhi, don't be so pushy with your cousin," said the twins, "she's a big girl. She can make her own choices."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm trying to help her avoid breaking another 80 million dollar vase and become your guys' lapdog too!" said Haruhi.

"If you're that concern about such a thing Haruhi, don't worry. We won't do that to your cousin," said Kyoya.

"You won't?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course not. We'd just add to your debt," said Kyoya.

"You'd what?" Haruhi asked.

"Well most people still think you're a boy anyway and even still, we know you can bring in costumers. So it'd be easier to have you pay it off in all honesty. Or would you rather we put your cousin to work for us?" Kyoya asked smugly.

"I hate you guys sometimes," Haruhi muttered.

"Come on Nami-Chan!" Hunny said as he pulled Namiko to a set of couches.

"Okay, okay," said Namiko, as she let herself get pulled. She took a seat next to Hunny and helped herself to a simple piece of cake. She was enjoying herself when suddenly the doors all opened.

Hunny seemed to leap into the air, do a file and land at the door along with the other hosts, including Haruhi.

"Welcome," they all said together. Namiko watched as dozens of different girls came into the club room, fawning over the different boys and Haruhi.

"Haruhi, didn't you say your cousin just started Ouran?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, she came to meet everyone today," said Haruhi. At that Namiko got up and headed to the group.

"Hello," she said kindly.

"Oh Haruhi, she's so cute!"

"She looks a little like you!"

"I could almost think she was your little sister!"

Namiko blushed slightly at the different words of praise she was getting from some of the girls standing around her, praising her.

"Come on Namiko, you got to come sit with us so we can learn more about you!" one of the girls insisted as she pulled on Haruhi's arm to a table.

"I'll be right there Namiko. I just have to serve some of the others okay?" said Haruhi.

"We'll take good care of her Haruhi," said one girl.

"Thank you Momka," said Haruhi.

Namiko sat at the table looking around at the different girls all smiling at her.

" So tell us about yourself Namiko," said one. "Have you and Haruhi always been close?"

"Oh yeah, especially after Aunt Kotoko died," said Namiko.

"Haruhi's mother?" Kanako asked.

"Yeah, she was such a sweet lady," said Namiko, "I remember watching old home movies and she would fuss over me as much as Haruhi."

"Didn't your own mother ever fuss over you?" asked a different girl.

"Oh I don't have a mother," said Namiko.

"You don't? What happened to her?" asked Momaka.

"I just don't have one. I just have two dads," said Namiko.

"Two dads?" the girls all asked.

"Yeah, I have two fathers. They're gay," said Namiko like it was nothing.

"Oh wow," said the girls, clearly astonished by the news, but clearly didn't mind the difference of her family life. They thought it was a little adorable in its own way.

"But one of them isn't your real father," said a different voice. Namiko looked around for the owner of the voice to see a girl sitting by herself at a couch, no doubt waiting for her turn with a host. She had long black hair in a braid. She turned and looked at Namiko and the group with a look of confidence.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" Namiko asked, trying not to get mad. The room grew silent almost immediately.

"It's a well known fact. One of them couldn't possibly be your real father," said the girl.

"Yes they are," Namiko replied.

"No they're not," the girl insisted, "only one of them could have produced the sperm that created you. Therefore, only one could be your real father. The others probably more like a stepfather than a real father. I would have thought at your age, you would at least have the common knowledge to know that. Or could it be you're just in denial of the whole thing?"

At that Namiko slammed her hand on the table. It was so loud nearly everyone in the room took notice. "Both those men are my fathers. It doesn't matter how I was concived! Both those men are my dads, they raised me and I will not tolerate anyone who dares to tell me they are not my real fathers in anyway! I would think someone of your age and station would know and understand that!"

At that, Namiko practically jumped up, rattling the table and ran our of the room.

"Namiko!" Haruhi called out as she tried to run after her.

"All I did was point out the obvious," said the girl.

"It wasn't your right to point it out!" Haruhi said mad walking over to her, "and for the record she's correct! Both those men are her dads no matter what anyone like you think or say!"

"Oh please, am I the only one who sees the obvious here?" the girl asked.

"No, we see the obvious," said Tamaki walking over to her and offering her his hand. The girl took it with a slight hesitation. "You see, real women would keep such harsh and rude comments to themselves rather than humiliate others with such opinions. And the host club will not allow such a lady into our club. Please leave and don't return until you've learn your lesson."

The girl gasped. "You're kicking me out? You, you idiot!" She shouted before running out mad.

"You didn't have to go that far, did you Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"But of course, we usually try to be tolerant of others and quite frankly, one who is going to be as intolerant as that, especially with a family member of one us, is not welcome here at all," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, well, thank you," said Haruhi. "I'd better go find Namiko and see if she's alright. She can get really sensitive when it comes to people bad-mouthing her fathers." She quickly ran off to find her cousin.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Namiko's POV

 _Run, Run, Run! You've made a fool out of yourself!_ Namiko repeated in her head as she ran towards the fountain and pond. It was the only serene place she could think of here. So beautiful and peaceful. She could hear Haruhi yelling for her, but Namiko felt that she couldn't show her face after embarrassing her cousin in the club. Her cousin must hate her now. _The guys in the club must see me as pathetic!_ They might have thought she was great before, but after the way she reacted, she couldn't blame them if she wasn't allowed back into the club.

Namiko was running, tears streaming down her face, her feet starting to hurt after running in the uniform heels. She couldn't stop, she couldn't. She couldn't face Haruhi again. Stopping to catch her breath, she leaned over, breathing in and out heavily. "NAMIKO!" Namiko heard Haruhi call out. Sighing, she ran further until she was finally outside.

Upon exiting the doors, she was blinded by the bright sun, not seeing the stone by the fountain. The front tip of her shoe came into contact with the stone and before she could react, she fell, tumbling into the pond. This was familiar, this situation... moving in the water so she was just sitting in the pond rather than being face down, she curled into a sitting ball, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why! Why do people have to be so mean? So what if both of my parents are men! They love me just like any other set of parents. They have supported me through thick and thin. They have never told me I couldn't accomplish something. Just like any other parent, they have clothed me, fed me, and sheltered me, even sometimes they've spoiled me." Namiko giggled sadly to herself. "I have embarrassed myself and my cousin by my actions."

* * *

When Kasanoda arrived at the gardening club room, most of the other members had already arrived. Most were chatting with each other, not paying attention to him as he came in. Kasanoda decided it was best to maybe get everyone's attention and moved towards the front of the room.

"Um excuse me," he tried saying.

"Excuse me everyone!" Ayuka suddenly called out as she appeared next to him. She even gave off her usual giggle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look towards her.

"Welcome," Ayuka started to say, "I have something exciting to share. I'm going to be your new club president!"

The other members looked at each other confused.

"Um, I'm up for the position too," Kasanoda said.

Ayuka turned and looked at her with her "sweet" smile.

"Oh yes, the thing is, the former president decided that I should help prove I'm your best choice for your new leader. So he came up with a fun idea. You have to help me with make a beautiful flower garden to help showoff more of how wonderful Ouran is while he does farmer's work by planting food. You know, that thing our servants buy in stores?"

Kasanoda sighed. "Basically, we both been given plots of land and six months to work it to see who can basically be the better choice for president. And each of you can choose who you'd like to help. Miss Shinneri wants to do a flower garden and I would like to do a veggie garden."

"So!" Ayuka interrupted, "who wants to help me with my pretty flower garden and who wants to do the stupid pointless veggie garden that can get you dirt working it? Keep in mind, you don't want to make Mr. Kasanoda angry. You know how he looks when he's angry." As if to prove her point, Kasanoda suddenly felt her foot stamping his.

"Ah!" he shouted mad. He looked out at his fellow club mates to see they all looked like they had frozen.

"Oh dear, sorry, Kasanoda," said Ayuka.

"Yeah sure," said Kasanoda.

"So, who's ready to go make our family a pretty place?" Ayuka said. "If you do come with me." As she headed to the door, all the other students followed quickly after her.

"Oh thank you all for coming with me," said Ayuka as everyone filed out. "Thank you so much." She turned and smirked at Kasanoda. "Well good luck with your silly farm work, tee-hee."

Kasanoda sighed annoyed.

'Oh well, even if no one in the club will help, I'm sure my men will,' he thought as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, yes young lord?" Tetsuya asked from the other end.

"Hey, can you get some of the guys together and have them come to Ouran? I need some help with my gardening club. I'll explain everything when you get here," said Kasanoda.

"Yes sir, right away," said Tetsuya.

"Thank you," said Kasanoda. He headed out of the club room himself and headed to the garden area. He could already see Ayuka and the different members of the club standing around while Ayuka was busy bossing others in her usual sweet smile. He kept walking, minding his own business when he happened to notice a familiar figure nearby in the pond. He could also hear her muttering something, clearly upset, over whatever it was someone had said about her parents.

* * *

Namiko had been so preoccupied with the thoughts in her mind that she hadn't heard someone coming up next to her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Ahhh!" She looked over to see it was Kasanoda. "Oh my... I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Kasanoda looked at her and smiled sadly. "Why are you in the pond?"

Namiko shook her head. "I tripped. I'm okay though." Kasanoda nodded awkwardly. Extending a hand towards her he was helping her out of the pond and up onto the side. "Thank you very much." Namiko could still hear the sadness in her voice as she rubbed her eyes. She moved her hands away and saw that he was holding a clean handkerchief for her.

"For you face..." Namiko nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you." As she wiped it away, she heard Haruhi yelling for her again and immediately a tear fell from her eye. Kasanoda stopped and stared. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Y-you're crying... Did something happen?" She shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." Kasanoda sighed.

"I'll listen... If... You need someone to talk... To." He said, blushing slightly. Namiko's eyes widened and she nodded thankfully. "Thank you. If I need someone to talk to, I'll look for you." She said kindly. "What are you up to anyway?" Kasanoda smiled at Namiko slightly.

"Well, you see... I'm in a competition with this chick from my gardening club to decide if she or I will become the president of the club. I'm doing a vegetable garden while she is doing a flower garden... though, she seems to think the idea of making a vegetable garden is dumb and lame because vegetables aren't pretty... but vegetables are important for health. I don't have anyone in the club that wants to help me with it though, so my fellas from my family house are coming to help." Namiko nodded and looked him in the eyes. Smiling, she could feel the sun shining brightly in her eyes.

"Well... would you want a girl to help with the garden? I love vegetable gardens." Kasanoda's eyes widened. "I'm good at organizing, planting, and making gardens look neat. I've done it with my parents for as long as I can remember."

"Uh sure, if you want. I was just heading to my plot of land to try and figure out what I should plant and wait for my men to show up. It's just this way," said Kasanoda. The two walked off together.

* * *

'Did I miss this open field from before?' Namiko thought as she and Kasanoda all stood in an open field. She looked towards Kasanoda who was pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Okay, first we should try brainstorming about what kind of veggies we should grow and figure out where we should plant it," he said as he studied the area seriously.

"I like bean sprouts," Namiko said.

"Bean sprouts would be a good idea," Kasanoda said as he wrote it down.

"What about tomatoes?" Namiko suggested.

"Oh tomatoes would be an excellent idea to grow," said Kasanoda as he added it to the list.

"Would carrots be a good idea?" Namiko asked.

"Oh yeah, carrots and maybe lettuce," said Kasanoda. "This all really good. Thank you for your help."

"Sure, this is kind of nice," said Namiko. The two kept listing off different veggies they could plant.

"Young Lord, we're here," a voice suddenly said behind them. The two teenagers turned around to see a young man, not too older than them standing behind him, his hands filled with gardening supplies. Behind him were a lot of tough and dangerous looking men, all also holding some sort of gardening tools or items.

"We're here and ready to help," all of the men said bowing.

"Whoa," said Namiko, "uh, are these the men you were talking about?"

"Yeah," said Kasanoda walking up to Tetsuya, "hi, thanks for coming."

"Who's that young lady, Young Lord?" Tetsuya asked.

"Her names Namiko Fujioka, she's Haruhi Fujioka's cousin. She's offered to help as well," said Kasanoda.

"Has she?" Tetsuya said looking impressed, "that's great Young Lord. Does she uh know what you are though and who we are?"

"I don't know and I don't know how she'd feel about it either," Kasanoda admitted.

"I see, should we keep it on the down low for now about what kind of business we're in?" Tetsuya asked.

"Please?" Kasanoda asked.

"You got it Young Lord," Tetsuya said before turning to the other men, "you heard the young lord, for right now, keep our business and associations on the down low."

"Yes sir!" said all of the other men.

"What's going on?" Namiko asked.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it," said Kasanoda, "so men, Miss Fujioka and I have made a list of different vegetables we would like to grow here in the garden. Anyone else have some suggestions?"

"We will grow anything you feel fit Young Lord," said all the men together bowing.

"None of you guys want to make a suggestion?" Namiko asked.

The men looked at her slightly startled before looking back towards Kasanoda.

"Young Lord, would you like to make a suggestion?" one asked.

"Well, sure," said Kasanoda.

"If you're going to be helping us, you might as well each put something special in it to help make it your own," said Namiko.

Kasanoda had to smile at her comment. "Well, you heard her. You don't have to come up with some ideas right now, but if you do, don't hesitate to mention it."

"Yes Sir!" said all of the men.

"Your men sure seem eager to help and very loyal," Namiko said, "but they also seem a little on the rough side."

"They're usually harmless," said Kasanoda.

"What kind of work does your family do anyway?" Namiko asked.

"Uh," Kasanoda sputtered, "We're uh kind of in a customer service kind of business."

"Oh, interesting," said Namiko.

"Tee-hee," they suddenly heard Ayuka giggling nearby.

"What is that?" Namiko asked as she saw the girl walking up to them, with her usual smile.

She looked over at the different men. "Oh how cute, your men are here to help, as usual. I guess the only help you could g wet for a vegetable garden is hired help huh? Tee-hee." Then she noticed Namiko. "Who's that?" she asked as he smiled suddenly looked forced.

"Oh this is Namiko Fujioka, she's a first year and she's helping me as well," said Kasanoda.

"What?" Ayuka said. She put her hands on her knees and started talking to Namiko like she was a child. "Oh it's so sweet you want to help, but you can't I'm sorry. A student can't help unless they're a member of the gardening club."

Namiko narrowed her eyes towards Ayuka, "alright, make me a member."

"What was that?" Ayuka asked, clearly surprised at Namiko's response.

"Make me a member," Namiko said again.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we can't right now," said Ayuka.

"Why not?" both Namiko and Kasanoda asked.

"We don't have no room for any new members," said Ayuka.

"Why not?" Kasanoda asked, "three members graduated last year including the president, so we have at least three openings. And even still, there's no limit on members for our club."

Ayuka kept on her forced smile before she said, "well, okay than. Looks like we have a new member, welcome. Tee-hee, I hope you enjoy working with Kasanoda." Suddenly Kasanoda felt someone again stomping on his foot.

"Ah!" He cried.

"Oops, look at that scary face," said Ayuka.

"Hey!" Namiko snapped, "I saw that! You stepped on his foot on purpose! Why would you do that?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Little Namiko," said Ayuka.

Namiko glared at her. "I don't know what you're trying to pull or why, but I'm still joining the gardening club to help Kasanoda, whether you like it or not!"

Ayuka almost lost her smile at that comment.

"Well, if you put it that way, please come to the gardening club room tomorrow for your initiation. See you then, bye-bye," she said as she skipped away. "Tee-hee."

"The way she says that makes me want to tee-heave my foot up her butt," said Namiko. She turned to look back at Kasanoda, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Kasanoda, "in case you didn't figure out, she's the one I'm competing with for the president position."

"Oh fudge," said Namiko, "Well don't you worry. I'm going to join and keep helping you."

"Oh, well, thank you," said Kasanoda. It was really nice to have someone being so nice to him like this. Even after seeing his angry face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Namiko, Namiko, where are you?" Haruhi called out as she kept running around looking for her cousin. She was already getting tired with all this running. "Damn, how come she got to be the better runner while I have these stupid turtle legs?" She kept walking around for Namiko. Looking for her was becoming harder than some other tasks that she had been able to complete. _Where could she be?_

"This is taking forever. I don't understand where she could have gone." Looking down, She noticed scuff marks on the marble floor. _Could those marks be from the heels?_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai yelled, waving his arms as the other hosts ran towards her. "Haruhi!"

She looked straight into his eyes.

He looked guilty. _"_ Have you found Namiko yet?"

Her eyes widened. Haruhi shook her head. "No, but I found these marks on the ground. Maybe if we follow them we can find her."

Hunny nodded. "I hope Nami-chan is okay." He said sadly. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes, I do feel horrible that she had to experience that in our club. I hope there won't be a repeat of a guest acting so rudely towards a new guest." Kyoya-senpai said, scratching his head for a moment. Walking, they followed the scuffs on the floor.

"Geez! Your cousin ran really far really quickly." Kaoru said, almost sounding shocked and impressed.

"Yeah, how could she when she's your cousin?" Hikaru asked.

"Just because we're cousins,doesn't mean we're exactly alike," said Haruhi.

* * *

Looking around, Kasanoda moved his head as he walked to different spots to look over his lot of land.

"So, what do we do next?" Namiko asked Kasanoda.

"Well, we should make sure we have supplies here at the school to use or if we have to bring some ourselves," said Kasanoda.

"You don't think that little "sweet" bitch took them all,do you?" Namiko asked.

"Well, that's what we should go find out," said Kasanoda. "Come on men, let'sgo see what we have in the storage shed."

"Right, yes sir!" said all of his men.

"What can I do?" Namiko asked eagerly.

"Can you go see if there's a hose available?" Kasanoda asked. "They should be nearby the storage shed."

"Sure, gladly," said Namiko. The whole group all headed out to get their supplies.

Namiko headed behind the shed and was happy to see there were in fact some hoses still available. She was about to gather one up when she heard someone muttering nearby.

"Who does Tamaki Suoh think he is?! The nerve of him and those others kicking me of all people out of the club!"

Namiko poked her head around a bend to see the rude girl from the host club muttering and pacing around the fountain. 'Did she say she got kicked out?' Namiko thought in slight surprise.

Suddenly the girl stopped her pacing and noticed Namiko. "You!" she snapped, "I hope you're happy with yourself and your less than willing to admit to reality attitude!"

"What did I do?" Namiko asked, a bit confused.

"You got me kicked out of the host club, that's what. And all I did was point out the obvious!"

"You got kicked out?" Namiko said out loud, making sure she heard right.

"Yes, Tamaki Suoh seemed to think my valid opinion wasn't proper for his little club and asked me to leave! You are so much like your cousin! He got one of my good friends kicked out when he first started too!"

"Well I'm sorry you got kicked out, but maybe you should really look at this as an opportunity to learn and grow, like say not saying something when really you don't have any reason to," said Namiko.

The girl looked highly insulted as she walked closer towards Namiko. "What do you, a commoner know? I would slap you right now if I wasn't afraid of soiling my hands!" she said.

"Everything okay back here?"

The girl groaned in annoyance as she tried to turn around. "This is a private conversation, so would you please, oh!" She stopped when she saw who it was that was interrupting them.

Kasanoda had his stern look on as he approached the two girls. "Do you have a problem with Miss Fujioka Madam?" he asked as he came and stood next to Namiko.

"Uh no, no, nothing at all. Please, forget I was ever here. Have a good day, good-bye now," the girl insisted as she dashed off.

"I guess it was something I said," said Kasanoda.

"I guess," said Namiko. "So, anyway, were you able to find some supplies?"

"Mmm, no, the shack's been cleared out. No doubt by Ayuka," said Kasanoda.

"No doubt," said Namiko, "surprised she didn't take all the hoses too."

"Maybe she didn't have enough time to get them too," said Kasanoda.

"Well let's take some before she comes back for them," said Namiko.

"Right," said Kasanoda as he helped gather some up.

He, Namiko and his men all headed back towards his plot of land.

"Will the hoses reach from here to the faucet?" Namiko asked.

"Will someone check?" Kasanoda asked.

"On it sir!" one of the men said as he grabbed an end of a hose and ran off with it. Namiko could feel a tug on it before the man shouted, "it should be good to try!"

"Okay," Namiko called back. She squeezed the nozzle gently and water came spewing out. "It works," she said.

"Hey!" Kasanoda suddenly shouted. Namiko looked over at him and saw his shirt was slightly wet from the hose. Gasps sounded from behind them as the guys stood there, shock on their faces.

 _"Oh No"_ and _"She's going to get him mad"_ They all whispered.

"Oops sorry," said Namiko.

"You got me wet, huh?" said Kasanoda.

"What? That's just a little squirt," said Namiko, "this would be getting you wet." She suddenly pointed and shot the hose at Kasanoda. The water traveled through the air and hit him, soaking him completely. The look on his face almost seemed irritated and Namiko worried that she had upset him, but then he snatched the hose from her and held her under his arm as he soaked her head with the hose, both Namiko and Kasanoda laughing. The guys from the syndicate, especially Tetsuya, were shocked as they watched Namiko run free to grab another hose, the two having a hose fight.

* * *

"HOW FAR DID SHE GO!" Hikaru whined just as they got to a hallway at the back of the school.

"Geez, I knew she was fast, but I didn't know she was that fast," said Kaoru.

The sound of giggled suddenly from out of nowhere.

"That sounds like Namiko." Haruhi walked faster, the guys right behind her. As they followed the sound of laughter, they saw one of the scuff marks, longer than the other and there was water splashed around the pond. Stepping out to investigate, the sun blinding them all at first, the gasped quietly in shock.

From what they were seeing, Kasanoda was chuckling, holding Namiko under his arm as he doused her with cold water. Namiko's laugh rang loudly as she ran free and ran for an extra hose as they went into battle. Taking shelter from one another, they were in battle.

"Wow, they seem to be having fun." Haruhi said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, it's good to be seeing Kasanova having fun." Tamaki added.

"From what it looks like, it seems that Namiko must have tripped and fell into the pond..." Kyoya said. "Maybe he was here and helped her out."

"Yeah, Kasanoda is definitely nicer than you would expect him to be."

Watching the battle, Namiko had shot Kasanoda in the face, winning the game. Laughing the two walked closer and high-fived one another with their soaked hands, grinning happily at one another. "That was one heck of a battle. It seems I've met my battle match! Round two, tomorrow?" He asked, his game face on and ready.

Namiko nodded excitedly. "Of course! I'll see you on the battlefield. For now though, let's get to planting." Namiko smiled and with no way to see it coming, Kasanoda's face seemed younger as a smile came upon his face. Haruhi watched as a light pink hue covered her cousin's cheeks and she sighed.

"Of course," she suddenly heard Namiko say, "one last surprise attack!" She aimed her hose towards Kasanoda one last time and fired. Kasanoda however managed to dodged it just in time and instead the water went flying past him and hit Tamaki in the face instead.

"Ah!" he cried. Both twins laughed their heads off.

"That couldn't have been better planed if we tried it!" said Hikaru.

"Namiko managed to hit him right on target!" said Kaoru.

"Oh sorry about that," said Kasanoda. Then he realized who it was. "Oh it's you guys, hi."

"Namiko..." Haruhi said. Namiko saw Haruhi and gasped, a couple tears already ready to fall as she turned around to run again.

Faster than anything, the twins ran in front of her.

"Please don't run. We finally found you." Kaoru said gently. Namiko looked at him and went to turn the other way, only to find Kasanoda standing there.

"Fujioka?" He asked Namiko directly. "I noticed something was wrong, but I ignored it to not upset you further, but if I may ask... what's wrong? Did something happen?" Namiko swallowed hard and sighed.

"Well," Namiko sputtered.

"Namiko, please don't feel ashamed about what happened in the club," Haruhi assured her cousin as she came and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, one could hardly blame you for defending your family's honor like that," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, she didn't have to say things like that about your daddies," said Hunny.

"Yes," said Tamaki, wiping off his face with a handkerchief, "and as such that false princess has been ask to leave and never return until she can see the error of her ways."

"So you really kicked her out? She wasn't joking?" Namiko asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"I kind of ran into her and she claimed that she got kicked out and that it was all my fault since I apparently couldn't accept reality over my fathers," Namiko explained.

"She blamed you?" Hikaru asked, "that's stupid.

"Sounds like she's the one who can't accept reality," said Kaoru.

"Which is probably why she won't be allowed into the host club again," said Kyoya.

"Well what did she say, if you don't mind me asking," said Kasanoda.

"Basically, she said that both my fathers aren't my real fathers because only one of them used his sperm to help create me,which is bullshit. They are both my fathers no matter what anyone else says!"

"Here-here!" both the twins and Hunny cheered clapping. Mori even gave her a thumbs up.

"So that girl has two fathers?" one of Kasanoda's men asked.

"Did the young lord know about that already?" asked another.

"Even if he didn't it shouldn't matter. He seems to like her and she actually seems to like him. We should be supportive with this," said Tetsuya.

"Right," said the men.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kasanoda. "I know what it's like to have your family be talked badly about or be talked badly about yourself."

"People talk badly about your family?" Namiko asked, "why would they do that?"

"Well there are some people who don't care for yakuza for some reason or another, especially if he's the scary son of the crime boss," said Tamaki.

"Huh?" said Namiko.

Kasanoda groaned.

"Thanks a lot Suoh!" he said.

Tamaki let our a scream and leaped behind Kyoya and Haruhi. "He's going to kill me now, isn't he?!"

"This is why we're always telling you to try and think before you speak," said Kyoya.

"Kasanoda-Sempai, are you seriously the son of a oyabun?" Namiko asked.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The air seemed to get suddenly tense as everyone remained quiet after Namiko's question. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of fountain nearby as the water sprayed out of it.

Kasanoda actually looked away in shame and embarrassment.

"Let's get that guy blowing the young lord's cover!" one of Kasanoda's men shouted.

"Yeah!" several others shouted in agreement.

"No, not yet," Tetsuya said as he stood in front of the men, "let's just see how the young lord handles this. And the young woman."

The men all calmed down and did as Tetsuya suggested.

"Kasanoda-Sempai?" Namiko said looking at him curious.

"Yes it's true," Ritsu finally confessed, "I am the son of the head of the Kasanoda syndicate and someday I'm expected to take over."

"Well why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Namiko asked.

Kasanoda looked over at her in shock. "You mean you don't mind I'm the son of a mob boss?" he asked.

Namiko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see what's the big deal. Anyone who cares enough about gardening, especially a healthy veggie garden like you're doing, can't be all bad," she said.

"You think?" Ritsu said, as he slowly started to smile at her.

"That's not the only reason he does it!" One of his men suddenly said. Everyone glanced at him. "Our Young Lord would like to work with animals but they're just as afraid of him as people and won't come near him. This is the next best thing and he loves it very much."

"Really?" Namiko asked, "that does sound sweet and sad at the same time."

"You think so?" Ritsu said. He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Namiko smiled brightly at him. "So since we have an idea for the garden, was there anything else we need to do?"

"Uh no, no, I don't think so, not today anyway. How about we just meet tomorrow in the gardening club room for your initiation and then we can get to work planting the seeds."

"Should I try buying any?" Namiko offered.

"No, no it's okay. My men will get what we need for it," Kasanoda insisted, "but thanks."

Namiko nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then,"she said, waving as her knee length hair moved with the wind. She walked back over to her cousin. "So, are you also done for the day?"

"Uh yeah, I guess," said Haruhi. "What was that all about, what Kasanoda said about your initiation into the gardening club?"

"Well, this other girl he's competing with for the position of Gardening Club president said I can't help with the garden unless I'm an actual member of the gardening club. So I said I'd join," Namiko explained. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Well, it think that will be something you will enjoy." Haruhi hugged Namiko.

"At least I won't embarrass you if I'm hanging out in that club," said Namiko.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I told you, don't worry about that girl. If anything happens again, we'll be there for you," Haruhi assured her cousin. Namiko blushed and nodded

"Us too!" Kasanoda said, his voice sure and sincere. Namiko looked at him, her blush deepening as she nodded with a happy smile.

"Thank you very much! Well, I should get home to my parents." Namiko looked at Haruhi. "Are you going to join me or are you going back home?" Haruhi smiled.

"I'll head home with you. I'll call my dad, he has to work late tonight anyways. I'm sure he won't mind." Nodding, Namiko waved at the club and walked away with Haruhi, linking her arms with Haruhi's.

"Haru, let's eat some snack when we get home!" The hosts heard Namiko say as they walked away.

"Sure Nami." The hosts and Kasanoda smiled as they listened to the joyful giggling fade away.

"I feel like we did a good thing, but I also feel like this girl is going to be a continuous nuisance." Kaoru commented. "I just can't get over how that girl treated Haruhi's cousin." He huffed.

Kasanoda looked at them curiously. "So, what exactly happened in there if you don't mind me asking?" The hosts all looked at him. He looked concerned. "She ran out those doors and was so emotional that she tripped and fell into the pond. Obviously something happened. I'm worried, please tell me what happened!"

Tamaki sighed and nodded. "Well, she was talking with some girls and this girl told her that her parents weren't both her real parents. She insulted Namiko's fathers and Namiko's intelligence, so Namiko yelled at her and ran. It took a while to catch up to her." Kasanoda looked saddened by what happened."

"That's horrible! I mean, why treat Nami-chan like that!" Hunny said. "I wish we could have just kicked her out for good."

Tamaki nodded. "Maybe we should talk to my father if this gets any worse. It's his policy that bullying is not acceptable. Not at all, but that fact is being ignored by this horrible student." He sighed. "Such a woman, with such a kind heart should not have to deal with such negative behavior being forced on her."

Kasanoda sighed and nodded. "You're right. There is not reason for her horrible treatment."

* * *

"Are you sure I didn't totally embarrass you back at your club?" Namiko asked as she and Haruhi waited for their bus.

"No, trust me, you were fine. Tamaki-Sempai kicked her out of the club actually until she apparently learns to keep her comments to herself," said Haruhi.

"So she was telling the truth," Namiko said.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Never mind," said Namiko right as the bus pulled up for them. Walking onto the bus, Namiko held her cousin's arm, but continued to look out the window. Haruhi looked over in concern, hoping nothing was wrong. The ride to Namiko's house wasn't too long. The bus though was a city bus, so it did make many stops. Haruhi decided to leave Namiko for the time being.

Once they got to the stop closet Namiko's house, the two cousins got off and walked together. As they walked, Namiko heard some giggling and looked to see none other than her friend Ami walking down another street, heading to her house. She was about to call out to her, only to suddenly see her rival Hoshiko running up next to Ami and the two walking on together, laughing and whispering like they were old friends.

'What the?" Namiko thought confused at seeing her friend walking with her enemy.

"Namiko, everything okay?" Haruhi called out.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm coming," Namiko said as she ran to catch up with Haruhi.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"No, no," Namiko insisted. She figured she shouldn't make a big deal about what she saw until she learned thewhole story.

* * *

Arriving at Namiko's, fathers rushed out the door, grabbing her into a tight hug and when they saw Haruhi, they hugged her as well. "Oh our baby's home!" Nobu shouted happily. Kyo smiled and nodded as they walked into the house now.

"How was your first day honey?" Kyo asked, grabbing her and Haruhi a cup of tea as well as too for he and Nobu.

Namiko smiled, hiding any trace of sadness. "It was great! Everyone was very nice. Oh! That's right! I might start being at school later than usual." Kyo and Nobu looked at her curiously.

"Why is that, dear?" Nobu asked.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to my initiation to join the gardening club. I'm going to help a friend with his group's garden in a friendly competition to see who can become president of the club next year!" Namiko spoke excitedly.

"The gardening club?! I'm so glad! You're sure to have fun! I guess we'll just have to deal with being without you for a couple extra hours." Nobu pouted as his daughter hugged him.

"Babe, just wait until she graduates and leaves home." Kyo said, trying to make him understand that they would eventually unfortunately have to let her go.

"No! I won't and can't!" Nobu hugged Namiko. "We shall never let her go. She will become old here!" Nobu playfully teased, holding her tighter. "By the way, why is your uniform damp?"

Namiko gasped, "my friend from the gardening club and I had a water hose fight after school." Kyo laughed.

"Now that sounds like fun. Come join us Haruhi!" Kyo said, motioning for them to do the grassy lawn by the house.

Haruhi smiled and shrugged, "sure." She said, smiling while following them outside.

"Who's ready for a water contest?!" Kyo shouted as he turned the hose and started spraying back and forth without mercy at Namiko, Nobu and Haruhi. The girls both screamed as they tried blocking the water with their hands.

"Kyo, you idiot!" Nobu shouted, as he too tried blocking the water. He raced back into the house and came back out carring a few water pistols.

"You dug out the water guns?" Namiko asked.

"Damn straight!" Nobu said handing both girls one, "full power!"

"You think those will stop me!" Kyo taunted as he kept spraying the hose.

"Oh yeah?" Namiko said. She ran and managed tumble around and came behind her dad, and managed to make a not in the hose.

"What the?" Kyo said turning around to see Namiko holding the hose. "Oh-no don't! Let that hose go!"

"Never!" Namiko shouted, giggling, right as Haruhi and Nobu came up behind Kyo and squirted him with their guns.

"Ah!" Kyo shouted as he was doused.

"We win!" Nobu cheered. Then he looked at Haruhi and Namiko's clothes. "But the clothes lost the war. Come on you two, let's go get your clothes clean."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Still fun though," Namiko said, patting Kyo's arm.

"Of course," said Kyo.

* * *

"Hopefully we'll get these clean in no time so you can get home soon," Nobu said as he and Haruhi did the laundry.

"It's fine," Haruhi assured him.

"Well at the very least, you can stay for dinner," said Nobu.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"So, I hope Namiko isn't causing you too much trouble for you at school," said Nobu.

"No, no not at all. All of my friends adore her and she was able to find somethingshe's passionate about which I was both happy and impressed with," said Haruhi.

"You mean the gardening club?" Nobu asked. Haruhi nodded. "Good, good, it's great to hear she's making her own mark."

"Mmm-hmm, " Haruhi agreed.

"Uh, by the way, did uh, anyone seem to have a problem when they happened to find out she has two dads?" Nobu asked hesintently.

"Well," Haruhi sputtered, not sure what to say.

"Haruhi, please," Nobu prodded.

Haruhi sighed, "I took her to meet some of my friends in the host club and when Namiko mentioned that she had two dads, one girl started going on how one of you isn't her real father. It got Namiko really upset about it and she made a little scene before running away."

"I see," Nobu said, sounding sad.

"But, that is what led her to meeting up with the young boy who introduce her to the gardening club," said Haruhi.

"Boy?" Nobu said.

"Yeah, a boy," Haruhi admitted sheepishly.

"Oh boy," Nobu moaned.

"But he's a real nice boy and very moral," Haruhi insisted.

'Kind of,' she thought.

"Hmm," Nobu muttered, clearly still not happy about the idea of Namiko hanging out with a boy, "well as long as he's moral I supposed."

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "he's, uh pretty moral."

'As moral as a yakuza can get,' she thought again.

"Well, I hope Namiko has the common sense to apologize for her outburst in your club," said Nobu.

"Oh no, don't worry about that," said Haruhi, "all the hosts sided with her and kicked the other girl out for her comment."

"Really?" Nobu asked, clearly surprised, "oh, well, alright then."

"Trust me Uncle Nobu, I think with everything said and done, Namiko is going to do just fine at Ouran, all things considered," said Haruhi.

"I'll take your word for that," said Nobu, "you do have your mother's common sense after all."

"Thanks Uncle Nobu," said Haruhi. She hoped he and her Uncle Kyo wouldn't be too upset though once they found out Ritsu was the son of a mob boss.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly Kyo walked into the laundry room holding a bundle. "Here Haruhi, you can wear these home or at least until your uniform is clean," he said.

"Thanks, I'll just go change out of this robe then," Haruhi said. As soon as she walked out, Kyo shut the door. He walked towards the washer where Nobu was finishing the load, holding a cup for his husband. Kyo pressed his lips to his lovers' quickly

"So, did you get her to talk?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, and it's as we feared. Even some at the rich people school just can't seem to accept we're both Namiko's daddies." Nobu sighed, resting his cheek against his hand.

"I see," said Kyo, as he sat down next to Nobu, "well I just hope Namiko didn't do anything too bad towards those rich people or embarrass Haruhi."

"No, quite the opposite," Nobu said, "according to Haruhi, those men from the host club help defend her." Nobu smiled.

"Oh really? How sweet!" Kyo exclaimed, "let's just hope they don't ever make a move on our Namiko." He pictured one of them, trying to kiss her or fall in love with her and it immediately made his blood boil.

Nobu looked towards the door real fast before he said, "they may not, but another boy may..."

"A what?" Kyo said, eyes wide. ' _Please no! Not just yet!'_

"According to Haruhi, there may be a boy in the little gardening club who Namiko has started to fancy," Nobu whispered. "He said that she had seen them blushing at each other once in a while."

"Already?!" Kyo said, "oh lord why do daughters have to be so precious?" He spoke dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know, maybe we should have had a boy," said Nobu, giving a quick shrug, sipping from his tea.

"Never!" Kyo snapped. He could never picture any other child he would rather have than Namiko.

"Then we, as men, are just going to have to try and deal with this the best we can!" Nobu said, forcefully.

"Yes," said Kyo. It was then that Namiko popped her head around the corner.

"Dad K, are you going to help me with dinner or not?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, yes, I'll be right there sweetheart," Kyo called back, "got to run."

"That's alright," Nobu said. He managed to steal a quick kiss from Kyo, "we'll talk about it later, tonight."

* * *

Kyo wasted no time, moving towards the kitchen with Namiko, starting to prepare dinner.

 _'A boy, huh?'_ He sighed and smiled a little. He know it would happen, someday, but even though he didn't show it, he was finding it hard to let go of the little girl he had raised. She wouldn't just be theirs anymore. Some special someone would own her heart as well. Sighing, he grabbed the rice cooker.

"Is something wrong dad?" Kyo looked at Namiko, seeing her concern.

"It's nothing, honey." He said, trying to reassure her.

Namiko scowled at him, "Dad! I know something is wrong. Please, tell me?" Kyo sighed and put down his paring knife.

"Well, you were talking about this club, what's the president like? Appearance? Personality?"

Namiko looked at me, a light blush lighting her cheeks.

 _'Oh No... She's feeling for him already.'_ She smiled and washed it away quickly, not wanting me to see the blush.

"Well, there is no president at the moment, just two hopefulls. I'm helping the guy, he's tall. His skin is about the same skin color as mine, but his hair is the most beautiful shade of red and burgundy, but believe it or not, it's his natural hair. A lot of kids are mean to him. His face is a little mean looking, but he was born that way." Kyo looked at his daughter and realized why she might like him. He was a man who was troubled by the harsh nature of people, as was she. "He's very kind though. He loves animals and loves plants, he even loves being around people, but people don't enjoy being around him seeing as he looks "scary" but he's not. His personality makes up for it... when I was crying, about a girl who tried telling me you two weren't both my fathers... he cheered me up by not bringing it up and having a water fight with me... that's why my dress was wet..." She said, smiling.

'Looking at her, in my mind, this boy sounded nice and kind, but as a father, I wanted to tell her no, lock her up until she was fifty. Though, I knew that wouldn't be possible,' Kyo thought. Sighing very quietly, he nodded to myself. 'Even if I wanted to pretend for now that this wasn't happening, I would let that stay within other than me talking with Nobu. The way she spoke about this boy, is was how I spoke about Nobu to my brother when I started to fall for him.'

Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her, "What are we making for dinner tonight?"I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about fried chicken tonight... teriyaki flavored?" Namiko suggested. Kyo nodded at the suggestion.

"Sounds great!" While cooking, Namiko tried picturing making this for everyone, while having Kasanoda over. She wanted to cook for him some day. The food she made was always enjoyed by her fathers, her uncle, and her cousin. But! Never before had her food been tried by someone she might like.

* * *

After Haruhi had returned home, the family had all gone to bed. Namiko laid, thinking about how her initiation to the gardening club would go, while her fathers laid, thinking about this man.

"So, I got her to talk about this boy... I really think we might be in trouble..." Kyo mentioned.

Nobu looked at him, his eyes widening immediately. "Why is that?"

"Well... when she was describing his appearance to me, she was blushing the entire time... also, she found a man who has similar problems... of not being accepted..." Nobu sighed, turning on his side while resting a hand on Kyo's chest.

"Look, I know this is scary. I don't want this to start yet either. Though, if she really does start liking this man, we'll have to accept him unless we see something terrible within him. I mean, come on, he couldn't be that bad... Namiko doesn't usually like being friends with mean people or those we define as bad." Nobu said, laying his head on his husband's chest. "Who knows, we might even like the guy."

Kyo snorted. "Not likely."

Nobu laughed and lifted himself on his one elbow, looking into Kyo's eyes. "I mean, even if it doesn't happen now, some day our Namiko will grow up, get married, have children of her own someday, it's the way of the world. I don't want to accept this either, but like I said, he might be someone we like."

Kyo sighed and looked at Nobu. "I hate how you're right." He chuckled, moving a hand into his husband's hair. "I love you."

Nobu blushed and smiled, nodding. "I love you too." He then laid his head down on Kyo's chest, falling asleep.

* * *

Back in Namiko's room, the girl laid in her bed, thinking about the day's events, mostly about the time she spent with Kasanoda. In all honesty, she'd never met a guy like him.

"I almost feel like Beauty from Beauty and the beast," she said smiling at the thought, "even if Kasanoda doesn't turn into a "handsome" prince, it's kind of nice!"

Just then she heard a ding from her computer. She got up and saw her friend Hanako was on Skype.

"Hey-Ho," she said.

"Hey, just wanted to hear how your first day at Ouran went," said Hanako.

"Good, I somehow got myself in the gardening club," said Namiko.

"The gardening club?" Hanako asked, "is this a real gardening club where you plant things or one where you sit in a garden drinking tea or something?"

"No we're supposed to create actual gardens," said Namiko, "at least for now, while they're trying to figure out who's the new president."

"Huh, so, any cute boys?" Hanako asked, teasing.

"Oh yeah, met my cousin's famous host friends and," Namiko blushed again, thinking of Kasanoda.

"And?" Hanako pressured.

"And one of the candidates for the gardening club president, he's kind of a nice guy," said Namiko.

"Oh my gosh! I knew you'd land yourself a rich guy!" Hanako cheered.

"I didn't come to Ouran to just land a rich guy you know," said Namiko.

"Yeah, but we all knew it was going to happen. Which means, now you can find us all some rich husbands," said Hanoko.

"We'll see," said Namiko. She suddenly remembered seeing Ami with Hoshiko earlier. "So how was your first day?"

"It was okay, better than Ami's I heard. She has science with Hoshiko and apparently they've already been assigned as partners for their first science project!" said Hanako.

"They're science partners?" Namiko asked.

"Yes," said Hanoko, "they even had to go to her house to work on it."

'Oh, so that's it,' Namiko tried telling herself through thought.

"Namiko?" Hanako asked.

"Oh sorry, guess I'm getting tired," said Namiko.

"Sure, I should get off too. Want to try this again tomorrow?" Hanako asked.

"Sure, can't wait," said Namiko as she and Hanako each got off.

'They're lab partners, that's all. That's all, right?" Namiko kept telling herself. She figured she should just ignore that uneasy feeling. She and Mai had been friends for a long time, they wouldn't throw that all away right?

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kasanoda syndicate.

Kasanoda sat in his room, sitting before the shrine he had in his room. Sitting before it, he looked at a flower, doing the same thing he did when he felt that he had began to like Haruhi Fujioka. Though, the words he did were a little different. "Friend, Like, Love"

Pulling away each delicate petal, he would blush, waiting for the end result. "Friend, Like, Love... Friend, Like, Love... Friend, Like, Love... Friend, Like, L-" He said as he pulled away the last petal. "I'm... I'm in love with Namiko Fujioka." He whispered to himself, his blush depending.

 _Knock, Knock_ "It's me young lord." Tetsuya said through the the door.

"Please, do some in." He said. Tetsuya walked in, nodding at Ritsu.

"Did you have a pleasant school day, young lord?" He nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Has my father summoned me?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "No young lord. I just wanted to check on you. You haven't touched your food all night. You didn't even do the nightly rumble. Last time you did that was when you fell in love with that boy... Haruhi Fujioka, was it?" Ritsu's eyes widened. "Have you fallen for someone, young lord?"

Ritsu looked at Tetsuya. "I may have. I'm not sure how she feels about me yet though."

"If I may offer up my opinion Young Lord?" Tetsuya asked, "if this is the same girl from today, I think she actually may like you. Even after finding out who your father is, I truly believe she likes you in a different way than Haruhi Fujioka and the rest of the host club or by your men."

"You think?" Kasanoda asked.

"I would not lie like that Young Lord," said Tetsuya.

"Hmm, thank you," said Kasanoda, "can I have some more alone time?"

"Yes Sir," Tetsuya said as he walked out.

Outside stood all of the usual men.

"So Tetsuya, what's the verdict?" one asked.

"I think the young lord may have found a true friend in this new girl. I think he may have some feelings for her," said Tetsuya.

"But what about his feelings for what's his name, the girl's cousin, Haruhi?"

"Well, maybe our young lord and this girl are better suited for each other. If anything, I think we should help the two as best we can as long as they seem to be interested in each other," said Tetsuya.

"Right!" shouted all the men.

* * *

Big Boss Kasanoda looked out his window towards his son's shrine and room at the sound of his men shouting.

"Boss?" asked his attendee with him.

"What are they shouting about?" Big Boss asked.

"Knowing them it's either helping your son get the position of Gardening Club president or about the new lady he met today," said the assistant.

"Young Lady?" Big Boss asked.

"That's what I heard," said the assistant.

"Hmm, it's about Damn time," said Big Boss.

"Time for what sir?" asked the assistant.

"Time my son man up and find himself a companion to rule by his side when he takes over. Man or woman, I don't care, I just want him to have someone by his side," said Big Boss, " I think tomorrow he and I should have a talk on the matter."

"Sure thing boss," said his assistant.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In his room still, he sat there, thinking about Namiko more. Her personality was one that he hadn't expected from a woman as pretty as she was. How could she not be scared of him? Was he not mean looking to her? Was she nice out of pity?

She wasn't fazed by the fact that his father was the mob boss. She didn't care about any of that. She focused on his personality. She understood him as he found it that he understood her.

Her life was no walk in the park either. Both of her parents were men and she had been insulted so much during her life. She had been harassed, and even fell into a pond where he had found her. She looked so angry and sad with her face in her knees. Was she doing okay? She seemed to be feeling better when she walked away with her cousin Haruhi, but... was she really in pain on the inside? He wasn't sure if the rest of them could see it, but he could.

"She looked very sad when you looked into her eyes. That's why she always looked so kind because with her smile shielding the sadness, it could be mistaken for happiness. She was so beautiful inside and out that it was hard that it was nearly impossible to believe that she was bullied, but I know." Kasanoda said to himself.

 _Knock, Knock_

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's me again, young lord." Tetsuya?

"Come in." He asked curiously.

"Thank you, young lord." He walked in and sat in front of Kasanoda. "Your father requests to speak with you tomorrow with dinner. He said it's an important discussion that needs to be attended to." His eyes widened once more.

"Okay... did he seem upset?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "No, young lord." He said, looking at him. "May I ask you something?" Kasanoda nodded.

"What exactly do you like about this Namiko? Appearance? Personality? What made you think you like her? And what happened to you liking that male cousin of hers?"

Kasanoda sighed. "Keep that between us?" Tetsuya nodded. "Well, her cousin only saw me as a friend, though that was probably a good thing." He pursed his lip and thought of some ways to explain to Tetsuya as to why he liked Namiko.

"She was just nice to me and didn't mind my scary face. Plus she sort of knows what it's like to be shun by society by something that you couldn't help, something you were born with."

"That's sounds very meaningful my Lord," said Tetsuya before walking out of the room, leaving Kasanoda alone to think about Namiko.

* * *

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," Kyo hummed as he prep himself for the day.

"I don't care what Ryoji says, I am the pretty one of the family," he said, "I have the looks, I have the style, I have the right moves...," he stopped thinking about himself when his daughter's image popped into his head.

"Looks, style, grace," he said, looking towards a picture of her. "Something I clearly past onto her. So much in fact, she's caught the eye of a rich person's son. He must understand what a great lady she is, wait lady!" He suddenly looked panic. "Lady! Oh, oh, if Namiko's going to be a part of that fancy world with ladies, maybe I should make sure she starts acting like one! Less she she get more harassed than she'll be as the daughter of two men!" He quickly headed out of his room. He hurried to his daughter's room only to find the doctor open and the room empty.

"She must be in the kitchen!" Kyo said as he raced there.

As he came into the kitchen, he found Namiko there reaching for something on the top shelf of a cupboard.

"Namiko!" Kyo said in alarm. Namiko jumped.

"Oh hey Dad K, 'sup?" she asked.

"'Sup?" Kyo said, "a lady does not say something like that, especially addressing her father!"

"Huh?" Namiko asked.

"A lady says, 'Well Good Morning Father,' in a real elegant voice," Kyo explained, "now let's hear you say it."

"Uh, why?" Namiko asked.

"Because that's how a lady talks, now come, do it for Daddy," Kyo kept encouraging.

"Um, okay," Namiko finally gave in, "Well, Good Morning Father?"

"Hmm, not too bad, but you still have to work on your tone," said Kyo.

"Okay, whatever," Namiko said turning her attention back towards what she was trying to get out of the cupboard.

"Namiko!" Kyo exclaimed again.

"Now what?" Namiko asked.

"What are you doing?!" Kyo asked.

"Trying to get some tea down. Dad Na put it on the top shelf again," said Namiko, trying to reach it.

"But Ladies don't reach up like that!" said Kyo, "people could look up your skirt if you reach up too high!"

Namiko looked down at her clothes, "who's going to look up my dress exactly?" she asked.

"It's just not lady like my dear. So please," Kyo begged.

Namiko sighed, "fine, I'll get the step stool," she said.

"No, a lady doesn't do that either!" Kyo snapped.

"Then how am I supposed to get the tea down?" Namiko asked.

"You ask a gentleman of course," said Kyo, "you say, 'Good sir, would you please be so kind and get the tea down for me?' And again do it in a elegant tone."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to get the ladder?" Namiko asked.

"What's going on?" Nobu asked walking into the kitchen.

"Dad K won't let me get the tea down myself," said Namiko.

"A lady asks a gentleman to do it," said Kyo.

"What are you talking about?" Nobu asked as he walked over and plucked the tea down, "this what you need honey?"

"Yes Dad N, thank you," Namiko.

"Arg!" Kyo suddenly moaned, "what's the point of me trying to help teach our daughter how to be a lady if you're just going to ruin it?!"

Both Namiko and Nobu looked at each other.

"Hey don't look at me, he's your life-partner," said Namiko.

"Yeah but you're from his seed," said Nobu.

"Don't remind me!" said Namiko. She giggled at her father as she tried hard to understand the other.

Kyo groan again.

"I'm just going to make my tea and get ready for school," she said.

"Let me take you, I get to come in later today," said Nobu.

"Sure, thanks Dad N," said Namiko.

* * *

"I'll see you later tonight Kyo," Nobu said as Kyo walked him to his car and give him a goodbye kiss.

"Have a good day," said Kyo. He studied their simple car. "Um, Nobu?" He said.

"Yeah?" Nobu asked.

"Do you think it's time we got a new car?" Kyo asked.

"What's wrong with our car all of a sudden?" Nobu asked.

"Well, Namiko's at Ouran now, you know, and I just don't want to maybe risk embarrassing her with our simple car, like say her new friend's parents. Maybe we should look into getting something a little more fanicer that we can drop her off," Kyo said.

"Our car's fine," said Nobu, "and I don't think Namiko's embarassed about being seen in it."

"But, we could get a nicer car don't you think?" Kyo asked.

"No, we're keeping the car we have now. We couldn't afford one of those fancy cars anyway," said Nobu.

"Hmm," Kyo groan. Suddenly he felt something rush past him.

"See you later Dad K," Namiko said as she came up to car.

"Namiko!" Kyo suddenly shouted.

"What?" Namiko asked.

"First off, a lady doesn't run! She glides, sort of like this," Kyo said as he walked back and forth from the car.

Namiko groaned, "do we have time for this?"

"No, I don't know why your other father insists on wasting our time," said Nobu.

"Also, she doesn't say see you later Dad, she says 'Goodbye Father, have a good day," said Kyo, "all in a...,"

"A real elegant tone?" Namiko said.

"Don't get sassy with me young lady!" Kyo warned. "I'm trying to help you."

"How about we try helping her when she's not trying to get to school?" Nobu suggested as he open the car door for Namiko.

"Thanks Dad N," said Namiko getting in.

"Don't scootch, glide in honey, glide in," said Kyo.

Both Namiko and Nobu shared a confused look.

"Should we also make sure to glide the car out of the driveway?" Nobu asked as he started the car up and backed it out.

"Bye Dad K," Namiko called out one last time, waving to him.

"No honey, this is a lady's wave!" Kyo shouted as he ran after the car, trying to show her.

"You should show him how annoyed people wave," Nobu said, "they do it with one finger."

Namiko burst out laughing, "could you imagine if I did that? I bet Dad K would be like, "that's not how a lady gives the birdy!"

This time it was Nobu's turn to burst out laughing.

"What has gotten into Dad K anyway?" Namiko asked seriously.

"I don't know, maybe he read something in a magazine about turning daughters into ladies and you know how excited he gets about magazine articles about parenting," said Nobu.

"Hmm," Namiko moaned in agreement.

Soon father and daughter arrived at Ouran.

"Have a good day dear," Nobu said as he pulled up to the curve.

"Thanks for the lift Dad," Namiko said as she got out of the car. She waved to him before she dashed off to the school. Nobu watched her run off, only to get distracted by a limo pulling up behind him, and watching the chauffeur getting out and opening the door and letting the passenger out. It was then he realized he himself had pulled up behind another limo.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was surrounded," he said. Suddenly he heard a tap on his window. He looked over and saw a security guard standing next to his car, "yes?" he asked rolling down the window.

"Sorry sir, but visiting servants have to pull up in the back, this place is for dropping off students," said the guard.

"Oh, I was dropping off, I just dropped off my daughter," said Nobu. The guard looked like he didn't believe him.

"Just move along sir," he said waving him away.

"Right," Nobu said as he took off.

'Maybe we should get a new car,' Nobu thought in slight embarrassment as he drove off.

* * *

As Namiko came onto the school grounds, she started looking around for any familiar face, particularly Haruhi or Ritsu. In a weird way, she kind of wanted to see Riau first. It'd be nice to have some alone time with him. If she ran into Haruhi first, there was a good chance one of her host friends would be with her and unless Ritsu got mad there would probably be no way they'd leave them alone for a second.

Looking around, she almost had given up, seeing any of them. "Fujioka?" Her eyes widened, seeing that same bright red hair. She smiled and waved, bowing.

"Good morning, Kasanoda-sempai." She sighed out happily as she bent forward, coming back up. Just then, the wind picked up, causing her hair to lose control, flowing around her. She looked at him, slightly embarrassed as she tried fixing it, but she noticed a slight red hue on his cheeks. "How are you this morning, sempai?'

Kasanoda sighed. "Please, just Kasanoda." Her eyes widened. The hue on her cheeks became pink as well.

"Bossanova!"

Namiko looked behind Kasanoda and saw the twins from the host club, walking with Haruhi. "Hi Haru!" She greeted, waving at her cousin.

"Hi Nami. Want to eat at lunch together?" She suggested.

Namiko nodded. "Okay!" She smiled. "I should get to class. See ya." She said, hugging Haruhi and then she walked up to Kasanoda. "Have a good day. See you at the club orientation."

"Well wait, I'll walk you," Kasanoda offered.

"Sure," Namiko agreed happily.

"Uh, actually Namiko, can I talk to Kasanoda for a second?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

"Uh sure," Kasanoda said.

"I'll wait for you by the door," Namiko said.

Walking closer to him she gave him a quick hug, then skipped off. The blush on Kasanoda's face was obvious as the hosts stared at him.

"Hey Casanova," Haruhi suddenly spoke up, "This is just a warning, Namiko's dads are very protective of her. She is more precious to them than a rare gem. So if you want to date her at some point, be careful and make sure you treat her with a lot of respect. Just as she should treat you with."

"Of course I will!" Kasanoda said, blushing. "But, how did... How did you know I like her?"

The twins grinned. "It is kind of obvious..." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Even noticing that Namiko is starting to like you as well."

Kasanoda's eyes widened and he blushed a little again, gently knawing at his cheek.

Haruhi nodded, smiling at him. "Just so you know, I'm all for you two being together." She smiled as she walked away, the twins following her.

"You are?" Kasanoda asked out loud as Haruhi and the twins walked off. Haruhi didn't seem to hear him as she walked away. "Haruhi supports me being with her cousin. Huh, how about that. I have at least one family member's approval." That alone seemed to really make him feel special for some reason.

He hurried to the door where Namiko stood smiling.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Kasanoda assured her. The two walked side by side into the school. As they did, nearly all the students seem to part ways to make room for them.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Namiko asked as she observed everyone getting out of their way.

"Uh," Kasanoda said, rubbing his neck, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Suddenly a boy seemed to come out of nowhere and brushed past Namiko, stepping on her foot.

"Owe!" Namiko shouted, mostly out of surprised.

"What, what happened?" Kasanoda asked.

"Nothing, that boy just stepped on my foot," said Namiko.

At that, the boy turned around. "We'll maybe you should watch where you're going chick!" he taunted.

Kasanoda quickly walked up to the boy. The boy suddenly looked like he was going to shit himself.

"You should still apologize for stepping on her foot," Kasanoda said in a much lower tone.

"Ri,right," said the boy, "sorry!" he called out to Namiko.

"It's okay," Namiko called back.

"You should be nicer to her, understand?" Kasanoda made sure to also mention.

"Of course!" said the boy, "what is this girl to you?"

"Huh?" Kasanoda asked. He turned and looked at Namiko who was waiting for him, "she's just special to me okay? And I don't appreciate it when people like you are rude to her like that."

"Like, she's your girlfriend?" asked the boy.

"Uh, no not necessarily, she's just special to me okay? So don't be rude to her!" Kasanoda ordered.

"Oh, of course!" the boy promised.

"Good," Kasanoda said. He walked back to Namiko. "I don't think he'll be rude like that again," he said.

"Okay, it wasn't that big of a deal," said Namiko.

"Sorry, but I don't like seeing people be mean to you," said Kasanoda.

"Oh, thank you, that's sweet," Namiko said. She actually took Kasanoda's hand as the two walked on.

Everyone who witnessed that all did their best not to look too surprised at what they saw, less they do or say something to make Kasanoda mad.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"I'll see you later Kasanoda, thanks for walking me to class," said Namiko, when they finally arrived at her classroom.

"Sure, anytime," Kasanoda said. Namiko flashed him one last smile and waved before disappearing into her class.

'She _is_ special to me, she really is,' Kasanoda thought as he walked off.

Namiko felt really joyful as she took a seat. She looked out the window towards the area where the gardening area was. She was looking forward to working on it later with Kasanoda. Sighing happily, she placed a hand under her chin, watching the teacher. In all honesty her classes bored her, she was in AP classes at her old school. It wasn't that the teachers were boring or anything, it was more like she was wanting something to give her a challenge.

Namiko was slightly surprised by the sound of a gasp and turned to see a few girls standing in the doorway to the classroom.

"That's her, that's the girl I was telling you about!" One whispered.

"The one with Kasanoda?" asked another.

"Yeah!" said the first.

"She doesn't look as scary as him," said a third, "she looks normal."

"Yeah, but so did her cousin and you remember how Kasanoda felt about him," said the second.

"Huh?" Namiko said softly.

"Shh, she saw us!" hissed the third.

"Yeah, you should be careful what you say around her. You say that wrong thing, she could tell Kasanoda and he could get mad!" said the second.

"Well quit talking then!" snapped the first. The three quickly headed to their different seats.

'Those girls are weird,' Namiko thought.

When the bell tolled for the first class to end, her teacher called her up. "Ms. Fujioka? Do you find this math to be really easy?" Namiko nodded. "Were you in advanced math classes in your middle school?"

"Yes ma'am." The teacher nodded.

"What classes were you advanced in?"

"All of them, history, English, Japanese, science, math..."

Nodding again, the teacher wrote down stuff in her note book. "Okay, because I'm thinking of having you entered into the honors program. Would you be interested in that? If you decide you wish to help, I'll be glad to add you to the list. Let me know tomorrow."

Namiko's eyes were wide and she smiled, nodding.

The day had gone by quite fast, launching her into the lunch she sat with Haruhi, eating lunch. After realizing the great weather, they went to the picnic area outside, eating together. This had caught the host's attention the cafeteria. Smiling, Tamaki cheered the hosts on, convincing them to go outside with them as well.

"Hey Haruhi," He smiled, a pink hue on his cheeks, "Mind if we sit with you and your cousin?" Namiko noticed the blush and she smiled, seeing that he clearly felt for her. Did Haruhi not realize this?

 _'Maybe I should talk to her.'_

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Sure, there's plenty of room for all of you." Namiko looked in between Tamaki and Haruhi, seeing their interactions. Did they not realize they like each other?! To Namiko, it seemed fairly obvious. She looked at the hosts and they had the exact look of what she was saying.

 _'So, I'm not the only one noticing this?'_

Smiling, Namiko pulled out the spring rolls and california rolls she had made. Pulling out her chopsticks and tea thermos, she began eating away.

"Hey look, there she is..." A random guy's voice said. Namiko looked around for the source, but wasn't sure who that was. She shrugged, they could have been talking about someone else.

"Dude, is that really her? The girl of Walking Blizzard?" Namiko furrowed her eye brows in confusion. Looking around, she noticed more people were staring at her and talking to one another as they walked away.

"What the hell?" She asked herself.

"What's wrong Nami?" Haruhi asked.

"Look, all of these people are walking by and staring at our group... I wonder why..." Haruhi looked up and looked around, as did the hosts. Noticing the odd behavior, they just looked at each other and tried to ignore it.

"Man... isn't his girl gorgeous."

"We better not try a move though man."

"You're right, Kasanoda would kill us for talking to her, after what he did to that other kid." Haruhi and the hosts had definitely heard that and Namiko stood up, after putting her food in her bento box.

"I'm going to find Kasanoda. This is odd and I'm going to see if he's been having this issue too..." Haruhi nodded.

"Well, wait. Namiko, you see him later today. Just ignore those people for now." Despite Namiko's refusal of the suggestion, Haruhi insisted that Namiko should wait. Namiko eventually agreed.

"If those people become a problem we can ask them to leave too Ms. Fujioka."

Namiko nodded at Kyoya-senpai. "Thank you, Kyoya-senpai." Smiling, she sat back down and finished eating.

* * *

 **Kasanoda's POV**

After walking away from her classroom, Kasanoda made his way to his room. On the way, he could help but to think of Namiko. Her personality was one he had never experienced before, other than her cousin. Namiko was able to make a great time out of anything, especially for him.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway.

"Dude?! Really?! Walking blizzard freaked out at Adachi? For what?" Kasanoda paused at the corner.

"He yelled at him for stepping on some girl's foot. I guess Adachi deserved it for being rude... But it has me wondering. Is she... Special to him?"

Kasanoda ignored this because he knew that kid probably told his friends, but he never expected how far the rumor would go.

"Dude, his girl is gorgeous!"

"Who's girl?"

"Kasanoda's" Kasanoda looked over and listened carefully.

"What?! He's dating?!"

"I'm pretty sure. He was walking this girl to class and he yelled at Adachi for stepping on her foot. He forced the kid to apologize. To think he won a girl over! She is so hot, wondering why she is with someone who acts like that."

The one boy looked over and noticed Kasanoda looking their direction. "Shhh! Come on, we're late to class as it is."

 _Huh... what the hell is going on?! Oh No! Could Namiko be dealing with this as well? Damn it, if only I hadn't lost my cool, but I mean come on, he hurt her and refused to apologize until I yelled. Ugh... this is a mess now... though, they aren't wrong, I do like her very much._

Remembering that classes were now over, Kasanoda made his way to the host club before running to the gardening club. There was about an hour before the club would officially start, but he needed to figure out some things. Walking towards the room and opening the door, there were roses that flowed out of the door, but he didn't pay attention to that. Walking in, he found that Tamaki-senpai and the Hitachiin twins were not busy so he walked towards them.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Kasanoda called, getting his attention.

"Oh, hello Kasanova. How are you?"

"I am... I'm not sure..." He said.

The guys could tell that Kasanoda's voice sounded rough, but he was nervous and unsure about what all was happening.

"Kasanova?" Kaoru asked. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sighing, Kasanoda nodded. "Well, today has been weird and I was wondering if I could... speak to you three? Man to man?"

Tamaki-senpai smiled sincerely, "Surely."

Breathing out in relief, he sat on the couch opposite of them. Looking at them, he couldn't help but to put my head down. He didn't want to sound pathetic, but what should he do in a situation like this.

"Well... Fujioka's cousin, she holds a special place in my mind... but there are gossipers who think we are dating right now just because I defended her when a first year stomped on her foot. I mean... I like her, but I'm not sure I'm ready to take the next step yet to asking her out. I want to wait a while longer, but I fear... what if she thinks I spread these rumors? Would she want to be my friend still?"

Kasanoda paused and put a hand to his forehead. "She's very special to me... I feel that I will want to take the next step with her eventually, but if she ends up thinking I spread these rumors, she's going to hate me..."

"Kasanova..." Tamaki said, sounding sincerely concerned for him. "Just like Haruhi, Namiko isn't that kind of a girl. She doesn't seem to believe in feeble gossip, so I don't think she will. If she has experience any of this weird behavior, and we know she has, because we were there with her when she did, and she wanted to ask you about it, she would ask you before believing someone else." He patted Kasanoda's shoulder. "No need to worry Kasanoda."

Kasanoda's eyes widened, _did he just? Finally call me by me actual last name?_

Standing, he nodded when he heard a all too familiar voice. "Um... Kasanoda..." He turned around and there she was.

"Fujioka? I..." Namiko shook her head, holding a finger up.

"I heard what you said about hoping the gossip wouldn't hurt me. I want you to know something. Tamaki-senpai is right. I would believe you before any of those other girls or boys. You're a special person to me and I would never take their word over yours."

Blushing Kasanoda looked into her eyes, nodding. Haruhi was standing at her side and smiling at him. "Fujioka..."

She nodded and then looked down towards her watch, "How about we head on over to the Gardening Club? We'll be late if we don't head out now." She suggested with a heartwarming smile.

"Oh Namiko, can you wait here for a moment before you head there?" Tamaki suddenly asked.

"Huh, why?" Namiko asked.

"No!" Haruhi moaned, "please tell me you're not doing this?"

"Doing what exactly?" Namiko asked.

"You'll see," the twins.

"I just found out Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai are already there waiting for us," Kyoya said getting off his phone.

"Alright let's do this!" Tamaki shouted, "Namiko, Kasanoda, you both stay here and wait for us. Haruhi will call you when we're ready!"

"Wait, why do I have to go with you? Why can't I just stay here?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"You should already know the answer to that!" Hikaru finished. They both linked arms and dragged her off, screaming.

"Uh?" Namiko said as she watched her cousin get carried off.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," said Kyoya as he too walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Namiko and Kasanoda both looked at each other.

"Any idea?" She asked.

"I have a few theories," said Kasanoda as they both sat down, Kasanoda placing his hands on his knees, "they like to go over the top, a lot."

"Yeah, I think Haruhi's mentioned that before," said Namiko. The two both sat down together and a small awkward silence filled the room.

"So," Kasanoda sputtered, "I'm uh, sorry for the rumors going around about you."

"It's okay," Namiko assured him, "it's not as bad as some of the rumors that used to go around about me at my old school, with my two dads and all. What was it everyone's calling me? The Lady of the Blizzard?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that," said Kasanoda.

"I like that," said Namiko, "it sounds like a superhero name or a badass chick."

"You, actually like it?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yeah," Namiko said, slightly blushing, "sorry, I guess that's kind of embarrassing to admit."

"No it's fine," Kasanoda said, also blushing, "I'm just relieve your not upset or disturbed about it."

"Why would I be embarrassed over a nickname I can share with my first real friend here at Ouran that I wasn't related to? I mean, we're close, so why would there be a reason for embarrassment?" Namiko asked.

"You mean that?" Kasanoda asked again.

"Absolutely," Namiko said, putting her hand on top of Kasanoda's.

'A real close friend, just a friend for now,' Kasanoda thought, feeling both sad and happy at the thought, 'Maybe that'll change someday soon, but I'll gladly take this for all the good it is.'

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Readers: Thank you for your patience for this chapter. Due to christmas break and new years, Tracey4t and I wanted to spend the holidays with our friends and family. We hope you all had a great holiday. Lots of Love to you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **KISS-KISS-FALL IN LOVE**_

"What was that?" Kasanoda asked at the sudden song break filling the room.

"My phone," Namiko said pulling it out of her bag.

"That's your ring tone?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yeah, I heard Haruhi humming it and it was so catchy that I just picked it," Namiko said, "hello?"

"Hey Namiko, you can come down now," Haruhi said, sounding annoyed.

"Um, okay, we'll be right down," said Namiko, "sounds like they're ready," she said to Kasanoda.

"Oh, okay, let's do this," said Kasanoda. He took Namiko's hand and the two walked together out of the club room and down towards the corridor the gardening club room was.

"I don't see anything yet," said Namiko looking around.

"It's coming, I'm sure," Kasanoda said as the two rounded a corner, "oh, here it is."

"Oh," said Namiko as she looked around. The whole hallway had a huge red carpet, surrounded by different kinds of trees in full blossom. Also on either side of the carpet was the host club wearing different costumes that to Namiko made them look like characters from Greek mythology.

"Welcome Princess of the soil," they all said, except for Haruhi who just shook her head.

"What is all this?" Namiko asked.

"Your official escort to take your place as the princess of the soil," said Tamaki as he came and bowed before Namiko, "if you would please princess, you and your prince escort may follow us."

"Is this for real?" Namiko asked Kasanoda.

"Very much so," said Kasanoda. He smirked at her and Namiko sighed.

"Thank you very much Tamaki-senpai, but you know that I haven't been fully joined yet, right? I still have to go through this orientation."

Tamaki nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that, but we insist to escort you and your prince to the room."

'Prince?' Namiko asked herself, blushing as she looked over at Kasanoda. Kasanoda witnessed her blush and even blush himself.

Namiko then shook her head just a little before just following the host club, knowing that there would be no way out of them escorting them both. Looking ahead, they kept walking. The way there was long and took a while, but once they got to the corner where they were to enter the room, Namiko turned around and bowed. "Thank you very much for the escort. It was well appreciated. I'm sure your guests miss you, please, don't keep them waiting for their princes, go return to them."

"As you wish." Tamaki-senpai said with a smile as they all walked away. Haruhi looked at me apologetically before following them back.

"They certainly are entertaining aren't they?" Namiko laughed before looking at Kasanoda. "Are you ready to go in?"

Kasanoda nodded, featuring a hand to the door as he opened it for her. "L-ladies first..." He said, looking at her with, what Namiko considered to be, a cute expression.

Nodding, she walked in to see the entire group of all the people participating in the gardening club.

"Oh, look who's here!" Ayuka suddenly shouted appearing next to both her and Kasanoda. She looped arms with Namiko and dragged her to the front of the room. "Hello everyone, I have something special to announce. I've recruited our first new potential member of the gardening club, Miss Namiko Fujioka!"

"Um, excuse me!" Namiko snapped as she pulled away from Ayuka, "you did not recruit me! If anything Kasanoda did! I'm joining because I want to help him!"

"Huh, what?" A lot of the members all started sputtering in confusion.

"Tee-hee," Ayuka said, "yes well anyway, let's all do our best to make her feel welcome! Welcome Miss Fujioka!"

"Welcome Miss Fujioka," said all the other members as they all stood up and bowed to her.

"Thank you very much," Namiko said, also bowing her head, "I look forward to working with all of you."

"Of course, of course," said Ayuka, "and now let's make your initiation complete, your plant please."

"My what?" Namiko asked.

"The plant you were supposed to bring in order to show how dedicated you intend to be with the gardening club," Ayuka said.

"When was that ever discussed?" Namiko asked.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot," Ayuka said, sounding like she was upset at the idea, "oh dear, I'm so sorry you can't join then."

"Since when was that a rule?" Kasanoda asked, as he came to Namiko's side, "that's never been a requirement."

"Are you sure? Did you forget about your initiation as well?" Ayuka asked.

"No he's right, that's never been a requirement," another girl spoke up timidly.

"Yeah," a couple other students agreed.

"Oops, silly me," Ayuka said as her smile looked forced again, "but, don't you think it's time we made it a requirement?"

"What?" Namiko said, annoyed.

"I think, as your club president," Ayuka started to say.

"Potential president!" Namiko interuptted quickly, "don't forget, Kasanoda-Sempai is also in the running for the position."

Ayuka gave her an angry "smile" before she continued. "As your future president, I think it should be a requirement from most new members to show how decided they are to the club by bringing us a new plant to enjoy and help make the world a more pretty place."

"Well, that's kind of unfair to suddenly spring on Namiko like this," Kasanoda started to say.

"I'll do it," Namiko spoke up.

"You will?" Kasanoda asked, surprised.

"Sure, I'll play your game for now," Namiko said looking Ayuka straight in the eyes, serious.

Ayuka kept her smile on as she slowly reached out and patted her head. "Good girl," she said, "I'll even be fair and allow you an extra day to bring it."

"You're too kind," Namiko said sarcasticly.

"Now then, everyone, shall we go back to work on our lovely flower garden and leaves these silly farmers to their dirty work, tee-hee," Ayuka ordered. She waved her hand and headed to the door. All of the other students all started to follow. One girl however lingered back. Namiko regonized her as the girl who had first sided with Kasanoda over Ayuka's sudden and unfair new rule.

"Are you seriously going to help Kasanoda?" She asked looking between the two.

"Well, that's the whole reason I'm joining, so I can help him," Namiko said.

"Oh," said the girl, "so it is true," she said softly as she finally walked out.

"I guess she's heard the rumor too," said Kasanoda.

"Yeah," said Namiko, "well, enough joking around. Let's get to work."

"Right," said Kasanoda, "my men are probably waiting for us."

The two hurried out to Kasanoda's plot of land and sure enough, all his men were there waiting for them, each holding some sort of gardening tool. To Namiko, it almost didn't look any different than if they were holding weapons of some sort.

"Young Lord, you all ready?" They all asked.

"Sure am, let's get to work," Kasanoda said.

"What would you like me to do?" Namiko asked.

"Well, if you want, you can start digging in the bean sprout spot," Kasanoda suggested.

"Sure," said Namiko.

"Here," Tetsuya said suddenly handing her a trowl mini-rake, some gardening gloves and a sun hat. "We bought these for you as requested by our young lord to help with the gardening."

"You asked your men to buy these all for me?" Namiko asked as she accepted the items.

"Well, I figured you could use your own gardening tools for this, ones Ayuka couldn't try taking from you," Kasanoda said sheepishly.

Namiko looked at the tools and realized they all had her name on them. "Oh wow, thank you Kasanoda."

"Sure," said Kasanoda. He gently took the hat and put it on her head, "so let's get to work."

"Of course," said Namiko. She headed over to the part of land Kasanoda said to work at.

* * *

No one knew at the moment that they were being watched at the moment.

From above, on the third floor, someone was asking, "is it ready?"

"Yes and it's right on target,"

"Excellent, now we can take aim,"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Haruhi, hello," Tamaki said jumping and turned around to see Haruhi standing behind him and Kyoya standing by a window, "we were just making sure our telescope was set up."

"Telescope?" Haruhi said moving next to him and Kyoya.

"Yes, Tamaki thought it would be best to have one set up looking towards the area Kasanoda's using to plant his garden and Namiko's helping with," said Kyoya.

"You're spying on Namiko?" Haruhi asked.

"No, of course not, just keeping tabs, making sure she stays safe," said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi. However, curiosity got the better of her and she looked in. Sure enough, she could see Namiko, Kasanoda and his men were clearly visible, hard at work. Namiko even seemed to have a new sun hat.

'Where did she get that?' Haruhi thought.

* * *

Namiko did her best to dig up the soil, however, she wasn't sure if she was doing it right.

"Hey Kasanoda, am I doing this right?" She called out.

"Let me see," Kasanoda said as he cameand knelt down next to her, "hmm, you should try doing it more gently," he said.

"Like this?" Namiko asked as she tried again.

"No, more like this," Kasanoda said, absent mindedly wrapping his arms around her and helping to guide her hands in the mennor in which to dig up the soil.

"Oh, I see," Namiko said softly. She looked towards him and both realized they were both close. It looked like Kasanoda just realized that too. Namiko actually found herself stopping at her task to just look at Kasanoda's face.

* * *

"Well, this is getting interesting," Haruhi said as she watched the scene between the two unfold.

"What? What is it?!" Tamaki said, actually shoving Haruhi over to get a better look. "No, no, bad touch Kasanoda! Bad touch!"

"Calm down Sempai, they're fine," Haruhi insisted.

"But, he's, they're," Tamaki sputtered.

"Sempai please, for my sake, don't do this to me or to them. If you're that upset about, talk to Kasanoda about it later. But don't ruin this for them, not now!"

"It'd probably be in your best interest anyway. Lord knows what his men would do if you were disrupt their lord," said Kyoya.

"Oh right," said Tamaki, realizing how many of Kasanoda's men were down there as well.

* * *

Namiko and Kasanoda kept looking at each, not sure if they should be embarrassed or enjoy how close they were.

"Kasanoda?" Namiko said at last.

"Uh yes?" Kasanoda replied.

"Should we back to work?" Namiko said, even though she was actually leaning in closer to him.

"Sure," Kasanoda said, even though he was tilting his head to meet hers. Both sort of stayed where they were, in the pose, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Namiko was looking at Kasanoda, their faces closer than they had been used to. So close that they could feel the breath from each other, which is what caused each of their surprise. Namiko was looking into his eyes, which were a roasted honey color.

 _That is a pretty color..._

There was a sudden sound of spraying water that broke our intense stare. "Hmm, I wonder if these are going to need a lot of water or not." One of his henchmen wondered to himself.

Kasanoda's arms moved from around Namiko and away from her hands, which made her feel cold, it was as if she was losing a warmth that she had been wanting for a long time, and she just wanted it back.

"Yes, those vegetables are going to need a bit of water to activate the growth process." Kasanoda said, walking over to his henchman, only after taking Namiko's hand once more and helping her up. He grabbed the hose and looked at the helper. "I'll show you how much water. We will change the amount needed as the plant grows." He began to spray and covered the carrot, leek, and cabbage sections of the plot with half of an inch of water. "We will see how wet or how dry the soil is tomorrow and we can either wait another couple days or water it a little more tomorrow."

Nodding, Namiko smiled. "Oh! By the way, what kind of plant should I bring for tomorrow?"

Kasanoda pursed his lips for a moment, "I would maybe bring some kind of produce plant that has grown a little bit."

"Okay, that sounds great! Thanks Kasanoda." Namiko said, a happy smile upon her face, causing Kasanoda to blush. "So, is there anything else that we need to do today?"

"Actually, no. Our work here for the day is complete. Should we go to the host club for something to do until Haruhi gets out?"

Namiko nodded. "That sounds like a great idea." She smiled widely.

Kasanoda smiled slightly at how happy she seemed to be with and/or around him. She wasn't scared of him and she could just have honest conversations with him.

"Hey, Young Lord, I'm sorry, but remember, we do have to meet with your father right after, so it might be in our best interest to leave a little early."

"You're right. Thanks Sota." With a nod, Namiko and Kasanoda began walking towards the building, going inside and walking down the long hallways. "Hey, Fujioka, I'm sorry if I do have to leave a little early."

Namiko shook her head. "No, it is alright Kasanoda." She reassured. "It is important for you to talk to your father." She looked down the hallway. Walking towards him again, she took his hand in hers, shocking him. "Let's go. The more we get to hang out, the better." She winked at Kasanoda and took him down the hallways with her. Not thinking about it, she held his arm to herself.

Kasanoda was blushing darkly, looking at Tetsuya. Tetsuya was smiling at this while Kasanoda wasn't sure how to take this current situation. The distance between the host club room and the gardening club area was a bit of a walk, but when they reached the door and Namiko let go to enter, it almost made Kasanoda feel lonely.

Tetsuya looked at me and tapped at his watch and I nodded, only to have Suoh-senpai call his name. "Kasanoda, can I speak with you for just a moment?"

Kasanoda nodded and made his way inside, standing to the side with Tamaki. "Kasanoda, I am saying this once, and once on-" Tamaki was cut off by Haruhi covering his mouth.

"Fujioka?!" Kasanoda asked.

"Ignore him. He saw how you held Namiko when showing her how to plant the plants and he... you know, was trying to warn you about that, ignore it."

Kasanoda sighed and nodded. "Thanks Fujioka and I suppose I should "heed" Suoh's warning." Kasanoda joked lightly. "See ya later Fujioka." Haruhi nodded at him as Kasanoda ran back over towards Namiko. "I had fun today helping you. See you tomorrow Namiko." Namiko's eyes widened.

"S-See you tomorrow, Kasanoda." Kasanoda shook his head, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Call me Ritsu." Namiko gasped as well as Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki, as well as a couple of the female guests.

Kasanoda then hugged her, shocking her even more before he turned. "See you later Namiko." He waved as he ran off with his henchmen and Namiko stood there, a dark blush on her cheeks.

' _Oh boy...'_ Haruhi thought to herself. _'I wonder how my uncles will take this when they finally realize their feelings for one another...'_

* * *

Kasanoda was on his way, with his men, heading back home. It was a good two and a half miles from Ouran. Though, this didn't tire him. "Tetsuya, what is it that my father wishes to speak with me about? Do you know?" Tetsuya shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry young lord. I'm not aware." Nodding, Kasanoda focused on walking quickly. As he did so, he continued to think about what he last said to Namiko before leaving the host club. 'Call me Ritsu.' Blushing a little, Kasanoda shook his head a little bit.

He didn't want to be blushing when confronting his father. It wasn't often that his father would call him to a meeting in the old room, there he had learned the ways when he was younger. Of course he and his father would eat dinner together, but other than that their contact with one another was minimal.

Kasanoda couldn't help but to think of Namiko again, how she looked when he was helping her with the plants. Her smile as he helped her and then her blush as her bright, ocean blue eyes gazed at him. He let out an almost conflicted sigh.

"What is wrong, young lord?"

"I'll speak with you about it later. Meet me in my quarters after my meeting with my father?"

Tetsuya nodded, "Yes, young lord."

Finally, they reached the Kasanoda Syndicate. Kasanoda looked over at Tetsuya before entering his father's section of the house, lightly knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

"It is me father, you wished to speak with me?"

"Oh yes my boy! Come on in Kasanoda's expression changed to confused as he walked in. There at the table was his father along with his one main henchman. Then they heard another knock after Ritsu had closed the door. "Yes?" My father asked.

"It is Tetsuya, my lord. You wanted me to join you and the young lord in this conference?"

"Oh yes! Come on in. Join us."

At this point, Kasanoda was even more confused and looked around the room.

"I'm sorry my boy if this is a little bit of an unusual situation. Though, there is a matter of importance that needs to be discussed."

"If I may ask father, what is the topic of this discussion?" Kasanoda asked, taking a sip from his green tea.

"About a young woman, I've heard you have began liking this girl, is that true?" Kasanoda almost spit up his tea in shock. He looked over at Tetsuya and Tetsuya with the same expression. 'How does he know about this right now?'

"Which girl are you inquiring about father?"

"What was her name..." His father asked himself and then he looked towards his henchman. "What did the other henchman say her name was?"

His henchman, Kenji looked at him. "I believe he said the young woman's name was Namiko Fujioka."

Kasanoda gasped, wide-eyed. "Is this true? Are you dating this young girl? Or is this a still blooming romance?" Kasanoda looked to Tetsuya for help and Tetsuya nodded at himz reassuring him as a friend.

Kasanoda nodded. "Yes, it is true, I am feeling love for this girl, though it is still in the blooming process sir. I want to know she likes me back before I attempt asking her out."

Kasanoda's father's face immediately brightened up. "This is good news!" He cheered. "Well, of this works out and she does turn out liking you, I do wish to meet her and her family." He looked towards Tetsuya. "Is she, in your opinion, a good match for Ritsu?"

Tetsuya nodded. "I believe so. I believe that they have a big chance. When she found out at school about the young lord being part of the syndicate, the young lord was worried it would scare her off, but it did the exact opposite. She in turned smiled at him and told him that he should have told him sooner. She didn't mind that about him at all."

"And what else does she like about you?" Asked Lord Kasanoda.

"She's joining the gardening club to help me get the position of Gardening President," said Ritsu.

"Is she?" Lord Kasanoda asked, "How's that going?"

"So far she's the only one helping me outside of the men that volunteer to help as well," said Ritsu.

"My, my," said his father, "she seems like a great match. But be werry son. She's not of our world, she doesn't know how it works. If an enemy were to find out about her or her family, I worry about her and her family's safety. They wouldn't know how to handle an attack by one of our kind."

"What are you saying Dad?" Ritsu asked.

"Loose Lips Sink Ships son," said Lord Kasanoda, "try keeping your relationship with this girl as tightly secured as possible for now, especially since it's just blossoming as you say. I don't want to see her get hurt for any reason."

"I know Dad, I don't either," said Ritsu.

* * *

"So Namiko, you ready to go home?" Haruhi asked as the host club finished for the day.

"Yeah, do you want to come over for dinner again?" Namiko asked as the two cousins started to leave.

"I probably shouldn't, I got to focus on a big assignment," said Haruhi.

"Namiko, wait!" Tamaki suddenly said before the two girls could get out the door.

"Oh no!" Haruhi moaned.

"Namiko, as your uncle...," Tamaki started to say.

"You're not her uncle Sempai," said Haruhi, "and whatever you want to say, I'm sure would mean more coming from an actual father or uncle."

"But Haruhi, someone should talk to her about how fast this relationship with Kasanoda is going! They only met a few days ago!"

"We'll take that into consideration," said Haruhi as she ushered Namiko out of the room.

The two cousins made a dash out of the school and to the bus stop. Once they were on the bus it was driving off, Haruhi finally felt like she could relax. However, as she allowed herself to relax, she thought about what Tamaki had said, about Namiko and Kasanoda moving too fast.

She looked next to her cousin was sitting next to her, minding her own business. "So, it really looks like you and Casanova are really hitting it off huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Namiko said blushing.

"So, what all happened today in your club?" Haruhi asked.

"We planted some of the seeds for the veggies. Hopefully we'll be able to plant the trees soon too," said Namiko, Kasanoda, err Ritsu was nice enough to give me my own gardening tools and a sun hat."

"Oh, that sounds like him," said Haruhi, "um listen Namiko, what is going on between you and Kasanoda?"

"He's just a great friend right now, that's all," said Namiko, "why?"

"Well, I also saw how close they two of you were being while working on your garden," said Haruhi, "some might be a little concern over your closeness seeing as how you'v only know each other for a few days."

"What?" Namiko asked.

"It's great you've found a friend in Kasanoda, but don't go too fast with it. You rush into a relationship or something like that, it can harder later because after you've committed yourself to another and then you start to find things out about him afterwards, it can make the relationship kind of difficult in the long run. Did any of that make sense?" Haruhi asked.

"A little," said Namiko, "and I'll think about it for sure. But luckily you don't have to worry. I'm not trying to rush it."

"Okay, sorry if it sounds it like I'm scolding you like an annoying big sister, but I do care about you," said Haruhi.

"Eh, it's no big deal. You are the closest thing I have to a big sister," said Namiko, "and I probably trust your judgment most out of everyone."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"But you know, with that being said, couldn't the same thing be said about going so slow with a relationship?" Namiko asked, gesturing to Haruhi

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"You and Suoh-Senpai," said Namiko.

"Me and Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't see?" Namiko questioned, looking at her cousin.

"I have some feelings, but I don't know if he realizes it. He still sees me as daughter. Unless he's willing to grow up, I don't think we'll ever have anything," said Haruhi.

"Oh, well, here's to hoping someday he does," said Namiko, as she wiggled her arm around Haruhi's leaning against her cousin.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nobu strolled into his house casually as always, except this time he had a car catalog in his hands, looking at these so called fancy cars and their prices.

"Good god, what makes them so costly?' He thought.

"I'm home," he called out as he walked in through the door.

"Welcome home dear," Kyo called from the computer.

"What are you upto?" Nobu asked.

"Oh, just some edict sights," Kyo said.

"Oh no, not this again," Nobu, "Namiko's a well behaved girl as is. She doesn't need any extra help."

"You think? Just look at all these rules for a simple dinner!" Kyo said, "there's so much we need to teach her if she's going to be a richman's son's girlfriend."

"She's not there to snag herself a rich husband, she's there for the same reason as Haruhi. To get a good education and do well so she can get into Ouran University in the future. We don't even know if it'll work out between the two of them," Nobu pointed out.

"But just the same, it couldn't hurt," Kyo started to say as he turned around to look at Nobu, "what's that in your hand?"

"Oh this, nothing," Nobu said, hiding it behind his back.

"No, come on now, let me see it," Kyo insisted. He tried moving around Nobu to get it, but Nobu kept turning around so he couldn't.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," Nobu maintained.

"Let me see it!" Kyo snapped playfully as he and Nobu both accidentally fell to the floor in a heap. In the chaos, Kyo managed to take the catalog from Nobu. "There, see that was easy enough," he teased as he took a look, "a car catalog?"

"Yes," Nobu muttered.

"What happened to the whole 'Our car's just fine' from this morning?" Kyo asked.

Nobu sighed, "when I dropped Namiko off at school today, one of their security guards thought I was a delivery guy and even when I told them I was there to drop off my daughter who is a student, he didn't really believe me."

"Oh the nerve of that guy!" Kyo shouted.

"Yeah," said Nobu, "I guess I didn't want to feel embarassed for dropping our daughter off at school. So I figured I'd take a look at least."

"Wow, they're pricy," said Kyo.

"I know right?" said Nobu. He sighed again, "we may have to look for other options."

Just then the door opened.

"I'm home," Namiko said, as she flung her bag off to the side, likeep she was used to.

"Namiko, no!" Kyo snapped as he jumped up and dashed over to her.

"What?" Namiko asked.

"When a lady comes home, she doesn't throw her bag like that. She waits for a man to greet her and take the bag for her," said Kyo.

"Where did you hear that?" Namiko asked.

"I've been looking up proper edict websites all day," Kyo said proudly.

"Dad K, I think you need one of three things, a job, a pet, or maybe another kid. You have too much free time,".said Namiko.

"Another kid huh? That'd be interesting," said Nobu as he stood up, "but maybe Namiko's right, maybe you could use something else to focus your time on."

"Um excuse me, but I think making sure our daughter knows how to behave like a proper young woman is very important!" Kyo snapped.

"Whatever," Nobu said. He turned his attention to Namiko, "so how was school?"

"It was good, had my orientation to the gardening club," said Namiko.

"How did that go?" Kyo asked.

"Fine, except for that bitch," said Namiko.

"Language!" Kyo snapped.

"What happened?" Nobu asked while also calming Kyo down.

"Oh this girl who's competing with my friend for the position of president made up this random rule for me to make it difficult to join. Said I needed to bring in my own plant to show how serious I am about joining. Man I can't stand her! And I don't think she likes me very much either because she's always acting so negative towards me simply because I don't want to help her and help Ritsu instead," said Namiko.

"Ritsu?" both her fathers said.

"Yeah, he said I could use his first name from now on," said Namiko. Both her dads looked at each other, both of their expressions showing their shock and sadness, realizing what this could soon mean for their daughter.

"Anyway," she said quickly, "I need to figure out where to get a plant."

"Oh I have an idea," said Kyo running back to the computer, "yes, yes, this could help."

"What is it?" Namiko asked as she joined her dad by the computer.

"There's a community garden two blocks from here that is run by a nice, but strict, woman who also runs the gardening shop nearby. She could help you find the plant," said Kyo.

"You mean that one woman?" Nobu asked.

"Yes Nobu, her," said Kyo.

"Huh?" Namiko asked.

"Oh, your Dad K once tried his hand at gardening at the community garden and apparently he didn't take seriously enough for her, so she kicked me out," said Kyo.

"Oh," said Namiko.

"But you could still ask her for help," said Nobu, "if you go now, maybe you can try going down there to see her."

"Thanks, I think I will," said Namiko as she ran to her room to change.

"Do you think she'll say anything to Namiko about who she is?" Kyo asked once Namiko was in her room.

"No, I don't think she'd drop a bombshell like that just meeting her after all this time," said Nobu.

While Namiko was in her room, she was deciding what to wear while going outside. Pursing her lips, she finally decided on a red shirt that was a v-neck and showed the tops of her shoulders. She then grabbed a pair of dark wash denim jeans, and a pair of her all-star shoes. After that, she put her mid-thigh length hair up into a ponytail. She then grabbed her wallet before going out into the family room, where she spotted her two fathers having tea.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Kyo and Nobu looked at her and smiled. "Be safe dear. Come back and show us that awesome plant."

Namiko nodded with a thumbs up before running out of the door.

"LADIES DON'T RUN!" Kyo said, making Nobu laugh.

"I hope that this goes well... I hope that she will give us the chance to explain it to her before she says anything."

"Well, do you remember? The day Namiko was born, she made a promise with us, that if she ever runs into Namiko, that she wouldn't say anything until we gave her the okay." Nobu nodded and sipped at his tea some more. "I can't believe that soon, it will already be seventeen years."

* * *

Namiko ran at a decent pace as she hurried towards the community garden. When she arrived, the sun was starting to set and the sky was a nice orange color.

She approach the gate and looked around. All she see was one woman working there.

"Excuse me," she called out. The person looked up and Namiko could see she was a middle aged woman with glasses and a little worn, and serious face.

"I'm sorry, but the garden's about ready to close. Come back tomorrow if you want a spot," she said before getting back to work.

"Oh I'm not here for that. I was looking for the lady who runs the garden. I need her help with something," said Namiko.

"We'll that would be me," said the lady as she stood up, brushed her hands, and took off her gloves, before walking towards the front gate, "I'm Sachi Kitazawa, can I help you?"

"Well see, my name's Namiko Fujioka and," Namiko started to say.

"Fujioka?" Ms. Kitazawa interuptted, "any relation to Kyo Fujioka and his husband Nobu?"

"Yeah, those are my fathers," said Namiko.

"Really?" said Ms. Kitazawa, sounding a little bit interested in that bit of information, "anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh yes, I just joined the gardening club at my high school and one of the rules of the new people is to bring in a plant of some kind to help show my dedication."

"I see," said Ms. Kitazawa, "what school do you go to?"

"Ouran Academy," said Namiko.

"Ouran?" Ms. Kitazawa said in sure surprise, "you're going to Ouran?"

"Yes, I'm there on scholarship," said Namiko.

"Well good for you," said Ms. Kitazawa. She almost looked proud of the notion. "So what kind of plant were you hoping to bring?"

"I was thinking maybe a veggie plant of some kind, since I'm helping to work on a vegetable garden," said Namiko.

"They do those kinds of gardens of at Ouran?" Ms. Kitazawa asked. Namiko nodded. "Hmm, who knew," she said. She walked over to a plot and started digging up a random plant and put it in a pot. "Here, this is a cherry tomato plant. It's small and easy to move around. This should work just fine."

"Thank you, how much?" Namiko asked.

"Oh it's on the house. I have plenty to spare," Ms. Kitazawa insisted.

"Oh, thank you so much," said Namiko.

"Just don't put it to waste, you hear me?!" Ms. Kitazawa also added sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Namiko said.

"Good," said Ms. Kitazawa, "and if you ever need any more help, don't hesitate to come back here okay? Or by my shop. If I'm not here I'll probably be there."

"Thank you, I'll remember that," said Namiko as she bowed her head and headed off.

"Hey, one more quick question," Ms. Kitazawa called out after her, "how old are you?"

"Oh 16," said Namiko.

"16 huh?" Ms. Kitazawa repeated, "it's been that long?"

"Huh?" Namiko asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just you're quite a fine lady for a 16 year old," said Ms. Kitazawa.

"Thanks," Namiko said as she finally walked off. Something about that woman both intrigued and frightened her.

She hurried on home, making sure to be careful with her plant.

As she came towards local convenience store, she happened to again see her old friend Ami coming out of the store along with Hoshiko.

'Are they still working on their project?' Namiko thought.

"Yeah, we go see it this weekend. I heard the leading actor is super hot!" Ami suddenly said.

"Hey yeah, maybe we can have a sleepover afterwards," Hoshiko said.

'Sleepover?' Namiko thought.

"Hey Ami," she tried calling out. The two girls both slowed their pace. "Ami!" Namiko called out again. She thought she saw Ami about to turn her head only to have Hoshiko whisper something to her.

"No don't turn around, just keep walking." The two quickly hurried on.

"Ami?" Namiko said again in confusion and slight sadness. Why had her friend acted like she hadn't heard her?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kyo dribbled his fingers against each other in a slight nervous motion while Nobu stood off to the side drinking tea.

"So what do we say to her when she comes home?" Nobu asked calmly.

"We just act normal, see what she's doing, how's she's acting. We'll let her tell us if it's time," said Kyo, sounding like he was talking to himself more than Nobu.

"Right," said Nobu.

Both jumped at the sound of the door opening and then closing.

"Namiko, is that you?" Kyo asked as casually as he could. Namiko came in breathing a heavy sigh and a look of disspare on her face.

"Namiko, is everything okay?" Nobu asked.

"I was coming home from the garden and I thought I saw Ami and when I tried calling out to her, it felt like she was ignoring me," Namiko said.

"Ami, your old friend Ami?" Kyo asked. Namiko nodded. "We'll maybe she just didn't hear you sweetheart."

"I don't think so Dad K," Namiko said, "because, well for one thing, she was walking and talking with Hoshiko of all people."

"Hoshiko? That little snobby bitch?!" Kyo snapped.

"Kyo," Nobu warned, "go ahead sweetheart."

"Well they were talking about going to see a movie and having a sleep over this weekend. And when I tried calling out to Ami, she was the one who told her to just keep walking and ignore me. At least I thought I heard her say that."

"Oh sweetie," Nobu said as he hugged his daughter tight for comfort, "sometimes friends change and you drift apart. Sometimes you can't even understand why. I'm just sorry this is happening to you now."

"Thanks Dad N," Namiko said as she hugged him back with her free hand.

"Anyway," Kyo said, trying to change the subject, "how did it go at the garden?"

"It went good," said Namiko, "the lady who runs it, Ms. Kitazawa, gave me this cherry tomatoe plant for free."

"Did she, uh say anything?" Kyo asked.

"Just to not let the plant she gave me go to waste," said Namiko, "and that if I ever need extra help, I can go see her, either at the garden or her shop."

"Oh that's nice," said Kyo.

"Maybe you'll be able to do better at gardening than your Dad K did," Nobu teased.

"Hey now!" Kyo said.

"She remembers you guys, she was asking about you two," Namiko said.

Both her fathers looked at each other.

"What did she say?" Kyo asked, sounding almost nervous.

"Nothing, just asking if I was your daughter and she also asked how old I was," Namiko said. She almost paused at the memory. "She seemed to be a bit surprised to hear I was 16."

"Hmm," Nobu hummed, "well, anyway, why don't you go put this plant in the kitchen so it stays safe until tomorrow."

"Sure thing Dad N," Namiko said as she walked out.

"Well?" Nobu asked once their daughter gone. Kyo looked towards the kitchen.

"I think we should ask her personally if she'd be okay if we told Namiko and if she ask asked Namiko how she feels about knowing."

"Good idea," said Nobu, "we can go tomorrow before Namiko gets home."

* * *

Later that night when Namiko was in her room finishing her homework, she suddenly got a notice from her Skype. She quickly answered.

"Hey Nam," said her friend Hanako.

"Hey Han," said Namiko. She felt good Hanako was contacting her, acting like her usual self, "what's up?"

"You want to do something this weekend? We could go to a movie or do a sleepover," Hanako asked.

Namiko hoped Hanako didn't notice her sad expression at her question.

"Sure, that might be fun," she said as casually as she could, "do you think Tomomi and Ami might want to come too?"

"Tomomi might, but I don't know about Ami. She's kind of acting weird lately," said Hanoko.

"Weird like how?" Namiko asked.

"Well, for one thing, she suddenly has this obsession with that American Boy Band, Scene Dysfunction," said Hanoko.

"That group?" Namiko said with a slight sneer, "weren't they that group that Hoshiko was going on and on about last year?"

"Yeah," Hanako said, also with a sneer, "I know they're lab partners and all, but it's kind of weird she's suddenly she's so into them like Hoshiko is."

"Who knows," said Namiko, "well anyway, let me talk to my dads and see if it's okay and I'll call you back."

"Sure," said Hanako, "hey, how's it going with that guy by the way?"

"Good," Namiko said, slightly blushing.

Hanako giggled. "If things keep going good between the two of you, you got to let me meet him. He has to get the Stamp Of Approval from your friends after all."

"No pressure huh?" Namiko said giggling, "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure, bye," Hanako said as she hung up. Namiko sighed happily as she closed her computer. Talking to Hanako really helped boost her spirits after that scene with Ami and Hoshiko. Namiko walked out of her room and towards her fathers in the living room.

"Hey Dad N, Dad K?" They both looked towards her.

"Hello dear." Nobu said, smiling. "Why don't you have some tea with us?"

"Sure thank you dad." Namiko then sat at the one side of the table, looking at her father's. "Hey, do you mind if Hanako comes over this upcoming Friday? For a sleepover? I would like to have her over."

They smiled and nodded. "Sure. That should not be a problem."

While sitting and drinking tea, Namiko thought about how Kasanoda had hugged her, she touched a hand to her neck, where Kasanoda's chin had rested when he told her, "Call me Ritsu," and smiled a little, blushing some, which didn't go unnoticed by her fathers.

"Namiko?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking up. Namiko moved her hand away from her neck, looking at them.

"Is... is something wrong honey? You seem a little out of it." Kyo asked, worried.

Namiko shook her head. "It's nothing. Just... Just hoping that the initiation for me going into the gardening club goes well."

Nobu and Kyo looked at each other as Namiko took one last drink of her tea and got up to rinse out and wash her cup.

"I can tell something is off." Nobu whispered to Kyo.

"Yes, I know. I'm worried about her. Do you think... this has anything to do with that boy? The one Haruhi said she might like?" Kyo asked Nobu.

"It might be, but at the same time, I hope it waits a little longer."

"Yeah, me too."

Namiko walked back out, hugging both of her fathers. "Good night, I love you Dad K, Dad N."

"We love you too sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Namiko smiled and went into her room. Once she changed into her pajamas, she turned off the light before sitting on the edge of her bed and wrapping her arms around her waist, the area where Kasanoda's arms had wrapped around her, to show her how to plant the bean sprouts correctly. She blushed, realizing she wished they could have stayed like that a little while longer. She then laid down, smiling. Maybe Ouran, despite some of the obstacles, was the right choice after all.

* * *

Kasanoda was just finishing his meal with his father. Afterwards, he stood up, thanking the cook for the meal and saying good night to his father before he got up from the table. He put his hands in his pockets, walking down the hallway towards his bedroom. He first went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth before getting dressed for bed.

Once he was in a pair of his very baggy pairs of pajama pants, he laid down on his bed, folding his hands underneath his head. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed. He was hoping that Ayuka wouldn't try to lie and force another stupid initiation rule or requirement on Namiko. It had made him angry, when Ayuka lied about the plant.

Sighing, he turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to start working on the garden some more with Namiko and the guys.

* * *

The next morning, when Namiko made her way to school, she was soon joined by Haruhi.

"What's with the plant?" She asked as the two walked together to the bus stop.

"Oh it's for my initiation into the gardening club, finally," Namiko said looking it over, "I got it from this community garden yesterday from the lady who runs the garden and a shop."

"Hmm, well hopefully there won't be any more obstacles in joining," said Haruhi.

"Hey, are you doing anything Friday?" Namiko asked.

"I don't have anything planned, why?" Haruhi asked.

"You want to come over and spend the night? I'm already inviting Hanako and I'm thinking of inviting Tomomi and possibly Ami," Namiko said.

"I supposed I could come over," said Haruhi.

"Cool," said Namiko happily.

When the two arraived at the school, Namiko was still talking about the sleepover.

"And I was still thinking we could rent that new chick-flick for the party," she said.

"Party, what party?" Tamaki suddenly asked coming up behind the two. "Haruhi, are you trying to have fun with out daddy?"

"We were just talking about having a sleepover Sempai," said Haruhi.

"Oh, a sleepover?" Tamaki said.

"You know, a thing when girls get together and spend the night, play games, watch movies, maybe have a pillow fight, that sort of thing," said Namiko.

"Oh, that," said Tamaki.

* ** _TAMAKI'S INNERMIND THEATER*_**

 _Haruhi and Namiko are both wearing cute night gowns made of lace, each holding lace pillows._

 _"Are you ready Namiko?" Haruhi asked in a smooth voice._

 _"Please be gentle," Namiko said in a timid voice._

 _"Of course," Haruhi said, right before hitting her with the lace pillow. The two kept hitting each other over and over again, each giggling as they did so._

"Why does Tamaki-Sempai suddenly look like he's on fire?" Namiko asked, feeling a little disturbed by his appearance.

"Don't ask!" Haruhi insisted to her cousin as she pulled the girl away fast.

"Where should I put this plant in the meantime?" Namiko asked.

"You can put it in the host club room if you want," Haruhi offered.

"Oh thank you," Namiko said as she ran off to the room.

She put the plant by a window to make sure it got plenty of sunlight.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for you soon," she whispered to the plant before hurrying off.

All day long classes went by quickly, except for the last class of the say, this blocked seemed to be taking the longest for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because Namiko would get to see Kasanoda. Or at least maybe that is what she thought. The excitement within her, to get the plant turned into the gardening club for her initiation was high. There was only half an hour left of the last class, but it felt like it was two hours before the bell rang.

Namiko was sitting in her seat, thinking back to lunch with Haruhi when the twins were asking of kind of tomatoes my plant grew. It was interesting, explaining all the different kinds of tomatoes to them. They seemed pretty interested in the information.

Looking back and forth between the teacher and the clock, Namiko bounced in her seat, swinging her feet back and forth. The rumors about Namiko and Kasanoda hadn't stopped at all, but she did her best to just ignore them. Namiko smiled as did her best to focus on the math work currently on the board.

Writing down the notes with haste, Namiko began humming very quietly to herself. Only fifteen minutes left. She sighed and kept writing, doing her best to write things down quickly. This surely did help the time go by faster, helping her to get out quickly, ignoring her teachers protests to slow down as she started to run out of the room. Namiko ignored this until she saw Kasanoda standing in front of the class.

The girls in the class gasped, seeming shocked that a 2nd year would come to the class. "Kasa-" Namiko stopped and shook her head. "Ritsu? What are you doing here?" Namiko asked, curious.

"Well, figured we could head towards the gardening club together, my class is next door to yours anyways." Kasanoda said, a very very light and almost unnoticeable pink hue showed on his cheeks.

"Okay! That would be fun. Let's go." Namiko said, smiling. "I left my plant in the host club room. We can go get it real fast if you like."

"Sure," Kasanoda said, offering her his hand. Namiko took it and the two walked as fast as they could to the club room where the plant was still, safe like how Namiko had left it.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked holding the plant in front of herself. "Think this plant will cover it for the initiation?"

Kasanoda nodded. "Yes, I believe that should be good."

Kasanoda and Namiko joined hands again and walked happily towards the gardening club.

Once at the doors, Kasanoda walked towards the door and opened it for her

"Thank you very much, Ritsu." Namiko said, smiling at him as she walked into the room, placing her plant on the desk. It seemed that Ayuka wasn't there yet, but the rest of the club was. Namiko settled with standing by the desk, waiting for Ayuka to walk into the room. It was about five minutes after the normal start time that Ayuka strolled in, ordering two guys behind her, telling them where they could place the soil fertilizer for her garden.

Namiko rolled her eyes before greeting Ayuka. "Ayuka-senpai. I brought a plant with me today. It is a cherry tomato plant."

Ayuka huffed and walked over. "Seems so, well, thanks for bringing in the plant. Tee-hee, okay guys, looks like we have a new member, Namiko Fujioka. Say, care to join my garden?" Ayuka asked.

Namiko huffed and shook her head. "No, sorry, but I would prefer to continue helping Kasanoda-senpai."

Ayuka gasped. "Well, fine. Whatever, tee-hee girls, let's go."

Namiko picked up her tomato plant and walked towards Kasanoda. "Well, think we could plant this in our garden?"

"I'd love nothing more," Kasanoda said. The two kelt down together and started planting the tomatoes together.

"I think our garden's off to a great start now," Namiko said.

"Me too," Kasanoda said squeezing her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kasanoda's hand was warm as it held onto Namiko's. Namiko couldn't help but to watch his hand holding onto hers so gently, but so tightly. She smiled and squeezed his hand a little bit. Looking at him, Namiko could see how well he was concentrating on the garden, Namiko knew that she wanted to do everything what she could. If she could do just one thing for the person she felt so strongly for, she would do it and show that person how she felt.

Looking at him for so long, caused Kasanoda to look over and he noticed how close the two of them were to one another. Namiko blushed and went to turn her head, but Kasanoda moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it, holding her gaze with his.

Kasanoda knew that his felt strange to him, to feel these emotions, but they felt right to him. Kasanoda starting to close the distance between them. Namiko's blush darkened, but Kasanoda stopped halfway there. "N-Namiko... I..." Just as Kasanoda was about to continue, they heard a yelling from the high school building.

They pulled away almost immediately to see Tamaki-senpai from one of the windows shouting. "No, No, No!" Slowly the yelling faded as we saw someone else closing the window. Namiko and Kasanoda looked at one another again, but both blushed beet red. Smiling at him, Namiko giggled it off and turned towards the garden, digging her hands deep into the soil. Namiko could feel her nerves slowly start to ease, but she wished that the kiss would and could have been able to happen.

Namiko had a hard time understanding her feelings before, but she knew that she did indeed love him, though she wasn't sure how to say it or how to show him. Shaking her head to calm herself, she fully immersed herself into the garden as did Kasanoda.

* * *

"TAMAKI-SENPAI! Why did you freak out like that?!" Haruhi asked Tamaki, slightly angry.

"Haruhi! They are so young! They... They..." Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai, they have feelings for one another. That much is obvious to everyone here. If they want to kiss one another, they are free to do so. You are considerate of many and that is one of your good qualities, but right now, I really want to ask that you be really considerate of them and please do not interfere? I'd... I'd really appreciate it." She said to him.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. Just please, promise me, you won't interfere with them?" She asked, looking up at him with, unintentional, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh of course daddy promises! I promise! You were so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed as he held onto her and spun her around, causing to yell for Mori's help.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, once Mori put her down.

"We're they really kissing?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru came and looked out the window.

"They might have, if Sempai hadn't interfered," Haruhi said.

"It's so weird," Kaoru said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Our of all the cute guys at Ouran," Hikaru said.

"Your cousin falls for one of the most scariest," said Kaoru.

"What does she see in him?" Both asked together.

"Does it matter?" Haruhi asked, "you all know deep down, Casanova is a good guy."

"Yeah true," both twins agreed.

Haruhi decided to just let this go and instead headed over to Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya-Sempai, can I leave early Friday?"

Kyoya took a moment, looking over something on his laptop. "I supposed no harm will come from it," he said, "but may I ask why exactly?"

"Namiko's holding a sleepover for some of her friends and she invited me to attend too," Haruhi explained.

"A sleepover?" Both twins ask, immediately turning their attention from spying on Namiko and Kasanoda to Haruhi.

"Yeah, we've had sleepovers together, sometimes at my place with a few friends of mine, but mostly at her place since it's bigger," Haruhi said like it was nothing.

"Oh," both twins said, suddenly looking sinister.

"What?!" Haruhi demanded to know at the sight of their devi smiles.

"And what do girls wear," Hikaru started.

"At this sleepover, Haruhi?" Kaoru finished.

"I don't know, just some pajamas, I guess," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," both twins groan.

"Can only imagine," Hikaru said.

"How boring her pajamas might be," said Kaoru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, what do you mean by that?!" Tamaki demanded to know.

"Boss, don't you know what commoner girls do at sleepovers?" The twins asked.

"Uh, no," Tamakin asked, "what do you do at commoner sleepovers Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, "nothing too special. We watch movies, play games, talk, try out different makeup...,"

"And practice kissing," said the twins.

"What?" Haruhi snapped.

"You know," Hikaru said.

"Do a little experimenting," Kaoru said.

"With each other," they both said together.

"Oh give me a break, that never happens," said Haruhi.

"Sure it doesn't," said the twins.

"Although you got to admit," Kaoru said.

"A little Fujioka Cousin action would be something worth seeing," said Hikaru.

"Oh my god, you guys are sick!" Haruhi snapped.

Suddenly she heard a gulp. She turned and saw Tamaki was looking beet red. "Sempai, please tell me you're not imaging that!"

"No!" Tamaki squeeked, "is it getting hot on here or is it just me? I should go cool down! Excuse me!" He dashed out of the room in a flash of light!

'How could I have such perverted thoughts about my precious daughter and her beloved cousin?! Oh god, if Bossanova were to find out, he might have me sleep with the fishes!' He thought.

Haruhi turned to look back at the twins and saw they were thinking of something as well, with pleasurable looks on their faces.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not thinking of that too!" She said.

"It's hard not to be thinking about it," said both.

"Guys, she's my cousin! She's like a little sister to me!" Haruhi insisted.

"So?" The brothers asked.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So where did you find your plant?" Kasanoda asked.

"At a community garden near my house. A real interesting lady, who said if I ever needed help again, I can come ask her," said Namiko.

"What is a community garden?" Kasanoda asked.

"It's a garden used by people who want to grow their own plants but don't have the room at their home. Also a lot donate to homeless shelters," Namiko explained.

"Really?" Kasanoda said, "I wonder if we should try doing that with some of our veggies we grow here, donate to the homeless or something."

"That's a great idea!" Namiko agreed, "we could maybe try settingup a stand at a shopping arcade or something."

"Uh, we'llhave to make sure it's a clean one," said Kasanoda.

"What do you mean?" Namiko asked.

"Well, my father, and even some other yakuzas sometimes use shopping arcades as a front for um, some of their "dealings"," Kasanoda confessed.

Namiko actually giggled at his comment.

"Yiu think that's funny?" Kasanoda asked.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's funny how much you try tiptoeing around what it is your family does. I know what you do Ritsu, you don't have to worry about hiding it from me," Namiko said, "and I also know you're still a decent person."

"Thanks," Kasanoda said, even though he was still blushing, "so do you have an arcade in mind?"

"Yes, there's one on Twee Street near where I live. Does sound like one of your corrupt arcades?" Namiko asked.

"No, I don't remember hearing of any sort of movment at that one," Kasanoda assured her, "I think we could be safe there."

Namiko giggled again, "good, then we'll be in business, once the veggies are grown. We can do it on the weekend or something."

"Yeah," Kasanoda agreed.

"I'm so dirty!" The two suddenly heard a voice shouting right before a huge splash rang out.

"What was that?" Namiko asked. She, Kasanoda, and a few of him followed the sound. As they approached it, they kept hearing the sound of splashing and more shouting, until they came upon the fountain where they found Tamaki splashing his face over and over again, and at the same time shouting, "I'm so dirty! Having such dirty thoughts!"

"Tamaki-Sempai?" Namiko said. Tamaki whirled around.

"Ah, Namiko!" He shouted. Then he looked past her at Kasanoda, "Ah, and Bossanova!"

"What are you doing in the fountain?" Kasanoda asked.

Tamaki went and threw himself at his feet, "please Bossanova, please don't kill me for having indecent thoughts! I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it! I was trying to repress them!"

"What are you talking about?" Kasanoda asked.

Namiko walked over and put her hand Tamaki's forehead. "How long have you been splashing around in that fountain?"

"Get him a towel," Kasanoda ordered one of his men.

"I don't deserve a towel! I'm still unclean!" Tamaki said as he kept splashing himself. He threw his head under the running water.

"That looks so wrong!" Namiko said as she watched the water out the statue and on to Tamaki. She looked over at Kasanoda.

""I know he's weird, but his heart is usually in the right place. He's a pretty nice guy," Kasanoda said.

"Hmm," Namiko said. She still went and pulled Tamaki out from under the water.

"Tamaki-Sempai, please stop this," she pleaded. She looked over at Kasanoda, "we should take him back to the garden just in case huh?"

"Yeah," Kasanoda agreed. The two led him back to the garden and found him a nice clean place to sit.

"You just sit here and relax while we finish our work here, okay?" Namiko said.

"Sure, what are you doing anyway?" Tamaki asked, as one of Kasanoda's men handed him a towel.

"We're working on our veggie garden," Namiko said, "we even found something practical we can do with them. We're going to help give them to needy familes."

"Oh," Tamaki said, suddenly looking like his kind, princely self, "that's an amazing noble act!" He stood up and bowed, "if you need any help at all with, the host club will be there!"

"Thanks a lot Sempai," said Namiko, "but I think we can handle our own veggie stand."

"A veggie stand?" A sweet, but evil voice suddenly said. Everyone saw Ayuka suddenly approching. She started giggling, "Tee-hee, just when I think you can't act any more like a commoner, you say something like that! A veggie stand, really? Tee-hee!"

"Excuse me Madam, but I think their cause is very noble," Tamaki suddenly said.

"Tamaki!" Ayuka said, as she suddenly ran at him and threw her arms around him, "hello sir how are you? Did you hear I'm going to be the new president of the gardening club? And to honor it, I'm having everyone who's important to the club helping me plant a flower garden. When it's done, I'm sure the host club would love to have one of their many special events in it."

"You're not just going to be president! Ritsu's up for the position too, less you forget!" Namiko snapped.

Ayuka turned and gave her a forced smile. "Right, but I'm sure Tamaki here understands how much better a flower garden is to Ouran, right?"

"Well actually, we have quite a few flower gardens here already," Tamaki said, "almost too much now that I think about it. Bossanova's garden might be better for Ouran, especially if he's going to help people with it. It might be nice to see Ouran giving back to the community."

Ayuka suddenly looked like she had dirt thrown in her face, even though she was still smiling.

"Well, you are entitled to your opinion," she said, "however, I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see how nice my garden turns out compared to how dirty Kasanoda's garden turns out." She made a real dramatic twirl and walked off.

"She never gives up," Namiko said, "but thanks for standard up for us Tamaki-Sempai."

"Of course, I really do think you're doing a good thing," said Tamaki, "keep up the good work."

Namiko was actually almost taken away by the atmosphere coming from Tamaki.

'I guess I can see the prince like goodness in him,' she thought, 'I hope he finally gets together with Haruhi. Finding your prince is quite amazing.' She looked at Kasanoda as she thought that, feeling a big sense of goodness and warmth through her body.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haruhi kept rolling her eyes as the twins kept going on their fantasy about what they thought happened at girls' sleepovers.

"Haru-Chan!" She suddenly heard Hunny shout as he landed on her back.

"Oh hi Hunny-Senpai, just make it over from university?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep," Hunny said with a chuckle, "but what happened to Tama-Chan? We saw him running off."

"Please, please don't make me go into detail about it," Haruhi begged.

"We could tell you Hunny-Sempai," the twins offered smugly.

"Yes I bet you could!" Haruhi said with a sneer.

"Where's Nami-Chan by the way?" Hunny asked.

"She's with Casanova helping him with his garden," said Haruhi.

"Ah, that's sweet," said Hunny, "but I wish she'd visit more. Takashi and I don't get to see her as much as the rest of you since we're in college."

"Sorry Senpai," Haruhi said."Maybe we can invite Namiko up here to see you and Mori-senpai sometime."

"Or, maybe it's time for one of our classic Hosts trips, plus one." said Hikaru.

Haruhi moaned, "I have a bad feeling about any trip you'd guys would drag Namiko to," she said.

"Ah come on Haruhi, we wouldn't do anything terrible." Kaoru said, trying to reassure her.

"Or would we?" Hikaru said with a smile.

"I have an idea! Why don't we invite Casanova-chan too?" Hunny suggested. "I mean, he's friends with us too."

"Oh, what a great idea Senpai," Haruhi heard Hikaru say as she looked out the window.

'Yeah,' she agreed in thought, 'that way Namiko would have some kind of protection against anything these guys may come up with.'

She watched Tamaki-Senpai flailing like a weirdo, and though the image should make her turn the other way, instead, Haruhi felt that she wanted to join them and be part of the fun, though she couldn't figure out why. Sighing, she turned her attention to the two twins who sat on their chairs next to each other. They seemed to be discussing with Kyoya on what to do.

"We're not taking her overseas just so you know. Namiko doesn't have a passport either," Haruhi made sure to mention.

Kyoya looked over at her and gave a kind host smile. "No need to worry Haruhi. We were thinking about another beach trip."

Letting out a slight relieved breath, Haruhi smiled and nodded walking towards the hosts.

"Sadly, we can't use my beach house due to the fact that my father is having a business vacation there with a few of his business accociates," said Kyoya.

"We're going to the beach?" Said a voice behind them. It was Tamaki-Senpai with a towel still over his head. Next to him were Namiko and Kasanoda.

"What did you do Boss?" Kaoru was asking.

"For some reason he was freaking out in the pond by the garden," said Namiko.

Kyoya ignored the fact that Tamaki was soaked and answered his question. "Yes, though, we have a small problem. I can't have anyone at my beach house so we need to come up with another place."

"We would but can't. Ours is down for renovation." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Yeah, and we don't own beachTheyuses," Hunny said with Mori-Senpai's agreeing nod.

"Looks like we have a problem... Without a vacation house, we can't go to the beach!" Tamaki said in panic.

"Ootori-Senpai." Kasanoda interjected. "I have a beach house in Okinawa. It is secluded, but also close to the main town."

Namiko's eyes widened and she smiled. "Going to the beach sounds nice. I haven't been to the beach since I was a very young child."

Kasanoda smirked slightly and walked closer to Kyoya-Senpai. "If you would like, you and your club are more than welcome to go and use my beach house. So long as you take Namiko with you, seeing as she hasn't been to the beach in a long while."

Kyoya smiled, nodding. "Sure we will take her. Thank you Kasanoda. Only we have one condition to using your Beach house." He said.

"Condition?" Kasanoda asked, his expression, clearly confused.

"Yes!" Kaoru yelled. "You must join us!"

"But, I don't know if I..." Kasanoda started to say.

"Come on Ritsu, it might be fun." Namiko said, placing her hand on Kasanoda's jacket covered bicep. She looked up at him and smiled politely. "I mean, it would be nice to get away from Ouran for a little bit, right?"

Kasanoda blushed darkly before nodding. "Alright. I'll go. Perhaps we could go next weekend?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Hikaru said.

"We'll even give Haruhi and Namiko time to get a swim suit!" Kaoru added.

"No sexually harassing my precious little girls!" Tamaki yelled. Though, it seemed that Tamaki-Senpai was spacing out and Haruhi knew right then that she didn't want to know.

"Come on, you know we are right! We all would love to see them in swimsuits! I know that Kasanoda will love seeing Namiko's!" Hikaru said.

At that comment Kasanoda and Namiko both blushed before shaming their heads a little.

"And maybe, Namiko might even enjoy seeing Kasanoda in his swim suit." Kasanoda's blush darken before she smiled a little.

"That... That..." She stammered. "That would be nice."

"Oh! By the way!" Kaoru started, taking the attention from the past conversation away. "Namiko, Haruhi. Hikaru and I have gifts we want to give to you both tomorrow before the weekend. Namiko, Kasanoda, can you two stop here and hang until the end of club? We really want to give the gifts to both of the girls at the same time."

Namiko gasped and nodded. "Sure, yeah, we'll stop by after the gardening club. I feel bad though, you didn't have to get me anything."

"We know, but we wanted to." Kaoru said with his kindest smile.

"Oh that's so kind!" Namiko said.

"No, trust me, there's a price," Haruhi insisted.

"Oh Haruhi don't be so negative," Namiko insisted.

"Yeah Haruhu," said the twins.

"Whatever," Haruhi said with a sigh,"but, I supposed if you're going to be so generous to us, to be able to "give" us what we want to give you, we have to get your body measurements."

"Huh?" Namiko asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Told you there was a price," Haruhi said.

"Two of our female personal assistants are in the changing room right over there. They will take your measurements. Now go on." Hikaru said, playfully shoving them in the room. The hosts and Kasanoda waited in the main music room.

"So, why do you need their measurements?" Tamaki asked, curious.

"Well we wanted to give them clothing and we need their sizes for our mother. We neebust-size, bra cup size, waist size, and hip size, as well as their height," said the twins.

"Okay Ms. And Ms. Fujioka, you can stay and get changed back into your uniforms while I inform the Masters."

"Alright." Haruhi said, her voice sounding slightly irritated.

"Haruhi, what's going on?" Namiko asked.

"The twins being kind," Haruhi said, as she dragged her cousin into the changing room.

The assistant closed the door behind her and she wasn't carrying a clipboard. "I'm good with my memory. The Masters insisted that I tell them and they can text it to their mother," they heard her saying from the other side of the door.

"This is going to be great," said the twins.

Kyoya smirked. He knew the twins had a secret plan. They just wanted to know the girls' sizes. He shook off the smirk as quickly as it had appeared on his face.

"So, for Ms. Haruhi Fujioka, her bust is 30A, her waist is 28 inches, and hip is 30 inches"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evily at one another as they witnessed the blush ln Tamaki increase. Tamaki couldn't believe he had just heard Haruhi's sizes so casually being talked about.

"Thank you Ms. Katazawa, now what about Ms. Namiko Fujioka?"

"You know, if I may just say, with how big her bust is, I'm surprised she doesn't have back problems."

Kasanoda stood there, not much of an expression there yet.

"Really?" Kaoru said in surprise.

"What are her measurements so we can send them to our mother?" Hikaru asked kindly.

"Well, her bust size is a 32E, her waist is a 28 inches, and her hips are 34 inches."

Kasanoda's eyes widened.

"Something wrong with that Bossanova?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"No, no, whatever size she is, is fine, she's a normal healthy girl!" Kasanoda said quickly.

"Haruhi, do these girls have to be so touchy-graby?" They heard Namiko asked.

"Unfortunately yes, they are very touchy-feely! I sometimes wonder if they're like this so they can tell their masters about it later!"

The twins tried looking innocent at Haruhi's comment.

Next thing they knew, a door slammed open the door and out stormed the girls out.

"So, do we still get our thank you?" Hikaru asked.

"Here's your thank you!" Namiko said raising a certain finger.

Kasanoda actually chuckled at Namiko's "thank you," smiling as he watched her actions

"Oh, we're hurt," Kaoru whined.

"We just wanted to be nice," said Hikaru.

"Whatever," Namiko said.

"Next time, you should try listening to me more," Haruhi said, "we should get home." However, she stopped herself real fast. "Uh, actually, I think I need to stay a little longer for some extra studying time. Casanova, can you take Namiko home?"

"Uh, sure, I did bring my car today," Kasanoda said, "do you mind riding in a car with me?"

"No, not at all," Namiko said.

"What, no, no girl should drive around with a boy!" Tamaki tried to argue.

"I've driven alone with you," Haruhi pointed out, "Namiko, you and Casanova can just go."

"Okay," Namiko said as she and Kasanoda finally left.

"Look at you Haru-Chan, playing matchmaker for Nami-Chan and Bossa-Chan!" Hunny said.

"Well, you guys have rubbed off on me," Haruhi said, trying to brush it off.

* * *

Kasanoda led Namiko to the student parking lot and to an expansive looking red Bently.

"Oh, is this your car?" Namiko asked.

"It's not too fancy is it?" Kasanoda asked, as he opened the door for her.

"Oh, no, not at all," Namiko said, "I almost feel a little under dressed being in it."

"Oh no, not at all," Kasanoda insisted as he got into the driver's seat and took off, "so where am I going?"

"Oh, turn here," Namiko instructed, "thanks for offering up your beach house by the way Ritsu."

"Uh sure, Dad never seems to have time for it," Kasanoda said.

"So you haven't been to the beach in a while either?" Namiko asked.

"No, not really," Kasanoda said, "oh when we're there I should show you this great spot you can see a school of dolphins. I used to wish I could swim with them as a kid."

"Why couldn't you?" Namiko asked.

"Because, like most animals and humans, they were too scared of me to let me get close," Kasanoda said.

"That's so unfair," Namiko said, "you'd think animals wouldn't judge someone else based on their looks! Well, either way, if you'd like, I'll swim with you."

"Thanks, you're very kind," Kasanoda said.

He and Namiko soon arrived at her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kasanoda said as Namiko got out.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride," Namiko said. She kept waving as Kasanoda drove off.

"Namiko?" She suddenly heard her dad Nobu say. She looked over and saw his car stopped outside of the driveway, "did someone drop you off?"

"Oh hi Dad N," Namiko said, "yeah, it was a friend of mine."

"Wow, he's got a nice car," Nobu said, "I envy him."

"Oh don't fret about it Dad N," said Namiko. She Waite until her dad pulled into the driveway and walked into the house with him.

"Hey Dad K," Namiko called out.

"Namiko!" Kyo snapped, "you should know better! Ladies do not...,"

"Say Hey?" Namiko asked.

"Use the word dad?" Nobu asked.

"Don't get smart with me!" Kyo warned.

"Don't get smart? You don't want our daughter to be smart? I think I'd rather her not be a lady then," said Nobu. Namiko laughed and gave him a high-five.

Kyo groaned, "you two!" He said.

"Oh did you see the car Namiko was dropped off in?" Nobu asked.

"Car?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, my guy friend from school gave me a ride home in his Bentley," said Namiko.

"Guy friend, Bentley?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Kyo shouted as he dashed outside.

"Dad K?" Namiko asked as she and Nobu followed him outside.

"I cannot believe that fine gentleman was here, you didn't introduce us!" Kyo whined.

"Come on now," Nobu said, leading Kyo back into the house, "I'm sure we'll have another chance."

"A Bentley, he was driving our daughter in a Bently," Kyo kept muttering.

Namiko giggled, before she felt the need to ask, "hey Dad K, are women in our family known for having big busts?"

"Huh?" Both her dads asked.

"You know," Namiko asked, pointing to her chest.

"Uh, couldn't say dear," said Nobu.

"But I would guess Namiko, that you probably get that from your birth mother," said Kyo.

"Oh," Namiko said. She wondered if her birth mother looked anything like her, even without a big bust size.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Namiko was just finishing washing the dishes when her phone vibrated. Looking over at it, it was her friend Hanako, texting her to ask if she could video chat with her. Looking towards her fathers, she walked over and placed two cups of tea before them. "Dad N, Dad K, do you mind if I excuse myself? I want to video call Hanako to let her know that our plan for the sleepover after school tomorrow night is still good."

Kyo smiled and nodded. "Of course dear. Tell Hanako we said hello. If Hanako would like anything specific to eat for dinner, please let us know so we can make it?"

Namiko nodded. "Sure thing Dad K."

Namiko leaned down and placed a kiss on each of her fathers' heads before saying, "Good night."

"Good night sweetheart." Nobu said.

"Sweet Dreams." Kyo said.

"Man, she is growing up so fast. I was a little shocked earlier when she asked us about... well you know." Nobu said, refering to Namiko's earlier question of what side of her birth parents had big busts.

"I know, I wonder what had caused her to wonder about that? I don't remember any women in my family having bigger bust sizes. It has to be from her birth mother's side." Kyo guessed.

"I wonder how she would have looked like if we had used my DNA," Nobu said softly. Nobu looked at Kyo and smiled, thinking about how long it had been since he had actually kissed his husband. Clearing his throat, he called, "Kyo?"

Kyo turned his head towards Nobu where he was waiting with his lips puckered. His lips pressed against his husband's and for a moment, they felt a passion come alive that they hadn't really acted upon in a while.

Nobu smiled. "You know, I think Namiko is right. Maybe we should have another kid. What do you think about that?"

Kyo gasped, his eyes wide.

* * *

Namiko was finally settled in some of her pajamas when she turned on her computer. Laying on her stomach, she was resting on her pillow as she waited for her computer to start up so she could log onto Skype.

Once her computer was ready, she logged on and then pressed on Hanako's Skype ID and called her. The dial sound was boring as usual. It ran about three times before Hanako picked up.

"Hey Namiko. How's it going?"

"It's going good. How are you?"

"I am fine, school is piling on the work right now, but other than that, nothing. So, how's it going between you and that future rich boyfriend of yours?" Hanako asked, winking playfully at her friend.

"It's going good, but as I told you, I'm not after him because he's rich Hanako," Namiko reminded her.

"I know, I know, but seeing as how you were going to school, it'd be only natural you'd date a rich guy at some point. I still can't wait to see what this mystery man looks like Namiko!" Hanako said excited.

Namiko blushed. "I'm sure you'll get to meet him sometime. Oh! By the way, my fathers said you can stay over tomorrow night, if you would still like to."

"Cool," Hanako said happily, only to suddenly look a little upset.

"What's wrong?" Namiko asked out of concern.

"Well, remember how I said Ami's been acting weird lately and probably won't want to come to our sleepover?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah?" Namiko said with a sigh. She already had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Well, she said she was busy this weekendand won't be able to come," Hanako finally said.

'I wonder what she's busy with exactly!' Namiko thought angry.

"And as for Tomomi, well apparently she's busy too and won't be able to come," said Hanoko.

"What?" Namiko asked. That surprised her, "what is she busy with?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't say. The weird thing was she was going to ask me something before I told her about the slumber party. But when I told her about it, she suddenly didn't want to talk about it," Hanako said.

"Oh," Namiko said. She wondered if everything was okay. It had been a while since she last talked to Tomomi. Maybe she should at least call. "Maybe I should call her," she told Hanako.

"Sure, no prob," said Hanoko, "it'd be nice if she could come. The more people at the slumber party, the better!"

"Well Haruhi's coming," Namiko said.

"She is? Cool! I like Haruhi!" Hanako said, "I'll see you both tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, oh did you want anything special to eat?" Namiko asked.

"I will eat anything your fathers serve!" Hanako said kindly, "call you later okay?"

"Okay," said Namiko as she and Hanako hung up. She pulled out her phone and started dialing up Tomomi. It rang for a long with Noone answering.

'Hmm, maybe she's in the shower or something,' Namikothought after a while before hanging up. She still sent a text to her friend, asking her to call or text her if she had a chance.

* * *

When Ritsu return home, he saw some interesting looking men leaving his home. He thought he regonized them, but decided not to worry about it too much.

"Welcome home Youg Lord," Tetsuya greeted him, "I hope things went smoothly in escorting Miss Fujioka home. You'll be happy to know we got your gardening equipment safely put away, ready for tomorrow.

"Thanks," Ritsu replied, right as another man walked past him.

"Your father had a business meeting this evening," Tetsuya answered before Ritsu could even think asking.

"What kind of meeting?" Ritsu instead asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe they were hoping to set up a new place of operation," said Tetsuya.

"If you'd like to know son, all you have to do is ask," his father suddenly said appearing in the doorway of a nearby room, "I have secrets to keep from you, my own flesh and blood." He motion for Ritsu to follow him back in.

"Sure Father," Ritsu said, following him in.

"Have a seat my son," Kasanoda said as he sat. Ritsu sat down on a comfy couch opposite of his father, "so in answer to your question, my associates and are setting up a new standard for some shipments to sell through a new shopping aracade."

"Oh, which one?" Ritsu asked, slightly alarmed.

"One on Picker street, near our one at the Ruby Shopping Arcade. Give our customers more places to shop in case the heats picks up," Kasanoda explained.

"Oh, okay," Ritsu said, unintentionally breathing a sigh of relief. His father seemed to notice.

"Something wrong with our operation?" He asked.

"No Dad, you're fine," Ritsu assured his father, "um, but may I for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Kasanoda asked.

"Will you please promise me you won't ever use the shopping arcade on Twee Street for any operations?"

"Twee Street?" Kasanoda repeated, "never heard of it. Should be no problem to leave that place alone if you really want me to."

"I do, and also if you can, can you keep others out of there?" Ritsu asked.

He saw his father thinking about it seriously, "I can talk and call in some favors from our friends and do what I can to help keep our rivals out of it. If it means that much to you."

"It does Father, it means a lot to me," Ritsu insisted.

"Very well, I'll get on it," Kasanoda promised his son, "but can I ask one thing? Why exactly?"

"Uh well," Ritsu sputtered, "someone, who's become special to me, is planning on setting up a vegatable stand there to help those less fortunate. I'd hate for something bad to happen or for her to get caught up in something dangerous working there."

His father raised an eyebrow, "very well, I'll put all my efforts into making sure that arcade stays clean and untouched."

"Thank you Father, thank you very much," Ritsu said.

"I just ask one thing," Kasanoda said, "you are going to have to let me meet her at some point."

"I will, I promise," Ritsu swore, "um, on that note, can I ask another favor?"

"What's that?" Kasanoda asked.

"Can I take a few friends of mine to the beach house?" Ritsu asked.

"The beach house?" Kasanoda asked, "I'll have to check my schedule and see if I'm having any meetings taking place up there. But if it's free, I see no problem. I will let you know before you head to school tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Dad!" Ritsu said happily. His father looked intrigued by his son's happiness.

"Would I be correct in assuming your new special person is one of the people you want to go?"

"Yes Dad," Ritsu confessed. His dad still chuckled.

"Okay then, you can go, but no, fun stuff! The grandkid comes later down the road got it?!"

"Uh yes Dad!" Ritsu said, surprised by his dad's words.

His dad chuckled again, "good boy, now go eat your dinner. Now, if it is alright, I would like to meet this young girl before this beach trip." Kasanoda said with a kind smile.

"Yes Dad," Ritsu said as he headed out.

"And find yourself at least 5 men to go up with you to the beach house for protection. I don't want you up there without some sort of gaurd," Kasanoda also called out after his son.

"Yes Dad, I will," Ritsu called back. He felt really happy about knowing he really could provide his beach house for Namiko, Haruhi and the hosts to enjoy. He wanted to call Namiko up right that minute to tell her the good news, but wasn't sure if he had her number. Looking into his contacts, he found Haruhi. Should he call her? Or should he wait until tomorrow and just ask for the number at school?

Letting out a deep breath, he dialed Haruhi's number. The dial tone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello! This is Ranka, Haruhi's father. Can I help you?"

"Hello sir, this is Ritsu Kasanoda. I'm a classmate of Fujioka and I just wanted to ask her a question about something at school. Is she available?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry dear. She's in the shower at the moment. Is it something I could possibly help with?"

"Um, sure, possibly. I'm a friend of Namiko Fujioka's and I was curious about getting her cell number. She and I are in the gardening club together and I wanted to ask her something about the garden. Do you have the number sir?"

"Oh yes! Yes I do. Just one moment dear. Okay, her number is..." As Haruhi's father told Ritsu the number, he wrote it down. "Is that all you needed dear?"

"Yes, thank you very much Mr. Fujioka."

"It was no problem dear. Have a wonderful night."

"You too sir."

Hanging up, he grabbed his phone again and dialed Namiko's number.

* * *

Laying back on her bed, Namiko was nearly asleep when she received a phone call. Opening her eyes tiredly, she yawned before pulling the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Namiko Fujioka?"

"RITSU?! Namiko gasped and her eyes widened.

"Oh yes, this is she."

"Hi Namiko, It's Ritsu. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I talked to my father about using the family beach house next weekend."

"Oh! What did he say?" Namiko asked.

"Well, he said that he would check the schedule and tell me before I go to school tomorrow if it is open for next weekend."

"That's awesome! I hope we can go. I would... I would love to hang out with you outside of school." Namiko said, blushing and smiling, her arm behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling.

Ritsu was blushing on the other end as well. "Me too Namiko. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sorry for calling you so late."

Namiko shook her head. "Oh no, it's alright. Is it okay if I save your number in my phone? Maybe we can call and text some?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Ritsu said, a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. "Well, good night Namiko. Sweet dreams."

"Good Night Ritsu. Sweet Dreams to you too."

Hanging up, Namiko made haste to save Ritsu's number in her phone before plugging it in and setting it on the nightstand next to her. Laying on her side, she thought about when she first met Ritsu and it made her smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ritsu woke to the sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door. Tetsuya did this every morning to wake the young lord, seeing as Kasanoda had no luck getting up to an alarm clock. "Young Lord, It's time to wake up. Your father is waiting for you at the breakfast table sir."

"Thank you Tetsuya."

"You're welcome young lord."

Groaning, Ritsu sat up and rubbed his eyes for a minute before he sat up, looking at the light coming in from his window. Yawning, he stretched. Suddenly his eyes widened. His father would be telling him if he can use the beach house! Getting up, Ritsu quickly put his school uniform on after pulling his, now shoulder blade length, hair into its usual have ponytail and half down style. Looking in his mirror, he fixed the collar on his button up before putting the jacket on. After being happy with his appearance, he grabbed his school bag and joined his father at the table.

Hurrying in, he saw his father at the table. "Oh good morning son. Come, please sit with me."

Nodding, Ritsu sat across the table from his father. "Good morning father." Ritsu said, accepting his food. "Thank you." He said to the server.

"I checked the schedule for the weekend you wish to use the beach house," his father mentioned. Ritsu looked up at his father and nodded. "Well, the beach house is empty for that weekend, so you are free to use it."

Ritsu nearly exploded in happiness, "Oh thank you dad!"

Kasanoda smiled and chuckled. "You're welcome Ritsu." However, Kasanoda held one finger up. "But, before you go on this trip. Let's invite this group of friends over for breakfast before your trip, and invite that special someone as well, I am dying to meet her."

Ritsu's eyes widened. "Of course! Father." He exclaimed, shocked, but happy.

"Good," Kasanoda said.

"Sir, phone call," one Kasanoda's men said suddenly, appearing in the dinging room.

"Is it the one from Brazil?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yes sir," said his man.

"I'll take it right away," Kasanoda said as he quickly stood up. "Have a good day at school son."

"Thanks Dad," Ritsu called out after his father.

"Oh, did you make sure the word's getting out about the Twee Shopping Arcade?" Ritsu heard his dad ask.

"Yes, it's getting out," the man replied.

"Good," Kasanoda said.

Ritsu felt really touched his dad was going along with his request. He was glad he go really do something honest and kind, especially with Namiko.

* * *

"Good morning Dads," Namiko said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," Nobu greeted looking over his paper. Kyo however didn't seem to acknowledge her. He was looking something over seriously.

"Dad K, good morning," Namiko tried saying again. Kyo still didn't respond. "Dad K?" Namiko tried saying again.

"Not now honey I'm busy!" Kyo snapped, "I have to make sure I have everything ready for tonight! You and your friends are always so high demand! Now which one is it that can't stand beef buns? Ami or Tomomi?"

Namiko sighed at that, "I don't think that'll matter, neither one is coming," she said.

Both her dad's looked at her in surprise.

"They aren't?" Nobu asked, "why not?"

"According to Hanako, they're both busy," Namiko said as it finally dawned on her that Tomomi never called her back last night, "so the only two that are coming are her and Haruhi."

"Oh," Kyo said, "well then I guess I don't have to worry too much about this list."

"I'm sure you'll have another chance to have a get together with your friends honey," Nobu tried to assure his daughter.

"Sure," Namiko said, "so what's for breakfast? I got to get to school."

"Look at you Miss Academic," said Nobu.

"Well, actually I just wanted to see Ritsu," Namiko said.

"Oh?" Kyo turned around with an eager face.

"Yeah I wanted to hear if we got his dad approval to use their Beach house next weekend," Namiko explained.

"Beach house?" Both her dads asked.

"Yeah, Haruhi's friends wanted to take a trip to a beach house and Ritsu said he'd ask his dad if we can use his family's," Namiko told them.

"So Haruhi's going on this trip?" Nobu asked.

"Yeah," Namiko said.

"Are any other girls going?" Nobu asked.

"Not that I know of," Namiko said.

"Are any adults going?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know, I think Ritsu said a few of his men were coming along as security," said Namiko. She noticed both her dad's looked uneasy at what she was saying, "what?"

"We're just not sure if we like the idea of you going on this trip with all these boys," said Nobu.

"But Dads, Haruhi's gone on trips with the just her boys, and all by herself," said Namiko.

"Yes, but all these boys are all older than you. Heck aren't too of them in college?" Nobu asked, looking at Kyo who nodded his head. "At least two of the boys are Haruhi's age. We don't know if we like the idea of you going on an overnight trip with so many boys all older than you."

"Oh come on!" Namiko moaned, "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. And Haruhi will be there, she's always got my back. And anyway, all these guys are good men. They won't try anything, not even Ritsu. Ask Haruhi tonight, she'll tell you, they're good guys. Heck, I'm sure Uncle Ranka would say that too. Please Dad's, trust me on this, please!"

Her dad's looked at each other.

"Alright, I supposed we can tolerate it," Nobu said.

"Thanks Dads!" Namiko said as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

"Nobu," Kyo said as he helps to send his lover off to work, "do you think Ryoji holds those boys from Haruhi's club in high respects?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to like that one named Tamaki Suoh," Nobu said, "but usually he speaks good of them."

Kyo nodded, "I think I'm going to try having lunch with my brother today just the same to get his opinion," he said.

"You sure? What about all those preparations for the sleepover?" Nobu asked.

"Well, if it's just Hanoko and Haruhi, I won't have to do quite as much," Kyo said.

"Alright," Nobu said, right as they heard the front door opening and saw Namiko coming out, "let's make sure we're not sending our daughter on a dangerous trip."

* * *

When Namiko got to school, she saw Haruhi with the twins talking.

"Hey Haruhi!" She called out running to them, "guess what?!"

"Oh hey Namiko," Haruhi said, "did Casanova call you last night?"

Namiko nodded with a big smile, "that's what I wanted to tell you. He called me saying that his dad just needed to check his schedule and if it's free, we can use the beach house!"

"Alright!" the twins cheered.

"Thanks for giving him my number, now we can talk more," Namiko said with a blush.

"Oh, sure," Haruhi said.

"Great, now we can give you two your presents!" Hikaru said.

"Presents, what presents?" Namiko asked. She heard Haruhi moan.

"Come to the club room after school or after your gardening club to find out," said Kaoru.

"Okay," Namiko said, not sure if she liked what the twins were up to.

"Namiko," Ritsu said suddenly coming up behind her.

"Hi Ritsu!" Namiko said back happily.

"I got good news, my dad said the beach house is free for the weekend we wanted to take the trip," Ritsu said.

"Oh!" Namiko cheered, "that's...,"

"AWESOME!" the twins finished for her.

"Now you definitely have to come get our presents Namiko!" Kaoru said.

"What presents?" Ritsu asked.

"You can come see it if you want Bossanova," Hikaru said.

"We think you'll like it," they both said together.

"They mean well in their weird way," Haruhi said, even though she was already busy pushing the twins away.

Ritsu rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm really excited for the trip now," Namiko said, "even if my dads might not be."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Ritsu asked.

"They're concern that you and all the hosts are older than me, even though Haruhi will be there," Namiko explained.

"Oh, well if they're that worried, maybe one of my lady mussels can come," Ritsu offered.

"Huh?" Namiko asked.

"Some of my men's sisters or other female relatives sometimes help us out if we need it. I'm sure if it put your dad's minds at ease, one of them could come as like a guard or something," Ritsu said.

"Oh sure, that probably would make them feel more at ease about it," said Namiko.

"Great," said Ritsu, "oh I forgot to mention, you know the veggie stand we're thinking about setting up? I spoke to my dad and asked that he not let the shopping arcade we were thinking of using become a place for certain, uh, dealings."

"Oh that's so thoughtful of you!" Namiko said happily, "way to plan ahead!"

"Right," said Ritsu, "well, we should get to class huh?"

"Right, see you after school," Namiko said as she took off to her classroom.

"Ritsu's so kind," she said out loud as she walked.

"Did you call Ritsu Kasanoda kind?"

Namiko turned around to see who asked her that question. She saw a familiar looking girl standing near a classroom door.

"Don't I know you?" Namiko asked, "you're in the gardening club right? You spoke to me on my first day of the club."

"Yes, that's me," said the girl.

"What was your name?" Namiko asked.

"Chizue," said the girl, "so what was that about Kasanoda being nice?"

"Well, we decided to give our veggies to less fortunate people and he's helped set up a shopping arcade to help with it. And any profit we earn, we're going to give to charity as well."

"Wow, that does sound wonderful, my mother's all big with charity, the Jizannabe Foundation."

"Oh I heard of that," said Namiko.

"Uh," Chizue said, "do you think I could help with it?"

"You want to help us?" Namiko asked, "but what about helping Ayuka-Senpai?"

"Well, to be honest, I'd rather help with something charitable. And besides, Ayuka's kind of annoying."

"Well, I guess if you want to help you can. Just show up later at our plot," Namiko said.

"Okay," Chizue said.

"Tee-hee,"

"Uh-oh," both girls said in unison as they saw Ayuka approaching them.

"Um Chizue, did I hear that you want to go work in the dirty veggie garden and leave our pretty flower garden?"

"Well kind of, I like the idea they're donating their veggies to needy people. I think it's more honorable," said Chizue.

"Tee-hee, you dummy, flowers can be used for charity. Everybody like flowers!"

"Yes, but veggies are more useful," said Namiko.

Ayuka looked at her, "Well if you insist tricking my good friend, be that way, tee-hee. Just don't come crawling back to us and our pretty flower garden after you realize how disgusting working a veggie garden is!" She practically pushed Chizue away as she walked off.

Chizue looked at Namiko, "Don't worry, I'll still show up to help."

"Thank you," Namiko said.

* * *

During the lunch hour, Kyo called his brother. The phone rang three times before it was picked up. "Hello Kyo! How is little my brother?" He asked, his voice cheerful as ever.

"Hey Ryoji. Everything is good. I was wondering of we could go to lunch. I have something I want to talk about."

"Oh, something serious, Okay. we can meet up at the family diner here. I can be there in about a half hour, is that good?"

"Yes, thank you Ryoji."

* * *

They were now sitting at the diner and just after their food was set in front of them, Ryoji began asking questions.

"So, Kyo, what is you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Well, Haruhi is in that Host Club with all those boys, would you say they are safe?"

Ryoji's eyes widened. "Oh yes, they are all so respectful and very well mannered. I allowed Haruhi to go on a beach trip with them and she came back completely fine. If I may ask, what brought this up?"

"Well, Namiko is wanting to go on this next beach trip with Haruhi. Would you say she would be safe?"

"Very much so. I mean, even though I sometimes trash talk that tall blonde friend of theirs, it's only because I can tell that he seems to possibly have something for Haruhi. But despite that, he hadn't laid an inappropriate finger on her once."

"Good, I'm glad. Now I feel better about the decision we made to say she could go." Kyo said with a smile. Though, Ryoji could tell that something was bugging him.

"Kyo?" Ryoji asked, being very serious this time. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Nobu... he brought something up to me that we are thinking about now."

"Really? If you don't mind, what are you two thinking about?"

"Well, Nobu really wants a second child. I like the idea. We were thinking about using his DNA for it this time."

Ryoji's eyes got really wide. "Have you brought it up to Namiko yet too?"

Kyo shook his head. "No, We want to think it over a little more before we talk to her. Because when we choose to talk about it to her, we are probably going to have our minds made up then."

Ryoji smiled. "Well, you have my full support on this. I would love to meet a second niece or nephew."

Kyo smiled and over all, he felt better about pretty much everything as he finished his food.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While gardening, Namiko was spacing out. Ritsu was noticing this and from an impulse within him, he placed a hand on her back. "Namiko?"

Namiko, looked at Ritsu and smiled. "Sorry, I spaced out. Did you say something?"

"No, you just looked a little sad there, I was just checking on you."

Namiko nodded. "Thank you, that's sweet." She said and looked back towards her work. "I'm really curious about what the twins had made for Haruhi and I."

"Oh, I suspect clothes," Ritsu said.

Namiko blushed, remembering the measurements being taken yesterday. "Smart ass." Namiko murmured jokingly under her breath. Ritsu however seemed to catch what she said and chuckled a little.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Ritsu, Namiko and Kasanoda's men all looked at the voice to see Chizue coming their was in a real cute overalls and yellow shirt with a sun hat and her hair in a braid. "I figured I should change a little since in this garden you will get dirty."

"Oh hi Chizue-Senpai," Namiko said as she got up and greeted the girl.

"What's she doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"She said she was going to help us," Namiko explained.

"If that's alright with you Kasanoda," Chizue said.

"No, not at all, please," Ritsu said, motioning to a certain part of the garden, "thank you for coming to help."

"My pleasure, entirely," Chizue said as she moved towards the spot Kasanoda had motioned to. She looked at the men who were standing nearby. She started to look nervous. "Are these your other helpers Kasanoda?" She asked timidly.

"Oh yeah, they're fine though. Don't worry about them," Ritsu insisted.

"Uh-huh," Chizue said, still nervous.

"He's right," Tetsuya said walking over to her, "they're a little rough around the edges, but they're still decent men."

"Thank you," Chizue said. She smiled at Tetsuya and blushed a little, before looking away fast. Tetsuya also smiled kindly at the young woman, starting to carefully help her get to work.

"Psst, Ritsu," Namiko whispered and nodded her head towards the pair.

"Hmm," Ritsu said as he watched the two together, "well, I'd say it's about time Tetsuya started trying to get close to someone."

* * *

The group kept working long and hard for a while until it was time to break for the day.

"My," Chizue said looking at her clothes now dirty, "I knew this was going to be a dirty job, but I didn't expect to get this dirty."

Tetsuya glanced her over, "oh a lot of this should be easy to get out. I can even give you some tips on what you can use. I've had many experiences getting stains out my Young Lord's clothes after he's done some gardening."

"That's very kind of you," Chizue said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a gasp and noticed two other girls from the gardening club were watching.

"So it's true!" One said.

"Chizue, what made you even think about joining up with Ritsu Kasanoda?!"

"Emi, Saku, hi," Chizue said casually.

"Chizue, what is this exactly?" The two girls asked.

"Well, Namiko told me they're planning on doing some charity work with the food they're growing and I thought it was a good cause. Plus if this first year who only really knows Kasanoda by his looks,"

"That's not entirely true," Namiko whispered.

"Then maybe we are being too quick to judge. So I figured I'd give it a try." Chizue continued.

The two girls looked at each other confused before shrugging their shoulders and walked off.

"They really are doing something charitable," Chizue called out after them, "something I'm sure your own mothers would greatly approve of." She looked back at Namiko and the others. "Their mothers are also really big on charitable causes, often with my mother. We're all expected to follow in their footsteps when we get older."

The others all nodded their heads.

Just then Namiko's phone went off. "It's a text from Haruhi, she says we should come to the Host club room soon. Hikaru and Kaoru are getting impatient waiting for us."

"Oh, right," Ritsu said, "alright everyone, that's it for the day. Let's meet back tomorrow to get back to work."

"Right, yes sir!" The men all said.

"I'll be here too," Chizue said, before bowing and walking off.

"Thank you for helping." Namiko said, smiling politely at Chizue.

Chizue nodded and as Namiko and Kasanoda walked away she smiled. "I think I made a good choice.

Walking towards the building, Ritsu and Namiko held hands and walked off to the club room together.

* * *

Haruhi stared blankly at the four boxes in front of her. Two were for her and two were for Namiko. Hikaru and Kaoru however weren't letting her open them yet however, until Namiko came so they could open them together. "These are tasteful right guys?" She asked, "I don't want my uncles questioning Namiko hanging out with us, especially me."

"Yes, you better not be exposing my little girl or her cousin!" Tamaki snapped.

"Plus I don't know how Bossanova will feel about you two if you present certain clothes to the girl he is currently fancying," Kyoya added.

"I just hope you made sure they look cute in them," Hunny said.

Just then Namiko and Kasanoda walked into the room. "Hi, we're here," Namiko said.

"Welcome Little Namiko," Hikaru said as he and his brother came to each side of her.

"Would you please be so kind as to join your cousin?" Kaoru asked. The two led to where Haruhi sat, followed closley by Ritsu. Namiko sat next to Haruhi, looking at the boxes.

"What are these?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Haruhi said, "do you even really want to know?"

"Uh,"Namiko sputtered.

"Well, aren't you going to open them?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Both Haruhi and Namiko shook their heads and opened their first set of boxes.

Before the two girls could even open them, The twins stopped them. "Hmm, Hikaru, think we should have them put on what we had made for them and then come out?" Kaoru whispered into his brothers ear, the others not hearing the idea.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Kaoru smiled. "Okay, go into the dressing room and try them on. Then show everyone! I'm sure everyone else would love to see what we had made for you to wear."

Namiko and Haruhi looked at one another and sighed. "I knew it..." Haruhi said, Namiko nodding her head a little bit before they walked into the host club dressing room.

* * *

Kasanoda stared at the dressing room doors for a moment before looking back towards the windows. "What did you have make for them?" Kasanoda asked.

"Well, so curious Bossanova. You'll see. They should be out soon." Hikaru said.

Hunny walked over towards Kasanoda and pulled himself up onto the window seat. "Hey, Bossa-Chan?"

"Yes Senpai?" He asked, looking at the kind and short lolita boy.

"Umm... I know this may not be my place to ask, but have you and Namiko gone anywhere besides working in your garden?"

Kasanoda's eyes widened. "W-well... I drove her home once when Haruhi asked me too. Nothing else though."

"You know, I think this beach trip is going to be lots of fun. Maybe you should ask her if she wants to enjoy the city with you where your beach house is. I bet she would enjoy it."

"Bossanova!" Hikaru called out. "So, you excited to see what we have had made for her?"

Kasanoda could do nothing but blush slightly at the idea of seeing whatever they had made.

"Ah ha!" Hikaru snickered. "I knew it. But you know, I agree with Hunny-Senpai, you should take her on a date when we get to the beach house. Might even advance you in her book." Hikaru said, winking at him.

"Come on Hikaru, Stop teasing Bossanova." Tamaki said, almost scolding him.

"Well whatever, just remember what I said." Hikaru said.

Kaoru walked away from the group and went over to the dressing room door.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Tamaki scolded again.

"Sheesh, Calm down, I'm not going in." Kaoru rolled his eyes before knocking on the door. "Are you two almost done?"

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she opened the two boxes, but then swallowed hard as she realized what was in the two boxes. "Oh my god... they didn't..." Haruhi nodded as she hard Namiko's groan of slight annoyance.

"Well, either way it was nice of them to make these for us free of charge."

"I guess... I think they just wanted a reason to not see you or I in the Ouran High School uniform."

Namiko giggled. "Probably," A knock on the door silenced them

 _"Are you two almost done?"_

"YEAH!" Namiko yelled back, opening up her curtain and walking towards the mirrors. Looking at herself, she posed like a model in her reflection.

Her sleepwear was red, almost a tanktop style on the top where the necklne swooped down to a little bit just below her bustline, not showing too much cleavage. The bottom of it went down to just above her knees. There was areas that were about five inches long that were open in the bottom of her gown. Her black over robe was sheer and was lace around the edges and had long sleeves that went all the way down to her hands and were open like a bell. Namiko couldn't help the smile that formed as she looked at her appearance. "I hope Ritsu likes it..." Namiko whispered to herself.

"I'm sure he will Nami."

Namiko's eyes widened as she realized that her cousin had heard what she said.

"I... um..."

"It looks good on you. What do you think about my sleepwear?" Namiko looked at her cousin's gown and smiled.

"You look drop dead beautiful."

Haruhi was wearing a knee length lavender purple gown that was make of soft silk. There was black lace under the bust, on the inside of the two inch straps, and on the bottom, lining the clothing article. There was also a bow on the dress that was elegantly placed in the middle of the bust and where the bottom of the neckline was. Her sheer robe was a magenta color with dark solid edges all over the clothing piece.

"Well thank you Namiko. I just feel so weird, I don't usually wear fancy rich people clothing."

"Neither do I, I'm in the same boat. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for you to hear me."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, it's okay. Alright, are you ready to get this over with and show them?"

Namiko took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go."

The two threw open their curtains and marched out. None of the boys said anything at first.

"Well?" Haruhi asked.

You two look so cute!" Hunny finally said happily.

"They're not too much are they?" Namiko asked.

"Hardly," said Hikaru.

"Those nightgown compliment you two perfectly!" Kaoru added.

"But don't take our word for it," they said together, "let's ask The two big bosses. What do you two say?"

Haruhi and Namiko both looked towards Tamaki and Kasanoda. Both turned away fast, but not before Haruhi and Namiko noticed the very visible blush on their faces.

"Well," Hikaru said.

"Aren't you going to give an opinion?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey Senpai?" Ritsu whispered.

"Yes?" Tamaki replied.

"Did they make these clothes just so we would react like this?" Ritsu asked.

"Knowing them, yes!" Tamaki.

"You guys better turn around and give your opinion soon," said Kaoru.

"Because they're not changing out of these until you do," said Kaoru.

"What?!" Haruhi snapped, "who said you could make that choice?!"

"Just turn around you two and get it over with. You look like fools standing like that," Kyoya said.

Ritsu and Tamaki looked at each other.

"On the count of three?" Tamaki said. Ritsu nodded in agreement. Tamaki held up his fingers one at a time and both twirled around fast.

Both gasped at the sight.

"They're nice!" Tamaki yelled.

"It looks great! It really does!" Ritsu shouted, making nearly everyone in the room freeze in fear.

"Thanks," Haruhi said, "let's go get out of these, fast Namiko."

"Whoa, whao, wait!" Hikaru quickly said.

"What about the other clothes we got you?" Kaoru asked.

"What about them?" Haruhi asked.

"Aren't you going to come out in them so we can see them?" The twins asked.

"Guys come on," Haruhi begged.

"Just do it so we can make sure they fit right, before the trip," said Kaoru.

"They do have a point," Namiko said.

"No, don't give them an inch!" Haruhi insisted.

"Too late, she agreed, get in there!" The twins shoving them back into the changing room.

* * *

Ritsu and Tamaki looked at one another, their expressions concerned.

Tamaki looked at the twins. "What other weird clothing did you have made for them?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "You two were like tomatoes." Kaoru laughed. "Don't you two worry, I guarantee you will both like what they will come out wearing."

"Nami-chan and Haru-chan looked so cute!" Honey-senpai yelled. Despite Kyoya and Mori's ability to hide their feelings, they were blushing madly.

"See, if we can get the great Kyoya to blush, they obviously looked good." Hikaru said.

"Momma!" Tamaki groaned, falling to the floor.

 _"Momma?!"_ Ritsu wondered, shrugging, he helped him back up just as they heard.

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THOSE PERV TWINS!"

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quietly, sounding worried. Looking at Ritsu, he turned around from the doors. Ritsu realized why he was doing so, so he did as well. He was afraid he would blush so hard.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Haruhi and Namiko were shocked at what had been in the second boxes. Moving side to side, Namiko looked at herself from each angle. Her swimsuit was a two piece set and was firetruck red. The top was a balconette style top that covered my bust, but showed enough to make Namiko blush. The skirt was a short ruffle skirt that went to just above the middle of my thigh.

Namiko heard Haruhi open her curtain and looked at her, her eyes wide.

When she saw the swimsuit Namiko was wearing she almost looked angry. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THOSE PERV TWINS!"

Namiko shook her head and put her hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. Just accept the gift." Namiko looked down at her cousin's one piece suit. "You look gorgeous!" Namiko said smiling. Her suit was bright blue and was ruffled in the bust area as well as had a ruffled skirt at the bottom. The whole outfit reminded Namiko of a tank top and skirt worn together. "You look amazing!"

Haruhi smiled shyly. "Thank you Namiko. Should we just get this over with? Let's go show them?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes, let's."

* * *

Walking out, Namiko and Haruhi were blushing darkly.

"Woooooaaaaahhhhhh!" They heard Honey-senpai said.

"Haruhi! Namiko! We chose correctly!"

"I must agree with them. Nice work guys." Kyoya said, shocking everyone.

Ritsu and Tamaki looked at one another, pained.

Without being able to not look any longer, they both turned around only to gasp out loud.

Namiko looked at Ritsi and smiled as she laced her hands behind her back.

Haruhi was blushing bright red as she tried to ignore all of the attention that was on her.

Namiko looked at Ritsu nervously as she smiled. "So, Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked at her and smiled through his embarrassing blush. "Y-y-you look beautiful."

Namiko's eyes widened and she smiled widely. Walking towards Ritsu, she nodded and gave him a tight hug. Ritsu wasn't sure if he should hug her back seeing as she wasn't fully dressed, but he couldn't help it and wrapped two arounds carefully around her.

"Thank you Ritsu." Namiko said as she pulled away from him and she looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, do you like Haruhi's swimsuit?"

Haruhi blushed even darker before Tamaki nodded. "S-s-s-s-she l-looks radiant."

A gasp exited Haruhi's mouth and I could see a look of what almost seemed to be "success" from the twins.

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey Haruhi," Namiko said as the two changed back into their regular clothes.

"Yeah?" Haruhi replied.

"You don't think those twins somehow hid a camera or anything in those night gowns, do you?" Namiko asked, looking hers over.

"No, they're not that perverted," said Haruhi, "knowing them, they've already bugged your room."

"You're kidding!" Namiko yelled.

"Yes and no," Haruhi said as they headed out, still holding their boxes.

"So, where's our thank you? Where's our thank you?" Hikaru asked as the girls came out of the dressing room.

"Come on, you got to show us some appreciation," Kaoru said.

Both cousins looked at each other and nodded before raising their hand and finger.

"You both sure seem to be using that thankful jester a lot recently," Kyoya said, "one would think your cousin being here is making you a little more bolder Haruhi."

"Well, maybe I help give Haruhi a bost of confidence," said Namiko with a smirk.

"Something like that," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, come on, let's get home! I want to get there before Hanako gets there," said Namiko.

"Just Hanoko?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, apparently Ami and Tomomi aren't coming for some reason," said Namiko sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad," said Haruhi.

"If you're in a hurry to get home, I can give you a ride," Ritsu offered, "I brought a bigger car today."

"Sure!" Namiko agreed eagerly, "right Haruhi?"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

"No, no two ladies riding unescorted in a man's car!" Tamaki yelled, "unacceptable!"

"Oh, Senpai!" Haruhi moaned.

"Why don't you come with us then Suoh-Senpai?" Ritsu suggested.

"Huh?" Tamaki said surprised.

"I have the bigger car remember? Why don't you just come with us? I can take you home," Ritsu suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Namiko said.

"Somehow, the idea of two men and two women driving in a car sounds worse," Kyoya said.

"You think?" Tamaki asked weakly.

"You're not helping Kyoya- Senpai," Haruhi muttered, "let's go before someone else says something that'll make this situation more overcomplicated than it's already become!" She hustled Tamaki, Namiko, and Ritsu quickly out of the room.

"Uh, Namiko, can I carry your boxes for you? Or at least one?" Ritsu offered as they walked.

"Oh thank you, sure," Namiko said handing him one.

"Oh where are my manners?! I should have thought of that first!" Tamaki shouted, "Haruhi, please allow me to carry your bundles for you."

"I got them Senpai," Haruhi said. However, she could see Tamaki starting to get upset, "uh, but if you want, you can carry my books."

"Gladly my dear!" Tamaki said quickly, taking the bag. Haruhi merely nodded as she kept walking with the group.

They had just left the school building when they happened to notice Chizue walking past. "Oh hi Namiko and Kasanoda," she said waving, "I just wanted to let you know I actually enjoyed myself today working with...," she paused as she studied the four together, "wow, you four together, look cute together. Even if Haruhi's a boy, you all look like some really adorable couples."

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi, "we really should get home."

"Bye Chizue-Senpai, thanks for your help today," Namiko called back to her.

"So guys have another helper now huh?" Haruhi asked as they came to the parking lot.

"Yeah," Ritsu said, "just one."

"One's better than none," said Namiko.

"Did you hear what she said? We all look like such cute couples!" Tamaki said with joy. "You know what this means don't you? We're going to have to start doing things like double dates so we can show off just how cute we all are together!"

"Huh?" Ritsu said looking towards Namiko.

"That might not be a bad idea," said Namiko.

"Really?" Ritsu asked, his voice sounding both shocked but also excited.

"Let's not rush things okay?" Haruhi said, trying to sound logical.

"Oh," moaned the other three.

"You never want to rush things, do you?" Namiko whispered to her as they finally came to Ritsu's car.

"I do have other things to worry about," Haruhi whispered back as Ritsu opened the trunk and they loaded all their things in.

"That's the thing about you Haruhi, you worry too much," Namiko whispered.

Haruhi shook her head as she headed to the front of the door. Both Ritsu and Tamaki made sure to open the car doors for them like gentlemen.

"Thank you," Namiko said sweetly to Ritsu.

"Thanks Senpai," Haruhi said casually.

"So, is there any place I need to take you before we head to your house?" Ritsu asked as they drove, "like do you need anything else for the sleepover?"

"No, my Dad-K has it all covered," said Namiko saidas they drove, "we can go straight home."

"I supposed it would be polite to greet your fathers huh?" Tamaki said.

"You do remember one of them is my dad's brother right?" Haruhi reminded him.

"Are they anything alike?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, " both Namiko and Haruhi said.

Tamaki suddenly went pale.

"No offense or anything Senpai, but you maybe you should hold off on introducing yourself to my dads for now. I don't know when my friend's coming over, but I'd like to be ready for when she comes over."

"That's fine, some other time," Ritsu said.

"I really hope you get to meet my dads soon," Namiko whispered to him, "my dad-K is really anxious to meet you."

"Really?" Ritsu said. He actually felt joyful about that.

Soon they were outside Namiko's house.

"Thanks for the ride home," Namiko said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah thanks, really," Haruhi said as she got out of the car too.

"Anytime," said Ritsu.

"Have fun tonight," Tamaki said, waving to the two girls as they got their things out of the trunk.

"Suoh, if you want, you can move to the front of the car," Ritsu said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that," said Tamaki.

"Just move to the front," said Haruhi, "he's not going to bite you."

Tamaki chuckled nervously as he moved to the front.

Haruhi stopped by his window. "You know Casanova's a good guy. Learn to loosen up a little," she said.

"Right," said Tamaki.

"I wish people would stop acting so scared of Ritsu. He's so nice," Namiko said.

"Calm down, he has a lot better reputation than he had last year," said Haruhi.

* * *

Hanako giggled as she hurried to her friend's house, with her overnight stuff.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

She paused when she happened to notice a real fancy looking car drive past her. "Whoa," she said as it drove by. She rarely saw such a fancy car in her neighborhood. Once and a while she'd happen to catch a glance at the so called fancy cars or limos that would sometimes come by Haruhi's apartment building. But she'd never seen one driving past her like this. She wondered if the people driving in this particular car happened to be some kind of friends of Namiko.

She quickly moved along to Namiko's house.

When she finally arraived, Hanako rang the bell and had it answered by Nobu.

"Ah, Hanako welcome, come in," he said.

"Thank you sir," Hanako said. She put her bag down and pulled out a couple of bags of food, "my mother insisted that I contribute to my feeding tonight," she said.

Nobu chuckled, "That sounds like your mom. I'll take these to Kyo, you can go ahead to Namiko's room. She and Haruhi just arrived."

"Thank you sir," Hanako said as she hurried towards Namiko's room. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard Namiko's voice on the other side.

"Are you going to wear yours tonight?"

"Probably, why?" She heard Haruhi ask.

"I guess these just seem too fancy for me," Namiko said.

Hanako suddenly burst into the room, "what are you doing?" She asked loudly, laughing in an attempt to scare the two. However, she stopped when she happened to see what it was Haruhi and Namiko were talking about, as the two of them were holding their new nightgowns up in front of them.

"Oh hi Hanako," Namiko said.

"Wow, those, look really fancy," Hanako said.

Namiko nodded. "Yeah. That's just what I was talking to Haruhi about. Haruhi's two friends had these made for us. Do you like mine?" Namiko asked.

Hanako felt a sense of a little sadness and jealously as she saw the two night gowns. "I-it looks pretty. The colors really match you two. I actually feel a little under dressed compared to you two."

"No, no you look fine!" Namiko insisted.

"I guess," Hanako said, "they still look great."

"Ritsu seemed to think so too."

Hanako's eyes widened. "Is that your rich boyfriend?!" She asked excitedly.

* * *

"Is that your rich boyfriend?!" Nobu and Kyo heard from the kitchen.

"Boyfriend?" Kyo asked, looking confused.

"Whose boyfriend?!" Nobu asked as well.

"Namiko! I told you that you would meet an awesome rich boyfriend!"

Namiko's parents eyes widened. They were about to go ask Namiko about it before they heard her response.

"Well, I like him. I like him a lot. I would like to think we could date some day, but no. We aren't just there yet." Namiko said. "I don't want to rush into asking him, I feel it would make him a little uncomfortable... I don't want to do that."

"Whoa! You really do like this guy! You've never told me what he looks like! What is he like?!"

Nobu and Kyo couldn't help but listen in.

Namiko giggled. "I'll tell you after dinner when my dad's go to sleep. Even better, I feel like Haruhi might have a blossoming relationship!"

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled but was smirking. "Relationship? With whom exactly?"

"With Suoh-senpai of course!"

"There's nothing going on between us. You know this." Haruhi said calmly to her cousin.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you can't see it! He's all over you. He is willing to bow down and kiss your toes to make you happy. Also, despite his hilarious club act with you, it's obvious he likes you. I've seen it too! I feel like you like him some too."

"Oh, what does Suoh-senpai look like?" Namiko's parents heard Hanako ask.

"Well, he's tall. I would say he is around six feet at least. His hair is golden blond. It is almost the same color as actual shiny gold bars! His eyes are like sapphires! He's also half french and japanese."

Haruhi laughed. "They way you describe him, one would think you like him."

"NO! I like Ritsu!"

All the girls laughed.

Nobu and Kyo looked at one another and sighed with a smile. "Our little girl and niece are growing up... it's almost heartbreaking."

"I know dear." Kyo said. "Perhaps we could have another child. Like you were talking about, what do you think? I agree with you, it seems like it will be a great idea."

Nobu's eyes were wide as a tear fell. "Oh Kyo!" He cried happily as he hugged his husband. "Thank you, I know this will be a great decision." Looking at Kyo, he touched his lips to Kyo's quickly but lovingly. "Okay..." He said, smiling. "Let's get started on dinner?"

"Yes, let's." Kyo said.

* * *

It wasn't long until dinner was finished and the girls quickly made their way out of the room.

They all took their place at the table with their plates of salmon and stir-fry with rice. "ITADAKIMASU!" They all said before digging into the food.

"Oh man! This is so good! Thank you so much for dinner Mr. K and Mr. N." Hanako said.

"Oh no, it's our pleasure. Now, any plans for the night?"

The girls looked at one another and shook their heads with smiles. "No, I think we'll just lay down on my floor and chat away until we pass out." Namiko said laughing.

As the girls finished their meals, they all asked to be excused before returning to Namiko's room, thanking her father's for the food once more.

The girls while in the room changed into their pajamas. Hanako watched as Namiko and Haruhi put on their nightgowns and looked at hers in the mirror. Sighing to herself, she shook her head, trying to erase the jealously and sadness away. As a way to distract herself, they all got on the floor and laid in a circle.

"So! You never told me what your rich interest is like, Namiko!" Hanako said, finding herself getting excited again.

Namiko blushed and smiled. "Well... let's see. He is amazing on the inside. He is kind, caring, sweet, and more. On the outside, his appearance, in my opinion, is beautiful. There are a lot of people who fear him, just because of how he kind of has a natural scary scowl. But, I find him amazing! His hair is so bright and vibrant. Its redder than a ripe tomato. His eyes are a nice a dark golden brown... like the perfect cookie." Namiko smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was talking about him a bit."

Hanako and Haruhi shook their heads. "No, it's okay. I enjoyed hearing about him. I hope I'll get to meet him someday."

"Oh I'm sure you will... wait, doesn't your school get out early on monday Hanako?" Haruhi asked.

Hanako nodded. "Oh yes, that's right."

"Well, in that case, why not come to Ouran and we'll come and take you to the host club with us? You'll get to meet our friends." Namiko said, smiling. "I could show you the garden I work on with Ritsu and his friends too."

Hanako smiled and nodded. "We'll see."

The remainder of the night consisted of Hanako talking about high school, Haruhi and Namiko telling Hanako about Ouran, asking about times and days each has free so they could spend more time together. That night, the girls fell asleep on the floor, in a big group.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning started off with Namiko's father, Kyo, making breakfast. Shortly after that, Hanako said she needed to leave because she had chores to do that day.

"Well, I hope you did have fun?" Namiko asks hopefully.

"Yes, I did." Hanako said to her, smiling. "Anyways, have a great day at school on Monday. Perhaps I'll be able to come there after school if time permits."

"Okay, well, I hope to see you there."

Namiko waved Hanako off before going back inside.

Hanako found herself feeling almost upset as she walked home. What was with those fancy looking nightgowns? Why were they so fancy? Sighing, Hanako shrugged to herself. "I mean, she's friends with people at Ouran, maybe they were just being nice..."

Suddenly Hanako's phone went off. When she moved her hand down to pull her phone out of her pocket, she saw that it was Ami who had messaged her. Smiling a little bit, she opened the message only to have her screen sabotaged with many pictures from what seemed to be Ami's sleepover. As Hanako scrolled through, she almost felt like she should have gone to Ami's house instead.

It didn't help when she reached the bottom of the page. _Hey Hanako! How's sleeping over at her house? I'm sure it must be boring. She's probably talking about Ouran a lot, huh? Well, anyways, we had a lot of fun and missed you. Perhaps next time you should come to my sleepover instead. I would love to host another sleepover with you invited! Love you! ~Ami~_

Hanako squinted at the screen before she shut her phone off, put it in her pocket, and then started nervously biting her bottom lip. Should I have gone to Namiko's? Maybe it would be a lot more fun hang out with Ami. I mean, Namiko's not a bad person, not by a long shot... but... what if soon, I won't fit in as one of her friends anymore?" Hanako let out a deep, frustrated breath, trying to shake her questioning thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

As slowly as the week had ended, the faster the weekend had actually ended. Namiko groaned as she hit the off button on her alarm clock. Looking at the time on her clock, she sighed. She had twenty minutes before she would need to get in her dad-n's car.

Looking around her bedroom, she groaned again as she forced herself out of bed. She was of course excited to see Haruhi, Possibly Hanaki, but she was especially excited to see Ritsu. Though, she wasn't a morning person, so she didn't like getting up early.

Reaching her arms up, she stretched her arms above her head, smiling as she can physically feel the stretch.

As she came out of her room, she happened to notice Nobu looking over some empty space and measuring some of the wall.

"What are you doing Dad?" She asked.

"Oh a little project I've been meaning to get," Nobu said, "trying to see if we can some more space, like say another room."

"Another room, for what?" Namiko asked.

"Hmm, you never know, if someone new were start living here," Nobu said.

"Dad?" Namiko said both excited and interested in what her dad was hinting at.

"We'll see," Nobu said with a wink, putting his arm around her and walking with her to the kitchen where Kyo was making breakfast.

"Good morning," he said. He looked towards Nobu, "well?"

"I think we could, but we might want to bring in an expert to be sure," Nobu said.

"Are you two really serious about this?" Namiko asked.

"Would you be happy if we did?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know how I feel about the possibility of diaper changing, but it might be kind of cool," said Namiko.

Her dads both smiled at each other.

"There's still much to consider first," said Nobu, "like who we can get to carry the baby."

"Why not just ask the woman who carried me?" Namiko asked. The two men stopped what they were in the middle of doing at Namiko's suggestion. "Would that be a bad idea?"

"Uh, probably not," Kyo said.

"I guess we could try asking her if she'd do it again," Nobu added, "but, look, let's worry about this right now. Don't worry about it sweetheart."

"Sure Dad," Namiko said, finishing her breakfast.

* * *

When Namiko got to school, she happened to see Chizue talking once again to her two friends Emi and Saku. They all suddenly happened to notice Namiko as she neared them.

"Good morning Namiko," Chizue said happily.

"Good morning," Namiko said, bowing her head.

"Um, Namiko?" Chizue started to say, "I've been talking to my friends here and they'very started to wonder if maybe they could join us in helping Kasanoda's garden."

"You both want to willing help us instead?" Namiko asked.

"We would like to try, if it's alright," said Emi.

"Well, I supposed," Namiko said, "just be prepared to get dirty."

"We understand," Saku said.

"Great see you after school," Namiko said, about to walk away. However, the sound of a way too cheerful giggle of Ayuka, coming closer and closer until she practically the girl was giggling loud in her ear.

"Hello everyone, good morning!" She said, "what are we talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Chizue said quickly.

"We missed you yesterday Chizue," Ayuka said, "I hope you didn't get too dirty working with that nasty Ritsu Kasanoda and his little plaything." She cast a glance at Namiko as she said that last part.

"Hey, watch it!" Namiko snapped.

"I actually enjoyed myself yesterday. It was hard satisfying work," Chizue said boldly.

"Oh, that sounds cute," Ayuka said, "well let us know when you get bored with it okay? I promise you, I'll welcome you back when you do."

"Uh-huh," Chizue said, "but please do not hold it against me if I never do."

Ayuka started wearing her forced smile, "of course," she said, "Emi, Saku, we should get going. We wouldn't want to get dirty standing around these two dirt farmers."

Emi and Saku looked at each other.

"Actually, we've decided to start helping Ritsu Kasanoda with his garden," said Emi, trying to sound as brave as she could.

"I'm sorry?" Ayuka asked, a crack in her voice.

"We've decided to help Kasanoda and Namiko," Saku said.

"Oh-no, oh no, more people wish to play in the dirt?" Ayuka asked, "what has gotten into this school and people willing to get dirty?" She looked towards Namiko.

"Why do you want to keep dragging everyone of high social standing down to your level l? Shouldn't you be trying to be more like us? We are your betters after all."

Namiko sneered at her, "I want to be me. I don't if me being me doesn't live up to your standards!"

"You know, your cuteness is really starting to wear thin. You really should take a better look at where you are and who you're among. Your cousin seems to manage not to make too big of waves. You should follow his example more!" Ayuka said as "sweetly" as she could before walking off.

"Don't listen to her Namiko," Chizue said kindly.

"Oh I don't," Namiko said, "mostly when she talks, I keep thinking she's somehow Snow White's demented decent."

Chizue giggled. "I guess I can see why."

"I don't see why she hates me so much though. I never persuaded anyone to join. You all came here on your own," Namiko addedsadly.

"I wouldn't think about it too much," Chizue tried to comfort her.

Namiko nodded and went on her way towards class. Once she was seated, she was thinking about talking to Ritsu during lunch to ask him a question.

"Maybe I could ask him if he might want to go to the arcade sometime? But we are supposed to go to the beach this weekend... Maybe we could go on a walk around town there together?" Namiko thought to herself.

"Ms. Fujioka, are you paying attention?" Namiko heard her teacher ask.

"Yes ma'am..." Namiko responded. As she sat there, she pulled her knee length out of her bun that she did everyday for school. Shaking her head a little bit, she then put her hair back up. It took a little bit for her to put her hair up, but she found that it was a great way to keep her mind busy.

Once she finished, it was time for the teacher to switch subjects and they moved on to English.

Time seemed to fly by until lunch. After lunch, time seemed to drag on for forever. Once the ending Bell rang, Namiko hopped out of her seat after getting everything and she left with a skip in her step. She hadn't been able to walk to lunch with Ritsu, so she hightailed it to Ritsu's class which was only a couple doors down. As she reached the classroom, she say that everyone was still gathering their materials.

"Ritsu!" Namiko called out.

Ritsu turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her waiting for him.

"Oh, um, I mean Kasanoda!" She said, correcting herself in front of the class.

Ritsu shook his head. "What's up, Namiko?"

Namiko could hear the gasps from the other students in the room, but she ignored them. "Well, If it is okay with you, I would like to walk down to the garden with you." Namiko said, smiling.

Ritsu blushed a little and nodded. "Sure Namiko." He smiled and found himself taking her hand in his.

On their way down, they just chatted and smiled. Once at the lot of land, they found that Ritsu's men and Chizue, along with her two friends, were here waiting.

Ritsu noticed the two new people and cocked his head to the side.

"Kasanoda, my friends Emi and Saku wanted to join your garden, if it is alright with you,"

Ritsu smiled and nodded. "The more the merrier. Okay, then Chizue, could you just have Emi and Saku help you with watering the tomatoes, carrots, and leeks?"

"Yes Senpai."

"Thank you for allowing us to join Kasanoda-senpai and Namiko-chan." Emi said, almost glowing with happiness.

"You're welcome." Namiko and Kasanoda said together. As Chizue led Emi and Saku to her area, Namiko went over to the bean sprout, cabbage, onion section of the garden. Once there, she pulled her hair back out of its bun and let it down as she put her gloves on.

Ritsu smiled at how much Namiko, Chizue, Emi, and Saku seemed to enjoy working in the vegetable garden. Nodding to his men, he got to work as well.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Hanako asked herself as she made her way towards the front gate.

Walking closed and closer, we began to realize how big the school actually was. "Hanako, is that you?'

Hearing her name, she looked up to see Haruhi. " Oh, hi Haruhi!" Hanako said, waving.

"Glad to see you came. Namiko will be excited. So, how was school?" Haruhi asked as she led her in.

"School was good. Thank you for asking. So, where is Namiko?"

"She's in the garden working with Kasanoda."

"Oh! Let's go!" Hanako said excitedly. Haruhi laughed.

"Alright, then we will pick up Kasanoda and Namiko and we can all go to the host club so you can meet our other friends. They can be overwhelming at first, but they are very nice people," Haruhi said.

"Oh Haruhi, how sweet of you to say such things!"

"What the?" Haruhi asked as she turned aroun to see the host club had come looking for her. Even Hunny and Mori were among them.

"Sorry Haruhi, but you we late and some of us got nervous," Kyoya said, clearly not referring to himself on the matter.

"Why do I have the feeling that Hunny-Senpai and Mori-senpai just happened to see me talking to this girl and sent you all a text to come down and see who she was?" Haruhi snapped back.

A look of guilt appeared on 4 of the six men's faces.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Haruhi moaned.

"Wow, these guys, are, gorgeous!" Hanako sputtered.

"Yes, aren't we though?" Tamaki asked, gently taking her hand, "welcome fair maiden. Tell me, who are you sweet princess?"

"Uh, Hanako, I'm a friend of Namiko," Hanako managed to sputter.

"Oh how adorable!" Hunny said as he jumped into her arms, "you're just as cute as her too!"

"Uh, thank you?" Hanako said.

"I probably should go see Namiko now huh?"

"Yes, let's do that!" Haruhi said, leading her off.

"We want to go too, we want to see how the garden's coming along!" Hikaru and Kaoru both insisted.

"Fine, but no funny stuff!" Haruhi snapped.

* * *

"Here Namiko, let me help you with that," Emi offered as she helped Namiko carry a watering can.

"Thank you," Namiko said kindly.

Sher cast a glance over at Kasanoda who was also watering some plants, when she saw his phone going off.

"I better take this, it's Dad," she heard him say as he went off by himself. He talked for a moment before looking back at the group, "hey guys, we have to go, Dad says we have some, "guests" coming over."

"Oh, do you have to go right now?" Namiko asked. She had hoped Kasanoda could stick around to meet Hanako.

"Yeah, sorry, it's some really important guests," Kasanoda said sheepishly.

"Would you mind if we stuck around to keep working on the garden?" Chizue asked.

"No, not at all," said Kasanoda said, "let's go men."

Namiko watched a little disappointed as he and his men walked away.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Chizue said, "we can have a little girl time."

"Sure," Namiko giggled as she and the other three all headed back to working.

* * *

"Here they are," Hunny said once everyone arraived at the garden.

"Where's Casanova and the rest?" Haruhi asked.

Hanako just kept watching the sight of Namiko working with the other three strange girls, looking like she fit in perfectly with them, in their similar outfits. It made her feel a little self concise, wearing her regular school uniform.

How much different were her and her friend becoming?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Namiko worked on the garden, she felt sad. She wasn't upset that Ritsu had something important to do, but sad that he had to leave early. As she was working, she heard some people walking closer to the garden. She didn't pay any attention to a thing as people would sometimes walk by the area on any other day. She then heard a familiar voice. "Where's Casanova? And the others?"

Nameko looked over and saw all the host club members and Hanako. She forced herself to remove the sad emotion within her and she forced a smile upon your face. Of course she was happy to see Hanako, she was looking forward to introducing Ritsu to Hanako.

"Oh, Hi guys!" She looked over at Hanako. After wiping off her hands, she got up. She stopped as her ponytail holder broke and her knee length hair fell free. She sighed but walked forward. "Hi Hanako! I'm so glad you could make it. Host club members, gardening members, this is my friend Hanako. She is a commoner just like Haruhi and I. Please treat her nicely?"

"Oh of course we will!" Tamaki-senpai said.

Namiko went to hug Hanako and Haruhi but stopped as she realized how much dirt and mud was on her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She ran over to a towel and wiped herself off. Walking back over, she then hugged her.

Namiko felt something against her cheek and looked over to see Hanako wiping dirt off her cheekbone. "You missed some, silly."

Namiko smiled. "Thank you Hanako. So, what would you like to do?"

"I would love to finally meet Kasanoda-san."

Namiko let in a sharp inhale. "Actually, Ritsu isn't here. He and his group left. He had something of importance to do at home."

"Oh. I see. Well, maybe we could help with the garden? What do you say Haruhi? Maybe we could just help get water and hand them things?"

"I don't know if you all will be allowed to due to the rules..."

Chizue stopped Namiko. "Actually, they can help you Namiko. Even Ayuka doesn't follow her own rules. She's had her friend come and help her despite the fact she told you that you could only help if you were inside the gardening club. So of course come on let them help would be a great way for us all get to know each other a little bit more."

Namiko smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Of course, by all means help us. We could sure use it today seeing as we are low on helpers." Namiko reached over some some equipment. "Here." Namiko said as she handed the host club members and Hanako some knee pads some aprons some gloves and a mat to go underneath their legs. "Wouldn't want to get your uniforms dirty"

"Thanks," said Hanako as she started getting to work along with the hots.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, no goofing off," Haruhi warned.

"What do you take us for?" Hikaru taunted.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to meet Kasanoda," Hanako said as she worked along side Namiko.

"Me too, but I'm sure you will in time," Namiko said.

"Is he anything like these guys?" Hanako asked looking around at the different boys from the host club.

Namiko studied the different boys as well. "Hardy," she finally said with pride, "Ritsu's one of a kind!"

"Really?" Hanako said. She tried thinking harder about what this guy must look like to have Namiko so infatuated with him.

"Heads up!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as a small rake flew over the two girls' head suddenly, out of nowhere.

"I thought told you guys no goofing off!" Haruhi snapped.

"I'll get it," Hanako said as she walked over to the rake. Just as she put her hand down on the handle, a foot suddenly stepped on it, pinning her hand down.

"Owe!" Hanako screamed, before looking up and seeing Ayuka of all people standing in front of her. Though she had a smile on her face, Hanako felt a shiver go through her body.

Ayuka giggled before kneeling down towards her. "Well, who do we have here? A trespasser?" She asked, "I should probably call security."

"Hey, Ayuka, leave her alone!" Namiko yelled as she quickly came to her friend's aid.

"Oh, she's your friend?" Ayuka asked. She pushed down harder on poor Hanako's hand, making Hanako moan in pain again.

"Get off her!" Namiko snapped as she tried to push Ayuka off of Hanako.

"Oh my!" Ayuka cried out in surprise, as she stumbled back. As she did, she somehow, either on accident or on purpose, kick Hanako's chin, knocking Hanako to the gound.

"Hanako!" Namiko shouted in shock at the sight of her poor friend. Before she could move to her aid, Kyoya had managed to move over to Hanako and helped her up.

"Let's take a look," he said calmly, examining Hanako's face, getting a little close in the process. Namiko saw her face getting red. "Doesn't look too bad, I doubt it'll leave a scar," Kyoya concluded after a while, "we should probably get it washed up though."

"Right," Hanako said.

"Come on Hanako," Haruhi said, as she led the girl away, "are you coming Namiko?"

"I'll be right there," Namiko said. She looked mad at Ayuka first,."not cool lady! You hurt my friend! It's bad enough you're always picking on me, you don't have to drag her into it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ayuka said, "but it's at the same time, it's not my fault she stands out like a sore thumb looking like she does, a filthy commoner. You know, I'm curious, is she what you used to look like before you started mingling with the social betters. I must say, it improved your appearance greatly."

Hanako couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Ayuka's comments.

"Will get out of here already?! What are you even doing here, if not to cause trouble?!" Namiko ordered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so cruel in controlling who can and cannot walk around here," Ayuka said, looking like she was hurt by what Namiko said, "I guess I'll go, I can tell where I'm not wanted." She made a dramatic turn and ran off, almost looking like she was crying.

Namiko rolled her, "what a faker," she muttered before finally going after Haruhi and Hanako.

* * *

"Here, this might sting a little," Haruhi said as she helped dap Hanako's chin with a wet cloth. Hanako hissed as it came into contact with her skin. "Sorry," Haruhi said.

"It's okay," Hanako insisted, even though the look suggested othwrwise, "hey that guy that helped me...,"

"Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"That's his name?" Hanako asked, "is he...,"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," Haruhi quickly said, "he may not look it, but he is actually very evil inside. And no offense but he wouldn't even date someone unless there was something for him to gain in it personally."

"Oh," Hanako said, dissapointment in her voice.

"Sorry, I figured I'd try saving you the trouble," Haruhi said softly.

"It's okay," Hanako said, "I should have known I wouldn't find a possible match with an Ouran guy, at least not on my first visit."

"You never know, there's actually some pretty decent guys at thus school who may not be too worried about what your social standing is and instead focus on what a pretty good person you are and highly attractive," Haruhi assured her.

"You think I'm attractive enough for an Ouran guy?" Hanako asked, laughing.

"Sure, of course," Haruhi said.

Just then Namiko ran up to them. "Hanako, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hanako assured her.

"I'm so sorry about that! That bitch has been giving me a hard time ever since I first came here!" Namiko apologized.

"It's cool," Hanako said. She she looked at her watch. I should actually get going. I promised my parents I would be out too late."

"Well, let's go together!" Namiko suggested.

"Don't you need to work on your garden some more?" Hanako asked.

"Uh," Namiko pondered. She did want to make sure Ritsu could trust leaving her in charge of it when he was gone, but at the same time what about her friend?

"It's fine Namiko," Hanako finally said, "I'll talk to later on Skype okay?"

"But Hanako," Namiko sputtered.

Hanako reached over and hugged her, "it's fine. I'll see both of you later."

She slowly walked off on her own. Poor Namiko looked a little crest fallen.

Haruhi patted her shoulder, "don't worry about it too much okay?" She tried assuring her cousin.

"Right," Namiko said.

* * *

Hanako sighed as she came towards the way she came in.

"Excuse me Madam," a cool voice suddenly said behind her. Hanako twirled around to see Kyoya walking up to her.

"Oh, hello," Hanako said politely, still remembering what Haruhi had said about him.

Kyoya stopped right in front of her with a cool smile and leaned in close. "Hmm, it looks like I was tight, it won't leave much of a scar, which is good," he said, "but just the same," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of something. "This is a new medical cream one of my family's pharmaceutical companies has been developing Not only does it he with scaring, but also with possible infection," he said. He gently placed it in Hanako's hand, in a rather affection manner. "Can't be too careful about infection now can we?"

"No, I guess not," Hanako said, trying to stay calm.

"Good, please feel free to try it for free and try to get back to me on much you like it and if it helped," Kyoya said.

"I'll try," Hanako promised. She tried to leave but noticed Kyoya was still holding her hand in a way. She looked at him confused, right as Kyoya pulled away.

"Have a good day," Kyoya said, nodding at her and walking off.

Hanako was confused about what just happen between her and this guy.

* * *

"Well, I sure as heck wasn't expecting Hanako's visit to Ouran being like that," Namiko said with a sigh as she and Haruhi return to the garden.

"Well, I'm sure we can make it up to her," Haruhi said.

"Let's hope so, Ritsu wasn't here to meet her!" Namiko said, actually sounding mad.

Haruhi giggled a little at Namiko's outburst. It was a little cute, the way she wasn't afraid to getting mad at Ritsu once and a while, like a real couple.

"He'll meet her, I'm sure," Haruhi assured her cousin.

"He better," Namiko said.

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen," Ritsu's father said as the so called guests finally left. He looked over at his son, "and thank you for coming."

"Sure Dad," Ritsu said.

"I hope I didn't interfere with your after school activities," Kasanoda said.

"Oh it's nothing really," said Ritsu, though he was sure Namiko might be mad at him for having to leave early.

He quickly excused himself and hurried to his room to call her.

"Ritsu?!" Namiko answered.

"Hi," Ritsu said sheepishly, "how did things go after I left?"

"Fine, though you left before my friend showed up!"

"Oh, sorry," Ritsu apologized.

"You should be!" Namiko said, "I really wanted you to meet. I wanted to let you know one of my friends."

"I'm sorry, I really am!" Ritsu apologized over and over again, "I'll make it up to you somehow!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little excited too," Namiko apologized as well, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, good night," Ritsu said.

"Good night," Namiko said as she hung up. She held her phone close. She felt a little good that she could be mad at Ritsu, but not let it affect their relationship over all. Sort of like, they were really a couple.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day, when Ritsu woke, he knew that when he got to school, he would immediately look for Namiko. He was quick to complete his morning routine of taking a shower, eating a small breakfast of two sunny-side up eggs laying over a layer of rice, and then brushing his teeth before getting into his car.

It was a ten minute drive to get to his school, but it seemed like forever since he has first gotten in his car. Ritsu was drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel just before he turned into the parking lot. Ritsu hurried towards the school, walking underneath the bright pink arch. Why had the president of Ouran chosen to have the walls painted pink? No one would ever probably have the answer to that. "Was her room 1-A or 1-B?" Ritsu asked himself.

"Oh, good morning Casanova." Haruhi said.

"Hello Fujioka. Could you tell me? I forgot Namiko's class letter. Is she in 1-A or 1-B?"

Haruhi nodded. "She is in class 1-A."

Ritsu nodded. "Thank you Fujioka. See you around." He said as he ran towards Namiko's class room. He came to her classroom where she was already at, standing and grabbing things out of her bag, setting papers on the table as she prepared for the teacher to start her first lesson.

"Psst, Namiko," he called out.

Nearly everyone else in the classroom looked towards him first then towards Namiko.

Namiko turned towards him and smiled. "Ritsu!" Namiko said with a smile as she got up and hurried over to him at the door.

Students in the class were exasperated at the fact that Namiko Fujioka was able to talk up to "The Walking Blizzard," and comfortably speak with him.

 _"Wow, she really is becoming his girl!"_ A female classmate whispered.

 _"I know! I can't believe it!"_ A male classmate said.

 _"What do you think he said to win her over? Or do you think it was her that won him over?"_

 _"Who knows..."_

"What are you doing here?" Namiko asked as she stood next to him by the door.

"I just wanted to apologize again for leaving early yesterday and not getting to meet your friend," he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Namiko started faking a mad look on her face, "Well you should be! I go through all that trouble to set up a chance for you two to meet and you blew it!" She even did an over dramatic twirl, her hair fanning and covering most of her face as she turned her back to him.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you," Ritsu said sheepishly. Namiko turned back around with a smirk.

"I'm just pulling your leg," she said, patting his bicep, "seriously, it's fine, stuff happens. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be able to figure out another time you can meet my friend, Hanako."

"So we're good?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, I think we're good," Namiko assured him, "I'll see you after class at the gardening club, okay?" She gently patted his cheek in a caring manner before giving him a quick hug before heading back to her seat.

"I'll see you later then," Ritsu sputtered as he quickly hurried off, blushing deeply.

The other students all watched with confusion, with their jaws opened in surprise.

 _"You know, this may sound crazy, but they almost seem like the new it couple of Ouran!"_

 _"I wonder if Renge knows,"_

 _"If she does, she'll probably be writting about in one her gossip magazines real soon! I can't wait to read that story!"_

'Renge, where have I heard that name before?' Namiko thought as she tried focusing on her work.

* * *

Later that day after school, Namiko headed quickly to the gardening plot as usual. As she made her way there, she met up with Chizue, Emi and Saku.

"Hi Namiko. How's it going?" Chizue said kindly.

"It's going alright." Namiko said.

"How's your friends?" Emi asked.

Namiko sighed, "okay I guess, as good as you can get after getting kicked in the face by someone and then insulted by them."

"Poor girl," Saku said, "if she ever shows up again, we should make sure to show her a much better time."

"Thank you," Namiko said.

The four girls had just about reached the plot, when they were all surprised to see a boy blocking their path. He looked a little mad.

"Yudai, what are you doing here?" Saku asked.

"I've come to see if it was true, if you were working with," Yudai, slowly turned around to see Kasanoda and his men setting up for the day's work, "Ritsu Kasanoda!"

"Yes, it's true, Yudai," Saku said, "it's fine though. It's actually more satisfying and fun than working with Ayuka."

Yudai turned and looked at Kasanoda and his other workers again.

"I'm helping too then!" He declared.

"What, no Yudai, don't be like that," Saku said.

"I'm only trying to look our for you!" Yudai insisted.

"Is everything okay over here?" Ritsu asked as he came up suddenly behind the boy. Yudai looked up at him in fear.

"Hi Ritsu," Namiko said, she moved around Yudai towards him. She even got him to put his arm around her waist. "I think we have a new volunteer for our group."

"Oh really?" Ritsu said, looking Yudai over.

"Uh, yes," Yudai managed to get out, "I'm volunteering!"

"Oh, that's great!" Ritsu said, excited, unintentionally scaring the boy.

"Uh, uh, I also have some other people who want to volunteer! I'll be right back with them!" Yudai screamed as he ran off.

"Sorry," Saku said, "my boyfriend's a little protective of me."

"Well, most good boyfriends are a little," Namiko said, "right Ritsu?"

"I guess so," Ritsu said, blushing.

"Is Tetsuya here by the way?" Chizue asked, sounding hopeful.

"He's over there," Ritsu pointed towards the tomato section of the garden. Chizue smiled and quickly walked over to him, who greeted her with a smile.

"Oh my," Emi said, "they're actually kind of cute together."

"Hi, I'm here with the other volunteers," Yudai suddenly called out as he and at least six other boys, Toki, Masahide, Junichiro, Sotaro, Suguru, and Teijo, who Ritsu recognized from around school, came running up to the garden as well.

"Oh great, he brought Suguru too..." Emi stated.

"Who?" Namiko asked.

"My boyfriend," Emi said.

"Well gentlemen, welcome," Ritsu said walking over to all the boys, "thank you for coming. Let's go ahead and get to work." He handed each boy a gardening tool of some kind and told them where to go. He made sure to stick the boyfriends with their respectable girlfriends.

"Hey, this really _isn't_ that bad," Namiko heard one of the boys said.

"Ritsu, isn't this great? People are realizing that your garden is a _good_ thing," she whispered to him.

"Yeah," Ritsu said as he got to work on the leek section of the garden. He did manage to smile, being happy that they were getting more help.

* * *

Haruhi looked out the club window at Namiko and Ritsu's garden, surprised to see a lot more people working it.

"Wow, it looks like Casanova's getting more popular," she said.

"Well, good for him," she heard Kyoya say.

Haruhi looked over at him, working on his computer. Haruhi looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see he was looking over info on Hanako of all people.

"Um, Kyoya-Senpai, why are you researching Hanako?"

"I gave her a sample scar treatment cream. I assumed it'd be wise to have information on her so I could look her up later if need be," Kyoya explained simply.

"But why does that include knowing what her favorite ice cream flavor is?" Haruhi asked.

"You don't know how medical research works, do you Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh," Haruhi sputtered, "whatever, do what you want to do. You always do."

"Thank you," Kyoya said, smirking at how right Haruhi had been. Kyoya always got his way by finding out as much as he could about the new people he meets and even his friends. For some reason though, he found himself really curious about Hanako. Kyoya wasn't sure what it was, but he felt he had to know everything he could know about her without asking her himself.

Haruhi sighed to herself as she got to work with her guests, working them over with her hostly smile.

"Um, Haruhi?" One of the guests suddenly asked.

"Yes?" Haruhi said.

"Have you heard about those rumor about your cousin and Kasanova?"

"What rumor?" Haruhi asked.

"How she's _his_ girl?"

"His girl? I don't know if they're that close, but I know they've become a little close since she stated helping him with his garden," Haruhi explained.

"Are you at all concern about them?"

"Why would I? I trust Casanova and I trust Namiko. If they do closer to them, good for them," Haruhi said.

"You're not at all jealous of them are you?"

Jealous?" Haruhi asked confused, "why would I be jealous?"

"Well don't you remember that time Kasanoda tried confessing his feelings for you?"

"Kind of, but we were able to stay friends. It seriously okay with me if he and my cousin get together," said Haruhi.

The girls all cooed ay Haruhi's response.

"You're always so sweet Haruhi!"

'I wonder how close Namiko and Casanova are getting,' Haruhi thought. She hated the idea of being a sort of all protective cousin, but maybe she should make sure to keep a sharp eye on the two while on the beach trip, just in case.

* * *

"Alright, quiting time," Ritsu called out to his volunteers.

Everybody started gather up their tools and head off.

"Hey, Kasanoda," Yudai said walking up to him, " I just wanted to say, I may volunteer to look after my girlfriend, but I have to admit, this was pretty cool. I liked it."

"Thank you," Ritsu said, "I'm happy to hear that."

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Yudai asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my beach house with the host club and Namiko," Ritsu said looking her way.

"Oh, really?" Yudai turned and looked at Namiko too, "I guess she is kind of cute. If I were you, I'd make a claim on her soon, like say at the beach. Because she's getting well known, it's only a matter of time before another boy takes notice and may try making a move on her."

"Uh, sure, I'll try to remember that," Ritsu said.

* * *

"You know, I'm going to make Yudai pay for this over the weekend!" Saku muttered, "I'm thinking short trip to the mountain spa!"

"Are you doing anything for the weekend Namiko?" Chizue asked.

"I'm going to the beach with The Host club and Ritsu," said Namiko.

"You're going to the beach, alone with 8 guys?" Emi asked, " I mean, I know one is your cousin, but still. "

"Uh well," Namiko sputtered.

"You should take your friend from yesterday. You could make up for what happened with Ayuka."

"Could I? Even if it's at the last minute? " Namiko asked.

"Invite who?" Ritsu asked as she walked past.

"Would you feel weird if I tried invited my friend, you know, Hanako, on the trip?" Namiko asked.

"I guess so, if it's okay with her parents," Ritsu said.

"Oh thank you!" Namiko said happily.

* * *

When Namiko got home, she ran past her dads straight to her room to call Hanako.

"Hello? " Hanako asked.

"Hi Hanako, you doing anything this weekend?" Namiko asked hastily.

"No, not that I know of," Hanako said.

"You want to go to the beach?" Namiko asked, "I'm going with a bunch of friends to a nice beach house."

"Oh, sure, let me ask my parents, " Hanako said. There was a short pause before Hanako came back.

"My mom wants to call your dads about it, then we'll see," she said.

"Yay!" said Namiko.

* * *

"Why did Namiko just ignore us when she came home?" Kyo asked.

"She's a teenager, most teenagers choose to ignore their parenrs," Nobu said like it was nothing.

"But," Kyo tried to argue, only to be interuptted by his phone, "hello? Oh hello," he looked at Nobu, "it's Hanako's mother," he explained before returning to his conversation, "yes? Why yes, she's going with our wonderful nice Haruhi and a few friends from school. I would assume so, my brother assured me they're harmless. Yes, yes, oh no, no, I don't think so, oh of course, of course, any time. Mmmhmm, goodbye now."

"What did she need?" Nobu asked.

"Apparently Namiko invited Hanako on that little beach trip she's taking and she had a few questions in regards to it over possibly letting Hanako go."

"Ah, I see," Nobu said, "it is probably a good idea another girl is going along anyway. Safety in numbers and all."

"Yeah," Kyo agreed."

* * *

"It looks like my mom says it's okay to go," Hanako said.

"Sweet, just come by my place with Haruhi Saturday and Ritsu can pick us up," Namiko said.

"Ritsu huh? Ah I may finally meet the famous Ritsu huh?" Hanako teased.

"Let's hope so," Namiko said, "see you Saturday at the latest."

Hanako was starting to feel a little better, only to suddenly have her phone rung again, "hello?"

"Hanako, guess what?" Ami said from the other end, Hoshiko was able to convince her uncle to let us have a pool party at this club he's a member of. There's even going to be boys there! Want to come?"

"Uh, well I already made plans with Namiko to go to the beach," said Hanako.

"That sounds boring. Why waste your time with that when you can come to a pool party with boys?"

"Uh well," Hanako started to say.

"I got to go, if you change your mind, you know where to contact me," Ami said before hanging up.

"Sure," Hanako said, once again feeling conflicted over what was going on with all her friends.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Namiko had first woken up on Friday, Namiko thought about how excited she was that Ouran didn't have school today. Smiling, she immediately started packing her bag, throwing her bathing suit and new sleepwear into the bag along with a t-shirt, a tank top, a sundress, a regular dress that her mother had given to her fathers for her to wear someday, underwear, her bras, a pair of greek style sandals, regular sandals, her jewelry, she also put in a pair of sneakers. She ran towards the bathroom closet where she bumped into her father Nobu.

"Oh sorry Dad!" She said, bowing to him and then started throwing the sunscreen and aloe gel into the bag along with her toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, shampoo conditioner, soap, hair brush, deodorant, perfume, and lotion.

"It's okay, Namiko." He said sleepily. "Are you excited for this beach trip?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes! I'll get to spend more time with Rits- I mean Hanako!" Namiko said, looking nervous.

Nobu gasped to himself as he watched her run back into her room. He smiled sadly at what she had said. He knew this day would come one day, but just like his husband, he really hoped that it wouldn't have come so soon. Nobu let out a sigh has he headed towards the kitchen. "Kyo, we are in trouble."

Kyo looked over at him just as he started yawning. "What do you mean, dear?" He asked.

"I can see it... Namiko... I'm sure she really likes this boy Ritsu... like a lot more than we anticipated before." Nobu whispered.

"Still think we should let her go on this trip?"

"Of course. Namiko would never forgive us if we told her "no" now. Plus, she'll be fine. Especially if Haruhi is going. That niece of ours will definitely look after her, I know that."

Kyo sighed.

"I know... I don't want this yet, but we knew it was going to happen."

Kyo nodded. "I know... it's just that she is our little girl... I don't want to let go yet."

"Would you ever be ready for that?" Nobu asked with a raised eyebrow. Their conversation was interrupted just as they heard a knock on the door.

Kyo walked towards it to see Haruhi and Hanako standing at the door. "Oh hello girls. Please come in. Namiko should be out here in just a second. Would any of you like to drink some tea with us?"

"Sure, thank you very much Sir." Hanako said as she set her stuff near the doorway as did Haruhi.

"Namiko! Hanako and Haruhi are here!"

"Okay, just one second!"

Nobu poured tea in all the cups as they waited.

* * *

Namiko smiled as she grabbed her bag after putting on her eyeliner. She winked at herself in the mirror. "Not bad." She said. Namiko was wearing a loose tank top that has sequin like attachments that had a gradient of yellow that went to sky blue at the bottom. She has also chosen a pair of jean shorts and her greek style sandals. She has chosen a pair of sunglasses. As for her makeup she just settled for a light pink lip gloss, lightly placed yellow eyeshadow, and some black eyeliner which she made a small wing.

Nodding to herself, Namiko walked out of her room and ran towards Hanako. "Oh Hanako! I've missed you. I'm so sorry about what happened at my school." Hanako shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You tried defending and helping me. Thank you Namiko."

Namiko wanted to argue it, but she knew that Hanako wouldn't accept Namiko's apology. That's just the way that Hanako was. "Oh! Hanako, I asked the twins if you could use one of their swimsuits, if you want to of course, you like two piece suits right? I mean, it might be nice to not have to wear the same swimsuit in the ocean."

Hanako was shocked. "Yes, I like two pieces. You didn't have to do that."

Namiko shook her head. "No, it's okay. The twins even said you could keep it. They wanted to use it as a way to apologize to you for what happened on Monday as well." She said as she handed the purple swimsuit to Hanako. The swimsuit was a halter top bikini, like she liked, that was lilac purple with white dots speckled all over the garment. The bottoms matched. Hanako smiled but she was worried on the inside. Does Namiko get gifts like this a lot?

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? I can tell the twins and..."

"Oh no, no, no." Hanako said. "I love it. I'll be sure to thank them."

Namiko nodded, relieved.

"So... Namiko. There is something your father and I need to tell you."

"Yes Dad-K?" Namiko asked.

"Well, you know how your father and I have been discussing having another baby?"

Namiko nodded, now paying extreme attention to her fathers.

"Well, we decided we are going to go through with it. We want to ask your birth mother if she would be interested in helping us again."

Namiko's smile widened and she yelled cheerfully. "I'm so happy! I'm so excited! I can't wait to have a little sister or brother!" She yelled as she hugged her father's.

"Congratulations Uncle Kyo, Uncle Nobu, and Namiko." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Yes, congratulations!" Hanako said as they all clinked their tea cups very gently together. Just after doing this and taking a drink, there was a knock on the door. Nobu was about to get up when Namiko was up before them.

"I'll get it!" She announced.

"I wonder who is here..." Kyo asked himself.

"Oh, did Namiko not tell you? She may have forgotten. Ritsu Kasanoda is giving us a ride to his house since it is a bit away from here," said Haruhi.

Nobu and Kyo's eyes widened but they shook it off as they saw Namiko open the door. Namiko's father's couldn't see the boy's face, but what they could see was his vibrant red hair.

"Hi Ritsu!" Namiko said, smiling. Namiko didn't hesitate to hug him.

"Hello Namiko." The boy said as he hugged her back with one arm. "So, are Haruhi and your friend here?"

Nobu and Kyo looked at one another. "His voice is so deep..." They were almost shocked that a second years voice would be that deep.

"Yes they are. Please come in, we were just finishing our tea. Would you like a cup too?"

Ritsu shook his head. "No thanks. Thank you for the offer Namiko." He smiled kindly at her. As Ritsu looked up, he saw Namiko's cousin Haruhi, a girl, who he assumed was her friend, and then two men who he also assumed to be her fathers. Ritsu immediately looked at them and walked over. "Hello sirs. I am Ritsu Kasanoda, a friend of Namiko and Haruhi. It is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my intrusion."

 _So politely._ Nobu thought as he shook the young man's hand.

'A little freaky looking isn't he?' Kyo thought.

'This is the guy she's been boating and bragging about?' Hanako thought.

"It is very nice to meet you as well."

"Namiko, Haruhi, and Hanako better come back in the same state they were before they left." Kyo stated, a slight smirk on his face.

Ritsu blushed darkly for a moment.

"Dad!" Namiko shrieked, her face beet red. "Okay... I think that is a sign to leave..." Namiko said as she stood up to hug her father's. "I'll be back around Monday evening. I love you Dad-N and Dad-K." Namiko said, hugging them tightly. Ritsu saw this and smiled as he, on his own, grabbed the girl's luggage and carried it to the car for them. The girls followed behind him as Namiko took the passenger seat. "I'm so sorry about what my dad said..." Namiko said, blushing.

Ritsu shook his head. "No, it's okay. I wouldn't have expected them to be completely okay with it, if they were I'd be a little confused." Just as Ritsu finished his sentence, he turned on the radio to hear a song come on, "Coming up next is a Green Day hit, titled "Holiday."

 _Say, hey!_

 _Hear the sound of the falling rain_  
 _Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_  
 _The shame_  
 _The ones who died without a name_

 _Hear the dogs howling out of key_  
 _To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_  
 _And bleed, the company lost the war today_

Ritsu smiled as he heard Namiko and Hanako singing along to it.

"Oh come on Haruhi! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Namiko said, trying to her her cousin to sing with them.

"I can't sing, remember Namiko."

"Oh who cares! Neither can any of us." Hanako said as they continued.

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _On holiday_

 _Hear the drum pounding out of time_  
 _Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)_  
 _To find, the money's on the other side_

Ritsu couldn't help himself as he started to dance in his seat a little bit.

Namiko saw this and couldn't help but think this was a little cute. "Come on Ritsu, join us." She pushed, singing the lyrics out loud to him.

 _Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_  
 _There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_  
 _A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _On holiday!_

Ritsu laughed and nodded as he joyfully joined him. "This is probably the most fun car ride I have been on in a while."

* * *

Tamaki and the hosts were waiting outside of the Kasanoda estate, waiting for Casanova, Haruhi, Namiko, and Hanako to arrive when they started to hear music blaring and a group of people singing.

 _"The representative from California has the floor"_

 _Sieg Heil to the president gasman_  
 _Bombs away is your punishment_  
 _Pulverize the Eiffel towers_  
 _Who criticize your government_  
 _Bang bang goes the broken glass and_  
 _Kill all the fags that don't agree_  
 _Trials by fire setting fire_  
 _Is not a way that's meant for me_  
 _Just cause_  
 _Just cause_  
 _Because we're outlaws yeah!_

 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
 _This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
 _This is our lives on Holiday_

"Oh! It's Casanova-chan." Honey sempai said, smiling.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Ritsu said as he got out of the car.

"Hey," Namiko said as she got out.

"Morning," Haruhi said. Then everyone noticed Hanako slowly got out.

"Hey your little friend here too Namiko?" The twins said.

"Hello," Hanako said timidly.

Kyoya walked quickly over to her.

"Hello Miss Hanako," he said, surprising everyone, including Hanako, by tiling her chin to look straight in her eyes. "Hmm, it looks like that cream I gave you worked? Your face appears to be looking flawless."

"Uh thank you," Hanako said, "the cream did seem to work wonderful. My mom even tried a little and she liked it to."

"Wonderful, good to know I have other feed back," Kyoya said, stroking her cheek with her thumb as he spoke.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hikaru asked.

"This isn't normal, especially for Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Guys," Tamaki said seriously, throwing a hand up in front of them, "let's allow Kyoya to do as he sees fit."

"Boss, you serious?" asked the twins.

"Of course, besides you know what can happen should you interfere with Kyoya's plans," Tamaki reminded them.

"Right," both twins muttered.

Just then another black car with tinted windows pulled up. Out stepped one of the Kasanoda men.

"Oh, Young Lord, good morning!" He said bowing, "I have brought my sister to fill the roll of of the female chaperone your father requested. He opened his passenger door and out stepped a tall young looking woman in a business suit with long black hair up in a ponytail and wearing dark sunglasses.

"Oh, you brought Limber," Ritsu said.

The twins started to snicker at that name.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Hikaru said.

At that, Limber walked over to him and grabbed him by his hair.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he tried coming to his brother's aid. Limber however managed to kick him easily and use her foot to keep him pined down.

"They call me Limber," she started to say, "because not only am I extremely, but I'm also known for collecting the limbs of people I don't like!" She held up a knife to Hikaru's face, "don't make me turn you into a boy and girl twin buddy!"

"Whoa," nearly everyone heard Mori say out loud. His face actually looked surprised and a little impressed.

"Okay Limber, that's enough!" Her brother said as he pulled her away, "we should head in and report to Lord Kasanoda we're here!"

"Of course," Limber said walking in with her brother.

"Uh we should probably go in too," Ritsu said, "my father's probably waiting for us with the brunch."

"Hey Namiko, is the first time you've met his father?" Hanako whispered.

"Uh, yes," said Namiko. She hoped her first meeting with the man went as well as Ritsu's first meeting with her parents.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The host club, Namiko and Hanako followed Ritsu down the hallway of his big house.

As they walked, Namiko kept glancing around the big hallway. All over the wall were interesting looking pieces of arts that show things like demons, fights and huge battles.

"They sure have an interesting taste in art," Hanako whispered.

"Yeah," said Namiko.

"What do they do exactly?" Hanako whispered.

"They're uh, in the delivery business," Namiko sputtered.

"Delivery?" Hanako repeated.

"Yeah, they do deliveries," said Namiko.

"Huh, that's interesting," said Hanako.

Suddenly, the group came upon two big sliding doors where two men stood in front. They both nodded and pulled open the doors to reveal a huge table with a huge feast laid out on top.

At the head of the table sat an old looking man with a dignified looking face in a formal kimono. He stood up slowly and nodded his head.

"Welcome honor guests, please have a seat. You wouldn't want the food to get cold," he said. Everyone nodded and quickly took a seat. "Ritsu, bring your lady here," Kasanoda said motioning his son towards him.

"Oh, sure," Ritsu said, as he took Namiko's hand and lead her closer to his father.

Namiko looked at Ritsu nervously, as she bit her bottom lip, but Ritsu tried his best to comfort her by rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of Namiko's palm. Mr. Kasanoda smiled at the interaction he had just seen.

Ritsu's father smiled kindly at Namiko, seeming to sense her shyness. "No need to feel nervous around me child." He stated, taking her hand in his kindly. Namiko nodded as Mr. Kasanoda gestured for Ritsu to sit on one side of the table and for Namiko to sit on the other, Ritsu and her ending up sitting across from each other. Namiko bit her lip gently as she saw Mr. Kasanoda sizing her up. She expected that he would do so, I mean, he was her love interests father. She took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes.

"So... you like my son to you? How so?"

Ritsu gasped and looked at his father, "Please fath-"

Mr. Kasanoda shook his head, silencing Ritsu. "If you love this girl like you say you do, I want to know how she feels as well."

 _'Love?'_ Namiko asked herself. She smiled happily to herself.

"Well child, how do you feel about my son?"

Namiko blushed pink and then red. "Well... I... I love him as well. I care about him a lot. Unlike others, I see passed his rough exterior. He is kind and considerate."

Mr. Kasanoda smiled and nodded. "So, how are you planning on enjoying this five day beach vacation?"

"Well, I think we were planning on looking around the town today, all of us going and looking at all of the commoner shops and more. I think Saturday and Sunday we will probably make full use of the beach. I'm so excited, I have never been to the beach. Only thing I've ever swam in was our community pool back near my house."

"Really Namiko?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, you have to pay money to use the community pool, so I don't go too often."

"Oh poor little girl!" Tamaki exclaimed quietly. "Don't worry, uncle Tamaki will let you come use our pool with Haruhi any time you want!"

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't know if I'd even go."

"What?!" Tamaki cried quietly.

Mr. Kasanoda chuckled at the scene before him. "Ritsu, you have sure made yourself some good friends. And you have met one beautiful lady. She reminds me of your mother when I first met her all those years ago. Just as radiant as the moon and as beautiful as the freshly blossomed cherry tree." Mr. Kasanoda looked at Namiko. "Please child, with your fathers' permission, please do not hesitate to come see my Ritsu."

"Thank you sir," said Namiko, blushing. She was glad she had made a good impression on Ritsu's father.

* * *

Haruhi watched as Namiko interacted amazingly with Ritsu's father and his 'family.' She before wouldn't have thought that she could conversate so naturally to a family that she, and Namiko, knew what kind of job they did.

"Seems like things are going well." Honey-senpai said.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, very well. I still don't have any qualms with them wanting a relationship together. I mean, even though I'm not all into the mushy lovey-dovey stuff, you can see that Namiko kind of fits in the scene. She looks like she will fit in. I'm glad."

Tamaki-senpai placed a kind hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Yes, I do agree with you Haruhi."

The hosts smiled amongst themselves as they heard Ritsu and Namiko laugh together. "You know, I am happy for Casanova." Hunny said. "He was so lonely before, maybe things will be different for him."

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, possibly." Haruhi casually looked over toward Kyoya who was sitting next to Hanako and was actually smiling sincerely has he spoke with her. She could feel romance all around her, things were definitely changing for better.

Haruhi couldn't help but then thought back to what Namiko had said to her before. _'You really haven't noticed?! I'm pretty sure everyone can see Tamaki-senpai has feelings for you. I can tell that you do have some as well.'_

 _'Do I?'_ Haruhi asked herself. She looked up towards Tamaki and smiled to herself. He was indeed attractive, she knew this. Over the last two years, she had indeed also felt herself growing closer and closer to him.

Tamaki looked down at her and smiled. "Haruhi, have you tried this leek soup? It is delicious!"

Haruhi smiled at him. _'Do I have feelings for him?'_ She watched him some more as Tamaki interacted with the twins. _'We'll see.'_

* * *

"Well, we should probably get going if we are going to make it there before dark." Kyoya-senpai suggested.

"Yes, that young man is right. Off you go kids." Mr. Kasanoda turned towards Namiko. "It was a pleasure meeting you young lady. I do hope that you do pay us a visit again soon. Perhaps you could bring your folks."

Namiko smiled. "I'm sure they would love that. It was great meeting you as well."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "Have a safe trip, all of you." He said. "Ritsu, could you wait for a second?"

Ritsu stopped and nodded as he turned back towards his father. They watched everyone else leave and heard the last two voices being Haruhi and Namiko. "Father?" Ritsu asked kindly.

"She is really a lovely lady. I do like her a lot. You have good taste in women." Ritsu fought off his blush. "Just remember what I said."

Ritsu turned towards his father. "Remember what?"

"I want you to enjoy your time at the beach house, with Namiko, and with your friends... but, remember! Grandkids come after marriage!"

Ritsu broke and his face became redder than ever before.

Mr. Kasanoda chuckled. "Have a nice trip. Go, don't want to keep them waiting."

Ritsu nodded and bowed to his father, his face still bright red. "Thank you father. I will be back Tuesday night." He said as he exited, trying to hide his blush as he made his way outside.

* * *

"Well that seemed to go well," Hanako whispered to Namiko as they got ready to leave.

"Yeah," Namiko said happily.

"The food was really good too," said Haruhi. She did smile overat Namiko. "I'm glad Casanova's father seemed to like you."

"Me too, I was worried he'd be all up tight and stiff with me," Namiko said.

"So how are we going to decide who goes in what car?" Tamaki asked as they came outside.

"I have some suggestions," Kyoya said looking over a list, "I figured Namiko would want to ride with Ritsu and Haruhi should ride along with her cousin naturally."

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki started to protest.

"Don't worry, I have it so you ride with them too," Kyoya said, "then Mori-senpai, Hunny-Senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru will ride in a car together."

"But what about you Kyo-Chan? And Hana-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Well, since the lady joined us at the last minute, I made arrangements for another car and the two of us will ride in it together," Kyoya said. As if to prove more of his point, he reached over and grabbed Hanako's arm and pulled her closer to his side.

"Huh?" Hanako asked confused.

"Uh, Kyoya-Senpai, why exactly are you doing that?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it is my car I had to call in. Shouldn't I bet allowed to decide who brides in my car? The other two cars belong to Bossanove, so if he has a problem with the passages in each car he can say so now," Kyoya said.

"I guess there's no problem with it," Ritsu said, "but...,"

"Good then the matter is settled," said Kyoya right as the new car pulled up. "Let's go my dear," he quickly hurried Hanako into his car. All she had time to do was look towards Haruhi and Namiko puzzled, while all the two of them could do was shrug their shoulders just as confused before Hanako dissappeared into the car completely with Kyoya. For some reason, Kyoya seemed to give the guys all a rather smug look before shutting the door.

"Haruhi, Kyoya-Senpai is mostly harmless, right?" Namiko asked nervous.

"Uh well," Haruhi sputtered, "I, I'm pretty sure Hanako will be alright. Let's just get going."

Namiko shrugged her shoulders again before climbing into the car. Inside it was rather luxurious and spacious.

"Wow, this car is amazing," she said, "I bet there could have been room for Hanako in here."

"Well too late now," Tamaki said from outside the car, "Kyoya just took off."

"This sucks, how come we get a car with only men?" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah?" Kaoru agreed.

"If boys like, I could ride with you instead of my brother," Limber said walking up behind them.

"Uh no thanks, we're good!" Both twins said as they dived bombed into their car.

"What's the matter guys? I think she was just tryingto be nice," said Hunny following them in. Mori meanwhile looked back over at Limber, looking her over. Limber looked him over too.

"Morinozuka, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

Limber slowly took off her sunglasses, "I've always had fantasies of meeting a Morinozuka," she said.

"Hmm," Mori replied, cracking a smile.

"Well see you at the beach, my brother and I be following and watching from our car," Limber said, before heading to her brother's car.

Mori watched as she walked away.

"Takashi," Hunny said poking his head out, "come on, you'll see plenty of the nice lady at the beach, I'm sure."

"Yeah," Mori said, getting into his car.

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Ohtori," Hanako managed to speak up after a while as she and Kyoya drove.

"You can call me simply Kyoya Madam," Kyoya said calmly. He was looking over his tablet as he spoke.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the ride, your car is very nice," Hanako said.

"Thank you, I should expect nothing less with my family's status," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Hanako. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the car jumped and rocked, knocking Hanako over, with the side of her head landing on Kyoya's lap. She was facing outwards, the back of her head against his lower abdomen. Hanako looked up in alarm. As she looked up, she couldn't help but to eye his features. She looked at his chiseled but also soft chin, jawline, and cheekbones. She noticed that Kyoya was now looking down at her, looking directly into her eyes. His steel gray eyes piercing Hanako, but not in a terrifying way.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She said, breaking their eyes contact as she tried to get up. However, much to her surprise, Kyoya placed a hand gently on her head, smoothing out her hair, making her stay in the postion she was in.

"You might as well stay here, " he said, "you never know when another bump might happen." He looked straight at her from above, "besides, from here I can see how well the scar cream did on your pretty face."

* * *

"This sure is a nice car," said Namiko said looking around it in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," said Ritsu, "usually I drive myself, but I figured this kind of car would be more comfortable to ride in for such a trip."

"That red car?" Namiko asked, "I liked that car, it's really cool."

"Well if you want, I can show you some of my other cars," said Ritsu.

"That's nice, but I'm not much into cars," Namiko said, trying to sound sincere.

"That's cool," Ritsu assured her.

"Would you ever want to see my amazing car collection Haruhu?" Tamaki asked smoothly, trying to move closer to her.

"Not really, I don't care about cars," said Haruhi.

Tamaki groaned.

"Why don't we put on a movie? I have a pretty nice selection," Ritsu suggested, as he opened a compartment to revile a huge collection of different movies, most animal movies.

"Oh, they all look so nice," Namiko said as she and Haruhi looked them over. As they looked , Haruhi and Namiko sat side by side before the movie shelf, discussing movie ideas.

"Hey, Senpai," Ritsu said, moving slowly over to Tamaki, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything you want," said Tamaki.

"Do you have any advice about how," Ritsu looked over at Namiko before lowering his voice before he finished his question, "how to make a "claim" on a girl?"

"A what?" Tamaki asked.

"You know, how to make it known to other guys they shouldn't try making a move on a girl because she's well, with another guy?" Ritsu asked sheepishly.

"Oh, that kind of a claim," Tamaki said smugly looking towards Namiko, "you have to know how to make the right move. You do that and any man will know at a glance she's spoken for, because her body language will be practically be screaming, "I'm with a guy I love!" Tamaki said that last part much louder that Namiko and Haruhi turnedto look at him.

"Now what are you talking about?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, amusingly annoyed.

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Oh Old Yeller, why?" Tamaki cried as the four watched the end of their movie.

"That part gets me too," Namiko said, teary eye. She looked over at Ritsu and saw he was also crying, "Ritsu, are you okay?:

"Sorry, but I can't help it anytime I see this ending!" Ritsu said.

"It's okay," Namiko assured him as a comfort, patting his leg. Ritsu gave a weak smile through his sad face.

Then Namiko glanced over at Haruhu who happened to be the only one not crying. However she did have a somber look on her face.

"You okay Haruhi?" She asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi said softly. She was actually clenching her fists as she spoke, "I feel like everyone else, this ending makes me sad."

"Oh Haruhi, you don't have to act strong! I'm here! You can lean on me!" Tamaki exclaimed, as he pulled her towards him. His tears were coming down fast, soaking Haruhi's head.

"Senpai, I'm fine really," Haruhi said pushing him away. Tamaki looked a little crest fallen. Haruhi sighed and reached over, squeezing his hand in hers. "Let me offer you some support though. You look like you need it more," she said.

"Oh, thank you Haruhi," Tamaki said, managing to smile.

"Oh, we're at the docks, and I think I can see my family's boat," said Ritsu looking out the window.

"We're going on your boat?" Namiko asked looking out the window towards the marina where she could make out a big boat that the cars were all heading towards.

"Yeah it can hold quite a lot of cars, for uh business," Ritsu said. Namiko smirk at him.

"I see," she teased, "I will admit it sounds interesting going by boat. I've never traveled by boat to Okinawa before."

Soon she could feel the boat jiggle and bump around until one big bump and Namiko could see they were on that boat.

* * *

"Whoa!" Hanako said scared as the car jilted around.

"See, I told you it would be wise to remain as is," said Kyoya calmly. He stroked her hair as he said that.

Suddenly the car came to a stop. "Are we on the boat?" She asked.

"It would appear so," said Kyoya.

"Oh, well in that case," Hanako said as she once again tried to get up. However, once again Kyoya again stopped her.

"There's no reason to get up, wouldn't you say?" he asked

"But," Hanako tried to argue. Kyoya leaned in closer towards her.

"You shouldn't push yourself, save your energy for the beach, don't you agree?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"Uh, I guess," said Hanako.

* * *

"Wow, this is a real fancy boat. It's like a palace," Namiko said as she, her cousin and the hosts all came up to the upper decks.

"Hmm, ours are bigger," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Guys, come on, this isn't a competition," said Haruhi.

"Hey, where's Hanako? And Kyoya-Senpai?" Namiko asked.

"I'll go check on them," Tamaki said as he headed back down below.

He came to Kyoya's car and tapped at the window, "Kyoya, are you and Hanako in there?"

"What was that?" Hanako asked from inside the car. Kyoya reached over and hit the button for the window, lowering it enough that only his face was visible.

"Need something Tamaki?" He asked.

"What are you two still doing in here? You should come up and see Bossanova's boat. It's lovely!" Tamaki.

"We will try, some of us are just saving our energy for when we reach the beach," Kyoya said, rolling up the window before Tamaki could protest.

"Uh, okay then," said Tamaki confused, as he headed back up.

"I kind of want to see the boat," Hanako said, "I've never been on a boat as fancy as this."

"I supposed," Kyoya said, as reluctantly let Hanako sit up. Together, the two climbed out of the car and headed to the upper deck. As the walked up though, all Kyoya could think was, 'that Damn moron!'

* * *

"So, can I get you something to drink? Or a snack?" Ritsu asked as he headed to the ship's minibar.

"I'll take one of each," Hunny giggled, heading to the table.

"Allow us Master," said said Limber's brother as the two got to work preparing snacks and drinks.

"Hey, Ritsu, can we go onto the outer deck?" Namiko asked.

"Sure, of course," said Ritsu. He even let Namiko take his hand and lead him out.

The two stood on the deck looking put towards the ocean. "I wonder how soon before we can see Okinawa?"

"I bet you could, maybe with binoculars," Ritsu said.

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya and Hanako should be coming up soon," Tamaki said walking back on deck.

"Are they okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I think," said Tamaki. Then he looked towards the outer deck where Namiko and Kasanoda were standing, "excuse me for a moment, will you?"

He walked towards the door and poked his head out. "Psst, Psst, Bossanova," he hissed trying to get the guy's attention.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked walking up behind him.

"Shh!" Tamaki hissed. He tried getting Ritsu's attention again, "Bossanova!" He said as quietly as he could.

"Huh?" Ritsu said, looking at Tamaki's direction. He saw Tamaki making a weird gestured with his arm, like he was trying to grab at something.

" _What is he doing?"_ Ritsu asked himself.

"Put your arm around her!" Tamaki tried to yell, "put your arm around and make your move."

"Oh," Ritsu said, grasping what Tamaki was trying to tell him to do. He slowly went and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him at the gesture.

"No, no!" Tamaki scolded quietly.

"Huh?" Ritsu as he looked back at Tamaki.

"Man, just what does the boss think he's doing?" Hikaru asked as he and his brother stood by the big window. They could see Tamaki trying to make gestures for what Ritsu should be doing with Namiko.

"Let's see if we can help," Kaoru said, gently tapping on the window.

"What?" Haruhi asked looking towards the two.

Ritsu turned around and saw the twins standing with their backs to him. He saw Hikaru put his arm fully around his brother's waist, his hand just above his Brother's hip, making sure to hold Kaoru close. Both twins looked back at him nodding.

"Oh," Ritsu said. He felt a little frightened about it, but still moved his arm more towards Namiko's waist, pulling her closer. Namiko didn't seem to mind. She went and rested her head against his chest. Namiko sighed happily against him. Ritsu gasped quietly for moment as he got used to it, but the position they were in made him smile

"I could almost stay on this boat like this for the whole trip," she said.

"Yes, it's working!" Tamaki said as he slowly ducked back inside.

"Yeah, thanks to us," said the twins.

"What, I had completely control through the whole situation!" Tamaki snapped.

"Did it occur to any of you to just leave the two of them alone and do what they wanted?" Haruhi snapped.

"But you got to admit," said Hikaru.

"It helped," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Wow," Hanako gawked as she and Kyoya came up to the upper deck of the boat, "this place looks amazing."

"Hmm, I supposed it's a little impressive, considering Bossanova's position," said Kyoya.

"Do you have any boats Mr. Ohtori?" Hanako asked, hoping she was asking an insensitive question.

"Yes, we have a very grand boat, one filled with some of best exercising equipment and relaxing facilities like spas and massages," said Kyoya.

"Wow, sounds like a floating health spa or something," Hanako said, somewhat as a joke.

Kyoya actually smiled at her comment. "That is one way of looking at it," he said, "perhaps someday I could show it to you."

"Uh, maybe?" Hanako said, sheepishly.

Kyoya smiled kindly at her to try and make her feel more comfortable with him.

* * *

Ritsu began to see Okinawa and smiled. "Hey everyone, we are pretty close. Please get back in the cars so they can take us to my beach house."

"Of course Bossanova!" Tamaki said, ushering everyone back to their respective vehicle. Ritsu held Namiko hand as he led her back to the car.

Haruhi watched this, but didn't say anything. She just smiled and nodded at Namiko.

Ritsu was right, it took only five minutes for the boat to reach land and then only twenty minutes to reach his beach house which was pretty secluded. "I'm so excited for this trip!" Namiko cheered.

"Me too! I want to explore the town sometime while we are here." Tamaki said watching as Namiko watched out the window at the beach house. "Your Beach house is so pretty Ritsu."

Ritsu smiled. "Thank you Namiko. Since it is getting late, we should probably all get into our sleep wear and then eat dinner." Ritsu suggested.

Namiko nodded. "Yeah. I mean we have five long vacation days ahead of us. We should get ready for tomorrow. I can't wait to actually make use of the bikini swimsuit that the twins mother has made for me. What about you Haruhi?"

"Yes. It will be nice." Haruhi smiled at her cousin."do you think you could help me with my sunscreen tomorrow Namiko?"

"Of course Haru!"

"Thanks Nami. I'll help you too tomorrow."

Even thought Tamaki and Ritsu wouldn't admit it, they had silently wished that they could have helped the girl they cared about by applying sunscreen to their backs, shoulders, and lower backs.

"Why do you look like you are sulking Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh... it's nothing. Look! The beach house!" Tamaki said, pointing to distract Haruhi from what she asked before.

As they pulled up in front of the beach house, they all filed out of the car is holding each of their bags. The girls we're going to be staying in one side of the beach house while the guys are going to stay on the other side. Limber was going to join the girls in their room as they all got changed into their sleep where to get ready for bed.

"So, what do you think of our young master's family beach house?" Limber asked.

"It is amazing!" Namiko and Hanako said out loud.

"Oh no!" Namiko cried.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"I forgot to say goodnight to Ritsu..." Namiko pouted.

"I think it will be okay, but if you really wish to go say good night to him, I would hurry before he is asleep." Limber said, smiling as she helped the bedroom door open for her.

* * *

All of the guys were laying together in one room, Tamaki suggesting that it would be fun, like camp.

They heard a knock on the door, just as they were about to fall asleep. "Who is it?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"It's Namiko... is Ritsu in there?"

Ritsu's eyes opened wide before he got up and made his way to the door. He opened it and closed it behind him to see Namiko in her sleepwear. He blushed brightly before looking at her.

"Are you alright Namiko? Something wrong?"

Namiko shook her head. "I am sorry if I woke you."

Ritsu shook his head. "No, it is alright. What's up?"

"Well..." Namiko blushed. "I wanted to say goodnight to you. That's probably childish, huh?"

Ritsu shook his head again. "Not at all. Good night Namiko. See you in the morning?"

Namiko nodded before she stepped closer to him. Ritsu's eyes widened as she full on hugged him, resting her ear against his chest. She smiled, looked up at him and placed a gentle kiss on Ritsu's cheek. She pulled away from him and nodded before looking up at him, her face pink. "Good night Ritsu."

Ritsu's face was red as he walked back into the room. "What happened Bossanova?" Tamaki asked.

"Well... she... umm... kissed my cheek."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "She what?!" He asked shocked.

Ritsu nodded. "And then she said good night."

"I guess what I showed you earlier on the boat worked, huh?"

"What 'you' showed him?!" The twins asked smiling.

"Maybe I should say good night to Haruhi..." Tamaki said as he got up.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea..." Kyoya said as he got up too.

"Yeah." Mori said, following them out. Ritsu wasn't sure if he should get up, but he figured that he would stay put seeing as Namiko and he has already said their 'goodnights' to each other. He smiled and turned into his side, looking up at the sky though the window on the wall next to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori were making their way to the girls' room to say good night to the other girls, though they didn't make it to the bedroom as they saw the three girls exiting the bathroom from brushing their teeth.

"Tamaki-senpai? Kyoya-senpai? Morinozuka?" The three girls asked at the same time.

"Hi there Haruhi! We came to say good night."

Limber immediately took a stance in front of the two girls, "that's nice you gentlemen, did Miss Namiko put you up to it?"

"Well... yes, we were inspired after she came to say goodnight to Casanova. We thought it would be a great idea."

Hanako didn't say anything, but the light pink hue on her cheeks said everything to Kyoya. "Anyways... thank you for coming to say good night. It is greatly appreciated." Haruhi said, smiling at Tamaki.

Hanako's yawn signaled the girls as they turned around and nodded.

"Well we should probably get some rest." Limber suggested.

"Yes, you're right." Kyoya said. "Well Hanako, sweet dreams. You as well Haruhi and Miss Limber."

"Yes sweet dreams Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed a little too loud before they all started heading towards their room.

Once the guys were back in their room Hunny-senpai smiled. "Hi guys!"

Tamaki looked sorry. "Did we wake you Senpai?"

Hunny shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep. I think Casanova fell asleep." Hunny said looking towards him. "Oh man he is going to get sick if he doesn't sleep with his blanket."

"Yeah." Mori said as he carefully and quietly walked towards Ritsu, laying Ritsu's blanket over him.

* * *

"Hi guys," Namiko said as she came back to the room.

"Hey, sounds like your good night trip inspired some of the other boys," said Hanako sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Namiko asked.

"Three of the men all came by to wish us ladies a good night," Limber said as she walked around the room, checking to see if the room's windows were tightly secured.

"Are you really an official hired help for the Kasanodas?" Haruhi asked.

"Part time," said Limber, "my mother wants at least one of her children to get a college degree, so I'm a part time student as well, since there's no way my brother could even spell college. Besides, Japanese Yukuza usually don't use women for their work."

"Yukuza?" Hanako said in shock.

Limber whirled around, "oh shit!" She muttered, "sorry Miss Fujioka."

"Your friend, with the red hair, is a yakuza?!" Hanako asked Namiko.

"Not just a Yakuza!" Limber corrected, "Ritsu Kasanoda is the son and heir to the leader of one of the greatest and powerful Yakuza Families in the world!"

"Oh god!" Hanako said weakly, her fear apparent.

"Uh let's tone down the praise, just a little?" Namiko suggested sheepishly.

"My apologies," Limber said. She headed to the door, "I'll be right back ladies."

"Oh god, she's not going to whack now is she?!" Hanako asked.

"Why would she whack us?" Haruhi asked.

"Because we know what Namiko's friend is," said Hanako.

"We've always known," Haruhi said.

"You have?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to judge Ritsu because of it. He's really a nice guy," said Namiko.

"Oh," said Hanako, "the other guys, they're not involved with that sort of thing are they?"

"No, but I'm sure some of them would be just fine with that sort of work, like Kyoya-Senpai," said Haruhi, "it wouldn't surprise me in the least if his family did do business with someone in that kind of field."

"Really?" Hanako asked. She wasn't so sure if she could look at the boy the same way again from that kind of information.

Just then Limber came back in with a black case. "Alright Ladies, the time has come." She dropped the case to the ground and proceeded to open it.

"Oh god, what is in there?!" Hanako asked.

"Just a small demonstration of Master Kasanoda's power," Limber said.

"Oh god!" Hanako said, gripping Namiko's arm.

"Perpare yourselves ladies," Limber said as she stood up. In her hands were things of nail polish, facial creams, and hair accessories.

"What the?" Namiko asked.

"Master Kasanoda thought you ladies might like to have fun when you were together, so he had me buy up some things we could do together," Limber explained, turning the case fully around to show it was filled with all sorts of things for makeovers and haircare.

"Oh wow!" Namiko said as she and Hanako moved over to the case and started going through the items.

"That was real nice of Casanova's father," said Haruhi. Limber smiled at Haruhi's comment.

"He may not be in the most honest of businesses, but Lord Kasanoda is a pretty nice guy, just like his son, the young lord," she said.

Namiko looked over at her, "I could see that, Ritsu's a great guy after all."

"You know, I had a feeling I was going to like you since I first saw you," Limber said, "you're probably one of the best things to happen in the young lord's life."

Namiko blushed before looking back at the beauty treatments Limber had brought for them. Namiko nodded and then grabbed a purple nail polish for Hanako. "Hey Hanako, could I paint your nails for you?"

Hanako smiled. "Sure! Haruhi, can I paint yours?"

Haruhi smiled a little. "Sure. Why not?"

Limber smiled. "Hey, I would love to have mine painted as well." Limber winked.

"This is going to be so much fun! Each of us can use a face mask as well! Also! Haruhi knows this, but i really want to become a Makeup artist someday. Could I do all of you guy's makeup tomorrow? I have all waterproof so it's able to go into the water and not run off."

All the girls, except for Haruhi nodded. "Aw, come on Haruhi. Don't be a stick in the mud. Have fun." Limber encouraged.

Haruhi rolled her eyes before smiling. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Namiko exclaimed quietly.

* * *

The next morning when Namiko woke up she realized she was sleeping on the floor next to Hanako who had some night cream on her face, it was pretty dry so she knew she needed to rinse it off now Hanako touched her face as well and realized she had some cream on her face too. She also looked over at Haruhi who was also asleep, with her nails all done, really nice.

Limber was asleep while sitting up, near the door. Her hair was in a whole new style. It was nice look for her. Namiko giggled as she saw the white face mask creams on everyone's faces. It made everyone look like a ghost.

Namiko stretched and stood up, deciding to try washing the cream off her face. However, as she tried opening the door, it closed with a huge force. She looked down and saw Limber's hand was on it, keeping the door closed.

"Where are you going Miss Fujioka?" She asked seriously.

"I was just going to wash my face cream off," said Namiko.

"Very well," Limber said, removing her hand, "if you wish, afterwards you can go to the kitchen and request your breakfast."

"Uh, thank you," Namiko said as she walked out. She headed to the bathroom and washed her face, clearing the cream off. Her face felt amazing afterwards. The feeling reminded her of how smooth a baby's skin feels, almost like a cloud.

"Wow, I wonder where Limber got this stuff," Namiko asked herself, "I bet Dad-K would like it too. I will have to ask her in a bit." She headed to the kitchen, she found a servant busy setting the table and another setting up a buffet breakfast near the wall. One glanced over at her.

"We're not fully done setting up the food, but you're more than willing to start serving yourself," he said.

"Thank you," said Namiko.

"We also have a table outside if you wish to eat out there," said a smiling servant.

"Oh," Namiko said, looking out at the deck that overlooked the ocean. It looked so inviting that she filled her plate and headed out. One of the servants followed with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," Namiko said as she looked towards the beach and ocean, Namiko took a deep breath loving smell of the ocean, feeling so calm and relaxed.

* * *

"Good morning," Ritsu said as he came into his kitchen.

"Good morning young lord," both servants said bowing.

"Thank you for volunteering to help out this weekend," Ritsu said as he helped himself to some food.

"It was no problem, young lord," said one.

"Did you sleep well young lord?" asked the other.

"Yes," Ritsu said, remembering waking up with a blanket over him. It was nice of whoever it was that did that.

"Your lady friend's outside by the way," said one servant.

"Is she?" Ritsu said looking outside where Namiko sat, looking actually beautiful in the early sunlight and in her pajamas, with a robe that was partially falling down her shoulders with her pitch black hair waving in the breeze. He smiled. Her hair was a beautiful color, it was so dark in fact that when the light shines on her hair. It gave off a slight blue hue in a few spots. He blushed as he thought about her.

"Do you think you'd like to join her?"

"I think so," Ritsu said as he prepared his plate and a servant followed after him with a cup of juice.

"Hey Namiko," Ritsu said as he came outside.

Namiko smiled brightly as he neared the table, "hey good morning!" She said.

"Mind if I join you?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, please!" Namiko said eagerly.

Ritsu quickly sat down with his food and the servant left them alone once he put the glass down.

"Did you have to good night?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, your dad was real nice in getting us some makeover stuff to use," said Namiko.

"Oh, did he?" Ritsu said, a little surprised his dad had done such a thing.

"I love the cream we had. My face feels amazing," Namiko said, leaning in towards Ritsu. she smiled at him and turned her face just a little bit. "Would you like to feel?"

"Uh," Ritsu sputtered.

"You can just feel my cheek," Namiko suggested, winking kindly at him.

"Uh, sure," said Ritsu as he slowly reached over. Namiko sensed his nervousness as she nodded. she stood up and moved her chair closer to him. allowing him to reach easier and he reached his hand over, touching Namiko's face. It did feel really soft.

'I almost feel like I could rub her face all day!' Ritsu though bashfully.

* * *

"Man, I'm hungry!" Hikaru called out as the boys all came to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could eat a horse," said Kaoru, "as long as the head doesn't end up in my bed." Both he and Hikaru laughed at that.

"It might not be wise to make such jokes at a place like this," Kyoya recommend, as he started to help himself to the buffet.

"Kyoya, you don't think we should be worry about anything along that line?" Tamaki asked.

"I doubt Bossanova's father would allow strangers into his phone if their was a chance they'd stumble across something they really shouldn't," said Kyoya.

"So, we shouldn't expect to find any bodies in the sand?" the twins ask.

"Not at this beach anyway," said a servant with a smirk. The guys couldn't tell if he was serious or possibly joking.

Tamaki turned towards the big bay windows nervous, only to see Ritsu and Namiko there talking, and Ritsu reaching over to feel Namiko's face.

'Good, good, that's a great way to make a move Bossanova,' he thought.

"Hey, it's a nice day out," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, think we could eat outside?" asked Kaoru.

"Yet," said a servant.

"No!" Tamaki quickly said.

"Why not?" Both twins asked as they headed to the door. Tamaki however threw his arm up in front of them.

"No, I think the deck is off limits for now!" He said in a serious tone, nodding to the window where Ritsu and Namiko were.

"Oh," said both twins.

"You know Boss, you seem pretty relaxed," said Hikaru.

"For someone making such a move on your niece," said Kaoru.

"Huh?!" Tamaki exclaimed, as he seemed to now just realize that. "Oh god, what have I done? ! I've helped a predator learn how to best attack poor precious Namiko!" He looked like he was about to run out on to the balcony, but was surprised to see Limber of all people standing in front of the door.

"Huh, where did you come from?!" Tamaki asked confused.

"I took a short cut," Limber said, "and I also heard what you said about leaving the young lord and Miss Fujioka alone." She held up a katakana, "if I were you, I'd follow your own advice and do as you said."

"Ri-Right," Tamaki sputtered.

* * *

"I wonder where Miss Limber went off to so quickly," Hanako said as she and Haruhi headed to the kitchen together.

"I don't know, she seemed to take off in a hurry after realizing what time it was and that Namiko wasn't in the room anymore," said Haruhi.

"Where is Namiko, anyway?" Hanako asked.

"Knowing Namiko, she's probably already in the kitchen eating," said Haruhi. Soon the two appeared arraived at the kitchen, where most of the guys were talking seats and starting to eat. They also noticed Limber posted by the door to the deck.

"Good morning Haru-Chan and Hana-Chan!" Hunny said happily.

"Good morning," both girls said bowing.

"Is Namiko or Casanova around?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh maybe," Hikaru and Kaoru said, pointing behind them towards the windows.

Haruhi and Hanako looked to where they were pointing to see Namiko and Ritsu sitting on the deck next to each other.

"Oh, wow, that almost like something on the cover of romance novel or something," said Hanako.

"No, a sun set would make a better cover I think," Hikaru said.

"Whatever," Haruhi said as she moved to the buffet.

"Hey Haruhi, did someone do your nails?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yeah, Miss Limber did them last night," Haruhi said looking down at her nails.

"Huh?" said the guys all looking towards her.

"What, you don't like the color or something?" She asked.

"No actually," Tamaki said as he moved over to Haruhi, gently taking her hand to examine her hands closer, "these are very nice Haruhi."

"Uh thank you Senpai," said Haruhi.

"Hana-Chan, did you do your nails?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, Namiko did them. She painted them purple, though, Namiko and I spent most of the night trying this cream. My skin feels amazing," said Hanako. She was caught off guard by two fingers gently stroking her cheek. She shifted her eyes to see Kyoya standing next to her, looking pleased.

"It did do wonders for it," he said, "I should see if I can have it studied to make a better product that could really help someone with their skin care."

"I'll see to it you get a sample before you leave Mr. Ohtori," said Limber.

"Thank you Miss Limber," said Kyoya.

"I want to feel Hana-Chan's skin too!" Hunny suddenly said as he jumped and ran over, "let me feel!"

"Uh, okay," Hanako said, kneeling down for Hunny to feel.

"Oh, it's almost as soft as Usa-Chan!" Hunny said, "sit next to me Hana-Chan! I want to feel some more!"

"Uh, okay, I guess," said Hanako, heading over to the food.

"You shouldn't dominant the poor girl like that Senpai," Kyoya said sharply to Hunny.

"Why would you care Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked with a smirk, " she doesn't have any merit for a potential girlfriend for you huh?"

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you," Kyoya said coldly.

"So where are you sitting Mr. Hunny," Hanako started to ask as she approached the table with her plate. However Kyoya surprised her by grabbing her arm and pulling her to another part of the table.

"You shouldn't let yourself be pushed around like that," he said, "nor should you have to put up with someone touching your face while you eat."

"Oh, sure, thanks," said Hanako. Kyoya glanced back at Hunny who was still smirking.

"Just what is that little fool up to?' He thought.

* * *

"Hey Ritsu? " Namiko asked.

"Yes?" Ritsu said.

"Is it too soon to say this trip is going perfectly?" Namiko asked.

"Maybe, even if I agree with you fully," Ritsu said.

Namiko giggled and picked up her glass, "well here to the first great memory of our so far great trip,"

"To the first great memory of our so far, great trip," Ritsu also said as he picked up his glass and they clinked their cups together. Each gazed into each others eyes as they drank, each feeling super excited about what was going to come.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Namiko and Ritsu were both smiling as they were sitting. Namiko was blushing at the soft and warm, but also masculine hand that was rubbing her cheek. She couldn't contain the pink hue on her cheeks and she moved a hand up, taking hold of his hand in hers. She could hear his quiet gasp and she turned to look at him. She felt a desire within her, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to push herself on him. She knew she wanted to wait for that.

Soon their food wad done and the two decided to head back inside. Namiko smiled at Ritsu while also letting out a giggle as the two walked back into the house from the deck, their hands still together. They noticed this just as they were about to enter the house and they both let each others hands go. Both froze when they realized their friends were all now awake and in the dining room eating.

The twins turned in unison towards them with smirks on their faces. "So, enjoy your breakfast on deck you two?" they asked.

"Yes, it was very nice," said Namiko calmly.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Haruhi asked, sort of like a big sister scolding a little sister.

"I don't know, after I washed my face, I was feeling hungry so I came here," said Namiko, shrugging, "I'm going to go change right now."

"We'll wait for you guys to finish in the living room," said Ritsu.

"No!" He heard Tamaki hiss as he walked past him.

"Huh?" Ritsu asked looking towards him.

Tamaki grunted. _'I realize that I don't like the idea of helping this predator 'attack' Namiko,'_ he thought, _'but...,'_ He pulled out his phone in secret, and text a quick message to Ritsu.

Ritsu pulled out his phone that read, _'Don't wait for us! Take Namiko on a trip, just the two of you! Either to the beach or to town! It's the perfect time for you two to be alone!'_

 _'Oh,_ ' Ritsu thought. He blushed a little bit, but forced that away as he turned towards Namiko. He cleared his throat as he looked at her. "Hey, uh, Namiko, do you actually want to head to the beach or go to town?" he quickly asked.

Namiko smiled brightly, "Could we maybe go to town? And then when we come back we can go to the beach?" Namiko asked.

Ritsu nodded quickly. "Yes, that sounds like fun. Well, I'll go get ready to go as well." The guys all decided to go and get ready as the girls went with Namiko back to their room.

When the men reached the room, they knocked before entering to see Kasanoda in just his shorts. Underneath his shirt he was quite muscular, almost as muscular as Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai ran over and plucked a shirt from Casanova's suitcase and held it up to him. "Here you go Casanova. Those shorts and that white tank top would look great with this shirt!"

Ritsu looked at the shirt and smiled. "Thank you senpai."

"You're welcome!" As Ritsu dressed he looked in the mirror. His swim shorts looked like denim shorts so he was able to wear those around and then be able to go to the beach without needing to change. He smiled and then slipped on a pair of men sandals.

* * *

In Namiko's room, the girls watched Namiko as she dressed. Namiko had her hair in loose beach waves and had some of her hair pulled back, a yellow bow holding the hair in place. Before even getting dressed, they watched as she applied makeup to her face. Namiko applied a very light layer of foundation and concealer. She then made her eyes do a gold to purple ombre and she added a small but elegant wing with her black eyeliner. As her her lips, she decided on a light cinnamon color and she smiled as she pulled her knee length yellow, sweetheart tank top style neckline, sundress, with black buttons decorating the front. The dress also had a black belt wrapped around the waist. Underneath Namiko was wearing her red bikini.

"So, are you excited?" Hanako asked. "Getting to go on a date!"

Namiko blushed and smiled. "Of course I'm excited, but I'm nervous." Namiko looked down. "You can't see my bikini through the dress can you?"

Hanako shook her head. "You can't even notice it."

Haruhi smiled. "You'll be okay. Just focus on having fun. I know sometimes you are unsure if he likes you, but I'm sure he does. So, no matter how much I hate that I'm saying this, go have fun."

Namiko let a tear fall as she hugged her cousin. "Thank you Haru."

"You're welcome Nami. Don't keep him waiting."

Namiko nodded quickly as she slipped on a pair of black flats. "Thank you guys. I'll see you all on the beach." Namiko ran out of the room to see Ritsu wearing a red plaid short sleeve button up and denim shorts and she smiled. "You look amazing Ritsu." She said, blushing.

Ritsu's eyes widened at her appearance. "You look beautiful." He said, also blushing at the words that exited his mouth, but also at the girl standing before him. He couldn't help but to take her hand as they walked out of the house together.

* * *

Limber smiled as she pulled her shoes on, as she was about to exit the house, she was stopped by the guys and the girls. "What are you doing Limber?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Well it is my job to protect the young master, so I was going to secretly follow."

Tamaki looked at the twins and nodded. "We are all coming with you!"

Limber's eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, just like you have to protect Bossanova we've got to protect our little Namiko. Allow us to accompany you." Tamaki asked theatrically.

Limber looked at Haruhi as Haruhi looked at her apologetically. "I guess you all can come with, but, let me warn you." He said to Tamaki. "If you ruin this date for the young lord and Miss Namiko, I'll have you escorted back to Bunkyo."

Tamaki nodded. "I understand Limber."

Limber nodded. "Alright, lets head out."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind walking to town like this," Ritsu said as he and Namiko walked along a beautiful path together.

"No, not at all, it's nice to take on some fresh air," Namiko said. She slowly reached over and took Ritsu's hand. "Besides, we can spend more time together this way."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ritsu blushing. Soon the tow was insight and Namiko and Ritsu were walking around the different streets pass all the little shops and houses.

"Lord Ritsu, welcome back," said a shopkepper standing at his door.

"Hi, good to see you again too," said Ritsu, "how's your wife?"

"Great, we're actually grandparents now did you know?"

"Oh really? Congratulations!" said Ritsu.

"Hello young lord!" Another store owner shouted from outside her shop as she set up for the day. Her small son ran over to them.

"Hey Ritsu, whack anyone recently?" he asked eagerly.

"What?!" Namiko said in shock at the boy's words.

Ritsu however chuckled and patted the boy's hair. "No, everyone's behaving and following the rules."

"Ah," moaned the boy. Then he looked at Namiko, "who's this, your girlfriend?"

"Uh,"Ritsu sputtered.

"Kind of?" Namiko answered, "I'm a girl and I'm his friend?"

The boy ran back over to his mother, "hey Mom, Ritsu's gota girlfriend!"

"Really?" his mother said in surprise.

"Eh, kind," Ritsu said embarrassed. The woman plucked a flower from one of her displays and handed it to Ritsu.

"Well, here, for your lady friend," she said.

"Oh, thank you, how much?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh it's on the house," the woman insisted, "you kids have a nice day. Oh, and tell your dad thanks for giving cut on the rent. It's been helping out a lot. We may be able to go back to full rent."

"I'll let him, but I'm sure he won't mind if you have to keep it at half price for a little while longer," said Ritsu.

"Thank you," said the lady as she bowed and returnedto her shop.

"You sure seem popular around here," Namiko said as they walked onward.

"Well my dad, he owns the town and rents all the homes and businesses," Ritsu explained, "he uses as a front since some of the stores sell, more well, none tourist items." Namiko giggled at his embracing face. "All the other stores Dad rents out as a cover mostly and most of the tenets seem to like him. He's a fair and good landlord."

"I guess so," said Namiko, "do the none special store owners know the true nature of your dad and some of the other business?"

"Yes and no, it's kind of a "don't ask, don't tell" situation," said Ritsu.

"Hmm, fair enough," said Namiko as the kept walking. She took the flowers and smelled them, "these are so nice."

"Glad you like them," said Ritsu.

* * *

"Oh, this town seems so cute and quaint," Hanako said as the big group walked around the town themselves.

"Yeah, it's like a place time forgo, nice and peaceful," said Haruhi.

"Master Kasanoda works hard to keep that image in towns he helps run," Limber said.

"He runs?" The twins asked.

"Yes, some yakuza use small towns to help conduct their businesses," said Kyoya.

Limber gently hit him in the chest while holding her katakana, "it's not a good idea to blurt out trade secrets like that," she said.

"Of course, forgive me," said Kyoya, "though I'm sure other types of businesses use the same kind of methods."

"True," said Limber.

"So what store should we hit first?" Hanako asked, "they all look so cute!"

"No time, everyone hide!" Tamaki ordered as he tried to push everyone behind a random building.

"What wrong?!" Limber asked as she prepared her katakana for battle. Mori also stood at the ready for a fight.

"We've caught up with Bossanova and Namiko, that what!" Tamaki said seriously.

"Is he always like this?" Limber asked. Mori nodded.

* * *

Namiko and Ritsu stood in front of a pet shop that had a few baby ducks out front.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Nam said happily as she picked one up and petted its head.

"Yeah," said Ritsu. He loves like he wanted to pick one up too, but just looking at him sent the ducklings row the other side of the bin they were in.

"Ritsu, you should pet one, they're so soft!" Namiko said, offering Ritsu her duck.

"Uh, I don't know," Ritsu said as he tried to raise his hand. That alone how seemed to frighten the duck who started squirming in Namiko's hand.

"Hey stop that! Ritsu's not bad! Be nice and let him pet you!" Namiko scolded as she tried holding the duck up to him. Ritsu managed to pet its head with a finger. The duck managed to calm down and let Ritsu stroke it.

"There see, that wasn't so bad," Namiko said putting the duck back, "come on Ritsu, let's get going."

"Sure," said Ritsu as they took each other's hand and walked on. They walked past some other shops, not seeming to notice the host group following behind.

"Hey Ritsu!" Namiko said at one point.

"What?" Ritsu asked. He noticed Namiko pointing towards a store that had some novelty scarecrows outside on display.

"Think it'd be kind of cute to get one for the garden at school?" Namiko asked.

"Hmm, maybe," Ritsu said as they walked over to the store.

"I like the one with the red hat, reminds me of you," Namiko said.

"I like that idea," said Ritsu said.

* * *

"Do we really have to keep following them?" Haruhi asked, "I think they're entire to their privacy."

"Yeah, and I want to do some shopping too," said Hanako. She looked act the street and saw a hair supply store that had all sorts of cute flower hair pieces on display. "Oh those are so cute!" She said as she hurried over to the store for a closer look.

"Hey Haruhi," she called out. Haruhi and the others looked towards her. "Which do you like better? Pink or yellow?" She put one of each hair peice up against her head.

"Gosh, I don't know, they're both cute," said Haruhi walking over to the shop.

"I think yellow would look extra cute on you Hana-Chan," Hunny said as he joined them.

"Really, you think so?" Hanako asked.

"You don't have to pick that one just because someone said you should," Kyoya said quickly walking over as well.

"Well, I can't decide, that's the problem and I want to save my money for some other things," said Hanako.

"What color do you think is best Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Uh," Kyoya sputtered, "I guess I would pick pink. It goes with your hair better."

"You think?" Hanako asked, "alright, I'll get the pink one."

Kyoya noticed her still glancing at the yellow one as well, slightly torn.

"I can buy the yellow for you Hana-Chan," Hunny offered.

"Oh no," Hanako insisted, "you don't have to...," She was startled by Kyoya suddenly snatching the both the pink and yellow hair pieces himself.

"I'll buy!" He said in a no nonsense voice as he headed inside.

"Whoa, there's only one time I've seen Kyoya-Senpai act like that!" said Haruhi.

"I don't get it why though?" Hanako asked.

Hunny just stood their smirking.

"Hey," the twins called out from where they were, with Tamaki, Mori and Limber, "stop fooling around over there."

"Yeah, we don't want to lose Namiko and Bossanova!" Tamaki said.

"Too late," Mori said.

"What?!" Tamaki said as he looked around in a panic.

"Yiu know, in a weird way I'm glad that happened," Limber said, "Master Ritsu seemed to be just fine on his own with Miss Limber on his own."

"That what I'vebeen trying to say!" Haruhi insisted, happy too they had lost her cousin and Ritsu.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I'll make sure this gets delivered to your house sir," the shopkepper said after Ritsu finished paying for the scarecrow.

"Thank you," said Ritsu as he and Namiko left the store. "Do you think something like this will really help scare away birds or something?" He asked, looking at the other novelty scarecrows on display.

"Well, it'll be more for show, making the garden look authentic," Namiko explained with smile, "besides, it might work if we try putting a picture of your face on it," she added in a tease.

"Oh, thanks," Ritsu said sarcasticly, but with a smirk. It felt food to have a girl with him who liked him enough but at the same time could causaly tease him and not make him feel bad about it.

"Young Lord," the two heard an old lady say. They turned and saw her standing outside a simple looking building. Something about her stares made Namiko shutter a little.

"I didn't realize your father needed some more shipments," the old lady said.

"Oh, no, I'm not here on business. I'm here for a little vacation with some friends," said Ritsu quickly.

"Very well," said the woman before heading back into the building.

"One of the special businesses?" Namiko asked.

"Yeah," Ritsu said.

Namiko could still feel the chill from the woman's icy glare. "Can we go?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go this way," said Ritsu leading her away fast.

* * *

"Thank you so much Ohtori-Senpai," Hanako said as she looked at her two new flower hair pieces.

"Of course, I would hope you would take away something nice from this trip," said Kyoya in his normal calm voice.

"Wait, Kyoya-Senpai bought those for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Both of them, willingly?" Kaoru asked as well.

"Yes, I did, So what? Is it not the job of a host to make sure their guests are happy, isn't it?" Kyoya asked.

"Well yeah but," both twins tried to grasp their minds around what Kyoya said.

"But what?" Kyoya asked sternly.

"Never mind," Kaoru said quickly.

"Will you please focus?!" Tamaki snapped, "we need to find Boston and Namiko!"

"I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are," Limber said.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I'd still feel better if I knew where they went," Tamaki said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked. Just then they happened to pass by an ice cream stand. "Oh, some of these look really yummy. I like this one with strawberries."

"Hmm, look at the one with blackberries, it looks so tempting," said Hanako, also looking at the display pictures.

"Would you like one Haruh-Chan and Hana-Chan?" Hunny asked, "I'll buy one this time! My treat!"

"Oh Senpai don't worry about that," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, don't waste your money on us, we can get our own," said Hanako.

"No, no," Hunny insisted, "just promise I can try some of your blackberry ice cream Hana-Chan."

"Uh, sure," said Hanako.

"Sharing ice cream?" Kaoru said, "why does the phrase indirect kissing come to mind?"

Kyoya looked at him out of the corner of his eye before moving towards the ice cream stand himself, slamming some money on the counter. "I'll pay for Miss Hanako's ice cream, thank you! Oh and also a small tea to go!"

"Mr. Ohtori, you're being very generous today," said Hanako.

"Yeah, that not like you at all," said Haruhi.

"Just for that rude comment Haruhi, you can pay for your own ice cream," Kyoya said once he gave Hanako hers and led her away, taking sips of his tea.

"Okay," Haruhi said confused. She looked over and saw Hunny smirking, "hey Senpai, what are you doing exactly with Kyoya- Senpai and Hanako?"

"I think Kyo-Chan likes Hana-Chan, but I'm just worried he may accidently hurt her being how he is," Hunny said, "I'm just trying to make sure he stays focused on his feelings for her."

"Shouldn't that be something they should figure out?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course, this is more of a light push," said Hunny, "and besides, Hana-Chan's so cute, if Kyo-Chan messes up with her, I'll be there for her."

"Hunny- Senpai?!" Haruhi said in shock.

"It's just a thought I had," Hunny said giggling.

"Did Hunny-senpai just say he wants to either help Kyoya-Senpai with Hanako or if he fails make a move on her himself?" Hikaru asked as he stood next to Haruhi.

"I think so," said Haruhi.

"Wow," said Hikaru.

"Haru-Chan, would you like me to buy you your ice cream now?" Hunny asked. Hikaru looked over at Tamaki who was still trying to find Namiko and Ritsu.

"Actually, I can buy it for you Haruhi," he offered, "I still owe you after all."

"Hey Boss," Kaoru said, after overhearing Hikaru's comment, "doesn't it bother you that Hikaru's about to buy an ice cream for Haruhi?"

"What?!" Tamaki shouted, "what ice cream?!"

"Over there," said Kaoru pointing, "boy you haven't been paying attention have you? You probably didn't realize it when Kyoya-Senpai bought both hair accessories for Hanako and ice cream. He's been paying more attention to her than you have to Haruhi."

Next thing Kaoru knew, a brush of wind blew past him.

Hikaru was about to put his money down to pay for the ice cream, when, like a nija, Tamaki managed to smack him aside and put some money down himself.

"Uh Senpai?" Haruhi said confused.

"Forgive me Haruhi! I'll stop ignoring you like I have! From now on you have my full attention!"

'Oh great,' Haruhi thought.

"But, what about Namiko and Casanova?" She asked.

Tamaki looked conflicted, "don't confuse me! I'll, I'll, buy you anything else in this whole town!"

"Please don't!" Haruhi silently begged.

"Hmm, looks like I'm not buying anyone's ice cream after all," Hunny said like it was nothing as he paid for his and walked off happily liking it. Then he noticed Limber and Mori standing by, looking diligent. "Hey Takashi, did you or Lim-Chan get any ice cream?"

"Did he just call me Lim-Chan?" Limber asked.

Mori however shook his head no to Humny's question.

"Oh too bad, they're really good," Hunny said.

Mori looked at Limber, raising an eyebrow. "I don't care for ice cream," Limber said, "but I do enjoy the tea drinks they make, especially ones with cherry flavor."

"Hmm," Mori said as he walked over and soon came back with two cups of tea.

"You didn't have to do that," Limber said as she accepted the tea.

"It's fine," said Mori.

"No, I mean, as part of his duty as host to you all, Master Kasanoda said to just let all the stores know to bill him for anything you purchase."

"Did he really?" asked the twins.

"Of course," said Limber, "I'm sorry I didn't say that sooner. Just keep your receipts and I'll make sure you're reimbursement for everything."

"So, we can actually buy anything and bill to your bos?" The twins asked.

Limber gave them a glare, "within reason," she said softly.

"How will we know what's within reason?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you know," said Limber.

* * *

As Namiko and Ritsu walked through town, Namiko saw a cheap kimono shop and smiled. "Hey, Ritsu, do you mind if we check this place out?"

Ritsu looked over towards where Namiko was pointing and smiled. "Sure, why not try one on?"

Namiko nodded and took his hand a little tighter in hers, walking into the store.

"Oh. Hello young lord." A sweet elderly woman said, bowing down.

"Hello Izumi-san."

"Does your father need a new yukata?"

Ritsu shook his head. "No ma'am, I am just here with my friend Namiko and our other friends for a vacation."

Izumi smiled and shook Namiko's hand. "Hello Miss Namiko. I am Izumi. Is there something you are looking for?"

Namiko pursed her lips. "Well, I was thinking of getting a kimono for myself and two for my fathers."

The woman smiled. "Well, let me know when you are ready to check out?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Ritsu watched as Namiko looked around at the different yukata and pulled two off the shelf for her father's. There were intricate designs on the yukata that reminded Ritsu of Bamboo stocks and leaves. She grabbed one that was blue with white bamboo and one white one with blue bamboo and brought them to the check out counter. "May I place these here while I find one for myself?" Namiko asked Izumi.

"Oh of course dear. We have a buy two get one for half off sale going for everything in the store today, so please take your time." Izumi said, a polite smile upon her face.

"Thank you ma'am." Namiko turned towards Ritsu. "This store has amazing clothes for a great price... I think I'll grab one for Hanako too... or maybe I'll let her know about the store... she would pick a style more to her liking." Namiko grinned as she walked around. She came upon a kimono that took her breath away. "This is beautiful!"

Ritsu smiled and walked over. "That is pretty. Why not sure the changing room and try it on?"

Namiko nodded and went into that room, as she pulled the sky blue kimono on, she smiled happily at the intricate and beautiful design of cherry blossom tree flowers, lilies, and a bunch of other flowers. Around the neck, there was a sun yellow piece that also lined the sleeves and the obi belt. The obijime around the belt was red with a small but pretty plastic bead. Namiko smiled happily and walked out, "Ritsu, wanna see?"

He looked over and blushed pink. "Y-you look beautiful."

Namiko bowed. "Thank you."

She went back into the room and put her clothing back on. Afterwards she brought her kimono to the desk and nodded at Izumi. "Oh dear, you picked a beautiful piece." Izumi began to chas out the clothing items. "Well, each yukata and kimono comes with a free pair of Zori and Tabi." she said as they out those in the bags. "Also, miss, as a gift, for picking so many items, I will offer you a free hair piece." She said as she pointed to the wall. Namiko smiled and immediately grabbed a pink and orange Hawaiian flower. "That's a beautiful choice."

"Alright young lady, you gave a great day."

"Wait, I didn't pay yet."

"No need to worry, the young lord here did it while you were grabbing your hairpiece."

Namiko gasped as Ritsu grabbed the two bags and walked towards the exit. Namiko ran after him fast. "Why did you do that? You didn't need to do that."

Ritsu shrugged. "Are you mad at me?"

Namiko shook her head. "No, I just feel bad, I could have paid."

Ritsu pursed his lips in thought, "how about this, you can pay for the ice cream that we get later then."

"Fine... but I I'll pay you back the rest."

Ritsu shook his head. "Nope."

Namiko sighed and shook her head laughing. "Thank you for doing that Ritsu. That was kind of you."

Ritsu nodded. "You're welcome. It is starting to get late, would you like to get some ice cream and then we can walk back to the beach house?"

Namiko nodded. "Yeah. We can just set the stuff on the sand near us and go for a dip. It would be nice to cool off."

* * *

Little did Namiko know that Haruhi and the gang were about to get close to them. Haruhi, Hanako, and Limber saw them and decided to allow them some more alone time. "Hey Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi called. "Let's go into the kimono shop, Limber, Hanako, would you guys like to try on a kimono too?"

The girls nodded as they went along with Haruhi. "Yeah, let's go."

"The girls?" Tamaki started.

"In Kimonos?" The twins grinned.

"I'd like to see that!" Hunny-senpai cheered as they all followed. As they went into the store the elderly woman smiled. "Oh hello Ms. Limber."

"Hello Izumi. How is the shop?"

"We are doing well thanks to your... "lord" be sure to thank him for me."

Limber nodded.

"Oh by the way dear. I saw the young lord here just a few minutes ago, that lady with him picked out he most beautiful kimono."

Haruhi smiled. "Do you happen to know where they might be heading?"

"They said something about getting ice cream, that's all I know."

Limber nodded in thanks. "Well, mind if us girls take a look?"

Izumi smiled and gestured toward the merchandise. "Please do."

While the guys looked around the girls almost instantly found what they felt was beautiful. Whole the guys weren't looking, they made a run for the dressing room. Haruhi had found a blue kimono with yellow and pink swirl designs in the fabric. Hanako found a yellow and orange piece, with white swirls and clouds and more, and Limber found a purple kimono that was ombre from light purple, to dark purple to brown. Her kimono has designs of beautiful birds soaring.

They stepped out and looked at each other. "Oh Haruhi! Hanako, you both look beautiful!"

"So do you Limber." They both said, smiling kindly.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered. "You are so precious!"

"Hanako, Limber is right, that kimono does make your beauty show."

"Um, thank you." Hanako said, blushing.

"Miss Izumi, would you please check these out?" Limber said, pointing to Haruhi and Hanako's outfits.

"Sure thing Miss Limber."

As Haruhi and Hanako got their Kimonos, hair pieces, and sandals, Limber smiled. "see Mr. Suoh those are within reason. Would you all like to head back to the house after this?"

"Sure. We can take the longer way, give us all time to hang out more." Hunny-senpai said.

* * *

Once Namiko and Ritsu made it to the ice cream stand and got a chocolate cone, they walked back towards the beach, which wasn't too far of a walk from where they were. As Namiko savored her treat, Ritsu could feel a... feeling that was overwhelming him. He wasn't sure what it meant.

"We are almost there, just gotta go around the curve and then walk passed the line of bushes." Ritsu said.

"Alright, let's head straight into the water!" Namiko cheered as they made it there. She wiggled her toes in the soft and warm sand. "This feels nice." S, he said as she reached her hands down to the base of her dress and pulled her dress over her head. Revealing her red bikini piece.

Ritsu did his best to hide his intense blush as he removed his own shirt, as Namiko tried to do the same thing as she eyed all of his amazing muscle. "Y-y-your muscles are amazing Ritsu."

"T-thank you."

Namiko nodded and then made a head start for the water, going in and lowering her head in it soaking her entire body in the waters cool yet comfortable embrace. She dived down and sprung back up, flipping her head back as she did, making her hair fly up behind her.

Ritsu gulpedat that sight. It stirred in him so much more feelings, mostly of desire. He started to wade out into the water as well.

Namiko could hear the sound of Ritsu coming up behind her and it got her thinking. Right as he neared her, she turned around fast and surprised him by splashing.

"Hey!" Ritsu shouted in surprise by Namiko's sudden attack. Then he saw her laughing at the whole thing. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" He said boldly as he started to splash her as well.

Namiko screamed as he didand ran towards the shore. Ritsu followed closley behind.

"Get back here!" He shouted. Next thing both knew, they were running down the beach together laughing.

At one point, Ritsu actually managed to grab Namiko.

"Got ya!" He cheered.

"Oh no!" Namiko said giggling and struggled to get free. In the process, she stumbled backand caused both hwr and Ritsu to fall, with Ritsu right on top of her.

Ritsu turned bring red when he realized the way he was on top of her.

"Namiko!" He sputtered, "I...,"

"Yes?" Namiko asked, as if waiting for something.

"Uh," Ritsu kept muttering. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this exactly?

Namiko finally seemed to get bored and managed to wiggle away from him.

"Come on, back into the water," she said, as she ran back in.

"Oh, sure," Ritsu said running after her.

'Stupid!' He scolded himself in thought.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Namiko saw some light were turning on at the mansion and she smiled. "They much be back." Namiko stood as did Ritsu. Ritsu nodded. "You know Ritsu, I am glad that we got to spend all of this time together and I'm looking forward to the rest of this vacation. I am glad I came."

Ritsu nodded. "I am glad too."

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting..." Namiko said about to sprint towards the house, but quicker than anything, Ritsu gently grabbed her wrist as he felt the same feeling from earlier. Hw didn'the want to miss another chance like this. With haste, he pulled her to him, their bodies so close that they were touching. He was so quick in his movements that his lips were on hers within seconds.

Namiko gasped, but couldn't pull away, she didn't want to. She could feel her heart racing as her body started to heat up slightly. She wasn't sure how to react, but she knew she as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms, slowly, around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back.

And so, it came to pass that Namiko and Ritsu shared their first kiss on a beach in front of a beautiful setting sun.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Haruhi, Hanako and the guys kept walking around the little town, looking at the different stores and shops.

"Oh, what a cute little purse," Hanako started to say as she came to a store that had a bin holding different purses and hand bags and picked up a dark pink one with a strawberry button. However, she stopped herself in midsentance and looked around nervous.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked noticing her nervous look.

"I'm just worried that if I say anything about this bag, Mr. Ohtori is going to want to buy it for me," Hanako said," he's bought me everything all day. I haven't bought anything for myself! I don't want to seem like a mooch or a gold digger by letting him buy everything for me."

"I'm sure Kyoya-Senpai could spot a gold digger or a mooch easily and you're not being either," Haruhi assured her.

"What's up with him anyway? I thought you said he prefers girls who could offer merit to his family's business," said Hanako.

"I honestly don't know. This attitude is kind of out of character for him," said Haruhi.

"Do you think the other one, Hunny-Senpai, likes me too or something?" Hanako asked.

"Uh, well, kind of, you're cute enough," said Haruhi.

Just then Hunny seemed to pop up out of nowhere where they were standing. "What are you looking at?" He asked smilies, "oh cute bag Hana-Chan! I like it. Want me to buy it for you?"

"No please, don't feel like you should waste money on me," said Hanako, moving towards the door to the store backwards. However as she did, she felt herself bump into someone. She slowly looked up and saw it was Kyoya. He gently took the bag from her and looked it over.

"Hmm, charming little purse, spark your fancy Miss Hanako?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe," Hanako sputtered.

"Well, maybe I should buy it for you," said Kyoya. He headed to the store himself.

"Shoot," Hanako muttered.

"Wait Kyoya!" Haruhi said running after him. She ran over to him just as he came to the counter, "Kyoya-Senpai, you don't have to keep buying everything for Hanako like this!"

"Why not? Everyone's usually telling me I should act nicer to my fellow men and women," said Kyoya.

"But, you're kind of making her feel guilty for buy her everything. Hanako's a pretty strong independent girl. She likes to pay her own way for certain things like say handbags," said Haruhi.

"She's not happy with me buying her things like this?" Kyoya asked.

"No, she is grateful, but she doesn't want you to feel like you have to, like she's making you feel like you have to in order to impress her," said Haruhi.

"I see," Kyoya said as he finished paying for the purse and walked out. Haruhi following quickly behind.

Kyoya walked out and saw Hunny flirting with Hanako. He quickly walked over and practically threw the purse in between them.

"Here you are Miss Hanako," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Mr. Ohtori," said Hanako, blushing and taking it. Kyoya cast an angry glance at Hunny and surprised everyone by putting his arm around Hanako's shoulders, leading her away.

"You know, I wouldn't have bought you all these things today unless I wanted to," he said, once they were kind of alone.

"Huh?" Hanako asked.

"You shouldn't act so negative towards the idea of someone buying things, especially non-expensive things, for you," Kyoya said.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be ungrateful!" Hanako quickly said.

"It's alright," said Kyoya, "on the other hand, I should hope you wouldn't be a mooch. A humble person is a nice person to be around."

"Uh, thank you," said Hanako said blushing.

Hikaru groaned, alerting everyone. "Guys, my feet are killing me, can we please head home?"

 _"It should be fine right?"_ Haruhi thought to herself.

"Yeah, let's get home." Kaoru agreed as the hosts walked towards the mansion.

Haruhi sighed. "I hope Namiko and Ritsu are doing good."

"Me too." Limber nodded. Together they sprinted to catch up to everyone else, making their way home.

Hunny-senpai climbed up onto Mori's shoulders and giggled happily. "Yay! Let's go swimming Takashi."

Mori smiled. "Yeah."

Limber smiled, _'He is so kind. I wonder if I will ever get that smile from him.'_ Worried she would blush she shook the thought away as they walked.

* * *

The gang was just around the corner from reaching the beach. Before going on the beach, they removed the clothing over their swimsuits and put them in their bags so they wouldn't have to worry about their clothing being blown away if there was a strong breeze. With the sun beginning to set, the gang knew it was going to be an awesome time swimming.

"Man, today was fun. We should definitely go swimming before going inside, huh?" Tamaki suggested.

"Yeah, boss. That sounds great. I wonder if Namiko and Bossanova are back at the house."

"Yeah, they probably are..." Limber said as she looked to the side. She then suddenly gasped and ducked down.

In reaction the entire group followed suit. "What's wrong Limber?" Haruhi whispered. The whole group looked at her a little concerned. They watched Limber silently pointed to the beach. They all looked to see Ritsu and Namiko standing on the beach. They couldn't hear that they were saying, but what they saw shocked them. They saw Namiko start to sprint back to the house, but they watched as Ritsu grabbed Namiko's arm, as he yelled "wait," and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers.

They watched as Namiko and Ritsu were standing before the sunset, as Namiko wrapped her arms around his neck and as Ritsu wrapped his arms wrapped around her waist, his one hand on her shoulder blade with his other hand on the small of her back, holding her body tightly against his as his lips caressed hers. Namiko couldn't help herself as she pressed her lips a little more to his, one of her hands was now buried into his hair, rubbing his head, and her other hand was caressing her cheek.

They were so enveloped in each other that they didn't hear or notice the group. "Oh my god... her first kiss..." Hanako whispered, almost sounding a little envious. "I'm a little jealous."

Limber chuckled, "you said it."

Haruhi nodded. "I can't believe it. I mean, I knew they liked each other, but I never expected it to get there that fast.

"What I can't believe was that reaction from the young lord." Limber said, she looked over at Haruhi. "I know one thing, he is deeply in love with her."

Haruhi gasped slightly. "You think so? Like that deep of a love already?"

Limber nodded. "I definitely think so. He would have never made that move if he didn't feel for her... I am happy for him. Our young lord has been so alone, but he has finally found the one for him, that one just happening to be your precious cousin. I hope things go well for them."

"Me too." Hunny-senpai agreed.

Everyone was made aware of a weird noise that was coming from Tamaki. "I... I can't allow... this... the way he is holding her... that's too inappropriate for high schoolers..." Tamaki exclaimed quietly.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, Tamaki, please. Please don't interfere." Tamaki looked at Haruhi shocked. She had never begged him for anything, and if this was that important... maybe... of course he didn't like seeing his precious "niece" being held that way, but perhaps he should just listen.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes Haruhi. I'm sorry. I won't mess with them, I promise."

"Thank you." Haruhi said. Just as she said that, the could see Namiko and Ritsu moving apart. Both of them were blushing.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Namiko... I didn't mean to force you into that if..." He was silenced by Namiko placing one gentle kiss on his lips.

"No, it is okay." She said quietly, her cheeks pink. "I... It actually made me happy, that you kissed me."

Ritsu gasped. "It did?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes... I... Ritsu... I have feelings for you. I do like you. I really do, but I never said anything because I didn't want to rush anything for you..." She said. "I... I love you." She whispered.

Ritsu looked as red as his hair as he heard Namiko say those three words. "Y-you do?"

"From the bottom of my heart," said Namiko softly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, making sure her arms were well around him so he couldn't escape even if he wanted, which he made perfectly clear he didn't. He wrapped his arms back around her back, trying to keep her close.

* * *

"I think we should go back to the house for now, we can all go swimming tomorrow." Limber said as she started to usher the group back, and up a different path to the house.

"Yeah," Mori agreed, helping with the crow control.

"Ah, no fair," Hikaru moaned.

"No swimming, no spying," Kaoru listed off.

"This vacation isn't going so great at the moment," they both complained together.

"Are you saying you aren't appreciating my master's hospitality?" Limber asked, getting up close in their faces.

"Guys, come on," Haruhi said, pulling them back for safety. "Do this and I'll let you go through all the beauty products Limber brought and let you use whatever you want on me."

Both brothers slow turned around with smirks on their faces. "Anything?" They asked.

Haruhi sighed, "yes, anything."

"Let's go! Both shouted, now running back to the house.

"Namiko, you're lucky that I love you!" Haruhi muttered.

* * *

Ritsu slowly pulled away from Namiko's lips, even though he did his best to keep him from doing so.

The two then continued to just stare at each other, the only sound were the waves along the shore.

"So, now what?" Ritsu asked after a while.

"Well, I'm kinda waiting for you to say something back to what I just said," Namiko said, resting her forehead against Ritsu's.

"I never thought I'd be able to say to it before," he confessed as he held her close, looking into her eyes.

"Well, do you feel that way?" Namiko asked.

Ritsu took a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Namiko."

"Oh Ritsu," Namiko cried happily. The two slowly could feel themselves sink to the sand, similar to how they were before.

"Oh, I'm sorry again Namiko," Ritsu tried to apologize.

"It's okay," Namiko said. She moved around a bit before she was sitting next to Ritsu, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Could we possibly just stay like this for a little while longer, alone?" She asked.

"How long?" Ritsu asked as he moved closer to put his arms around her.

"Until the sun sets?" Namiko asked.

"Sure," Ritsu agreed. They both looked out towards the water, as the sun sank beneath it.

* * *

"Man, are they still out there?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru stood at the big windows in the living room.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" Kaoru asked.

"Guys, come on, it's not a peep show," Haruhi said. She rubbed her face with the makeup on it.

"I sure hope it's worth this!" She muttered.

"Dinner is ready," the chef suddenly said coming in from the dinging room.

"Great I'm hungry!" Hanako said heading to the dinging room.

"I bet it's super yummy!" Hunny said. Before he could say anything else though, Kyoya was at Hanako's side, escorting her in.

'Wow, I didn't even have to provoke him that time,' Hunny thought.

"Should we go and fetch the young lord and his lady?" Limber's brother asked as he came to the deck door. Limb however grabbed him by his collar.

"Let them come in when they want to. Tell the chef instead to make a separate meal for the two of them, and make it romantic," she said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her brother asked, "don't forget, our boss said no grandkids on this trip!"

"There won't be," Limber said, "I trust them, both of them."

* * *

The sun had just about finished setting, when Ritsu heard Namiko sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just was thinking I'd like to stay out here for a little longer," Namiko said, looking up at him, "but I guess we really should head back to the house, huh?"

"Yeah," Ritsu agreed. He stood up and offered Namiko his hand. Namiko blushed and took it, allowing Ritsu to help her to her feet. The two walked back to the house, holding hands and Namiko resting her head against his shoulder.

As they walked up the stairs to the deck, they were surprised to see a couple of servants setting up a table for two, including candlelight.

"Hello young lord!' One of the servants said when he saw the two of them.

"What's this?' Ritsu asked.

"Just getting your dinner prepared," said the servant, "if you wish, the food should be ready by the time you two change."

Namiko was speechless and she and Ritsu nodded to each other, going to their rooms to change.

Namiko entered her room, all three of the girls waiting there, putting an outfit together on the bed. Namiko looked at them. "Were you guys the ones who set up the candle lit dinner?" She asked politely.

"We all did. Limber especially. We put this outfit from your suitcase together, we hope that you don't mind." Hanako said.

Namiko blushed and nodded. "Yes, thank you guys so much. I am very happy."

Namiko looked down at the bed to see her forest green knee-length dress with an off-shoulder neckline and a dark brown waist belt. She smiled and put it on, slipping on her brown goddess sandals. From having her hair up in braids and a bow her hair was wavy and she smiled to herself. She grabbed her makeup bag, just touching up her eyeliner and adding a little rose pink lip gloss along with a little blush powder.

Namiko felt someone pushing one side of her hair behind her ear. She looked up to see Haruhi sliding her hawaiian flower on her ear. "Have fun."

Namiko smiled and nodded. She bowed to them. "Thank you so much." As she made her way out. When she made it to the deck door, she was blushing as two of the servants opened the door for her, to meet Ritsu standing before the table, where he was holding a rose.

Ritsu was blushing as he pulled her chair out for her, but he was so happy for the chance to have this moment. "You look... beautiful." Ritsu said shyly.

Namiko bit her lip, and nodded. "Thank you... you... you look handsome yourself." As they sat down and clanked their glass together, they suddenly heard a lovely melody playing, looking over they saw Tamaki in the house, playing on the piano. Tamaki looked up and winked at Ritsu.

Namiko smiled, taking Ritsu's hand in hers. "This is wonderful. Ritsu, over any of my favorite days, this has to be my favorite. Thank you for such a wonderful day."

Ritsu nodded, his cheeks holding a light hue of pink. "Me too. You're welcome."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Namiko didn't remember much of the walk to the hallway that led to both her and the Ritsu's room. She just remember kissing Ritsu goodnight before they split off to go their separate ways.

She remembered almost dancing down to her room to the point she practically bumped into the door of her room. She giggled at her accident as she managed to opened the door and twirl as she came in.

"Well, looks like someone's had a great day," Hanako joked as she, Haruhi and even Limber looked her way.

"You have no idea!" Namiko said happily as she twirled around some more and plopped down onto her bed. She hugged herself tight and sighed, "oh I've never been so happy!"

"So, what happened?" Hanako said as she came and stood next to the bed, "come on, share!"

Namiko tossed and turn with a big smile. "Ritsu kissed me," she said happily.

"Oh my god!" Hanako screamed. She jumped on to the bed, causing Namiko to sit up and scream as well as they each gripped each other's arms and started jumping up and down on the bed excited.

"For real?" Haruhi asked as she hurried over to the bed as well.

"Yes, Ritsu kissed me!" Namiko screamed again. She looked back at Hanako and giggled as the two jumped up and down some more.

"Seriously?" Haruhi asked.

"Mmmhmm," Namiko said nodding with a huge smile.

"So what happened?! You got to tell me!" Hanako insisted.

"Well, after shopping at the village, we came back to the beach to hang out. We had a great time and after a while it was getting late, and I noticed that the lights were coming on back at the house. So I thought we should go back, but then," she paused and sighed happily, "he grabbed my arm, pulled me back and kissed me! Right in front of the setting sun!"

"Oh my god!" Hanako squealed, "that sounds so romantic!" She practically pushed Namiko down onto the bed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, this is, great," Haruhi said. She looked back towards Limber who was leaning against a window with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Ritsu had a huge smile as he walked to his room. He was just about to open his door, when it was yanked opened and Hikaru and Kaoru came face and face with him.

"There you are! Get in here!" They shouted as they pulled Ritsu in.

"What?" Ritsu said as he stumbled in.

"Sit down Boss-Chan!" Hunny said shoving him down onto a bed. "What happened with Nami-Chan?!"

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked.

"When you two were alone!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, anything happen?!" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, well,' Ritsu sputtered.

"Gentlemen!' Tamaki said as he came and at stood between the group and Ritsu, "it is inappropriate to force a gentleman to share personal intimate secrets."

"I don't mind sharing," Ritsu said.

At that Tamaki twirled around, "so something did happen between you and Namiko?!" He asked.

"Well yeah," Ritsu said, "I uh, kissed her."

Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths all seemed to drop to the floor at that comment. Kyoya and Mori looked on in what one could guess was their surprise faces.

"You actually kissed Nami-Chan?!" Hunny asked.

"Well, yeah, it just felt right," said Ritsu, "then after that we kind of confessed our love for one another. Then we had a romantic dinner together." He looked towards Tamaki, "thank you, by the way."

"My pleasure," Tamaki said happily, "but just the same, there was no force kissing was there?!"

"What, no!" Ritsu insisted, "our kiss was legit and mutual. In fact, Namiko was the one who said she loved me first."

"Ah, that's so sweet!" Hunny said, "congratulations Bossa-Chan!"

"Uh thanks Senpai," said Ritsu. He looked back at Tamaki, "do I still have to worry about other guys trying to make a move on her?"

"Oh there will usually be someone who is stupid enough to not see the hints," said Tamaki, "but hopefully now if anyone's desperate enough, they'll know going in that at some point they'll have to deal with you."

"You think?" Ritsu asked.

Tamaki smiled confidently at him, "absolutely, but just to be on the safe side, tomorrow I shall observe you two closely to see if any other steps need to be taken."

"Not too close I hope," said Ritsu.

"Well, looks like we should plan on staying on the beach all day tomorrow," Kyoya said, writing down in his notebook.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh that might mean we'll get to see Nami-Chan and Haru-Chan in the swimsuits Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan got for them!" said Hunny.

"Hey yeah, you're right," said the twins. Tamaki gulped at that comment.

"And we'll probably get to see Hana-Chan in her swimsuit too. I bet she'll look really cute in it!" Hunny added.

Kyoya looked out at the corner of his eye at him. "I'm sure she'll look respectful in anything she wears," he said.

"I bet she'll need some suntan lotion rubbed on her. Lucky for her I'm good at that," said Hunny.

At that, Kyoya actually smacked him with his notebook on top of his head. "As a gentleman, I believe you should refrain from such an act!"

"Right," said Hunny, "I wonder if Lim-Chan will wear a swimsuit even though she's supposed to be a guard."

"Hmm?" Mori said in shock.

"Doubtful, where could she hide a weapon for protection?" said Hikaru.

"Oh you'd be surprised where she can manage to hide stuff, her and her brother," said Ritsu.

"Really?" Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru all asked.

"It's kind of a trade secret within their family. Even their mother, whose managed to stay mostly clear from yakuza work, has a way of hiding stuff in places you'd never suspect," said Ritsu.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, their dad died when they were both really young and their uncle, who had sort started working for our syndicate, was their biggest means of support. That's how she and her brother got roped into this kind of work," Ritsu explained.

"Oh," said the hosts.

"Hmm," Mori said softly, feeling a little happy to know a little more about Limber.

* * *

"So be honest," Hanako said as she and Namiko laid in their bed, each lying the opposite direction, with each others feet by the other's head, "when you imagine possibly getting yourself a rich boyfriend, did you ever picture you'd get someone who looks like new Beau?"

"First of all, I wasn't trying to seek out a rich boyfriend by going to Ouran," Namiko reminded her friend, "but I guess not in all honesty. I guess supcontinously I'd figure I'd wind up with a guy who looked more like one of the hosts. But, I'm not complaining. I'm so happy with my current guy!"

Both she and Hanako giggled at that.

"Will you two keep it down?" Haruhi asked from her bed where she was reading.

"Oh don't get jealous Haruhi," Namiko called over to her.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to get to sleep," said Haruhi.

"Sure," Namiko said, as both she and Hanako giggled some more.

"Whatever," Haruhi muttered.

"So, what happened with you two today anyway?" Namiko asked.

"We spent the day in village as well. We must have kept missing you though," Haruhi said quickly.

"Did you have fun?" Namiko asked.

"I guess," said Hanako.

"What happened?" Namiko asked in response to Hanako's response.

"Well, you know that Kyoya guy?" Hanako said, "he kept buying me stuff, anytime I saw something I liked, he'd swoop in and buy it for me."

"Really?" Namiko said, "Haruhi, isn't he kind of the cool and laid back guy of the group?"

"Most of the time yes, but sometimes he'll do things that can surprise you," Haruhi said like it was nothing.

"Do you think he might like me?" Hanako asked.

"Oh maybe!" Namiko said.

"Do you think it could work out though?" Hanako asked.

"Who knows, I mean look what happened to me!" Namiko said happily.

Hanako nodded. "Yeah! You're right!"

"I wonder what we all are going to do tomorrow." Limber said to herself.

"I think we will probably be at the beach." Haruhi said, brushing her hair for bed.

Hanako smiled and pulled out Namiko's red nightwear, it was cute and she hadn't worn this last night. "Hey Namiko. You should wear this tonight." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Namiko smiled.

"Listen, wear this and your boyfriend should kiss you in the morning." Hanako winked. "I know if I was a boy and my girlfriend wore this i would totally kiss her, maybe for an hour." She said, winking her face.

Namiko turned bright red as she giggled. "I'll put it on."

Limber watched this in silence, _The young lord is happy. He is finally happy._

Soon, the girls all went to bed, though, the men were restless.

* * *

"So, Bossanova, the school's Hanami dance is coming up in about month and a half. You going to take Namiko?" Ritsu's face was red.

"Yes, I... I am going to ask her to go with me. I'm thinking I might walk her home from school from now on too. I read that that was something that people who are... together... do."

Tamako smiled. "Now, Bossanova, that's a fine idea. Maybe I should do that with Haruhi..."

"Huh?" The twins said. "So... are you finally admitting it?"

"Admitting what?"

"Oh come on boss! We know, everyone in this room knows. You just seem oblivious to your own feelings." Kaoru said.

"I... I'm not sure what you're implying."

"YOU LIKE, NO LOVE, HARUHI!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"What? No... No... but..."

"Snap out of it!" Hikaru exclaimed again.

"You wanted to protect her like a father would, that's okay. You obviously like her Tama-chan."

"Let's leave Tamaki alone, men." Kyoya stated.

"You too!" Kaoru said.

"Huh?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Don't "huh?" us. Boss isn't the only one with a crush going on."

"What are you trying to imply Hikaru?"

"YOU LIKE HANAKO!"

Honey-senpai walked over to Kyoya. "Kyo-chan. The only reason I "flirted" the Hanako was to get you to step forward. Just like Tama-chan is oblivious, you are as well. Just like with Tama-chan, you like her. You and Tama-chan should ask Hana-chan and Haru-chan to the Hanami dance as well."

Kyoya kept his cool calm face as he once again smacked Hunny on the head.

"I don't need your advice or help with my current relationship status with Miss Hanako," he said, "how I choose to handle it is up to me and me alone. Please keep that in mind."

"Right, sorry," Hunny said. He yawned and stretched, "I'm going to bed now. I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, we should get some sleep before tomorrow," Hikaru said. He and Kaoru headed over to their beds while Mori helped carry Hunny to his

Tamaki however looked at Kyoya who was bussing himself with writing in his journal.

"Kyoya, do you think what Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru all said was true? That we like Haruhi and Hanako? Do you think we should ask them to the School Festival dance?"

"I barely know Miss Hanako, so I couldn't really analyze my feelings for her. I would have to spend more time with the woman to see if I truly enjoy her company and would feel comfortable with her at my side at such an event," Kyoya said bluntly.

"Right,' said Tamaki," but what about me and Haruhi?"

"That's for you to figure out yourself. You've known her for how long and therefore should understand if you like her or not," Kyoya said.

"Oh, right," Tamaki said, "I should figured it out. How do I figure it out?"

"You really don't know how to figure it out?" Ritsu asked from his bed, "that's so weird. You always seem to know how to make women happy yet you can't seem to make a pass on a girl you actually like?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?! Of course I know! How could I not know?! You'll see, I'll make sure Haruhi knows how I feel about me so good it'll be like it practically hit her in the head!"

He shouted it so loud it almost looked like little Tamakis exploded from him.

* * *

"Owe!" Haruhi shouted as she suddenly sat up from her bed.

"What, what's wrong?" Namiko asked from her bed.

"Something hit me!" Haruhi said. She looked around the bed and saw what looked like a small Tamaki face on the bed next to her.

"What the?" was all Haruhi could say in confusion.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning, Namiko and Hanako kept giggling together in happiness as they headed to the dinging room, followed closley behind by Haruhi and Limber.

"She sure seems happy," Limber said, "this will greatly please Lord Kasanoda."

"Um, how would he feel though about Namiko having two dads?" Haruhi asked sheepishly, "and a transvestite uncle?"

"Namiko has two father's? Your father's a transvestite? " Limber asked, curiously. Haruhi nodded. "Hmm," she shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that the master will just be happy with the idea that a girl has fallen in love with his son naturally. I'm sure he always supposed he'd have to more or less arrange a marriage for him."

"Well good," said Haruhi happy, "I'd like to know Namiko can be happy too without too many big issues."

When the girls finally reached the dinging room, they noticed only Ritsu, Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting comfortably at the table. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori were outside on the deck looking like they were enjoying themselves.

Namiko quickly hurried over to Ritsu and hugged him from behind. "Good morning, handsome," she said in an overly exaggerated sexy voice.

"Uh, good, good morning" Ritsu sputtered in embarrassment, turning red. He turned even redder when Namiko kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well?" She asked as she casually moved over to the laid out buffet.

"Yes, it was great,' said Ritsu, "how about you?"

"It was wonderful," said Namiko.

"Why aren't you guys outside with everyone else?" Haruhi asked as she and Hanako also walked over to the buffet while Limber position herself near the door to the deck. Her brother happened to be standing nearby as well, looking out towards the ocean.

"According to the twins, there wasn't enough room," Kyoya said calmly, who was reading a newspaper.

"Really?" Limber asked looking out towards the deck, "perhaps we should bring that up to master to expan it then."

"It looks big enough to me," Hanako said.

"It's best not to argue with the logic of those three," Kyoya said quickly standing up and guided her to the table, next to him. He even pulled the chair our for her gracefully.

"Thank you," Hanako said kindly, "I was kind of hoping to get a chance to eat outside if only one while we're on our trip."

"I'll do my best to keep it free for you tomorrow," Kyoya offered.

"Oh, sure," said Hanako, "thank you." Kyoya cast a gentle smile before holding up his newspaper again.

"I can only imagine how you're going to help keep the deck free," Haruhi said under her breath as she moved towards an empty seat.

"Oh Haruhi, here, let me get that for you!" Tamaki said quickly as he pulled out the chair.

"Uh, thanks," Haruhi said as she sat down.

"I hope you had sweet dreams last night Haruhi," Tamaki continued to ask.

"Sure, I guess," said Haruhi, "so what's the plan today?"

"I was thinking we could spend all day at the beach personally," Namiko explained as she sat down next to Ritsu, smiling at him.

"I think that'd be a great idea," Ritsu said.

Limber and her brother looked at each other, nodding. Limber gave a whistle and immediately, the other guards all came to her and her brother's side.

"Listen up, Young Lord and his friends are going to be spending the day at the beach. Please take the necessary actions so they're well protected and have a good time," her brother ordered.

"Yes sir!" All the men said in unison.

"Does this mean I should plan on serving lunch here as well?" The chef asked.

"I would," said Limber. The chef bowed his head and hurried back to his kitchen.

"Do you think you'd want to wear your swimsuit today?" Limber's brother asked sheepishly once the other men had gone on their way.

"Most likely," Limber said, "why?"

"You didn't bring that white two piece with the black trim did you?" Her brother asked annoyed.

"Yeah, why?!" Limber snapped at her brother.

Her brother looked around uncomfortable, "you have noticed the way some of the guys have been looking at you lately right?"

"So what?" Limber asked, "you afraid my femamin whiles will distract them from the job or something?"

"No," her brother stumbled, "I, just don't like the idea of guys I work with gawking at my sister!"

"Oh please!" Limber snapped again, "I'm not ashamed of my body, nor am I afraid of guys drooling over me!"

"Hmm?" Mori suddenly said as he came back into the house right behind her.

"Oh hi," Limber said casually looking at him, "just having a little conversation with my brother."

"Hmm," Mori said nodding before moving back to the buffet with an empty plate. When Limber turned around to look at her brother again, she noticed him eyeing Mori.

"I don't know if I like the way he looks at you either," he muttered, "and now I really don't think you should wear that two peice!"

At that Limber grabbed her brother's nose and yanked it upright. It caused him to let out a girlish scream.

"The day you don't scream like a girl when I do this is the day I will allow you to tell me how to dress, got it?!"

"Everything okay over there?" Ritsu asked from the table.

"Just having a little sibling talk," Limber said calmly.

"Alright, alright, you made your point! Let me go already!" Her brother pleaded mad.

Limber let him go in a way that caused him to fall to the floor.

He looked up mad right as Mori walked past her again, now with a plate full of food. He looked at the man curiously.

"Do you have any sisters Morinozuka?" He asked as he stood up.

"No," Mori said.

"Lucky you," Limber's brother muttered.

Limber glared at him, "don't make make you abandon your post, brother!" She threatened.

Her brother glared at her one last time before he returned to his normal post.

"Everything okay?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, my brother's just a dick," said Limber.

"Hmm," Mori said before he headed back outside with his plate, putting it down in front of Hunny. Limber watched him from inside.

'He sure is devoted to Haninozuka isn't he? He seems like the kind of guy who would be devoted to anything he considered important,' she thought.

* * *

"We'll meet you guys out there okay?" Namiko called out from the girls' hallway as she and her fellow ladies hurried down to their room.

"See you on the beach," Ritsu called back, as he and Tamaki and Kyoya followed him.

"Are the others going to join us too?" Hanako asked.

"Try and stop them," said Haruhi.

"I bet I could," Limber said.

The other girls looked at her scared right as they came to their room.

* * *

"Do you think these aren't too reveling?" Namiko asked as she looked herself over in the mirror.

"That's how the twins like 'em," said Haruhi joining her by the mirror in her own swimsuit.

"You ladies look fine to me," said Limber as she came out in her own bathing suit, a spaghetti strapped white two piece that had a black trim.

"Wow, that is nice," said Namiko.

"Thank you," Limber said, "as soon as Miss Hanako is ready, we can make our way to the beach.

"Hanako, what's taking you so long, come on!" Namiko called out to her friend.

"I'm uh, I'll just meet you down there okay?" Hanako called out from where she was changing in private.

"What, why?" Namiko asked.

"I, I don't think I should come out in my swimsuit," said Hanako.

"Why what's wrong?" Haruhi asked, "if you need a new one, I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru would be more than happy to get you a new one. They're good about things like that."

Hanako sighed.

"Just come out Hanako, what's wrong?" Namiko insisted.

Hanako slowly walked out in a simple light blue one peice swimsuit. She looked embarrassed.

"I feel so plain compared to you guys," she said sheepishly.

"What, you look cute!" Namiko insisted.

"Yeah, I'd rather have a more simple suite like yours. I'd feel safer going swimming in it than the one I'm in," said Haruhi.

"If any man makes you feel inadequate with your swimwear, I shall personally make them feel inadequate as a man," Limber promised.

"Uh thanks?" Hanako said.

"Come, let's head to the beach already. Let's see if we can beat the boys!" Namiko insisted, grabbing Hanako's hand. Hanako followed, feeling a little better.

However as they headed out, Hanako heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw it was was text from Tomomi. It had a picture of her, Ami and Hoshiko at the pool party they had tried inviting her to. They were surrounded by several cute boys and everyone was wearing modest but still nice swimsuits. It made Hanako wonder if she would have felt more at ease with them than with Namiko and her new friends. Even if a really handsome one seemed to like her, what were the odds of them having a future together?

"Hanako, everything okay?" Namiko asked as she felt Hanako slowing down.

"Huh, oh yeah it's was just a text of my mom," Hanako lied.

* * *

The guys made their way outside while the girls went to their room to change. Kyoya was wearing a simple pair of swim shorts, dark purple with metallic silver Stripes going down each side. Tamaki was wearing a forest green pair of shorts decorated with dark brown leaves. Mori was wearing a standard pair of black swim trunks while hunny's swim trunks wear bright green with pink flowers all over them. Ritsu was wearing a pair of swim shorts that had an ombre color going from red to orange, red being on the sides of his shorts all the color slowly turned into orange as it came towards the center of shorts.

The guys were taking time to set up the beach towels and beach umbrellas. "I'm so excited! Haven't been on a swim in the ocean for quite a long time." Hunny-senpai said, ending it off with his signature giggle.

"Yeah." Mori agreed as Hunny climbed up his body, sitting on his way taller cousin's shoulders.

"It will be nice seeing the girls in their swimwear. I wonder what they all are going to choose." Kaoru said, a sly smirk on his face as they saw Tamaki's, Kyoya's, Ritsu's, and Mori's very light pink hue on each of their cheeks. "So odd..." Kaoru said.

"What is?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Well-" Kaoru started but they stopped when they heard girls talking and coming their way.

The girls were walking towards them, their towels wrapped around them until they each walked up to an individual beach towel. One by one they removed their towels, causing all of the men to gasp.

* * *

Tamaki watched as Haruhi removed the towel from herself, revealing her baby blue one piece that was ever so adorable. Seeing her like this made me think about what the twins said last night. "YOU LOVE HER, ITS OBVIOUS" Tamaki very gently bit his lip, looking at her.

Of course, he did love her. She was beautiful. Her personality was unique, most girls had been able to fall for him in the host club, but it seemed to easy with them. He had to work for even a slight amount of his love to show to Haruhi, and he thought she got a good idea of it when he jumped off that bridge to save her.

Her swimsuit hugged her body so perfectly, showing off the curves that he didn't see much due to her wearing such boy-like clothing. "H-haruhi. You look lovely."

Haruhi, unable to control it, blush just a small amount. "Oh... well... thank you Tamaki-senpai."

Haruhi walked away to he handbag that Limber has carried, inside was a bottle of sunscreen. She took the lid off, and started to get the front of her body. Tamaki watched, mesmerized by the beautiful girl before him. He knew the twins were right... but how could he express his feeling to her, truly express them?

Tamaki sighed and looked around, my eyes settling on the ocean water.

Kyoya walked up to Hanako, gently and slowly cupping his hand around her cheek. "Hanako, you look so beautiful. You resemble a rose, just opening, all of its beauty out for the world to see."

Hanako's eyes went wide. "T-t-thank you."

Kyoya nodded. "You're welcome. Would you like to join me for some iced tea?"

Hanako nodded, walking slowly behind him.

Haruhi and Limber looked at one another and smiled, Hanako has nothing to worry about, believing that she looks good in anything she wears.

Namiko walked over to Haruhi, smiling. She hadn't even looked over at Ritsu yet, wanting to get herself protected from the sun first. "Hey Haruhi, could you put this on my back for me?"

Haruhi nodded kindly. "Sure, would you mind helping me out with that as well?"

Namiko nodded cheerfully.

Ritsu and Tamaki stood side by side, watching as Haruhi and Namiko put sunscreen on one another's back and couldn't help the blush that built up. "Hey Ritsu!" Namiko yelled, walking over in her bright red bathing suit. Ritsu looked at her.

"Hi Namiko. Y-you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you Ritsu. Were you able to get your back?" She asked, holding the sunscreen in her hands. He shook his head and she nodded. "I can get it for you... if you would like." Ritsu didn't say anything, all he could do was look down with a dark blush and silently nod. Namiko became so excited as she made her way to behind him. When there, she couldn't help but to eye his muscular build. Swallowing hard, she sprayed cold spray all over his back and placed the canister on the ground, placing her hands on his bare back, rubbing the sunscreen into his skin.

Ritsu wanted to make a noise of happiness. The girl he loved was, in a way, massaging his back and she did so amazingly that she could probably become a masseuse if she desired. I could feel her hands moving over his skin, easing all of the tensed muscles in his back.

Mori watched Namiko's action and looked over. "Ms. Limber, would you need help?" He asked, gesturing towards the sunscreen.

"Oh, no. Nanami helped me out earlier. But thank you... perhaps we can go for a swim?"

Mori smiled slightly before slowly wading into the wild but gentle waves.

"You see that big rock in the distance?" Limber asked pointing outward. Mori nodded, "want to race to it? None of the other guys, including my brother, have ever been able to beat me to it."

"Sure," Mori accepting the challenge. Both managed to dive into the water and take off.

"Go Takashi, Go!" Hunny cheered from the shore, watching Limber and Mori race.

"My money's on Limber winning," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru came to Humny's side watching.

"Yeah, I can see it," Hikaru agreed.

"Want to make it interesting?" Hunny asked.

"Like what?" Both twins asked.

"If Takashi wins, you guys have to make me an extra special strawberry and vanilla cake everyday for a month!" Hunny said.

"And if Limber wins?" Hikaru asked.

Hunny thought for a moment, "how about I help come up with an excuse to make Haru-Chan and Nam-Chan wear pretty sure dresses at least every weekend, if not more for a month?" He suggested.

"You'd help us find an excuse to dress up Haruhi and Namiko?" Kaoru asked. Hunny nodded and the twins both looked at each other.

"Alright deal," they said, each shaking Hunny's hand.

Namiko sat next to Ritsu on the beach looking at Hunny and the twins making their bets. She hadn't been able to hear the whole conversation, like say what they wages they were making, but she could assume they were betting on who was going to win at swimming to the big rock, Mori or Limber.

"So Ritsu, who do you think is going to win the race to the rock?" She asked looking at him.

Ritsu looked out at Mori and Limber still swimming fast to the rock, "I'd say Limber. No one's ever been able to beat her," he said.

"Want to make a bet on it?" Namiko teased.

"Like what?" Ritsu asked.

"Name something you'd like me to do if Limber wins?" Namiko asked as she slowly moved closer and actually sat on Ritsu's lap. Ritsu blushed red.

"Uh, I'd maybe like a home cooked meal from you?" He sputtered.

Namiko smiled, "you got it," she promised, "and if Mori-senpai wins," she leaned in closer and whispered into Ritsu's ear.

"What?!" Ritsu shouted.

Namiko laughed,"I'm just kidding, how about instead, if Mori-senpai wins, you owe me a full bouquet of flowers."

"That I can do!" Ritsu promised.

"Kiss in it," Namiko said kissing Ritsu on the lips, "now the deal is sealed!"

"You got it," Ritsu said.

They didn't notice Tamaki watching them. He turned and looked at he who was helping to finish Hanako with her suntan lotion.

"Haruhi, want to make a bet as to wether Mori-senpai or Limber wins the race to the big rock?" He asked.

"Not really," said Haruhi.

"I wouldn't mind making a bet if it's reasonable," said Hanako.

"Who do you favor to win?" Kyoya asked from his towel under the umbrella where he was reading.

"I'd guess Limber?" Hanako said.

"Very well, if Miss Limber wins, I'll see to it you are allowed one free weekend at any of my family's health spas, along with the rest of your family."

"Oh, I don't know if that's reasonable for me!" Hanako tried to argue timidly.

"And if Mori-senpai wins," Kyoya continued, "you wear a dress of my choosing on the last night we are here and we have dinner alone, either here or at a nice restaurant."

"Kyoya-Senpai?!" Haruhi said in shock.

"What do you say?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad," said Hanako.

"What has gotten into him?!" Haruhi asked herself.

"Haruhi, everyone's making a bet except one! Please make a bet with me! Please!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Fine, who do you think will win?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh, I think Miss Limber is a good chance to win," Tamaki said.

"Alright, what do I get if Mori-senpai wins?" Haruhi asked.

"How about I provide you with an extra special platter of fancy tuna every weekend for one month, no two months!" Tamaki said.

"Sure, that's fine," said Haruhi, "and if Limber wins?"

"Oh, may I please have a stew pot for," Tamaki started to say.

"Let me guess, for two months and lots of meat?" Haruhi said.

"Yes!" Tamaki said happily.

"Deal," Haruhi said annoyed. She looked out at the water where Mori and Limber were still swimming.

'It should be really interesting to see who wins,' she thought.

 **Hello readers! So, Tracey4t and I have decided to make a poll to decide on the winner of this race. Your votes will help make the decision on the route this story will take. The poll will be on our profile page :) May the result be in your favor ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Limber and Mori looked over towards the large rock and smirked to themselves.

'I can do this!" Mori thought to himself.

'i want to beat him." Limber though, smiling.

Both readied their bodies for the dive into the water. Behind them, everyone was cheering them on, cheering for the person they wanted to win.

"Ready?" Mori asked her. Limber nodded and they both nodded as they both counted to three out loud. As soon as they said, "Three!" Their bodies disappeared into the clear blue water.

"Go Mori!" Cheered Mori's supporters

"Go Limber!" Shouted hers.

Everyone was shocked by the amount of energy being exerted by the two swimmers.

"It's anyone's victory." Hikaru said.

Everyone watched intensely as they finally saw a figure reach the rock. "TAKASHI!" Hunny cheered. "YAY! TAKASHI! Good job!"

"You beat me," Limber sputtered once she and Mori had reached the rick. Mori just gave her his usual blank stare. "No one has ever beat me before!"

"Hmm," Mori grunted.

Limber narrowed her eyes, "race me back! Now!"

"Sure," Mori agreed.

Everyone smiled as the two seemed to look at one another to race back. The air became tense and with quick precision, Limber won the swim back.

"We can technically call this a tie." Haruhi stated as everyone agreed.

"Tie?" Limber asked as she and Mori stumbled onto the shore.

"We all made bets about who would win," Haruhi explained.

"Oh," Limber said as she and Mori looked at each other.

"Yes, and looks like we all win and lose," said Kyoya smugly.

Kaoru looked at all of the girls. Haruhi's bathing suit was sweet and cute. Innocent in a way. Namiko's was a little more revealing, but we could help ourselves with the amazing curves and figure she has. He smiled at Hikaru thinking, 'we really had done a great job on their swimwear.'

"Haruhi's right." Kaoru said, his chin resting on his palm. "Girls, you all should go for a swim. You have those cute bathing suits and everything. Swim, cool off." He suggested nonchalantly, but in reality, he wanted to see the guys squirm, just a little game for him and Hikaru to enjoy.

"Yeah, let's go guys!" Hanako said, smiling as she walked towards the shore.

"Okay!" Namiko cheered as she waded into the water, swimming right in and coming back up, flipping her lower thigh length hair away from her face.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya called out from his seat, "how quickly can you two get anevening dress here?"

"For who exactly?" Hikaru asked.

"Hanako of course," Kyoya said calmly.

"Oh," said said Hikaru and Kaoru.

Namiko smiled at Hanako and pointed to the large rock. "We should dive! There are no rocks on be bottom and we can check for steepness first?"

Hanako shrugged. "I'm a little scared of heights."

Namiko nodded. "Oh right. Sorry Hanako. We can just swim." She grinned happily, leading Hanako with her into the water."

"Hey Namiko, I'll dive in with you." Limber said. They were far enough into the water that the men couldn't hear their conversation.

Namiko smiled and looked at Hanako, "Are you okay with me leaving you for a second to do that?"

Hanako nodded excited. "No problem! I'll cheer for you!"

Nodding, Limber and Namiko snuck away to the rock, the men not noticing them anymore.

* * *

Namiko giggled. 'this will be fun!"

Limber nodded. "Yes. I'm glad we checked for rocks and shallowness beforehand."

"Yeah, getting hurt isn't part of the plan."

* * *

Back on the beach, Hunny-senpai noticed Namiko and Limber weren't in the water anymore. The other guys were talking with one another, so he figured they hadn't noticed. "Where are Nami-chan and Limb-chan?" Hunny-senpai yelled out.

The guys all looked out towards the water, both Ritsu and Mori-Senpai standing up quickly.

"They are going to dive off the rock!" Hanako yelled, pointing up at the very high up cliff. Ritsu and Kyoya knew that cliff was famous for the sport of cliff diving. But never hand they though Namiko would have the courage to do so.

Ritsu watched anxiously as he saw the two girls walking to the edge of the very tall cliff. He was also nervous because that particular cliff stood as a boarder to his family private beach.

Namiko looked down from the cliff edge. It was a little higher than five stories. Plenty of people did this. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I can do this."

"Good thing we are on our side of the border."

Namiko looked at Limber. "What do you mean?"

"Well, half of this cliff belongs to the other side of town, the other rivals. We do our best to not go there, but we are good since we are in our side."

Namiko nodded. "I hope I don't get you or Ritsu in trouble."

Limber nodded, "it's alright. We wont. Before we do this, I have something I want to say."

Namiko nodded. "Thank you for coming into the young Lords life. You've definitely changed him, in a good way."

Namiko smiled. "I feel the same about him coming into my life."

They gave each other a high five before joining hands and going back a little bit. Once they were back enough, they tensed forwards and sprinted towards the edge.

* * *

Ritsu and the guys watched nervously as they saw the girls conversating. Ritsu looked and sighed in relief to see they were on their side of the cliff. He couldn't help his nerves as he watched the girls do a high five. He looked from them down to the water. That alone was about a five story fall. I bit my lip, nervous.

"I hope they don't get hurt." Mori stated.

"Me too Mori-Senpai."

"Look!" Hikaru yelled and they all looked over in time to see the girls running towards the edge and do a cannon ball the entire way.

None of the guys, nor Hanako and Haruhi, were breathing as they saw them falling towards the water. They watched as both landed in the water, causing a large splash. They all watched and sighed in relief as they both came back up.

They heard a scream, and this made all of them nervous as they looked towards Namiko.

"Are you okay?!" Ritsu yelled nervously.

They heard the girls laughing. "Yeah! My bikini top... came off... Limber is fixing it. Sorry!" Everyone sighed I'm relief again and they all laughed as the girls came upon shore. "That was so much fun! Such an adrenaline rush!" Namiko cheered.

Ritsu hugged her. "It may have been fun. That was impressive. But, please don't make a habit of doing that, I would hate to see you get hurt. You too Limber."

Namiko nodded apologetically. "Sorry Ritsu."

He shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for. That was really cool either way."

"Next time, you do it with me!" Namiko said before kissing his cheek.

"Mmm, I don't know," said Ritsu.

Namiko merely giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"Nami-Chan!" Hunny suddenly shouted as a ball suddenly bounced in between the couple, "want to play around?"

"You shouldn't put it like that," Mori whispered.

"Sure, I'll play," Namiko said picking up the ball, "how about you Ritsu?" She handed him the ball.

"Uh sure, what are we playing?" Ritsu asked, tossing the ball around. The ball was suddenly knocked out of his hands.

"Keep away!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as they ran off with the ball.

"And you're it Bossanova!" Hikaru taunted.

"What?" Ritsu said. He looked at Namiko who was smirking.

"Come on Ritsu, be a sport!" She said running after the twins and letting one throw the ball to her, "come and get it!"

"I get to play too, it was my idea!" Hunny shouted. Namiko was quick to throw the ball to him, "come on Bossa- Chan, don't be a spoiled sport."

"Okay," Ritsu said as he ran towards the group, and did his best to get the ball from everyone.

"Namiko, go long!" Hikaru shouted at one point as he threw it towards her, over Ritsu's head.

"I got it! I got it!" Namiko shouted as it came towards her, only to miss and have the ball tumble behind her. "Uh-oh!" She said running after it.

"Hurry Nami-Chan, before Boss-Chan gets it!" Hunny called.

"Namiko, be careful where you go through," Ritsu tried to warn.

"I'll be fine, you're still going to be it buster!" Namiko taunted. She had just caught up to the ball, when she saw someone else pick the ball up.

Two boys with bleach blond hair and very sprayed on tans who were roughly her or Ritsu's age, stood only a few feet away from her.

"Hey, can I have my ball back?" Namiko asked.

"Your ball?" One of the boys said, "this ball is on Kisou property, therefore this ball is ours."

"Isn't she on our property too Sota?" The older looking boy asked smugly.

"Hey yeah, Homare," his so called brother said with glee.

"Uh no," Namiko said sternly, as she pointed towards the cliff she had jumped off earlier, "that cliff is on Kasanoda property, therefore it's still my ball. And even if it was somehow on your property, it's my ball buttheads!"

The two boys both looked surprised and then amused. They quickly walked over to her, smirking.

"She's kind of spunky huh Sota?" Asked Homare

"Yeah Homare , I like her," said Sota. "You want to come hang out with us on our beach? It's way more fun than this stupid Kasanoda beach. He actually tried grabbing Namiko's arm. Namiko quickly yanked it away.

"Keep your hands to yourself Mister!" She snapped at him, "and give me back my ball!" She tried taking it, but Sota kept it away from her.

"Come and get it," he taunted before throwing it to his brother.

"You want it?" Homare asked holding it out to her.

Namiko just glared at him.

"Oh come on, take it," Sota kept "encouraging".

"Oh don't do me any favors now," said Namiko bitter. She decided to just walk away and maybe come back with some of the guys or figure they'd have another they could.

"Oh where you going?" She heard one of boys calling out after her.

"Yeah you forget your ball," the other shouted.

"Go away or I'll kick you in the balls!" Namiko shouted back. She heard the boys laugh and suddenly Namiko realized they were running up to her.

"Bitch, do you even know who we are?" Homare asked.

"No, nor do I care," said Namiko.

"We happento be Homare and Sotake Kisou, sons of the Great leader of the Kisou Yakuza Syndicate," Homare stated.

Namiko sighed and nodded. "Whatever. Can we just have our ball back? I really didn't try to go on your land."

"Spend time with us and maybe we'll give the ball back," Homare said, trying to persuade her.

Namiko nodded. "No thanks. I'd rather spend time with my friends and the Kasanodas. Whatever, keep the damn ball." Namiko said as she sprinted back towards her friends and boyfriend.

"There you are," said Ritsu when he saw her coming back.

"Where's the ball?" Hikaru asked.

"Some dorks needed it to replace theirs," said Namiko bitter.

Out of no where, Ritsu saw the two Kisou boys running towards her. He knew sometimes they would test the boundaries and come on their side. They usually ignored it, but this time, he realized who they were chasing down. He stood up swiftly. The rest of the gang noticed this and made a jog towards them just like Ritsu.

"Hold on Babe!" Homare yelled. "Wait, are you the one we saw cliff jumping from the Kasanoda's side?"

"That was pretty sick," Sota Kisou stated, "of course we can show you a real thrill!"

"Homare, Sota!" Ritsu said in deep voice as he came and stood in front of them.

"Well, well, well, the big bad son Of Lord Kasanoda," said Sota.

"What are you doing on my beach and harassing my girlfriend?" Ritsu asked.

"She came over to our side," said Sota, "why were we supposed to do?"

"I did not! You came on to our side!" Namiko insisted.

Haruhi ran behind Ritsu, grabbing Namiko and pulling her towards them. Limber moved next to Ritsu, as well as Limber's brother.

"I think you should leave." Ritsu said, his voice extremely harsh and his stare ice cold.

"Oh what are you gonna do about it Kasanoda?" Homare asked smugly.

Ritsu yelled out what sounded like a growl, like his syndicate had trained him to use. He launched forwards and grabbed the two brothers shirts by the collar and threw them to the ground.

"I said, Leave!" He ordered again.

The boys all ran back across the border of their property.

Namiko slowly walked up behind Ritsu, carefully and slowly pressing a hand to his back. "I-I'm so sorry Ritsu. I should have..."

Ritsu nodded, "it's okay, those guys seem to usually seem to cross out border anytime they want no matter what," he said, "that's why I told you to be careful, especially near the cliff!"

Namiko hung her head low, a couple tears falling. "I... I just didn't realize it was the border. I only went there to get the ball... I-I'm sorry I didn't heed your warning." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I really ruined today."

Ritsu shook his head as he pulled Namiko into a tight hug. "No. You didn't ruin it. I am more worried about something else."

Namiko looked at him confused.

"Well... you've seen a piece of what someone like me, part of the Mafia, has to deal with and do. There is more to it than that example. I don't want to date you if you are uncomfortable with this. I do love you Namiko, but I don't want to see you hurt by my lifestyle."

Namiko shook her head and pressed her hand to his cheek, caressing his smooth skin. "Look at me, please Ritsu." He nodded. "I'm okay. I'm a tough cookie. I understand what being with you entails. But I never want to let go. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Of course I might get nervous, but I won't let that get in the way of how I feel about you. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Namiko lifted on her feet, pressing a gentle and quick kiss to his lips.

They heard a throat clearing noise from behind them. Turning, they saw it was Haruhi. Namiko nodded. "And... I'm sorry for worrying you all too."

"We're just glad they didn't hurt you." Hunny-senpai said.

"Alright. How about a new game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, wearing their host member smiles as each person was handed a large water gun.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"How about a new game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, handing everyone a large water gun.

Namiko smirked and winked at Ritsu. "Alright girls. How about we show them a real fight."

Hanako smiled even wider. "Oh yes. Let's show them how real girls battle."

"Oh ho, we have some cocky challengers." Kaoru snickered. Hikaru nodded and chuckled.

"Alright, well, you girls have asked for it. Everyone gets a ten second head start and then, the battle begins!"

"10!" Everyone started spreading all over the beach.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!" Everyone took cover and all were laughing.

"1! Battle!" Kaoru yelled. All of them make a loud noise and ran everywhere.

"I'm going to get you!" Kaoru yelled to Limber.

"I am going to destroy you with this water!" Ritsu yelled out, chuckling.

"Nah! I'll soak you!" Namiko giggled.

By the end of the day everyone was completely soaked and when they got in, the men went into one open air bath on the one side of the house while the girls also did so on the other side of it.

"Ah, this is nice," Namiko said with a happy sigh as she sat in the bath with Haruhi and Hanako.

"Yeah it is," said Haruhi.

"Where's Limber?" Hanako asked.

"Keeping watch," the three heard from near the door to the bath, "that is my job after all."

"Right," said Haruhi.

"Would any of those boys really try sneaking a peak at us?" Hanako asked, subconsciously looking around the bath for a sign of a peephole or something.

"Let them try!" Namiko joked.

"Namiko," Haruhi scolded.

"They're not going to!" They suddenly heard Limber from the door again, "not unless they want to lose their eye!"

"Right, no peepshows," said Namiko.

* * *

"Well, this is nice," said Kyoya said calmly as the boys all sat in their bath.

"Kind of crowded though isn't it?" Hikaru asked.

"If you feel that way, you're welcome to get out and wait for the rest of us to finish," said Kyoya.

"Maybe we should, just so we can bath together," Kaoru said as he walked two of his fingers across Hikaru's back.

"You read my mind," said Hikaru looking towards his parents.

"Wow, you guys still do that outside of the club?" Ritsu asked.

"Do what?" Both twins asked together.

"Never mind," said Ritsu.

"By the way Kasanoda, do you have any recommendations for a good restaurant in town or close by?" Kyoya asked, "Miss Hanako still owes me a dinner."

"Oh yeah, your dress is already on its way," Hikaru said. He managed to reach his phone from the bath and pulled up a picture. It was a knee high dark blue dress who's straps criss-cross around the neck, "what do you think?"

"It will look very nice on her," said Kyoya with a smug, "so Kasanoda, a recommendation?"

"Uh, yeah, there's a nice Italian place I town you might like," said Ritsu, "just tell them you're with me and I said to give you the best table."

"I shall," said Kyoya.

"Just say my last name first when you bring me up. That way they know you're telling the truth," Ritsu instructed.

"I shall," said Kyoya.

"Don't forget Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan, you owe me cakes, lots and lots of extra special strawberry cakes!" Hunny reminded the twins, getting excited to the point he started splashing the water.

"Yeah we know," said Kaoru.

"But don't forget your endo of the bargain," Hikaru said.

"I haven't, I already have lots of ideas in mind for the next month," said Hunny giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked.

"I bet Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan that if Takashi lost the swim race, I'd find a way to make Haru-Chan and Nam-Chan wear a cute outfit for at least every weekend for a month!" Hunny explained.

"Huh?!" Tamaki and Ritsu both turned red.

"Nothing scandalous I hope!" Said Ritsu.

"Don't worry, you'll see," said Hunny.

* * *

"You know I just realized something," Namiko said, "I need to figure out what kind of home cook meal I'm going to make for Ritsu."

"Was that what your bet was?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, any suggestions?" Namiko asked her cousin.

"Maybe some fried chicken?" Haruhi suggested, "along with a curry?"

"Mmm, sounds like a good idea!" Namiko said excited, "I wonder if I can make some while still on the trip or wait until we get home."

"Wait till you get home," Hanako said, "you wouldn't want to overdo it on the trip."

"Hmm, you're right," Namiko agreed, "too much of a good thing is not good."

"At least you only owe one meal," Haruhi muttered, "I owe Senpai a stew pot for two months!"

"Everyday?" Hanako asked.

"No, just once a week, but still," said Haruhi.

"It might not be so bad if you were doing it for a boyfriend," Namiko said in a slight taunt.

"Not now Namiko," Haruhi warned.

"Oh come on. I didn't say anything about you dating Tamaki-senpai, though it would be adorable. Just said it wouldn't be so bad if it were a boyfriend you were cooking for. My cousin is so grouchy."

Haruhi sighed.

"I think I'd rather do that than going on this so called romantic dinner with Mr. Ohtori," said Hanako.

"It won't be that bad, " Namiko tried to assure her, "just relax and have a good time."

"I'll try," Hanako said softly.

Namiko smiled. "I bet it will be amazing. So romantic and a great way for you two to get to know each other."

Hanako nodded. "Well, should go well. Thanks for cheering me up about it."

"You're welcome!"

Hanako looked over at Limber. "Come join us, i doubt they would come peeping. They should know better with you being here."

Limber pursed her lips in thought. "Ease up a bit." Namiko said kindly.

"Oh what the hell?" Limber said as she striped and got into the hot water with us. "This is sooooo relaxing." Limber slurred out, in bliss as she relaxed in the hot water. "I just... I can't believe he beat me in the race to the rock... no one has ever done that before."

"It was definitely an interesting race." Haruhi said.

Limber looked over. "Namiko?"

"Hmm?" She asked, listening to Limber.

"Listening to your idea on what to make the young Lord. He loves fried chicken, but he isn't a huge fan of curry. Perhaps plain rice with a sauce?"

Namiko smiled. "Thank you for the tip! I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"I am so excited for my bet with Haruhi!"

The twins grinned. "What was your bet?"

"Well if I win, I get a stew pot dinner and get to eat it with her for two months! I'm so happy! Haruhi's cooking!"

"Yes, the skill Haruhi has in making a stew pot is quite good. Tamaki will surely enjoy it." Kyoya said.

"Yeah! Hey Bossa-chan? What was your bet with Nam-chan?"

"Well she has to make me a home cooked meal."

"Oh! I bet that will be fun!" Hunny-senpai said. He tilted his head back and looked up into the sky. "This trip has been a lot of fun. So many great things have happened here."

"Yes. I agree that this trip has been exceptional. Perhaps next time we go on a trip we should go back to Karuizawa."

"Oh! That would be cool! Have you been there Bossa-chan?"

Ritsu shook his head. "No. I haven't."

"Last year we went there to visit Haruhi over summer break. We also got to meet her old middle school friend. Arai is pretty nice. He even brought us a fresh ripe watermelon!"

Ritsu smiled. "Yes, that would be a good time."

"Which reminds me Tamaki, did you reimburse Haruhi?"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Well... the day you fools left me stranded at the mall without my phone and wallet, Haruhi bought me my meal and helped me get those fruit snacks that I gave to Hunny-senpai."

"Of course I did Kyoya. She didn't want to take it, but when she wasn't looking I slipped that money into her school bag. I figured that was the only way to get her to take it."

Kyoya chuckled. "Yes... Haruhi can be quite stubborn at times."

They heard Tamaki sigh. "What's wrong Tama-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Well... I want to accept my feelings for Haruhi, but I feel like she will be oblivious to my attempts."

Hunny-senpai patted Tanaka's shoulder. "Don't worry Tama-chan. It will all work out."

* * *

"Haruhi!" Namiko called to her cousin.

Haruhi turned her attention to the porch where she saw Namiko sitting. "What's up Namiko?" Haruhi asked as she sat next to her.

Namiko chewed on her lip for a minute. "Well... I'm sorry for bringing up Tamaki-senpai. Though, I am worried about you."

Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. "Why?'

"Well, I undstand that you two like one another. Though it is budding slowly I can see great things happening. But you tend to be oblivious to things. You might hurt him without knowing it. So... if he admits his feelings please listen. I would hate to see you two hurt."

"Namiko. I don't have-"

"Oh give me a break Haruhi. Everyone can see it. You even went to the point if almost probably killing yourself when you went after him in the horse cart. The fact he jumped off that bridge to save you should say it all shouldn't it?!" Namiko asked.

"But he didn't jump just for me and I didn't go after him just for myself," Haruhi said, "everyone in the host club wanted him to stay. They all needed him so much. They helped them in so many different ways. And when I told him that, I think he realized just how much he needed to stay."

"Hmm," Namiko muttered, "I guess I could see that. But at the same time, what I said was true too. It's just you still have a hard time opening up to people because of when Aunt Kotoko died. I don't think she'd want to see you keeping to yourself and not experience life like this."

"You've been listening to Uncle Kyo a lot lately haven't you?" Haruhi muttered.

"It's not just him that feels that way," said Namiko, "Dad-N and Uncle Ranka feel the same way."

"Well," Haruhi started to say.

Suddenly both girls felt something cold and wet come down on them.

"Oh-no, Haru-Chan, Nami-Chan, I'm so sorry!" Hunny shouted as he ran around to the front. Both girls could suddenly see he was carrying a try full of now empty glasses, some knocked over.

"I had made my famous Super Sweet Usa-Chan Pink Lemonade and was coming to offer you some, but I guess I lost my balance or something and spilled it all over you!"

"It's okay Senpai," Haruhi insisted as she and Namiko tried shaking some of the leftover lemonade off of them.

"Let me make it up to the two of you!" Hunny insisted, "go to your rooms to dry off and I'll have a big tsorry present waiting for you."

"You don't have to do that Senpai," Haruhi insisted.

"You don't think I deserve forgiveness?" Hunny asked with his big pleading brown eyes.

"Alright we'll meet you back at your room," said Namiko as she and Haruhi headed inside.

Inside the living room, they found Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Tamaki and Ritsu setting up a board game.

"Oh Haruhi, Namiko, perfect timing," Tamaki started to say as the girls walked by, only to stop when they saw how wet they were.

"What happened?" Ritsu asked.

"Hunny-senpai accidentally dumped lemonade on us," said Haruhi.

"He said he had an apology gift for us, so we're going to clean up so he can give it to us," said Namiko.

"Oh," Ritsu said as the cousins walked off to their room.

Just then Hunny walked in with his tray.

"Did you seriously dump lemonade on the two of them?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe," Hunny said slyly, "I should go get them their apology gifts," Hunny said with a giggle, hurrying away.

As he came to his room Kyoya came out wearing a blue turtleneck with a black blazer.

"Wow, Kyo-Chan, you look nice," said Hunny.

"Thank you, I do intend to look my best for my date with Miss Hanako," said Kyoya.

"Good for you," Hunny said. He hoped he managed to keep the slight disappointment in his voice hidden.

* * *

When Haruhi and Namiko came back to their room, they found Namiko standing in it looking at a dress on her bed.

"Oh that dress is pretty!" Namiko said walking up to the bed.

"It's from Mr. Ohtori from the Hitachiin Twins for me to wear tonight," Hanako said.

"Oh lucky!" Namiko cheered, "hurry up and get dressed. I'll do your hair!"

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Hanako asked.

"Kyoya-Senpai is never one to back away from something he thinks is beneficial to himself. Something about you he thinks is in his best intrest," said Haruhi.

"I don't know what though," Hanako said.

"Just get dressed already!" Namiko argued, "we'll worry about benefits later!"

"Well alright," said Hanako.

A short while later, Hanako had her dress on and Namiko did her hair up really nice.

"Wow, if only Ami and Tomomi could see you know!" Namiko said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure," Hanako said softly.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Haru-Chan, Nami-Chan, I have your apology gifts out here," they heard Hunny call out.

"And we should really get going Hanako," said Kyoya as well.

"Coming," said Haruhi opening the door. Namiko and Hanako quickly joined her.

Kyoya and Hunny looked at Hanako slightly for a moment. Then both smiled.

"You look so cute Hana-Chan!" Hunny said.

"Yes, I dare say you'll be the envy of every woman at the restaurant," said Kyoya. He reached over and took her hand and pulling her along.

"Good luck Hanako," Namiko called out. Then she looked down at Hunny who was holding two outfits in his arms.

"Are these supposed to be our so called apology gifts?" She asked.

"Yep, now hurry up and change in them. You can wear them while we play the game the others were setting up," Hunny said handing each one.

"We're not wearing these," Haruhi insisted.

"You don't want to forgive me? I really am sorry I spilled the drinks on you," Hunny said acting like he was going to cry.

"And people think your most dangerous trait is your martial arts skills," Haruhi muttered as she shut the door.

"You know these aren't that bad," Namiko tried to make best of the situation.

"That's what you think," said Haruhi.

* * *

Hunny studded into the living room looking pleased with himself.

"How much longer are the girls going to be?" Kaoru asked.

"Just wiat," said Hunny.

"What are you up to Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

"Oh you'll see," said Hunny.

It was then the sound of footsteps were heard and Haruhu and Namiko came into the room wearing a pink and yellow German barmaid outfits.

"Whoa," said all the boys.

"Hey Hunny-senpai," Kaoru whispered, "is this...,"

"Me fulfilling my end of the bargain? Yes," Hunny said smiling.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Hmm, might as well make the best of the situation," Namiko said as she went and took a seat right on Ritsu's lap. It was enough to make him gulp.

"So boys, what are we playing?" She asked.

"Uh, well ah," Ritsu sputtered.

"Never heard of that game. How do you play?" Namiko asked as she tickled underneath Ritsu's chin.

Haruhi shook her head and took a seat near Tamaki. She noticed him starting to look slightly panic.

"Try not to make a big deal about it Senpai, please?" She asked as she tried setting up her own peice for the game.

* * *

"So um Senpai, where are we going for dinner?" Hanako asked sheepishly as she and Kyoya headed towards the front door.

"Kasanoda was kind enough to suggest a nice restaurant in town," said Kyoya, "I just need to make arrangements for a car." He pulled out his phone.

Hanako meanwhile looked up at the sky, still light in the evening setting sun.

"Is it too much to just walk to town? It shouldn't be too far to walk to right?" She asked.

"You think you can walk to town in those heels?" Kyoya asked, looking at Hanako's legs.

"I think so," Hanako said, also looking down at her legs.

"Very well, let's be on our way," said Kyoya. He gently took her hand and the two walked to town together.

They arraived at the restaurant and we're quickly seated after Kyoya had given them Ritsu's name the way Ritsu had instructed.

"Thank you for dinner," Hanako said immediately, trying to break the ice.

"My pleasure, I enjoy reaping the benefits of my winnings," Kyoya said.

"Right," Hanako said softly.

"With that said, what kind of resort would you and your family like to visit?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh, I don't know for sure," said Hanako.

"We have many health and athletic spas that offer up just as much enjoyment as any regular beach resorts," said Kyoya.

"Well, I think my parents would appreciate a place where they can be guaranteed some time alone along with a place or time where they can just sit and relax," said Hanako.

"I see," Kyoya said. He pulled out a his notepad and wrote that down, "now any siblings? What would they like?"

"Well, I have an older brother in college and a younger brother and sister that are still in elementary. My older brother considers himself a star athlete while the younger two are just your typical little kids who like to run around and have fun," said Hanako.

"I see," said Kyoya, also writting everything down. He then looked up with a serious but happy look, "and you, what would you like?"

Hanako was quite for a moment. "I suppose I'd like a place where I can relax and enjoy myself, maybe work off some of this flab," she said.

At that Kyoya stopped writing and looked her straight in the eye, "I never noticed any such flab as you put it."

Hanako was so surprised by Kyoya's sudden comment that she she nearly fell out of her chair in even more shock when she felt a warm hand suddenly on her leg. She looked down and saw Kyoya's hand rubbing up and down, always stopping juts short of the skirt itself.

"I've never noticed anything beyond that of a perfect body personally," Kyoya said. Hanako blushed, while at the same time taking a bunch of deep breaths, "and if anyone were to say otherwise, I'd see to it that their body is permanently seen as flawed."

"Kyoya!" Hanako said, forgetting to address him in a formal way.

"However," Kyoya kept saying, still rubbing Hanako's leg and knee, "if you feel that way, I shall go along with your request for now and take what you have told me to find you the best resort my family can offer for your family's use."

"I really can't thank you enough for that," Hanako said, her voice shaking a little due to Kyoya's hand's presences still on her leg. She suddenly looked like she was pondering something.

"Something on your mind?" Kyoya asked.

"I was just thinking thinking, I'm sure my older brother will want to take his latest girlfriend with him if we do this and he'll be so stubborn about it," Hanako muttered.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can squeeze her in," Kyoya assured her, "what does she like?"

"I don't know," Hanako confessed, "he goes through so many because he likes the chance to show off his so called athletic "skills". He could well have a new one by the time we go on this trip."

"I see, well then, she'll just have grin and bear it with whatever resort I book you for. When I make the reservation I'll just make sure to put "plus one" to your brother's name," said Kyoya.

"Did you want to know more about my family?" Hanako asked. She figured they might as well keep the conversation going.

"Of course," Kyoya said sounding genuinely intrigued, "for starters you can tell me their names."

"Well, there's my father Naozumi. He works in the public train general office. Then there's my mother, Mine`. She works partime at the neighborhood bakery. She only really does that because of boardom since all her kids are in school now. Then there's my showboat of an older brother Katashi. Then there's my little brother, Matsuo, who's in his final year of elementary school and my little sister, Koizumi. She's two years younger than Matsuo.

"Hmm, all very interesting to know," Kyoya said actually looking interested in hearing about Hanako's family.

* * *

"SORRY!" Kaoru snickered as he picked up a card. "Boss! You've got to move back to start!" He yelled. The board game they had chosen was a game called "Sorry." The rich boys had never played it before but Haruhi and Namiko had.

"Ah!" Tamaki groaned. "You guys seem to have it out for me."

"Here, sorry boss." Kaoru smiled. "Haruhi's turn!"

As they all took turns, the laughter and joy that consumed them was almost enough to make the entire world happy.

"Hey, Ritsu?" Namiko called as she sat in his lap, in her very hot German barmaid costume.

"What's up?" He asked kindly.

"Well, you want to come over for dinner at my house the night we get back? It would be my home cooked meal for you. It would also be a good way for my fathers to really meet you."

"That sounds nice. I would love to," said Ritsu. He started to notice Namiko looking a little tense.

"Something wrong?" He whispered.

"Do you think the guys would mind if we managed to slip out for a little bit, alone?" Namiko whispered back.

"Where?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't know, I just thought a walk around the beach in the moonlight might be nice," Namiko said.

Ritsu nodded, "let's go. Are you okay going in this outfit though?"

"Yeah, I don't want to waste time changing," Namiko said as the couple slowly got up and headed to the door quietly. No one at the game table seem to really notice or say anything as the pair slipped out the door.

"Hey where are Namiko and Bossanova going?" Hikaru asked as he moved his peice across the board.

"Eh, probably doesn't matter, let the lovebirds have some time together," Kaoru said taking his turn rolling the dice.

"Do you think they'll be okay though?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, Boss-Chan has a lot of nice guys looking out for him. I'm sure they'll be fine," said Hunny.

"SORRY!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted again as they sent another one of Tamaki's pieces back to the beginning.

"Oh!" Tamaki moaned, "I'm getting so tired of this!"

"Me too, sometimes you two are just too petty," said Haruhi.

"Even though you're winning?" Hikaru pointed out.

Haruhi gave him a look before rolling the dice, which gave her just enough to move her final peice to the winning space.

"Haru-Chan's the winner!" Hunny cheered.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Let's play again! " The twins both insisted.

"No way! Not if you're going to keep picking on me!" Tamaki said. He stood up and walked away from the table, towards the living room where a servant was making a fire in the fireplace. Haruhi stood up as well and walked over to him.

"Don't pout Senpai, you know how the twins are," she said.

"I know, but," Tamaki muttered.

"Why don't you just relax with a book or something then. I think I'm going to," said Haruhi.

"What kind of book?" Tamaki asked.

"Just one I brought on the trip," said Haruhi, "I've barely managed to start it though."

"Would you read any to me?" Tamaki asked with his puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi sighed, "I supposed I could." She hurried back to her room and came back with the book. She took a seat near the fire, and Tamaki took a seat next to her as she started to read out loud.

"This is so nice," Tamaki said happily.

"Yeah I guess it kind of is," said Haruhi as she kept reading.

* * *

"I hope I didn't bore you too much with talk about my family," Hanako said as she and Kyoya walked home after dinner.

"No, I kept telling you, it intrigued me to know more about then. Plus it helped me figure out more which resort would appeal to everyone," Kyoya said. He seemed to make sure to squeeze Hanako's hand as he said that.

"There going to be all surprised when they find out about this," said Hanako blushing. Suddenly she accidentally stumbled, nearly falling, and taking Kyoya with her.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyoya," Hanako said, once again forgetting to stand on formalities.

"That's alright, but perhaps we should take precautions to avoid this again," Kyoya said.

"Like what?" Hanako asked. Kyoya responded by suddenly lifting her up into his arms, holding her like a princess.

"I'll just carry the rest of the way," said Kyoya looking confiden.

"Is there necessary?" Hanako asked.

"I like to think so," said Kyoya.

Hanako looked at the handsome man holding him in such a way. Everything involving him on this trip was both confusing and sweet in its own way.

'I wonder what happens once the trip ends though and we both go back to our different worlds?' Hanako thought.

* * *

Namiko and Ritsu walked along the shore, just far enough away that the waves didn't hit their feet.

"So did you really have a good time Namiko?" Ritsu asked as they walked.

"Yeah, very much so," said Namiko. However Ritsu noticed she looked a little sad. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just sad this whole thing has to end and we have to go back home. This trip was probably the happiest time of my life. I don't want this to stop," said Namiko.

Ritsu stopped and moved around until he was in front of her. His arms reached around and pulled her close.

"I promise you, no matter what happens, after we leave the beach and go home, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're always happy," he said as he kissed her softly.

"That's a pretty big promise you know," Namiko said before returning the kiss.

"I know," said Ritsu, kissing her some more, "but I'm a big guy...,"

"With a big heart," Namiko made sure to add.

"Thank you," said Ritsu, "and in my line of work, we usually keep our promises no matter what they are."

Namiko giggled a little before kissing him some more. "I bet most of those kinds of promises most people wish you didn't keep. However, I'll remember what you said."

Ritsu responded with another kiss, pulling her even closer.

As the two stood there kissing, both thought that without a doubt, there was no one else on earth who felt as happy as the two of them were right now.

* * *

Little to their knowledge, Limber was hiding in the bushes, keeping watch over the two. She even pulled her phone out, snapping a couple pictures, one of them walking on the beach, the kiss, and even as Ritsu and Namiko hugged.

"Why are you taking pictures Limber?" Mori asked quietly.

Limber jumped, startled. "Well... I'm doing this for our Lord Kasanoda, Ritsu's father."

Mori looked at her curiously. "Why? If I may?"

Limber smiled. "He wanted me to tell him of any progress between his son and Miss Namiko. So, I figure taking a couple pictures and sending them to the Young Lord's friend, Tetsuya, who will show them to Lord Kasanoda, would be a good idea. Besides, it will make Lord Kasanoda happy."

"Ah." Mori said, looking at Ritsu and Namiko on the beach. "So, would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, not exactly sure where that feeling had come from. He had to admit it, it made him happy when she wanted to race him.

Limber smiled. "Sure, it would be nice." She said as she sent the photos to Tetsuya.

* * *

"Tetsuya?" Tetsuya heard his boss call out.

"My Lord!" Tetsuya said, walking in.

"Any news on how my son's trip is going?" Kasanoda asked.

"Yes sir, everybody is having a wonderful time," said Tetsuya he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the pictures and video Limber had sent him before turning them towards his Lord.

"Good," he said as he looked over the proof of his son's happiness, satisfied, "real good." He looked up at Tetsuya. "Thank you for showing this to me."

Tetsuya nodded just as they heard another henchman knock on the door.

"Uh Boss," another henchman said walking in.

"What?" Lord Kasanoda asked.

"There is a henchman from the Kisou Syndicate. He wishes to speak with you."

Lord Kasanoda nodded his head. "Allow him in. Make sure he is unarmed."

The henchman nodded. "Yes sir."

Lord Kasanoda sighed and looked back up at Tetsuya. "Any other news that Limber shared?"

Tetsuya nodded. "Due to a bet won, Ritsu will be enjoying a home cooked meal from the young lady the day they return."

Lord Kasanoda smiled. "Well perhaps sometime after we should have her here for a meal."

"Yes My Lord. Would you care to have some tea?"

"Yes Tetsuya. Green tea would be nice. Would you be so kind to join me?"

"It would be a privilege. I will bring it to you just after your meeting" Tetsuya bowed as he left the room. He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, excited for the Young Lord's soon return.

* * *

A while later, Lord Kasanoda sat across from a man very similar to his himself in both gave off a powerful precens just as they were.

"Kasanoda." the man from the other syndicate statted to say. "So, I know you know why I am here. It is about the use of the Twee Street Arcade. We have dealings that need made."

Kasanoda put his hand up, silencing the man. "I thought I made it clear. I need it unmaintained by other syndicates for a short while. I can recommend another spot for your dealings but that spot is to be untouched until I give other notice, or the consequences will be great. Is that clear?"

The man from the other syndicate appeared angered, but didn't push the matter further as he knew that the Kasanoda syndicate was tough. "Yes Kasanoda. I will pass the message onto my Lord. Do you know a time perhaps when the Twee Street Arcade will be able to be used again?"

"I will let him know as soon as I know. Thank you for stopping in. Shouta will show you out."

Moments later, Tetsuya stepped in with his Lord's tea.

"We may need to keep watch on the Twee Street Arcade. I have no doubt that my son can take care of himself, but I fear we might have an issue with them. Tetsuya, can I count on you to keep watch?"

Tetsuya looked at his Lord seriously and sincerely. "Yes My Lord. You can count on me."

Lord Kasanoda nodded, thankful.

"Are you sure there's not more we could do?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, I kind of want to see what Ritsu does this himself. It's about time for him to start being more involved and responsible in this line of work. This is a good learning opportunity for him."

"If you say so You'd Lord," said Tetsuya.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ritsu and Namiko were standing facing the ocean and the moon at the horizon. The stars were shining down on the couple as they saw the beautiful light upon the ocean water from the moon's glow.

Ritsu looked at Namiko at his side, biting his cheek. Without hesitation, because he knew if he hesitated he wouldn't be able, he moved behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in his arms.

Namiko turned in his arms, smiling brightly. "You know what would make this moment perfect?" Namiko asked as she placed a very gentle and kind kiss to his bicep.

Ritsu blushed as he cocked his head to the side curiously. "What would make this perfect?"

"Maybe a campfire and some S'mores..." Namiko said, sighing and relaxing into his embrace.

"... S'mores?..." Ritsu asked.

* * *

Limber and Mori were walking along the beach, Limber was talking to Mori. "I still can't believe ypu beat me in the race."

More looked at her.

"No one has ever beaten me before in that race, but I'm glad to say that the person who beat me was Takashi Morinozuka himself."

"Well you were good competition. I would love to race like that again. It would be quite enjoyable."

"Well perhaps if my Lord allows, you can come and race me in the olympic pool our Lord owns."

"Yeah," said Mori.

As they talked, they found themselves walking towards Ritsu and Namiko. "You've never had a S'more?!" Namiko gasped.

Limber stopped and laughed. "Namiko? Ritsu? What's going on?"

"He's never had a S'more!" Namiko said, sounding horrified

"What's a s'more?" Limber and Mori asked.

Namiko felt like she could faint on the spot. "No! That's it. Today is the day where you all will have a s'more! Have any of you even went swimming at night?" They shook their head and Namiko ran towards the house. When she barged in, she startled everyone.

"Namiko?" Haruhi asked. She saw Namiko panting. "Are you alright?"

"We... We..."

"We what?" Kaoru asked.

Namiko looked up to see everyone was there, Kyoya and Hanako had even returned from their date. She even heard everyone had run back up behind her.

"Namiko! Why'd you run back here?" Limber asked, out of breath.

"Okay, raise your hands if you've never gone out for a nighttime swim!" Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny-senpai, Tamaki, Ritsu, Limber, Mori, and Kyoya raised their hands. "Keep them raised if you've never had a s'more!" They all kept their hands up.

"Really? None of you have even had a s'more?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope... what is it? Is it a cake?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"It's a sweet treat. Something I'm sure you'd like Hunny-senpai," said Haruhi.

"We need to expose these people to it! Someone want to help me build a campfire in the firepit on the beach?" Hanako and Haruhi offered. "Okay, we should all get into our bathing suits if we are doing this nighttime swim."

"Right!" Tamaki cheered as everyone got changed. The girls dressed quickly and went outside and began building the fire. Limber took the liberty to run to the convenience store that was right around the corner to grab marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers.

Namiko was setting up the chairs around the fire pit as she saw Ritsu coming up to her. "This looks like it will be fun."

Namiko smiled. "You have no clue yet. Just wait until you try that first s'more." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Once everything was ready, the girls began showing the guys how to make a s'more. The guys were shocked though when they saw the girls running to grab sticks off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"That's how commoners do it. Enjoy!" Hanako said as she, Haruhi, and Namiko began roasting the marshmallows for them.

"Okay, after the marshmallows are roasted, you place two small rectangles of chocolate on one side of the graham cracker and then you put the marshmallow on top of the chocolate and then put the other graham cracker on top like a sandwich. Now, guys, wait to take a bite until everyone has one."

Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Ritsu, Limber, Mori, and Hunny-senpai all sat there, finally all having one in their hands. "Now, take a bite." Namiko encouraged.

"Mmmm!" Hunny suddenly shouted. It almost looked like he was about to blast off like a rocket. Mori was quick to grab him by his shirt just in case.

"I love these! Love, Love, Love!" Hunny shouted.

"Yeah, these aren't too bad!" Hikaru said taking another bite.

"Ah, commoners are so clever. They can't afford fancy treats from exotic lands so they create their own. How ingenious!" Tamaki praised before taking another bite.

"Thanks, I guess," said Haruhi.

"I supposed it's a good thing we skipped desert at the restaurant," Kyoya said examining his own s'more, "these are rather enjoyable."

"I know right?" Hanako said happily. Suddenly Kyoya reached over and used his thumb to clean off Hanako's face.

"There, your face looks fine as is, but it does look better when it's doesn't have crumbs on it," he said.

"Uh, thank you," said Hanako blushing.

Namiko snuggled up close towards Ritsu, resting her head against his chest. Ritsu put his arm around her front, keeping him closer to him.

"This was a nice idea," he whispered into her.

"Hmm maybe not," Namiko whispered back.

"Why not?" Ritsu asked in a slight panic.

"Now this trip has become even better, and now I'm even sadder it has to end!" Namiko said, pretending to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'll try talking you out here again and soon!" Ritsu promised.

Namiko turned her head and smiled at him, "you better! Or else!"

"Uh, or else what?" Ritsu asked. Namiko leaned up and whispered into his ear, "wha?!"

Namiko giggled, "my dads taught me how."

"You should be careful making a threat like that to someone like me," Ritsu managed to joke. Namiko giggled, "then again, if your fathers really did teach you something like that, my father would probably put more effort into making sure we stay together."

"Why not?" Namiko asked, "it'd be nice I could be helpful in the family business."

"You shouldn't say things like that so easily, especially if you didn't grow up in this kind of life," said Ritsu.

Namiko was quiet for a moment, "we'll just have to see, won't we?" She asked.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful morning on our last day. It's so perfect," Haruhi said looking out the window the next morning during breakfast.

"It'd be nicer if we could outside and enjoy it," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered looking towards the deck. The only two people out there were Kyoya and Hanako.

"If you want to plead your case to Kyoya, feel free," Tamaki said smugly.

"Mmm, we're good," the twins agreed.

"Good idea," said Tamaki. He stood up with his mug and joined Haruhi by the window, "I hope you're not too disappointed you didn't get to enjoy the deck."

"I'm fine," Haruhi assured him, "I had a nice time in general on this trip." She cast a glance over at Namiko who was once again sitting on Ritsu's lap, casually feeding him once and a while. For some reason it made Haruhi feel good that the two of them had gotten so close in such a short amount of time. Then she thought back to what Namiko and her had talked about the night before. Then she glanced at Tamaki who was just gazing out the window with his usual kind smile.

"Hey Senpai," she started to say, "I was thinking about that bet we made. Why don't we make it a special thing each time?"

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, nearly dropping his mug.

"We both owe each other a meal, why don't we make it a special event each time. You know, fancy olates, glasses, we could dress up. I don't know, what do you think?"

Tamaki's eyes were as wide as the ocean outside, "you really mean that Haruhi?!"

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi. She was surprised by a hand coming down on her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes!" Haruhi said annoyed, slapping his hand away annoyed.

"A romantic home cooking meal with Haruhi!" Tamaki swooned, "oh just like in the movies!"

* * *

* **TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATER***

 _Tamaki walked up behind Haruhi as she stood at a counter chopping something, wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"And what are you making my beloved?" He asked._

 _"I'm preparing your stupot for you my dear," Haruhi replied sweetly. She held up a spoon, "try some of it please?:_

 _Tamaki immediately took a sip, "delicious! Absolutely delicious my dear!"_

 _"I'm so glad you like it!" Haruhi said happily._

* * *

 _Next scene;_

 _Tamaki started setting the table and lighting two simple candles. Haruhi came up behind with her stupot._

 _"All ready for dinne?" She asked._

 _"Yes, and I have your fancy tuna platter all ready!" Tamaki said, pulling the platter out of nowhere._

 _"Oh Senpai, that looks so wonderful! This whole evening is so wonderful!"_

* * *

"Ahh," Tamaki swooned as he swayed back and forth.

"Is he okay?" Haruhi asked as she observed Tamaki's behavior.

"Better step back, in case he falls on you," said Hikaru.

* * *

Namiko looked back at the beach house before getting into the limo.

"I'm going to so miss this place," she said. She felt Ritsu's hand on her shoulder.

"I promised you didn't I? I'll bring you back here another time," he promised.

"Thank you so much Ritsu! I really hope we can come back sometime," said Namiko. She pulled Ritsu's hand off her shoulder and kept her hand in his as the two climbed into the limo.

"Are we just going back in the same cars as before?" Hikaru asked, looking over the other two waiting cars.

"Yes, that would be for the best," Kyoya said as he all but grabbed Hanako and pushed her into his car, "oh and I'll just take Miss Hanako straight home," he added and shut the door.

"Biy, who would have thought a girl would be able to change Kyoya-Senpai so much," said Kaoru as he, his brother and Hunny started to climb in.

Mori was about to as well when he suddenly felt a a gentle smack on his back. He turned around fast and saw Limber behind him.

"So, you had a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah," Mori said.

"Guess we won't see much of each other after this hug?" Limber said, a little sad.

"Uh," Mori said, thinking about it.

"You should give Takashi your number Limb-chan," Hunny said poking his own head out.

"Hmm?" Mori and Limber said.

"Give Takashi your number, that way you can stay in touch," Hunny insisted.

Limber looked Mori over for a little bit.

"Alright," she said writting it down for him, "call me when you get a chance."

"Yeah," said Mori, actually smiling.

"Man!" Hikaru muttered, "Bossanova and Namiko are officially a couple now, Boss and Haruhi are getting closer, Kyoya-Senpai's made it clear he gets first rights to Hanako, and now Mori-Senpai is getting closer to that Limber chick! What's left for us?!"

"You got me Hikaru," Kaoru said moving closer to his brother.

"I know," Hikaru said, putting his arm around him, "but we need to start looking for a little more."

"Yeah, you might be right," Kaoru agreed.

* * *

"Should we all just go straight home once we get to the mainland?" Haruhi asked once everyone was driving home.

"That's probably a good idea," Ritsu said.

"Uh," Tamaki spoke up, "my driver was going to pick me at your place Bossanova."

"That's okay," said Ritsu, "I can drop you off there before I take the girls home."

"Actually," Haruhi then said, "why don't I go with you Senpai? I should go and talk to your staff about me coming over to cook for you. Maybe figure out which days would be best."

"You want to come over to my house?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Then we can drop both you off at Ritsu's and then he can take me home," Namiko said smiling at him.

"Sure, that works," Ritsu agreed. Namiko nodded before moving closer to her cousin.

"Does you going to Tamaki-senpai's house have anything to do with what we talked about last night?" She asked.

"Maybe," was all Haruhi would reply. Namiko still smirked at her.

* * *

'Boy, I don't know how my family's going to react when they see me coming home this way, with a guy like him,' Hanako thought as Kyoya stayed true to his word and drove her home once they got off the boat.

"I hate to be rude but I won't have time to really go and introduce myself to your family when we get to your home," Kyoya said.

"That's okay, we can save it for another time," Hanako said.

"Yes, I should hope so," said Kyoya.

"Um, Mr. Ohtori?" Hanako said, "I just wanted to say that I had a really nice time this weekend with you and even if we don't ever see each other again, I'll always cherish and appreciate the time we were able to spend together."

"I too enjoyed myself this weekend," Kyoya said. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Hanako's arm and pulled her close, "but what gave you the impression that this would be the last time we saw each other?"

"I, don't know, I just," Hanako sputtered.

Kyoya leaned in closer to her, "perhaps I should make sure you desire to see me again."

Before he could make his move however, the car came to a stop.

Outside Namiko could hear her little brother shouting, "Mommy, Daddy, come out here, someone must have died!"

"That's my brother," Hanako said as she moved away from Kyoya and got out. Kyoya's driver was already helping to get luggage out of the car. "Good bye Mr. Ohtori, thank you for the ride."

"Just a moment, " Kyoya said as he climbed out with her, "don't think I forgot to give you something to really remember me by and wish to see me again."

He pulled her suddenly close and kissed her on the lips.

"See, look, it's a dead person's, oh," Hanako suddenly heard her brother.

"Hanako?" She heard her mother saying.

Kyoya pulled him away and smiled her, "until next time then," he said before getting back into the car.

* * *

Hanako slowly turned around to see her mom, dad, little brother and little sister standing in front of her house with their jaws open.

'How am I going to explain this?!' She thought.

* * *

"Well here we are," Namiko said once Ritsu pulled up to her house.

"Want me to walk you to the door?" Ritsu asked.

"Sure," said Namiko. Ritsu helped pulled out her suitcases and the two walked to the house.

They stopped just short of the door and turned to face each other.

"I really nice time this weekend," Namiko said as she traced his front.

"Me too," said Ritsu, "can't wait to see you in school tomorrow."

"Me too," Namiko said. She kissed him softly before Ritsu tried headed back to his car.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sprinklers turned on and sprayed poor Ritsu.

"Oh my gosh Ritsu! I forgot about the automatic sprinklers!" Namiko apologized as she ran and pulled Ritsu away back towards the front door, "you're soaked!"

"It's no big deal," Ritsu insisted.

"No!" Namiko argued back. She sighed heavily, "come inside, I'll help clean these for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Ritsu sputtered.

"Just get in here," Namiko snapped and pulled Ritsu into her house. She dragged him down the hallway to the laundry room.

"Here," she said giving Ritsu some of her fathers' nearby clean clothes that hadn't been put away yet, "change out of your clothes so I can wash them."

"It's really not that bad," Ritsu insisted.

"Don't argue with me and take off your shirt already!" Namiko snapped.

"Okay, okay," Ritsu agreed, pulling his wet shirt off.

Namiko started to soften up, "you look super sexy without your shirt you know."

"Don't tell me that's the only reason you ask me to take off my shirt," Ritsu asked.

"And if it was?" Namiko asked as she leaned closer and kissed him. Ritsu accidentally knocked over a box off the washer as she did.

* * *

"Nobu, Nobu!" Kyo said softly shaking Nobu in a panic. Nobu moaned and opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I thought I heard a noise!" Kyo said sacred.

"Maybe Namiko's home," said Nobu.

"But I heard it coming from the laundry room!" Kyo said, "what would Namiko be doing in the laundry room?!"

"What a theif be doing in a the laundry room?" Nobu asked as he got up from bed and headed out.

"Take the bat with you! Take the bat with you!" Kyo sputtered as he followed, grabbing the bast himself.

"I'm sure it's just Namiko home from her trip and she decided to take care of her dirty cloooothes?"

"What?" Kyo asked as he and Nobu stood in the doorway to the laundry room. There they both saw their daughter kissing a shirtless boy.

"K,K, Kyo!" Nobu sputtered, pointing at the scene., "our, our dddaughter, kissing, shirtless, boy!"

"Hmm," Kyo said, tapping his bat against his hand, "good thing I brought the bat after all huh?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"You look super sexy without your shirt you know." Namiko said as she reached a hand out and began to run her hand over his exposed but not ridiculously large muscles.

Ritsu felt it tickling his chest as she ran her fingers over his muscular build. "Don't tell me that's the only reason you wanted my shirt off." Ritsu said as Namiko sat upon the dryer, swinging her legs back and forth.

"And if it was?" Namiko counteracted. Without hesitation she grabbed ahold of Ritsu and pulled him to her forcefully. She heard the gasp from Ritsu but she didn't care. Once their lips touched, she was in bliss, hoping she was giving him the same intimate, but also sweet and innocent feeling. She remembered vaguely hearing a light thub on the floor but she didn't pay attention as she snaked her arms around his neck and into his rose red hair.

Ritsu was shocked, but had to admit that it was a little bit of a turn on when she grabbed him. He couldn't it when he felt the urge to hold her closer to him. He then began to wrap his arms tighter around Namiko's waist, molding their body's together. He moved one hand to the back of her shoulder blades and the other to one hip.

"Mmm," Namiko moaned as she kissed Ritsu. She barely pulled away from him, still smiling, when suddenly out of nowhere, she saw what looked like a bat coming fast against Ritsu's head! She tried moving him out of the way, but...

WHAM!

"Namiko!" Kyo said loudly as he stood in front of her, still in his bat swinging pose. Off to the right, Ritsu was flat against the wall with cracks still forming.

"Our wall!" Nobu sputtered.

"Did you just hit Ritsu into the wall with a baseball bat?!" Namiko squeaked, still in shock. She went to help Ritsu off the wall but was kindly stopped by Kyo.

Kyo smiled and patted Namiko on the head, "You silly-billy, why didn't you you let us know you were home? You scared us, made us think we had burglar braking in!"

"I may have preferred a burglar!" Nobu said, still looking at Ritsu and the damage wall, right as Ritsu finally fell off, leaving a huge human sized hole.

"Uh Dad-K?" Namiko tried to say.

"I know, it is kind of late for your other father and I to still be in bed, but we did have a long night last night," Kyo continued, totally ignoring the situation to the right of him.

"M-M-Mr. Fujioka?" Ritsu said shaking and rubbing his face.

"Oh and look, you're so sweet doing the laundry like this! What a wonderful girl we have. But oh what's this?" Kyo asked taking Ritsu's wet shirt from Namiko, "I don't recall ever owning this shirt. And I don't believe your other father did. Hmm, must be a rag of some kind. Might as well just throw it all away."

"Please, sir, I can explain," Ritsu tried to say as he reached up. Suddenly Kyo's foot stomped down hard on Ritsu's chest.

"Oh dear, looks like I've found more trash to throw away!" He said in an obvious angry tone. He grabbed Ritsu by his pant leg and started to drag him away. However, he stopped at the last second and looked at the wall with the big hole.

"Hmm, say Nobu, do you think this room could use a new paint job? I think so," he added like it was nothing, before he continued to drag Ritsu away.

"Dad, stop it!" Namiko finally shouted as she ran after him quickly and blocked his path, she ripped Ritsu from her dad's grasp and started tending to this head to make sure nothing was damaged. "You're being extremely rude to Ritsu!"

"Extremely rude to who?" Kyo asked, picking Ritsu's leg up again and trying to drag him away.

"To Ritsu!" Namiko shouted, pointing at the poor boy.

"Hmm? Namiko, since when did you date garbage?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, let him up. Enough is enough," Nobu finally spoke up.

"We'll excuse me for having standards and one of them being that a young man does not come into our home and starts kissing our daughter shirtless!" Kyo snapped.

"He. Is. Not. Garbage! I let him in!" Namiko said mad, "and I told him to take his shirt off!"

"What?!" Both her fathers said.

"No! Where did our innocent little girl go?!" Kyo hysterically cried.

"He got soaked when the automatic sprinklers turned on and so I said I'd wash his clothes for him. And after, he took it off, I kissed him," Namiko finally explained.

Both her dads stared at her with blank stares.

"Now, Dad-K, please let my boyfriend up." She requested.

"Boyfriend?!" Nobu cried.

Kyo turned around and looked towards Ritsu, "did she really call you her boyfriend young man?"

"Uh yes sir," said Ritsu scared.

"Hmm," Kyo said, purposely dropping Ritsu's leg down hard on the floor. Ritsu moaned in pain and Namiko quickly ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so," Ritsu said.

"So, after only a three day trip, you have already managed to seduce my daughter into thinking you and her are now boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kyo was quiet for a moment, "So, What do you want? Men are only after one thing!" Kyo questioned.

"Uh well sir, you see," Ritsu sputtered. Kyo twirled around fast in a dramatic form.

"No, you see, if you're going to declare yourself good enough for our daughter, you're going to have to put your money where your mouth is. And I know just where you can start! Nobu!"

"Right!" Nobu said as both pulled Ritsu up and linked arms with him, pulling him along with them.

"Dads, where are you taking him?!" Namiko shouted as she ran after the trio.

"Don't worry dear, we're just going to put him to, The Test!" Kyo said.

"The Test?!" Namiko said in fear.

"What? What's the test?!" Ritsu asked in a panic.

"Oh you'll see," said Nobu as both he and Kyo pushed him into a room. Ritsu looked around scared before realizing he was in the kitchen.

"What am I...," Ritsu started to ask.

"I want an omelet, with bacon and a nice cup of orange juice!" Kyo ordered.

"And I want pancakes, also with bacon and black coffee with lots of cream and just a small amount of sugar, just a little!" Nobu also ordered.

"Wait, you want me to make you breakfast?" Ritsu asked confused.

"Yes and you had better hurry!" Kyo snapped.

"We'll expect it to be done or close to be once we're both done showering and dressing!" Nobu added, "and then afterwards we'll have your other chores prepared."

'Other chores?" Ritsu repeated.

"Yes, starting with the laundry," Kyo said, "lord knows how much you soiled Namiko's clothes on this trip!"

"So hurry up and get going! You have much today before dinner time ,which you are also going to make for us!" Nobu order one last time before both men walked away.

Once they were gone, Namiko sheepishly slipped into the kitchen, "sorry about that. This is all my fault," she apologized as she wrapped her arm around him innocently.

"It's okay," Ritsu assured her, "but are your dads really going to make me cook and clean for them all day?"

"They always said they would do something like that anytime I'd dare bring a boyfriend home. They claimed that they were going to make him quote-unquote prove my love for me by working his butt off," said Namiko. She sighed. "But don't worry about dinner. I'll be making that. You could help me with dinner if you'd like."

Ritsu smiled kindly. "Alright, now... I've never cooked or cleaned before... so,"

Namiko smiled. "How about we cook and clean together? I'll get the stuff and show you. It could be fun." Namiko suggested and winked.

* * *

Nobu and Kyo entered their room and sighed heavily. "I can't believe that our innocent Namiko initiated the kiss..." Kyo said, not sure what to do.

"I mean, if she did kiss him first, you can't get angry with the boy... but at the same time, you can since he reciprocated." Nobu stated, as he and Kyo joined in on a shower together to speed up the process.

Once done, each dressed in robes that they found on their bed, along with a note.

 _Dad-K, Dad-N, I'm sorry about this morning. I got these for you two while in Okinawa, so... I hope you like these. P.S. Ritsu paid for them. I tried paying but he wouldn't let me... anyways, love you guys._

 _Namiko!_

Nobu and Kyo looked at one another and put them on before going to the kitchen.

"Okay, you should be able to flip those now," they heard Namiko say as they walked back in.

"Like this?" Ritsu asked as he tried flipping a pancake.

"Good," Namiko praised before opening a cupboard to pull out some plates and cups. Just then there was a ding from the microwave. "Bacon done." She pulled it out herself and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Should we be letting Namiko help him with these chorse?" Kyo asked.

"Well, maybe, I mean how much manual labor do assume this young man has done in his life?" Nobu pointed out.

"But," Kyo tried to protest.

"Let's just wait and see how much he work he actually does on his own. If he's slacks off too much we'll intervien. But maybe seeing how well the two work together might make it easier to decide if he's good enough for our daughter," Nobu insisted.

"Fine," Kyo allowed calmly.

The two men quickly took their places at the table.

"So," Nobu spoke up, "is our nearly complete?"

"In a minute Dad-N," Namiko said.

"Could we at least have our orange juice and coffee?" Kyo asked.

"Right, the coffee and orange juice!" Ritsu said hurrying over to the coffee maker and pulling the pot out. He carried it over to the tabel, "which one wanted coffee?"

"That would be me," Nobu said holding up his mug.

Ritsu did his best to keep his hand steady as he poured the coffee, " here you are sir."

"Thank you," said Nobu, "but aren't we forgetting something?"

"Uh," Ritsu tried hard to remember.

"The cream and sugar," Nobu reminded him.

"Right! Yes!" Ritsu said looking around quickly.

"Psst," Namiko hissed slipping him some cream and sugar packets.

"Thanks," Ritsu breathed a sigh of relief. He presented them to Nobu, "here you are sir."

"Thank you young man," Nobu said, before holding back up his mug, "please add it to my coffee."

"What?" Ritsu replied.

"Add the cream and sugar to my coffee young man," Nobu ordered with a smirk. Kyo had a similar smirk as well.

"Dad-N, he's not a servant you know," Namiko protested.

"Namiko, this is your fathers thing, let us handle it," said Kyo.

* * *

Lord Kasanoda sat peacefully on his terrace reading his newspaper. He looked up however when he heard Tetsuya cleaning up the table next to him.

"Tetsuya, why hasn't my son return yet?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just thought he was going to drop off his lady friend at her house," Tetsuya said.

"Hmm, we'll I supposed I can't degrudge the boy a little time with friends. But do let me know when he has returned home," Kasanoda said before returning to his paper.

* * *

"So Dads, how was your meal?" Namiko asked as she and Ritsu leaned against the counter watching the two men eat.

"Coffee had a little too much sugar in it," Nobu muttered.

"Dad-N!" Namiko snapped.

"And is this a premade instant omelet? " Kyo asked, "why didn't I get a made from scratch meal?"

"Because we only had a short amount of time to make you your full breakfast before you got done with your showers and changing," Namiko explained.

"Namiko, please," Kyo said, pointing his fork towards Ritsu, "we need an explanation from him!

"Uh, it's like your daughter said sir, we only had a short amount for me to learn how to cook something and since you were all out of instant pancakes, we had to use a precooked omelet," Ritsu explained, trying not to sound nervous.

"Hmup," sneered both fathers before looking back at each other.

"Let's hope he doesn't try toomany excuses forthe other choreshe does all day," said Nobu.

"Indeed," Kyo agreed.

"Dads!" Namiko groaned.

"Dishes," both men suddenly shouted as they finished off what was left of their meal. They then stood up and handed their dishes off to Ritsu.

"Clean them good now," Nobu said.

"And you betterhand wash them. These plates are very delicate, too delicate for the dishwasher," Kyo added.

"No they're not!" Namiko tried to protest.

"Namiko," Kyo said, " remember this is your dads' thing. Let us handle it."

'It's going to be a long day isn't it?' Namiko thought, 'god I wish we were back at the beach right now!'


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"How's that look?" Ritsu asked holding up a recently washed plate. Namiko stopped what she was doing and inspected it.

"It's fine, add it to the pile," she assured him before returning to wiping down the counter.

Ritsu nodded and added it to the stack of dishes he had already washed, one at a time.

He glanced over at Namiko who was cleaning up some of the mess the two of them had made preparing breakfast for her fathers, most notably the pancakes.

"Shouldn't I be doing that? I'm sure your dads would want me to also be cleaning that up as well," he said.

"They didn't say you had to clean it, just do the dishes," Namiko pointed out, "don't worry about it, just worry about finishing what you're supposed to do, dishes."

"Right," Ritsu said returning to washing. Namiko also continued to clean up the messes left behind from breakfast, moving to the table to wipe up crumbs and wash the surface.

After she finished, she came and stood next to Ritsu as he washed, pointing out what he may be doing wrong or advice on how to do something better.

Soon all the dishes were done and the two helped put them away together.

"That's it?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah," Namiko said. She quickly looked around, before she whispered,"want to try sneak out?"

"Huh?" Ritsu sputtered before Namiko grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the front door.

"Let's try and get you out of here before my dads come back!" Namiko explained, trying to push Ritsu.

"Ahem!"

Both Namiko and Ritsu turned and saw her dads in the living room with their arms crossed.

"Namiko, you know the laundry room is this way," Nobu said pointing behind him.

"I would hope he would know that too," Kyo added.

"Yes, yes, of course," Namiko said, giving up her fight to get Ritsu out.

"Cone along young man, our laundry is waiting!" Nobu ordered.

"Right, right," Ritsu said as he slumped past the two men towards the laundry room.

"Dads, how much longer are you going to keep doing this to him?" Namiko whined.

"As long as we see it necessary my dear," said Nobu.

"Just try not letting it go too far. Don't forget he is the son of a crime boss!" Namiko tried to remind them.

"He-HE'S WHAT?!" Her dads exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

"Tetsuya," Lord Kasanoda called out from his spot on his deck, still reading the newspaper.

"Yes My lord?" Tetsuya asked as he hurried out.

"My son's not home yet is he?" Kasanoda asked.

"No sir, I'm afraid not," said Tetsuya.

"Has he called at all?" Kasanoda asked.

"Not that I know of sir," said Tetsuya, "is something the matter?"

"I don't know what I want for dinner tonight," Kasanoda confessed, "please do me a favor, call Ritsu and ask what he might like. Maybe we can do something nice together."

"Of course sir," said Tetsuya hurrying back inside.

* * *

"Okay, and above all else don't mix whites with colors unless you have a color guard sheet," Namiko instructed as she showed Ritsu how to work the washer and dryer.

"A color guard sheet?" Ritsu asked.

"A sheet you can throw into a wash load and it'll absorb all the color run and not affect the whites," Namiko explained. She looked around for some on top of the washer, "and what do you know, we're all out." She tried to remember if they had been out already and not somehow mysteriously dissappeared thanks to her dads.

"It's okay, I'll sort them," Ritsu said as he started digging through the laundry.

Just then his phone rang, "hello?" He answered.

"Hello Young lord, how are you?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm fine," said Ritsu.

"Where are you?" Tetsuya asked.

"Just hanging out with Namiko at her house," said Ritsu, "did something come up?"

"Your father was having a problem deciding on what he'd like to have for dinner and wanted to ask you," Tetsuya explained.

"Oh, I don't know if I'll even be home in time for dinner. Namiko's dads are kind of keeping me against my will until dinner time," Ritsu explained.

"They're keeping you against your will?" Tetsuya asked confused.

"Yeah, just doing some chores and things like that. I won't be home until late, tell dad sorry," Ritsu said before hanging up.

"Hmm," Tetsuya shrugged before returning to Ritsu's father.

"Well?" Kasanoda asked as Tetsuya came back out.

"It would appear your son's being forced to stay at his lady friend's house for the day to do chorse," said Tetsuya.

"They're holding my son prisoner and making him slave for them?" Kasanoda said as he slowly stood up, "I think I should go and investigate this personally."

* * *

"And this is the right setting?" Ritsu asked as he started to turn on the washing machine.

"Yep, perfect," Namiko assured him, "we can come check on it later so we can do the next load."

"Oh are we done with the laundry?" Kyo asked as he and Nobu walked in.

"Good," Nobu said, now we can go on to the next one!"

They led Ritsu to the garage and opened it, and Nobu pushed out a lawnmower.

"You can start with the front yard and the move on to the back yard," Nobu said parking the lawnmower in front of Ritsu.

"Uh right, sure," Ritsu said looking the thing over trying to figure it out.

"Uh Dad-K, didn't you say you did the lawn two days ago?" Namiko asked.

"Your Dad-K is a pathological liar in case you haven't noticed Namiko," Nobu said.

"Hey!" Kyo snapped.

"Anyways!" Namiko interjected. "Ritsu, would you mind walking with me to the store to get more color guard sheets?"

"Is that alright with you sirs?" Ritsu asked.

"Don't be a brown noser." Kyo said.

"Dad, that's enough!" Namiko yelled. "Let's go Ritsu. My boyfriend and I will be back soon. And he isn't mowing the lawn!" Namiko said, angry. As they left the house she groaned to herself. "I'm so sorry Ritsu. I've probably don't nothing but made your day miserable. I... I shouldn't have kissed you in the house."

Ritsu stopped her, grabbing her hand and kissing this back of it. "Namiko. I really don't mind. If it had been my daughter, I would be doing the exact same thing."

Namiko's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Now. Let's go for those sheets."

"Yeah. Let's go." She said as she held his hand, leading him around the block.

* * *

Nobu and Kyo watched out the window, watching the interaction between their daughter and her... boyfriend. The meer mentioning of that harmless word made them shiver something terrible.

"There really isn't much else we can make him do." Nobu sighed.

"You're right. I think we may have pushed it a little. He surely seems respectful... but I'm worried." Kyo started.

"He's the son of a mob boss..." Both Nobu and Kyo said together, their bodies shivering.

They were then distracted by a gentle knocking in the door. Kyo walked over, putting his glasses on. With a deep breath, he opened the door. When he did. He was found an older gentleman standing before them, with two men behind him. He was at least in his fifties. His hair was gray and black and he was wearing a very nice kimono. "Hello sir. Can I help you?" Kyo asked politely.

The man nodded, and removed his sunglasses. "Perhaps. Are you the father of Namiko Fujioka?"

Kyo and Nobu's eyes widened. "Who's asking?" Nobu asked, concerned.

"I am Satoshi Kasanoda. I am Ritsu Kasanoda's father."

Nobu and Kyo gulped.

"May I come in? I was coming to inquire about my son."

"Oh. Yes! Sorry, please do come in. Sorry for our rudeness. We are Namiko's father's. I am Kyo, and this is my husband Nobu."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Would my son here?'

"Oh... no, our daughter took him on a trip to the store to get items we needed for our home."

Satoshi nodded. "I see. Well I guess I could ask you. I was informed that he was being made to do chores for your household, is that correct?'

Namiko's father's nodded.

"I'm curious as to why?" Satoshi asked respectfully.

"Well...

* * *

Namiko was walking though the store with Ritsu. "So, Ritsu... anything in particular you would like to eat?"

"Hmmmm... how about you make it a surprise. Maybe tomorrow night I can invite you to dinner at my home."

Namiko nodded, smiling. "That would be lovely."

Ritsu nodded and watched as Namiko picked items from the aisles. "So. Do normal people shop at places like this all the time?" He asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yep. Okay! I've gotten everything, ready to go?"

Ritsu nodded as they went to pay for the items.

"How hello, Miss Fujioka." Ritsu smiled at the woman's kindness and offered to carry Namiko's grocery bags, though Namiko insisted on helping. He smiled, wondering if he and her would be like this when they were older.

* * *

"I'm just curious as to why my son is being told to chores here." Mr. Kasanoda stated, appearing calm.

"Well..."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded politely. Nobu and Kyo looked at one another and nodded. "Well... I guess he walked our daughter home from their weekend trip and we woke to find our daughter kissing your boy, shirtless in our laundry room." Kyo stated. "He admitted to being Namiko's boyfriend, so the chores were our fatherly way of sizing him up to see if we felt our daughter would be safe and happy "

"I see," Kasanoda said calmly, "well in that case...,"

* * *

Namiko and Ritsu had barely started to walk out of the store when they heard a woman's voice calling Namiko's name.

"Namiko, Namiko Fujioka?"

Namiko turned to the sound of the voice and happened to see Sachi Kitzawa, the owner of the community garden and garden shop.

"Oh hello," said Namiko, "Ritsu, this is the nice lady who gave me my tomato plant for the gardening club."

"Hello," Ritsu said kindly as he could.

"Hello," Sachi said back politely, but her eyes seemed to have a disapproving look in them, "Namiko, who is this?"

"Oh this is my boyfriend Ritsu Kasanoda," said Namiko.

"Boyfriend?!" Sachi asked, sounding almost like her fathers when Namiko told them the same thing, "you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, yes, I'm actually helping him with winning the position of president of our school's gardening club," said Namiko.

"Him? Really?" Sachi asked, looking Ritsu over some more.

"Oh yes, he's quite skilled," said Namiko.

"Hmm," Sachi said, "well, don't let me hold you up. Have a nice day." She quickly headed into the grocery store.

"Bye," Namiko called back as she and Ritsu walked on.

"How long have you known that woman?" Ritsu asked, glancing back at the store.

"I've only ever seen her that one time when I got the plant for the club," said Namiko.

"Really?" Ritsu asked.

"Why?" Namiko asked.

"It just felt like she knew something, something about you," Ritsu explained.

"How would you know that?" Namiko asked, curious.

"When you've lived the life as Yakuza, you learn how to read some people's body language and voice tones," Ritsu told her.

"Well, I don't know what it would be, I've only met the woman twice in my lifetime," said Namiko.

* * *

"Dads, we're home," Namiko called out when she and Ritsu returned to her house through the back door. There was no immediate answer. "Dads?" Namiko tried calling out again.

"Shh, listen," Ritsu said. Namiko paused and could suddenly make out the sound of laughter coming from the living room. The two teenagers slowly walked out, towards the sound of laughter and we're surprised to see all their dads sitting around the living room drinking sake and talking and laughing together.

"Dad?!" Ritsu said in surprise. All three fathers turned and looked at the children.

"Ritsu," Kasanoda said as he stood up, "welcome back son! Now you can get to work on mowing the lawn like these men asked you to."

"Wait, what?" Namiko and Ritsu both asked.

"Don't think you're ducking out of your responsibilities son. I didn't raise a quitter young man. Get to work!" Kasanoda ordered his son.

"Mr. Kasanoda, you're okay with my dads ordering your son around like a slave for the day?" Namiko asked.

"I'd say they're being more than reasonable," said Kasanoda, "get to work son."

"Oh wait before he does, I think he should set up some lounge chairs for us to sit and watch his work," Nobu suggested.

"Oh good idea, and I think should have drinks as well," said Kyo.

"Well Ritsu, you heard the men, get to work!" Kasanoda ordered.

"Uh, sure Dad," said Ritsu, a little confused.

Namiko also stood confused about what just happened.

"Namiko, don't you have groceries to put away?" Kyo asked.

"Uh, yeah," Namiko said. She glanced over at Kasanoda again, "uh are you planning on joining us for dinner Mr. Kasanoda?"

"Of course, I intend to stay all day to make sure my son does his duty," said Kasanoda.

"Okay," Namiko said heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

A while later, Namiko stepped outside to see her two fathers, along with Kasanoda sitting in a row ,each holding a drink in their hands as they watch Ritsu push a mower around the yard.

"Good work son," Kasanoda called out, "all that gardening is paying off."

"He definitely has the body for it," Nobu said.

"I guess we could have done worse in regards to a boyfriend for our little Namiko," said Kyo.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Kasanoda said as the three men clink their glasses together.

Namiko shook her head.

'I supposed deep down all dads are the same,' she thought,'but at least they are getting along.'


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Mr. Kasanoda, Nobu, and Kyo were sitting in the backyard, having a great time, talking about many different things. Mr. Kasanoda, looked at the two men, glad that they were so kind and understanding.

"I'm done," Ritsu said as he came to a stop in front of them, panting and sweating.

"We'll be the judge of that," Nobu said as he stood up and knelt down low on the grass. He closed one eye to try and get a better look.

"Hmm, hmm," he muttered as he inspected the grass, "I supposed it's acceptable, this time. Next time though, we'llexpect a more detailed job."

"I'm glad you approve," Kasanoda said, "I'd hate to have to discipline my son if he didn't do a job that met met your approval."

"Why thank you sir," said Kyo, "now let's, what's next? Oh yes, I know, the dusting!"

"Dusting?" Ritsu asked.

That's what they said son, get to work," said Kasanoda.

Ritsu sighed and slumped into the house.

* * *

Namiko had finished putting her groceries away when she started hearing voices from the living room. She poked her head out and saw all three dads once again sitting around talking and laughing like before and saw Ritsu now going around the room dusting.

"So, how many more chores are you planning on making Ritsu do today?" Namiko asked annoyed.

"Until dinner time my dear," said Kyo.

"Oh well, why didn't you say so? I'll get dinner started right now!" Namiko shouted.

"Wait what?" Kyo and Nobu shouted back.

Kasanoda chuckled, "I like this girl, she's quick on her feet and sneaky," he said.

He stood up and followed Namiko into the kitchen. "Miss Fujioka, thank you very much for all the kind treatment you have been showing my son. As much as I was proud of the way he's grown to someone who will someday run the Kasanoda syndicate, I did worry that I did too good of a job and made it hard for him to ever get close to someone, particularly a love interest."

"It's no big deal sir, honest. I can't say what it was that made me fall for him, but I'm really happy I did."

"Those words are music to my ears," said Kasanoda, "I hope it stays this way for a long, long time."

"Me too," Namiko said, "I'll have dinner ready soon."

"I'll leave you be then," Kasanoda said as he walked out of the kitchen. He was surprised to see Namiko's dads standing there, "problem gentlemen?"

"Uh, we were just wondering, if Namiko and Ritsu break up, you wouldn't put a hit on us, would you?" Kyo asked.

Kasanoda gave then crooked smile, "that'll depend on the matter of the break up."

"Right," said Nobu, he and Kyo squeezing each other hands.

Just as Mr. Kasanoda was about to tell then how much he liked Namiko, the phone in their kitchen rang. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back." Kyo said, running inside. Once he was inside, he grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Kyo. It's me." Kyo's eyes widened as he gasped.

"H-h-hi Sachi Kitazawa... H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. So, I Nobu spoke to me, we ran into each other by my garden center. He told me you two were considering to have another baby?" Sachi asked.

"Yes. We are wanting to, just trying to find someone to be a surrogate."

"I see. Well, I saw Namiko earlier today. She's gotten so grown up." Sachi said, both in happiness and sorrow. "But... I'm concerned about this boyfriend of hers."

Kyo nodded. "No worries Sachi. We have made sure to test him."

"What sparked that?" Sachi asked curiously.

"Well... Namiko came home, he had walked her home. We woke to find her kissing the boy shirtless in the laundry room." Kyo could hear an audible gasp. "Though, we heard the whole story. Apparently he had walked right in the path of the sprinklers when he walked her home and she took the liberty of drying it."

"Hmmm... I see. Well, I was calling to see if perhaps you would be willing to allow me to introduce myself to Namiko as her birth mother and in return I will help you with your second child. I'll let you think about it. I would just like for her to know about me is all. I am busy until next weekend, so call me next monday and we can talk about it unless you would prefer to meet up?"

Kyo nodded to himself. "I'll talk to Nobu."

"Alright. Well good day to you. Let me know."

"Sure will. Talk to you later Sachi."

"Mhmm."

Kyo hung up and let out a deep breath. Turning he walked back to the lawn. Looking at Nobu, he nodded to him. "We'll talk about it later." He stated, kissing his husband on the cheek.

* * *

Namiko stood alone in the kitchen, taking everything out of the fridge and freezer. As she began pulling out the cooking utensils needed, she sighed. Looking out the window, she watched as her father, Nobu, handed him a feather duster. He came in, followed by the fathers as Ritsu looked at Namiko. He nodded and walked into the living room. She looked at him through the little doorway and sighed again. She wanted to smile, but she felt so bad that Ritsu was being forced to do all of the chores that really weren't necessary. She felt that she made him kiss her... _'so shouldn't I be the one made to do chores as well.'_

Next, Namiko heard everyone coming into the kitchen. She looked over and saw only Ritsu. _'Maybe our fathers are talking.'_ She looked at Ritsu and motioned him towards her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest in a quick and gentle hug. "I really am sorry."

"For what?" Ritsu asked.

"For kissing you like I did. I really got you in trouble. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after today."

Ritsu shook his head and gently caressed Namiko's cheek. "Namiko, it's really okay. I don't hate you. I don't think that it's possible for anyone to hate you."

Namiko saw as their fathers were eavesdropping on the other side of the wall. "But..."

"Namiko, listen. It's as I told you at the beach house. If didn't want to be in a relationship with you if you weren't comfortable with my lifestyle. I wanted to put you first and if it meant we were just friends I would have accepted that. You remember what you told me?"

* * *

Kyo, Nobu, and Satoshi were waiting on the other side of the wall, listening to every word.

 _"I really am sorry."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For kissing you like I did. I really got you in trouble. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me after today."_

 _"Namiko, it's really okay. I don't hate you. I don't think that it's possible for anyone to hate you."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Namiko, listen. It's as I told you at the beach house. If didn't want to be in a relationship with you if you weren't comfortable with my lifestyle. I wanted to put you first and if it meant we were just friends I would have accepted that. You remember what you told me?"_

Kyo looked at his husband and Satoshi.

 _"You told me that you accepted me and that you weren't going anywhere. That you loved me. And I knew right then and there you were someone I wanted to be with."_

Nobu and Kyo gasped as Satoshi wore a gentle smile. "She... our daughter really does love him... doesn't she?"

"I'm glad. I'm glad my son finally has someone. I was so worried that he would be alone, since I basically trained him how to protect himself. He was taught to not trust anyone fully, and I was wrong for teaching that. My son loves your daughter."

Nobu sighed and nodded as they walked out a little bit. When they did, they did so quietly, just in time to see Namiko move her arms up around Ritsu's neck and see Ritsu gently wrap his arms respectfully around her waist. _"I do love you Ritsu. I really do."_

 _"I love you too Namiko."_

They looked at one another and spoke out. "And I think you've proved that today."

The two teens jumped before looking over. Namiko blushed before turning back around and cooking again. Ritsu grabbed the duster again to start dusting. Kyo and Nobu were going to stop him but he shook his head. "I better finish the dusting and hanging the clothes to dry."

Namiko watched this and smiled as she continued on with making tonkatsu and rice. She began to cut the pork a she heard their fathers talking in the other room. "Your not surely has proved himself." Nobu said.

"Yes, agreed." Kyo added.

"I'm glad to have gotten to spend this time with you. Like I told Namiko, I was always afraid of Ritsu always being alone and never meeting one who would satisfy him in the romantic section of his mind and heart. But once I found out about Namiko, I was so proud and happy to know that worry wasn't necessary."

"Why was there worry?"

"Well..when he was young, I was more focused on making him strong, never really showing affection like a father should. So by doing that, he became quite introverted. I'm just glad ge and your daughter are happy."

Namiko smiled to herself as she felt a head rest on her shoulder and an arm move around her waist. "It smells good Namiko." Ritsu said.

"Thank you. I'm hoping you will enjoy it." She said, turning in his arms.

"I'm sure I will."

Namiko looked around for a chance and immediately took it to get on her tippy toes and press her lips gently to his. The moaned happily into the gentle and innocent kiss as she pulled away.

A noise of someone clearing their throat alerted them as she looked to see both of her father's as well as Ritsu's.

"Sorry dads, Dinner will be done shortly. Ritsu, care to help me with the tea?"

"Sure."

* * *

As dinner finished, Namiko began plating the food. She had asked Ritsu to sit at the table with her father's and his father. Since Ritsu wanted to be helpful, he served the tea.

Namiko watched the three most important men in her life sitting around the table. She liked Ritsu's father, feeling glad that he supported their relationship.

Once finished, she walked out, placing the food before all of them. "Sorry for the wait."

"Oh no dear. Thank you very much for making us all a meal." Mr. Kasanoda stated. "It smells delightful."

Namiko smiled as she served each man before serving herself. Once she was seated, she placed her hands together before saying, "Itadakimasu." The men all repeated it just as they dug into their plates.

"Mmm, this is good, real good," said Kasanoda with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it sir," said Namiko.

"Next time, we should have dinner at our home, we have a very fine kitchen staff," said Kasanoda.

"I hope that doesn't include me serving at your house all day!" Namiko quickly said.

Both Kyo and Nobu looked between their daughter and Kasanoda with concern before they were surprised by Kasanoda laughing.

"No dear, you've more than prove you're worthy of being with my son," he assured her.

"Thanks Dad," Ritsu said softly.

* * *

Later, once dinner was over and Ritsu finished washing the dishes, he and his father preared to go home.

"So, don't you have anything to say to these men before we leave?" Kasanoda asked as the two stood at the front door.

"Uh, like what?" Ritsu asked.

"How about thank you for giving me the privilege of earning the right to date your daughter with the generous chorse you kindly made me do all day?" Kyo asked.

"Uh, sure?" Ritsu said, "thank you for giving me the privilege of earning the right to date your daughter with the generous chores you kindly made me do."

"Oh you're very welcome young man," said Nobu, "I hope in the future we can more chance to prove your worth of dating her."

"I'm sure he'll accept it graciously," Kasanoda assured the men, "right son?"

Ritsu looked straight ahead at Namiko as he answered, "yes I will."

"Ritsu," Namiko started to say, "I...,"

"I love you too," Ritsu finished before bodly walking over to her and kissing her.

Kyo screamed.

"Oh!" Nobu sputtered.

"Hmm," Kasanoda said, stroking his chin.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow alright?" Ritsu said, giving Namiko a quick but affectionate hug.

"Sure," Namiko said, a little daze from Ritsu's sudden bold kiss. However she couldn't stop smiling.

"I really love you Ritsu!" She madesure to call out as Ritsuand his father finally left.

She was suddenly distracted by Kyo crying.

"My baby!" He sobbed as he hug her tight.

"Dad!" Namiko moaned.

"Give him a break, his little girl has officially died and now all he has is a grown daughter," Nobu said, right as the phone rang. He quickly ran over to answer it, "hello?"

"Whaaa!" Came the voice on the other side.

"Hello Ranka," Nobu said calmly, "Kyo, it's your sister."

"I, heard that, Nobu!" Ranka said in between sobs.

"Ranka!" Kyo cried as he answered the phone.

"Oh Kyo, my little girl is officially dead and now all I have is a grown-updaughter!" Ranka cried back.

"Yours too?!" Kyo cried back.

"Yes! She's been at that blond idiot's home ever since she came home from that tripand guess what? She made him dinner!"

"No!" Kyo shouted.

"Yes!" Ranka cried, "and she has to make him dinner once a week for a month because of some stupid bet they made on the trip!"

"Oh, oh woe to you my brother!" Kyo sobbed, "I have a similar crisis on my hands with my daughter!" He told Ranka about the events of the day.

"No!" Ranka shouted, "no, not your Namiko!"

"Yes, yes it's true, just as mother warned!" Kyo cried.

"Both our little girls are no longer little girls!" Both brothers shouted together.

Both had theirdaughters standing off tothe side shaking their heads annoyed.

"Fathers," they both muttered.

* * *

"So how much money does he carry on him usually?" Hanako's little brother Matsuo pestered from behind her desk.

"Go away both of you!" Hanako snapped at him and her sister Koizmui, who was also standing behind her.

"Would he buy you your own pony if you asked?" Koizumi asked.

"Oh no! Mom and Dad said not until you're 10 will they even let you on a horse!" Hanako reminded her.

"How about an airplane?" Matsuo asked.

"Out, both of you!" Namiko finally shouted loudly pointing to her bedroom door.

She said with such authority that both kids took the hint and ran out. Hanako sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

'That Kyo,' she thought. Why had he kissed her like that? Especially in front of her family. She didn't even know when she'd see him again, if ever. Even if he kept his promise of giving her family this resort trip, what were the odds he'd be there too?

Just then her phone went off. Hanako picked it up, a little hopefull that maybe, possibly it was Kyoya calling. However, it turned out to be a text from Ami, particularly a picture of a boy from their school at the pool she and the others had been at over the weekend.

'You remember Omi right? He was asking about you at the pool party! I think he likes you! He said he was going to try and talk to you on Monday at school! Don't blow your chance now!'

'My chance?' Hanako thought. Would this boy, and the regular life with her other so called friends be the better choice for her instead of trying to be a part of the life Namiko was now in, including the Kyoya, a boy who was so rich he could practically buy any woman she wanted.

'Maybe I put too much hope and faith into something working out with me and Kyoya and Namiko's world,' she thought.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next morning, when Namiko came out of her house, she saw Ritsu waiting in his usual red sports car for her as he promised.

"Hey, morning," he said with a smile of pride.

"Good morning Ritsu," Namiko said calmly as she climbed in. She even leaned over and gave a small peck on the lips before the two of them drove off.

Back inside her house, Namiko's two dads stood next to the front window watching their daughter drive off.

"Hmm, that was pretty bold, kissing out in public like that," said Kyo.

"Yes well, we've raised a pretty bold daughter," said Nobu sipping his coffee.

"I never thought I'd hate the idea of doing something like that," Kyo muttered.

* * *

Namiko smiled as she and Ritsu drove. She had made sure she sat as close as the car would allow next to him. She barely even flinched when Ritsu actually put his arm around her. This made Namiko actually put her head on his shoulder. By the time the two got to school, they looked like something almost out of a picture book.

When they did finally arrived at Ouran, Ritsu seemed to instantly feel eyes on him. It wasn't something he was completely unused to, but for some reason today, the eyes on him felt different. As he came to his usual parking spot, he looked around and could see some of the other students in and around the parking lot looking his and Namiko's way, whispering and pointing.

"What's with everyone today?" Namiko asked, also noticing the way the other students were looking at the two of them.

"I don't know," Ritsu said as he got out of the car. He waited for Namiko to also get out and walk around over to him, taking his hand. As she did, Namiko could hear a girl standing nearby gasp and cooing.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on here?" Namiko asked as she and Ritsu walked on.

"You don't think it's weird?" The two heard another girl ask her friends.

"No, she's Haruhi's cousin after all she'd understand," said her friend.

Namiko and Ritsu looked towards the group, and noticed one walking towards them, holding a peice of paper.

"Um, Namiko, Ritsu," she said, "can you sign this for me?"

"Sign?" Ritsu asked.

"What is it exactly?" Namiko asked as she took the paper from the girl and looked at the other side. There was a picture of her with Ritsu, his arms wrapped around her against a purple background with a bunch of confetti and in bold yellow words was NAMIKO FUJIOKA AND RITSU KASANODA, THE NEW IT COUPLE OF OURAN!

"Ah!" Namiko sputtered.

"Huh?" Ritsu sputtered as well.

"We're the new IT couple?" Namiko managed to ask.

"Oh yes!" Their supposed fan said, "everyone knows about you and is talking about you!"

"Really?" Asked the pair.

"Oh yes, and there's a lot of these flyers all over the school as well," said one of their fan's friends.

"They even managed to put you two on a big sign near the clock tower announcing it!" Said another.

"The clock tower?" Namiko and Ritsu shouted as both ran off towards the tower.

Sure enough, there hanged a huge sign that matched the flyer they saw. Also all around them were more students walking around holding flyers.

"Did we enter the twilight zone or something?!" Namiko shouted.

"Hey there they are!" Someone suddenly shouted and the next thing Namiko and Ritsu knew, they were surrounded by all sorts of classmates waving the flyers at them asking them to sign them.

"You guys really are cute together!"

"I love you two being together!"

"Do you think you two are going to get married some day?!"

"Married?!" Namiko managed to shout, "Ritsu, this is getting crazy!"

"I know, I'll take care of it!" Ritsu assured her. He stood in front of her and gave a loud growl.

Normally that would be all it took to make everyone freeze in terror.

However, this time all it did was cause everyone to jump back a little, giving him and Namiko a little room.

Ritsu was confused as to why his usual scowl and growl didn't have the same effect it usually did. However, he chose not to think about it too much and instead take advantage of the space he and Namiko had as he said, "there will be no autographs today! I'm taking Namiko to class and I'd better not hear of anyone bugging her over these stupid flyers, got it!"

He then grabbed Namiko by the hand and hurried off with her.

Even as they ran though, Namiko could hear the other students talking.

"Oh he's so protective of her!"

"Like a knight in shining armor!"

"How romantic!"

"This sure is weird to say the least," she said as she and Ritsu walked fast to her classroom.

All around they could still see people holding flyers about the two of them.

"Yes and no," Ritsu said, "I mean I'd expect them to go a little crazy over a popular couple, but I'd never thought I'd be someone who's relationship would be the hot topic of the school."

He felt Namiko squeeze his hand, "well I'm just happy we can confirm we're actually in a relationship."

"Yeah, me too," Ritsu agreed.

"Namiko!" Haruhi suddenly appeared running towards her and Ritsu. She too was holding a flyer in her hand.

"You've seen it too huh?" Namiko asked casually.

"Yeah, are you two okay?"

"Had a little fan mob when we first got here, but luckily Ritsu knows how to handle that kind of situation," Namiko praised looking at Ritsu happily. Ritsu blushed. "What I don't get is how this even happen though."

Haruhi looked down at her flyer, "I think I know," she said as she pointed to the bottom right hand corner that had a small print that read 'Moe-Moe Publishing'.

"That's not the Renge's mark is it?" Ritsu asked.

"Who?" Namiko asked.

"The host club's self appointed manager," Haruhi explained, "and the school's biggest gossip! Anytime there's something like this going around, she's hot on the trail! Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it."

"Hmm, it's no big deal, it was just surprising that was all," said Namiko. She looked towards Ritsu again, "in fact it might be fun to be Ouran's IT couple for a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a fancy house, surrounded by guards of questionable nature, anot old but powerful looking man sat at his home desk looking frustrated.

Suddenly, his door burst open and two young men barged in.

"Yo Dad," Homare Kisou said loudly as he and his brother stood up to their dad's desk.

"Don't you two know how to knock!" Their father, Lord Kisou said annoyed.

"We're bored," Sota whined.

"Why aren't you at school?" Lord Kisou muttered.

"Eh, we don't need to worry about that kind of B.S.," Homare insisted, "we want to do something fun."

"Then go find something to do on your own! I'm busy!" Lord Kisou snapped at his sons as he jumped up and pointed to the door.

"Whoa, Dad, chill out," Sota said, trying to calm his father fiwn," what's got you all fired up?"

"I can't find a good location for our new front for our operations!" Kisou told his son, "the only good one I could find that meets our requirements is off limits!"

"Hey!" Homare shouted, "since when has anything been off limits to the Kisou Yakuza Syndicate!"

"Yeah!" Sota joined his brother's rampage, "who dares try and say where the Kisous can and can't operate?!"

"The Kasanodas syndicate," their father told them.

"Oh," both boys said, coming down from their almost outrage.

"Why's the Kasanodas keeping you from opening up a new place for your operations Pop?" Sota asked.

"Apparently Lord Kasanoda's son wants to use it for some legit reason for some sort of school thing. All I know is as long as his son wants the bann of this place up, Kasanoda's going to make sure it stays that way." Kisou explained.

"Well there we go, let's just go ask Kasanoda's boy to let us use it," Homare said, "let us handle it for you Pop."

"Yeah Dad, we'll take care of it for you," said Sota.

Their dad looked at them with a serious look, "don't do anything funny now. Remember what happened to your uncle when he tried crossing the Kasanodas!"

"Ah, uncle was a pansy," Sota brushed it off.

"Yeah Dad, trust us, we can hand it," Homare boasted as he and his brother strudded out of the office.

Lord Kisou sunk into his chair, "those boys are going to be the death of me!" He moaned.

* * *

Namiko was a little surprised by how popular she was now ,being a part of the apparent IT couple.

Everywhere she went, she was provoked or asked about her relationship with Ritsu, and or asked to sign a flyer advertising about her and Ritsu new fame.

Ritsu was getting similar treatment everywhere he went. It may not have been the exact same as Namiko, since some people were still a little afraid to go near him, but he still managed to have some people coming up to ask about his new relationship and or ask him to sign their flyers.

When lunch finally came, Ritsu decided to go check on Namiko. He hurried to her classroom just as a bunch of her fellow classmates were coming out.

"Oh my god, here he is!"

"He really is in a relationship with Namiko!"

"Oh, so sweet of him, here to escort Namiko to lunch,"

"Is she still here?" Ritsu asked as he tried to look past the crowd that was gathering around of him.

"She's talking to the teacher about her most recent math test,"

* * *

"I hope I'm not sounding too sexist when I say this but not too many girls at your age can do this kind of math so easily. I'm very impressed," Namiko's teacher praised, "you got the highest grade out of every first year in this school. I think the only person who got a score that high was Kyoya Ohtori."

Namiko nodded, "wow, I never imagined I could be as smart as him."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, you just got the best score on the first test out of everyone like he did," the teacher explained.

"Oh," Namiko said.

'Yeah, I shouldn't have figured no one could top him,' she thought.

"I almost feel we could put you into some advanced college math courses at this point," said the teacher.

"Really?" Namiko asked.

"If you think you could handle it," the teacher said, "sometimes something like that can overwhelm a person. So I recommend thinking about it first, maybe talking to your guidance counselor and seeing if you can try some practice work from some of these courses first before we do anything rash."

"Sure," Namiko said, "thank you." She started to head to the classroom door, when she saw the mob surrounding Ritsu outside, talking to him and trying to get his autograph.

He looked up as Namiko approached. "Namiko!" He shouted as he tried getting closer to her.

"Okay people, back it up!" Namiko shouted, "Mr. IT and I are hungry and want to go to lunch so give him some space!" Namiko giggled as she took Ritsu's hand and ran with him. In hand she had two Bento boxes and offered the second one to Ritsu. "I... I wanted to make you lunch. I hope that's okay."

Ritsu nodded and took the lunch appreciatively from Namiko. "Thank you. Well, let's find Haruhi and the Ouran guys."

"Sure." As they walked, it took them forever to find the others until they looked outside. They were sitting on a picnic blanket, sure enough it had been Tamaki-senpai's idea.

As they approached, Hikaru said Kaoru stood up and stood on either side of the blanket like soldiers on guard.

"Make way, make way, the official IT couple of Ouran has arraived!" They said together.

"Nami-chan!" Hunny-senpai cheered. Hopping up and hugging her. "How was the rest of your weekend Nami-chan?"

Namiko smiled as she and Ritsu sat side by side. "it was great, though... well... never mind."

Ritsu blushed as he knew what she was talking about.

"Was it what your father and my father were talking about on the phone last night?" Haruhi asked.

Namiko nodded as she looked over at Ritsu. "How's your food?"

Before Ritsu could answer, Hunny-senpai asked, "what happened?"

"Well..." Namiko looked over at Ritsu, almost searching for conto tell them what happened. Ritsu gave a slight nod. Namiko took a deep breath. "My father's caught me kissing Ritsu."

"That's all?" Haruhi asked.

Namiko sighed and shook her head. "No... well, you see, he was walking me home and when we did he got soaked by my sprinklers. So I offered to was his shirt and jacket... my father's caught me kissing him..."

"He was shirtless?!" Haruhi exclaimed quietly.

Namiko, blushing, nodded her head. "I don't know what had come over me... but Dad-K and Dad-N came around the corner... and Dad-K hit him in the head with a bat."

"I still have the bump to prove it."

Namiko looked at him apologetically.

"Im surprised your dad didn't try to kill him." Haruhi said.

"Well he did... as he was starting to drag him down the door, I stopped them and told them it wasn't Ritsu's fault and that he was my boyfriend... and instead of letting him go they made him do chores all day. I still feel guilty. Even his father came to house."

Haruhi and the guys looked shocked.

"And even more surprising than that, he didn't stop my dads from making him do chores, he encouraged it." Namiko looked at Ritsu and wrapped her arm around his one. "But I think in the end of the day, he won my parents over. I'm actually going over to his house soon for dinner. I'm excited."

Tamaki-senpai's face was red as everyone looked his way. "Boss?" Kaoru asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just can't believe innocent Namiko would be like that!" He cried quietly.

"Tamaki, please!" Haruhi said.

"Tamaki?" Namiko asked immediately. "What's with first names all the sudden? Huh?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. "None of your business."

"Ah Haru you're no fun." Namiko laughed and Haruhi chuckled slightly.

As lunch ended and everyone went on to their next class, the day went by quickly.

Namiko met up with Ritsu, finding he was with the Ouran Host Club. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, we wanted to help with the garden again. It was fun." Hunny-senpai said.

"Aw, thank you guys." As they headed towards the garden, they found that it was packed, with not only their own members but also those from Ayuka's members.

Ritsu was automatically worried that they were ransacking the garden. "Hey!" Ritsu growled, automatically scaring everyone. "What's going on?!" He asked confused. One of the guys from Ayuka's members walked over.

"Hello Kasanoda," Chizue greeted, "Well, word got around a out how much fun and nice it was working with you, so a lot more of the gardeing club has decided to join you guys. Ayuka is way too demanding and rude... is it okay we join you?"

Ritsu was almost taken aback but he nodded. "Yes, we would like for more help."

* * *

In the distance stood Ayuka with a confused expression. "Well... where is everyone? Are they late?" She wondered. Walking towards Ritsu's garden, figuring she could bug them for a while.

But what she saw only made her angry. "Oh dear, So... that's where they are... traitors."

She looked up, her focus zooming in on Namiko. "Time for payback and you will regret it. Tee-hee!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Um, excuse me everyone," Ayuka called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards her. Some looked a little guilty while some looked annoyed.

"What's everyone doing here? Why isn't anyone working on our pretty flower garden? Tee-hee," she asked.

Everyone looked around at each other trying to find someone to give an answer.

"We quit!" Chizue finally shouted loudly with pride.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you all just now," Ayuka said, "I could have sworn everyone here just said you don't want to work on our pretty flower garden and instead help big scary Kasanoda with his dirty veggies. But that would be just my imagination, right? Tee-hee!"

"No, we do quit," said Chizue again, "we're tired of your bossy attitude and manipulation. We choose to work on this garden from now on!"

Ayuka looked a little hurt by Chizue's comments, "oh dear, did Kasanoda scare you all into helping him or something?"

"Of course not!" Namiko spoke up, "Ritsu would never...,"

"Namiko," Ritsu said grabbing her arm and calming her down. Then he looked at Ayuka, "I didn't force anyone to come help me nor will I force anyone to stay if they decide if they don't like working here. Everyone came on their own free will."

"You mean, all of you, would rather work in the dirt, trying to make some silly plants that our servants can buy from the best places in the world with scary Ritsu Kasanoda than helping me grow my pretty flowers?" Ayuka said as she casually moved over to Ritsu, "you do all remember what Ritsu Kasanoda is right?"

Namiko looked down and saw Ayuka was about to step in Ritsu's foot again. Without hesitation, she tackled Ayuka down.

"Oh no you don't! No one's going to step in my boyfriend's foot and get away with it!" She shouted.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ayuka asked, trying to sound innocent, "you make it sound like I'm intentionally trying to harm Kasanoda to make him give his icy glare and scare everyone back over to my lovely flower garden."

"You said it, not me," said Namiko.

"Oh dear, you say that like I wouldn't also hesitate to kick Kasanoda in the leg to make the same affect," said Ayuka and before Namiko could stop her, she did just that.

Ritsu cried out in pain. Everyone around them jumped back in fear, but surprisingly, no one froze.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" Namiko asked hurrying over to him.

"Yeah," Ritsu assured her as her rubbed his leg.

"That was a dirty trick Ayuka!" Emi suddenly shouted.

"What trick?" Ayuka asked, still putting on her innocent act.

"We all saw you kick Kasanoda in the leg!" Saku also shouted.

"Yeah we did!" Hikaru and Kaoru both agreed.

"Yeah!" Everyone else started to shout at her, adding angry and mad words at her.

This was the first time Namiko actually saw the girl look genuinely afraid of what was happening around her.

"I think you should go now," she advised.

"What?" Ayuka asked.

"I think it would be best if you left for now," Namiko insisted.

"But," Ayuka tried to argue.

"Just go for now," Ritsu also inisited, "if you want you can come back and argue over this again, try coming at a time when everyone's tension is calmed down."

"Well , I supposed that would be the smarter thing to do," Ayuka said, "good day to you all dirty people. Tee-hee!" She quickly raced off.

"I could dirty her up easily!" Namiko muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Ritsu said pulling her back towards the garden, "we got a lot more work to do. These plants are close to being ready to harvest and that means they'll be ready for the charity store.

"Right," Namiko said. She smiled at him, calming down.

* * *

"That evil little girl and her brute of a beast," Ayuka muttered, "how dare they steal my people from my flower garden?!" Just then she felt something under her foot and saw it was one those flyers advertising about Ritsu and Namiko's relationship.

"Hmm, I wonder if I had a more charming prince than her I'd be able to lure them back to my side. A prince, like say Tamaki Suoh." She looked back towards the garden where Tamaki was trying to help Haruhi with the gardening.

Before Ayuka could approach the garden again, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Two boys not wearing Ouran uniforms approaching. They looked rough and mean, the kind of men that would be associated with. She decided to stay back and watch what happened.

Homare and Sota Kisou walked straight up to the area the gardening club and Host club were working on the garden.

"You see Kasanoda anywhere?" Sota asked his brother.

"He's here, somewhere," Homare said looking around, "I heard he's become the kind of pansy that likes to garden. Where else would he be?"

"Hey, Bro," Sota said pointing to an area where they saw a certain girl they regonized.

"Hey," Homare said with delight. The two Kisou boys strudded up to Namiko.

Namiko was about to try digging up some of the veggies when a foot came down in front of her.

She looked up and groaned.

"You two? God I thought you two would have been too stupid to figure out how to leave the beach!" She insulted.

"Watch it bitch," Homare snapped.

"We're actually here to see your supposed boyfriend," said Sota.

"Well I can't help you there," said Namiko.

"Why not?" Homare demanded to know.

Namiko slapped his foot out of the way as she pulled her vegetable out, "I can't help you because I don't have a supposed boyfriend! I have an actual boyfriend! So I couldn't tell you where my supposed boyfriend is since I don't have one!"

"Okay, well where is your actual boyfriend than?" Sota asked.

"He's around," was the only thing Namiko would reply as she kept digging her things up.

Sota chuckled, "you're starting to sound like a mob wife already," he said, "but seriously, we need to talk to Kasanoda."

"About what exactly?" Namiko asked a little annoyed.

"Stuff," said Homare.

"Something tells me Ritsu isn't interested in what kind of stuff you guys want to talk about," said Namiko.

Before any of the boys could say anything in reply Namiko felt someone approach from behind.

"Namiko, you okay?" Ritsu asked as he pulled her up and behind him.

"I'm fine, just weeding out some unwanted pests from the garden," Namiko said.

"Why are you guys here?" Ritsu asked.

"We're here on behalf of our father to get you to lift the band on Twee Street shopping arcade," said Homare.

"No," Ritsu said bluntly. As he did, Tetsuya and a few of him men came up behind him.

"Come on Ritsu, we won't interfere with anything you're planning on doing here," said Sota.

"I said no, not as long as we're using things legit!" Ritsu insisted.

The guys grumbled. "Come on dude. We came here to be reasonable. We surely don't want our old man coming to ask about it."

"As I've said, I need it for now. Tell him we will be done with it in about two weeks. I'll talk to my father then to let off the ban for the arcade." The two guys grumbled.

"Alright Kasanoda. Hope this doesn't back to haunt ya." The youngest said.

Ritsu sighed and went back to Namiko. The two knelt down and started digging up some of the vegetables again.

Namiko smiled. "I'm excited. They should be ready really soon! We could probably sell them this weekend."

Ritsu smiled and nodded. Haruhi walked over to Namiko. "Okay, you ready to head home?"

"Sure Haru." She looked at Ritsu and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You sure you don't want a ride? I can give you and Haruhi a ride."

Namiko shook her head. "No it's okay. Save your gas. I'll call you tomorrow... babe." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Hiding behind a shed, Ayuka listened to everything. She was beyond angry with Namiko and knew she wanted to get back at her. When she saw Sota and Homare talk to Kasanoda and Namiko.

"Ah ha!" Ayuka exclaimed to herself. She watched until the two guys, clearly also yakuza, walked away from Namiko and Kasanoda. With haste, she ran over to the guys.

"Hey, Sota! Homare!" She yelled, her voice coming out sweet and adorable.

The guys turned around, looking at her with a clearly annoyed expression.

"Who are you?" Homare asked.

"Oh, I'm Ayuka Shinneri," Ayuka said, batting her eyelids.

"What do you want Akuya?" Sota asked.

"Oh nothing much... I have a proposition for you both."

Homare lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What could you possibly offer the mafia?" He asked, his expression indifferent.

"I have an idea for you two to get Kasanoda away from the arcade."

"We're listening." Sota said.

"Well, the main problem is that girlfriend of his. She is giving him way to much motivation to use things and taking away my gardeners. She's a nuisance."

"Your point?" Sota asked.

"I'm thinking you could kidnap her from the arcade when they do a sale."

"Kidnap?" Both brothers said confused.

"Just a temporary kidnapping, a quick grab and drob, just to scare her away from Kasanoda, and to make him look bad in front of the different people, you know make an impression."

"You realize Kasanoda would have us murdered." Homare said, looking at her, knowing her plan is awful.

"Please, for me."

"Huh!" Homare laughed, starting to walk away. "No way. Good luck."

"Wait!" She yelled, running and blocking their path. "Think about it, it could move you both up in your father's rank. Not only that but a generous donation from my family could help your family."

Sota and Homare looked at one another. "How generous?"

Ayuka winked, "Does 104 million yen sound generous enough?"

"How the hell would you donate that much without your parents noticing?" Sota asked.

"Oh trust me, they never bother checking."

Homare and Sota looked at another. "I guess we'll take the offer. What are your mandatory points for this?" Sota asked.

"Well, make sure Kasanoda is somewhere else at the time. You must wear masks. Other than that I don't care. Threaten her or worse, I could careless. I just need that girl out of the picture."

* * *

Homare and Sota were walking home, not sure what to say. They knew they couldn't tell their father about this offer. Walking in, they sat down at dinner, eating silently.

"You two are oddly silent. Something the matter?" Their mother asked, setting down their plates.

They shook their heads. "Nothing wrong mother. Just not feeling well." Sota said, Homare nodding in agreeance.

She placed her wrist on their foreheads, "Oh dear. You two do feel warm. Eat a little bit and then lay down. If you don't feel well tomorrow, I'll have you boys stay home."

They nodded. As they finished their meals, their mother handed them each some medicine before sending them to bed. For them, they shared a room, each having their own futon.

Usually they were silent at night, but they couldn't stop conversating. "I don't know... I feel wrong about this. I can't stand Kasanoda, but I don't want I'm and his syndicate coming after us," Sota said.

"Yeah, I remember how mad he was was when we almost smacked her one back at the beach," Homare said, his voice guilty.

"Can't say I blame him on that though. She's pretty and even though she hasn't been dating him long, she's already starting to sound like a mob wife."

"You're right, Kasanoda's got himself a real winner, lucky SOB," Homare muttered.

Sota nodded and sighed. "Then there's that Ayuka chick. She basically couldn't care who she has to hurt to get what she wants. I wouldn't even be surprised if she suggested killing Kasanoda's new whore

"But we did accept her money Sota." Homare reminded him.

"Why did we exactly?" Sota asked, "just because she batted her eyelids?"

"None the less, even though we regret it now, she paid up and we have to honor our deals..." Homare said, looking regretful.

"At least we can finally prove our worth to Father. We get that arcade open, he'll have to respect us!" Sota pointed out.

"Yeah and we've pulled off a kidnapping stunt here and there before, even if they were some idiot's pet, but still. I say we go with it. Kasanoda can't stay too mad at us if he drop her off the same day before she's missing too long," said Homare.

* * *

"So, will you and the host club be coming to the arcade for the veggie sale this weekend?" Namiko asked Haruhi once they arraived at Namiko's house.

"Does Hunny-senpai like cake?" Haruhi asked.

"I wonder if I should invite Hanako tonit, just so she can see Kyoya-Senpai again," Namiko said as she walked into her house.

"...we could actually afford to pay you a little more this time," she and Haruhi heard her dad Nobu talking about.

"No, no we don't have to go that far," said another voice.

"Who are your dads talking to?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know," Namiko said as she and Haruhi slowly poked their heads into the living room where Namiko saw herd dads talking to Sachi Kitazawa.

"Why is she here?" Namiko asked out loud.

"It's just I'm older now and well, to be honest, after seeing her all grown up, I'm not sure how I could handle it again," Sachi said.

"We understand, and maybe this time you could be more involved in the child's life," Kyo offered, "if you want to that is. We won't mind what choice you make."

"Well," Sachi said, stroking her chin in thought. Suddenly she noticed Namiko and Haruhi's heads watching them, "oh speak of the devil."

"Namiko!" Nobu sputtered in shock as he jumped up.

"Welcome home dear," Kyo said a little calmly as he too stood up, "I supposed this is it, the minute that was unavoidable. Namiko, this woman here, Sachi Kitazawa, is your mother."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Namiko, this woman here, Sachi Kitazawa, is your mother."

Namiko gasped as her head spun wildly. She wasn't sure how to feel about the information she had just heard. This woman knew she was her daughter?! And never told her?!

"Honey, Sachi Kitazawa was kind enough to help us have you in exchange for us giving her financial support to be able to open her garden center and shop. She is a kind woman and we called her here to see if she would be interested in helping us in our endeavor to have a second child."

Namiko took slow steps backwards as her face paled slightly. "W-why... didn't you tell me bef-..." Namiko started to ask. She felt like she was going to be sick as she became dizzy.

Not being able to be there at the moment, Namiko dropped her school bag as well as her jacket, making a run for the door.

"Namiko?!" All three of her parents yelled, their voices concerned.

"Nami!" Haruhi yelled, running after her as Namiko disappeared out the door.

She stood on the porch, her breathing heavy and uneven as she nearly hyperventilated. She sighed, reaching down and pulling her dress off of her, revealing a sun yellow tank top and mid-thigh length black denim shorts. She tossed the dress to the ground.

Namiko!" She yelled, walking towards Namiko as she walked towards the sidewalk.

"I-I-I, don't know what to do." She said, her thoughts very confused as she spoke. "They never told me!" She said, sadness in her voice.

"Nami, maybe they tried but couldn't. It may have just been too hard for them at the time."

Namiko looked at Haruhi, nodding gently. "You're... you're right. I think im going to call Hanako and Ritsu." she said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Dialling Hanako's number first. She let it dial. _Ring Ring Ring Ring... Your call has been forwarded to voicemail. Please leave a mess-._ Namiko shut her phone, sighing.

* * *

 _'_ How did I let this happen?' Hanako asked as she slowly followed after Tomomi, Ami and even Hoshiko down the street.

"You're going to love this cake place. They sell some of the best!" Tomomi kept telling her.

"Yeah Hoshiko introduced us to it last week. You'd be surprised how awesome she is at finding places like this," said Ami.

"What about that cake shop Namiko introduced us to back in middle school?" Hanako asked. The other three girls all froze at her comment. Hoshiko put her arm around her shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll like everything I do better," she assured Hanako.

"Oh yeah," Ami agreed.

"They are a little better," Tomomi comment.

"Plus guess who works in the shop next door?" Hoshiko asked, "Omi."

"Right, Omi," Hanako muttered. She had actually found herself avoiding the boy all day for some reason.

"Maybe after we have our cake we should pop over and say hi," Ami suggested.

"You'd be surprised how many boys will pay attention to you when you hang out with Hoshiko," said Tomomi.

"One of my many great charms," Hoshiko boasted.

"Right," said Hanako. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of boys wanting to hang out with her just because she was hanging out with Hoshiko. Something about Kyoya gave off the impression he hadn't want to hang out with her just because she was hanging around with Namiko.

Just then her phone went off. Hanako looked down, a little eager to see if it was Kyoya, but instead it was Namiko.

"Namiko?" She said out loud accidently. The other three girls looked at her with disgust as Hoshiko snatched her phone from her and hit ignore.

"You don't have to worry about that snooty rich bitch anymore. You got real friends now," she said with confidence.

"But I really think she wanted to talk," Hanako said.

"So let her talk to one of her rich friends," said Ami.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's some rich people who find her interesting based upon her having two dads," said Tomomi.

"Huh?!" Hanako asked confused.

"Let's go, I hear a chocolate cake calling our names!" Hoshiko said, pulling Hanako along, not even giving Hanako back her phone.

'But I don't like chocolate cake that much,' Hanako thought. She knew Namiko wouldn'tbe this pushy. Oh, Hanako felt so guilty she didn't answerher phone for her.

* * *

"I can't believe not even Hanako will talk to me now!" Namiko started to cry. "Well maybe Ritsu will be there instead!" She started to dial him up.

* * *

"Keep it up young lord,"one of Ritsu's men pushed as Ritsu worked out in his home gym.

"Right," Ritsu said in between breaths as he kept pushing himself on the bicycle machine.

"Hey young lord, your phone's going off," said Tetsuya.

Ritsu looked at his trainer.

"You got at least 45 more minutes," he said.

Ritsu sighed, "okay, just ignore the phone for now, I'll call whoever it is back when I'm done."

"Alright," said Tetsuya.

* * *

"Ritsu's not answering either?" Namiko sputtered, "Haru... I... I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. "I understand Nami. But come on, let's go back inside. I'm sure Nobu, Kyo, and Ms. Kitazawa are worried."

Namiko shook her head. "No." A tear fell from her eyes. "Haru, I... I want to be alone for a little bit."

"Nami, it's not safe to wander alone. Let me go with you." Haruhi begged.

Namiko shook her head and without warning, ran north, heading in the direction of Ouran. Haruhi sighed, knowing she would never catch up to her, she walked inside, grabbing her yellow dress from the ground.

As she began walking inside, she noticed Namiko's phone on the ground, walking over, she assuned it had to of fallen out of Namiko's pocket, she picked it up, going inside.

"Where is she?" Kyo asked worriedly.

"She... she ran away from me. She wanted to be alone."

Sachi Kitazawa looked both worried and disappointed. "I guess I was wrong. She wasnt happy to truly meet me."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, Ms. Kitazawa. That's not it. I think shes just not sure how to handle the new information. She just needs time to herself."

Sachi turned to look at Nobu and Kyo. "Mind if I stay until she returns?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Ritsu sprayed some water in his face as he came out of his gym.

"Good work today young lord," his trainer praised as he walked out as well.

"Thanks," said Ritsu, "hey Tetsuya, do you have my phone? Do you know who called?"

"Oh it's right here," said Tetsuya, "and oh, it was Miss Namiko."

"Oh shit!" Ritsu muttered, "oh god I hope she's not mad at me that I didn't answer! I got to call her back right away!"

"Uh, young lord, you might want to look outside real fast," his trainer suddenly said.

"What?" Ritsu asked as he hurried to the front of his house. He looked out the window to see someone running. He squinted only to gasp. "Namiko?" He asked. 'Why is she running this late?' Ritsu looked up at Tetsuya and his trainer, "I should go see if she's alright."

* * *

Namiko continued to run until she ran out of breath, her cheeks stained from her tears. She finally stopped, breathing in and out heavily. She breathed in the air, relaxing her heart that was beating like a hummingbird's wings.

She pulled her hair out of its bun, letting it fall down to her shins. She looked around to see where she was, noticing she was, for some reason, standing before Ritsu's house. She bit her lip as she looked at the time on her watch. 6:30? It was around dinner time. She sighed as she turned to still go somewhere else.

"Namiko?" She heard. Knowing that voice all too well, she turned, but was unable to speak. She looked up and down his body that was clothed in gym shorts and a white tank top as he carried a small duffel bag. "What are you doing here at this time of day?" He asked, his tone concerned.

Namiko stood there, frozen, unable to answer him. She tried to shrug it off, going to smile at him until her own emotions betrayed her, letting her tears fall as she collapsed onto her knees.

"Namiko?!" Ritsu exclaimed, his voice full of worry. He looked at her and picked her up in his strong arms, carrying her in. As he carried her in Namiko could make out Ritsu's regular men standing around looking concern. She even noticed Limber and her brother among the crowd. As Ritsu reaches the door, Mr. Kasanoda himself came out, looking concern.

"Is she alright?"

Ritsu nodded at his father. "Yes, she is fine, father. Tetsuya, could you please make us a pot of tea?"

Tetsuya nodded hastily. "Yes young Lord!" He answered, rushing towards the kitchen.

"Hey Boss, think we need to rough someone up for the Young Lord's lady?" One of the men asked.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Kasanoda advised. He watched his son and his son's girlfriend with concern. Namiko's eyes were puffy and she looked emotionally exhausted. "At least not yet."

Ritsu took this time to walk towards his room, setting Namiko down on the floor. He leaned down and removed her black flats, putting them just outside his door.

Namiko looked around his room, seeing his floor bed, the covers an alluring forest green, in the middle of the room towards the wall was a shrine of prayer, with unlit insence in their holders. Looking around in the walls there were self painted scrolls with ancient Japanese calligraphy, saying words such as: Honesty, Trust, Wisdom, Fear, etc. Namiko looked around until Ritsu walked back toward her.

Namiko was silent as Ritsu sat down before her. "Namiko? Please, tell me what's wrong?"

She couldn't respond, her mind feeling guilty for intruding.

"Please Namiko. It's alright. Whatever is going on, I'm here. I'll listen. I'm sure you will be okay, but please, please tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you."

Namiko blushed darkly as she looked into his eyes now, her gaze passionate. Namiko leaned into Ritsu, her head in the nape of his slightly sweaty overheated neck. "Y-you smell nice."

"Namiko?" Ritsu asked, his eyes wide.

She moved closer to him, moving her lips to his cheek. She placed a gentle kiss there before kissing his lips full on. She moved her hands into his hair as she held herself to him, kissing him feverishly. Namiko as she kissed him thought about how smooth and warm his lips were while his hair was so silky smooth as she buried her hands in his bright, shoulder length, apple red locks

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips, her arms massaging his back as

Ritsu was shocked at first but she was so passionate against him that he couldn't help but to reciprocate. Her lips, to him, were soft as silk and as sweeter than sugar. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist, placing one hand in the small of her back and the other to caress the back if her soft neck. He swept his tongue gently along her bottom lip as he kissed her roughly, also holding her to him like they couldn't seem to get close enough. Losing their balance, they felt themselves fall back.

Without realizing it, they both found themselves on the floor, Namiko on her back with Ritsu hovering over her. For a moment, the two didn't mind the intimacy that was about to take place, but a knock on the door knocked them out of their passionate stupor.

"Master, your tea. May I enter?"

Kasanoda moved away from over slowly as Namiko sat there, her cheeks red as she placed her fingers gently against her lips.

"Yes, please do."

"Here you go Ms. Fujioka. I hope the tea us to your liking," Tetsuya said as he walked in with a fancy tray.

Namiko nodded politely. "Yes. Thank you very much for the tea."

"It was my pleasure Ms. Fujioka." Tetsuya was quick as he set the silver tray down before departing from the room.

Namiko sat still, twiddling her fingers. She blushed badly, her heart still racing from their very, almost too intimate, moment. "I-I'm sorry... I took it too far."

Ritsu shook his head. "It is alright Namiko. We just... we can't let ourselves go too far." He said, rubbing her one shoulder kindly.

Namiko nodded. "I know... nonetheless, I... I enjoyed it. I really enjoyed kissing you like that."

Ritsu chuckled. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head, then looked at her seriously as she sipped the tea. "Namiko, please tell me what happened." Ritsu politely demanded.

"W-well... you see," Namiko somehow managed to get our everything that happened when she came home that day, all about meeting her birth mother.

Ritsu listen the whole time without saying a thing. When she finished he gave a sigh. "I knew I should have taken you home today! I could have been there for you!"

"No, Ritsu, it's okay. This whole thing just took me too much by surprise," Namiko insisted.

Ritsu gently stroked her hair, "you want to go get something to eat? We can go anywhere you'd like," he offered.

Namiko sniffed and smiled up at him. "That actually sounds like a good idea," she said. She couldn't believe how happy she was she actually had a boyfriend with her right now to offer up some comfort in a time like this.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Is this place really okay?" Namiko asked as she and Ritsu took a seat across from one another in a booth, "I know it's not that fancy or anything."

"No it's fine, I'm here for you, not me " Ritsu assured her, "besides, I feel uncomfortable sometimes at those places."

"Okay," Namiko said calmly. Ritsu could tell she was still acting a little distant.

"You want to do something else after dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know," Namiko said softly, "I supposed I'll have to go home at some point and face my parents."

"I'll be with you as long as you need me to," Ritsu promised as he reached over and squeezed her hand. Namiko smiled a real smile at him for the gesture.

"Hello, may I offer you both some water to start off with?" the waiter asked coming up to their table and putting some glasses down.

"Yes, thank you," Namiko said.

"Wait, Namiko, Namiko Fujioka?" the waiter asked.

Namiko looked up at his question, "oh hey Omi Nagashi, right? We went to middle school together?"

"Yeah that's right. You're the chick with two dads, right?" Omi asked.

"Is that all you remember about me?" Namiko asked annoyed.

"No, just the first thing that comes to mind," Omi said in a joking tone before looking over at Ritsu, "who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Ritsu Kasanoda," said Namiko.

"Boyfriend?" Omi said, "Wow that's cool, Yamashita would be so sad and jealous to hear that. So can I start you off with an appetizer or something else to drink?"

"I'd like a tea please," said Namiko.

"I'll take a soda," said Ritsu.

"Coming right up," Omi said writing down the orders.

"He seems, nice," Ritsu said once Omi was gone.

"He's okay, a little bland though," said Namiko

"By the way, who is Yamashita?"

Namiko giggled. "He was a boy at my middle school, had a huge crush on me. Would follow me around like a puppy." Namiko laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"I assume he was a nice guy?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, for the most part, but... he was very... clingy, even as friends." Namiko smiled at Ritsu lightheartedly. "I know with you, I made the right choice."

Ritsu blushed before speaking. "So, what do you want to do when you go home?" Ritsu asked, thinking it was best to get back on subject.

Namiko sighed, "I don't know. I supposed I'll want to ask my dads why my mother was so willing to give me up for money. And then also not want any kind of contact with me over the years."

"Well that's what your dads wanted," Ritsu offered up as a possible reason.

"What do you mean?" Namiko asked.

"Well, your dads wanted a kid, and then raise it together since they were together as a couple. Maybe they thought it was best to not have your mom be a part of your life. Like they thought it would make it easier for you to not know who she was."

Namiko thought about it for a moment, "I guess, no wait, she was still willing to give me up for money! Money! What kind of mother is just so willing to give up a child she carried for 9 months just for money?!" A few tears came down her cheeks.

"Well maybe she didn't she want to be mom-mom persay, but she cared enough about your dads to at least mother a child for them and they figured they would make it worth her while," Ritsu said, only to pause, "that didn't sound all that great did it?"

Namiko giggled and wiped away her tears, "no that's okay, I hear what you're saying. It's just still so hard to really grasp this sudden new concept in my life."

"Maybe you'll feel better on a full stomach," Ritsu suggested, "and maybe afterwards we can go to the cake place next door."

"Sure, why not?" Namiko said, "let's talk about something else. Do you think we should try setting up our veggie shop soon? We should probably get some advertisement for it so people know about it."

"Maybe we can ask the host club for help on that," Ritsu suggested as a partial joke.

"Okay, here's your tea and here's your soda," Omi said suddenly coming back to their table with their drinks, "and have you decided what you want to order?"

"Oh no, we're sorry, we've been talking," said Namiko.

"That's okay, let me know when you're ready," said Omi, "oh hey, by the way, have you heard from Hanako recently?"

"Uh no, not since this weekend," said Namiko, "why?"

"Hoshiko said that Hanako was interested in me and I should try asking her out," said Omi.

"Hoshiko?" Namiko asked in shock.

"Yeah, said she could tell that Hanako was interested in me and I tried talking to her today, but it felt like she has been avoiding me," said Omi.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell you," said Namiko.

"Hmm," Omi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sure it was Hoshiko who told you this?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, she's been telling a lot of her admirers to try asking out your old friends Ami and Tomomi. I guess she figured she should help out Hanako too," said Omi before walking over to another table.

"I thought something was going on between Hanako and Kyoya-Senpai," Ritsu said, confused.

"Yeah," said Namiko, also confused, "and why is Hoshiko trying to set her up?"

Ritsu shrugged, "Let's just focus on this right now." Ritsu said, smiling as he kissed the back of her hand.

Namiko nodded as they looked at the menus. When Omi returned, he had a slight smile as he spoke, "So, did you two decide?" He asked politely.

Ritsu nodded, "I'll have the Saba Shioyaki Tei."

Omi nodded and turned to Namiko, "And I'll have Unagi Tei."

"I'll have that right up for you,' Omi said writting down the orders and walking off.

* * *

"See, I told you that place was great!" Hoshiko boasted as she, Ami, Tom and Hanako all left the cake shop.

"Yeah sure," Hanako reluctantly agreed. Granted the chocolate cake did taste good, but chocolate wasn't her favorite flavor and she hadn't been allowed to really tried a cake she wanted. Hoshiko had sort took "care" of everything. Hanako looked at her other two friends. She didn't understand why they were so willing to go along with Hoshiko like that. Didn't they have any free will of their own anymore? Had they always like this and Hanako had just never noticed?

"Alright, now let's head in here," Hoshiko said as she turned to walk into the restaurant next to the cake shop.

"But we just filled up with cake," Hanako protested.

"Yeah but Omi works here," Hoshiko said, "don't you want to pop in and say hi?"

"Uh" Hanako sputtered. To be honest she didn't actually, but she didn't seem to be able to work up the courage to say no. Not that would seem to matter to Hoshiko anyway.

"Come on Hanako," Tomomi said tugging at her arm, along with Ami pushing her from behind, "we'll just order some tea or something so we'll have to talk to Omi at some point."

"Let's sit by the kitchen so we can get a good view of waiters coming in or out," Hoshiko ordered.

"Right," Tomorrow and Ami agreed without arguing.

'I kind of like sitting by the window,' Hanako thought as she was dragged along until they were at a booth near the kitchen.

"Ami, Tomomi, you two sit towards the inside. Hanako and I will sit on the outside so we can make sure we get to talk to Omi," Hoshiko continued to order. Hanako watched her two friends obay Hoshiko so willingly. It made her a little sad. Why were they so different now?

* * *

"What if we try calling your parents and your mother to like nuteral place where everyone could feel comfortable when you try talking," Ritsu suggested.

"Like where?" Namiko asked.

"I know some parks with lovely flower gardens. Maybe it'd be nice comfortable atmosphere to talk," Ritsu suggested.

"I don't know," Namiko said.

Suddenly the two heard a huge commotion of laughter coming from the other side of the restaurant. Both turned their heads to find the source of the noise.

"The Hell?!" Namiko shouted as she practically jumped up from her seat at the sight of the table where the laughter was coming from.

"Is that Hanako over there?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, along with my other friends Ami, and Tomomi," Nam said sadly," with Hoshiko? My worst enemy?!"

"You mean there's a person whose worse than Ayuka?" Ritsu asked.

"She used to pick on me all the time and all because I had two fathers!" Namiko said. Ritsu noticed her clenching the seat tight. "First, my dads drop this bombshell on me and now, this? My friends hanging out with my worst enemy?!" She looked away with disgust.

Ritsu looked between her and the group across from them. He tried pondering what he should do to help Namiko. As he thought it over, he noticed Omi walking up to their table immediately the girl he assumed was Hoshiko started to try getting him to talk with Hanako. Then an idea, a somewhat petty idea came to mind. He wondered what Kyoya would do if he knew Hanako was being forced to be flirting with a boy other than him. He took out his phone and started to text Kyoya.

 _'Hey, Senpai, it's me Kasanoda. I'm here at this restaurant with Namiko and you won't believe who else came in, Hanako. She's being more or less forced to flirt with some guy by some kind of mean looking girl,'_

Ritsu read his text over real fast. It didn't seem to be that bad. He had an eye for noticing when someone was more or less in a forced situation and if someone was being a bully and both Hanako and Hoshiko seem to be falling into the two categories.

* * *

Kyoya looked down at his phone as he sat at his desk, finishing some research he was doing for the next host club theme. The name showed it was Kasanoda? "Why is he contacting me so late?"

He opened his phone and looked at the text. _'Hey, Senpai, it's me Kasanoda. I'm here at this restaurant with Namiko and you won't believe who else came in, Hanako. She's being more or less forced to flirt with some guy by some kind of mean looking girl,'_

Kyoya's eyes widened and he took a sharp inhale of breath. "Lovely Hanako? Being forced to flirt with a guy!" He growled at the end of his sentence. He internally thanked Kasanoda for contacting him as he went to call Hanako.

The dial tone kept ringing but there was no answer. At that point Kyoya almost went into a state of panic. Keeping his cool, he called for his family's driver. "I am going to need a ride somewhere. Just one moment and I will have the address for you."

"Yes sir!" The driver answered respectfully.

 _'Kasanoda. Do you know where Miss Hanako would be at?'_

There was an answer almost immediately. ' _Yes. She's at the same restaurant that we are. It's called BOSS Burger.'_

Kyoya told his driver immediately and they were off.

* * *

Ritsu looked at Namiko. "I contacted Ootori."

Namiko looked back at him, sitting down now as to not cause a scene. "Is he coming here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm assuming. He asked where she might be."

Namiko nodded. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him that it looked like Miss Hanako was being forced to flirt. Which it seems I was right in that. Hoshiko is a pretty big bully isn't she?" Ritsu asked Namiko.

Namiko nodded. "You remember when we first really met? When I was soaked in the pond?"

Ritsu nodded. "You were so sad... I remembered that I felt I wanted to help you." Ritsu chuckled. "But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why you sat in the pond."

Namiko nodded. "Well. As I told you before. It wasn't the first time I had experienced that. Back in middle school I was teased quite often for having two fathers. Hoshiko was the king pin of the bullying. One day, we were standing by the large fountain in front of my school. She was harassing me and I had had enough. I slapped her when she shoved me back and in return she threw me into the pond. She made me a laughing stock for a while."

Ritsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"But now, I am almost thankful for it because it made me stronger and made it easier for me to handle myself."

Ritsu leaned over and caressed her cheek. "I am happy with who you are." He leaned back as Namiko looked over to watch Hanako, Hoshiko, Tomomi, and Ami. "You'd make a damn good mob wife someday." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Namiko asked.

Ritsu smiled and shook his head as their food came to their table.

* * *

Kyoya arrived there quickly, coming through the door. Inside was a greeter.

"Welcome sir. May I get you a table?'

Kyoya shook his head politely. "No thank you miss. I'm just looking for a friend." He said as he hurried passed her and found Namiko and Ritsu. With haste, me moved towards them. "Okay."

Namiko gasped as she looked at him. "Oh, hello Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya nodded to her and leaned down. "Where would Miss Hanako be sitting?"

Ritsu gestured across the restaurant. With a nod from Kyoya, me moved over there quietly. When he got next to the table Hoshiko spoke.

"Oh. Hi there Omi-" She topped mid-sentence. "Who are you? You aren't Omi."

"Oh, I am not here to pester ladies. Forgive me. I am Kyoya Ootori. Friend of Miss Hanako." He looked down to see Hanako looking at him with an almost thankful expression but also confused expression. "Hello Miss Hanako." He said, his expression pleasant.

Hanako shyly nodded. "Hello Kyoya-senpai."

"Now Miss Hanako, I am sure that under the circumstances of the kiss we shared it is appropriate that you may call me by my first name." He stated, presenting a real smile for her, which he never showed anyone.

Hanako cringed as the other girls at the table gasped. "You had your first kiss?! Why did you not tell us?!" Hoshiko hissed.

Hanako sighed. "You really haven't given me the chance to talk to you about myself. If you ladies will excuse me, I think I will excuse myself and eat something with Kyoya. I'll message you sometime later."

"You're just going to leave us?" Hoshiko asked, her tone a sound of disgust.

"Well, he did come here to see me. So it would be impolite to not know what he has to say, wouldn't it be?"

Kyoya put down a ten dollar bill on the table. "Nice to meet you ladies." He said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders before they left. "If you don't mind Hanako. Id like to take you somewhere nice to dine this evening."

Hanako knew he wouldn't take no for an answer so she nodded. "That would be lovely Kyoya-sen-" she stopped and shook her head. "Kyoya."

The grin on Kyoya's face was one of genuine happiness as he led her to his limo.

"Where to sir?"

"Would you please take us to Yakimoto's?"

The driver nodded as Kyoya held the door open for Hanako, getting in after her. Again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Namiko and Ritsu watched from the window next to their table as Kyoya and Hanako walked out of the restaurant.

"Wow, that was quite a show," Namiko laughed.

"Didn't realize Kyoya-Senpai cared so much," said Ritsu, "or that he could act like that. Kind of out of character for him huh?"

"I guess, but it was so sweet!" Namiko said happily. A part of her was glad Hanako hadn't even realize she and Ritsu were here. It would have ruin the moment for her.

"I got to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Ritsu said as he scooted out of his seat.

Namiko nodded before looking back out the window as Kyoya helped Hanako into his waiting car and drive off. 'Who would have thought?' She said in her head with a smile.

"Well, that was interesting," she suddenly heard Tomomi say. Namiko glanced over and saw her, Ami and Hoshiko getting ready to leave.

"Can't believe her! I go through all that trouble to set her up with a good match and she blows me off! She could have at least said she had someone!" Hoshiko expressed loudly.

"I'm thankful for all the boys you've been setting me up with," Ami quickly said.

'Boy, has Ami always been a kiss-ass like that?' Namiko thought.

Suddenly Ami happened to look her way, making direct eye contact with her. Ami looked panicked, so much that Tomomi happened to look towards Namiko as well, a little frighten. She patted Hoshiko quickly on the shoulder. Hoshiko looked at her then followed her and Ami's gaze towards Namiko.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hoshiko said as she walked over to Namiko's table, "all alone here Namiko?"

"Hello Hoshiko, it's nice to see you," Namiko said calmly. Then she fixed her gaze towards Ami and Tomomi who looked nervous. "And hello to your two friends, whoever they are. Are they new to your high school or something?"

"Namiko, it's us!" Tomomi said.

"Us, am I supposed to know you?" Namiko asked before looking away out the window.

"Oh ha-ha Namiko," Ami chuckled angry.

"What? I don't get the joke," Namiko said.

"At least they're not so pathetic that they'd come to a restaurant all alone," Hoshiko said.

"I'm not alone," Namiko said casually, "I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Hoshiko said before she cracked up laughing. Ami quickly joined her. Tomomi however looked on confused before Ami elbowed her in the stomach. Tomomi groaned mad before joining in with a forced laugh as well.

"You could never get a boy to go out with you back in middle school. What made you think you could fool us into thinking a rich Ouran boy would go out with? Especially in a place like this?" Hoshiko smirked.

"Excuse me ladies, can I get to my table?"

The three girls all turned around and gasped in fear, clinging to each other.

"Excuse me," Ritsu said again as he gently pushed Hoshiko aside and slid back into the booth, "food's still not here huh?"

"No not yet, sorry," said Namiko as she reached across and took Ritsu's hands.

"Who are these girls?" Ritsu asked looking back towards the three standing next to them.

"I don't know, some dine and dashers I guess. Though they're really bad at the dash part," said Namiko.

"We're not dining and dashing!" Tomomi insisted.

"What is your deal Namiko?!" Ami snapped, "you keep acting like this!"

Hoshiko just kept looking towards Ritsu, actually looking mad.

"Is he seriously your boyfriend?" She asked bitterly.

"Yes," Namiko said looking straight ahead at Ritsu with a smile.

"And he goes to Ouran?" Hoshiko said.

"Yes," said Namiko again, still looking at Ritsu happily, "in fact he's the soul heir to his family's fortune and business."

"Yep," Ritsu confirm.

"I don't believe you!" Hoshiko declared loudly. "There is no way! No man in middle school, as I said before, would be seen dead with you. Why would a rich Ouran boy want to?"

At that Ritsu slowly turned around with an angry scowl. "Are you calling my girlfriend a liar?" He asked, his tone sounding like a growl.

"Hoshiko, be careful," Ami warned.

"Uh," Hoshiko sputtered.

"Do you seriously believe there's no way I could be a student at Ouran Academy, let alone an heir to a vast family fortune and legacy?"

"Come on! Cut the bullshit. And seriously, she probably doesn't even love you for you. You're ugly, scary looking. She is probably just after the money."

Namiko slammed her hands down on the table before standing up. She took Hoshiko's collar in her hands. "How. Dare. You! I love him with all my heart. You know Hoshiko, maybe you could hold onto a man long enough if his looks weren't a factor for you. He is beautiful and amazing to me and I will never see him as anything but sexy, handsome, and amazing. He is my boyfriend! And I love him. if you know what's best for you, if you don't want me to beat you into a bloody pulp, I'd suggest you people leave."

Ritsu's eyes widened. He had never heard Namiko talk to anyone like that. He stood up and placed a gentle hand on Namiko's shoulder. "Babe, it's okay. Calm down. Let go of her shirt."

Namiko heard him and glared at Hoshiko before letting go and sitting back down across from Ritsu.

"Ummmm..." Hoshiko sputtered as Ami pulled her backwards.

"So I am going to say that you owe my girlfriend an apology!" Ritsu demanded.

"Right, sorry bye!" Hoshiko managed to squeak out as she, Ami and Tomomi ran out the front door.

Namiko actually started to lauget as Ritsu sat back down.

"That was liberating. To stand up for myself."

Ritsu took one of her hands in his and placed a kiss on her hand. "Thank you for talking so well about me."

"I hope you don't believe what they said, that I don't love you for you." Namiko said, looking at him cautiously.

"Of course I don't. I know you love me. And I love you. I know." He said as their food came to the table.

"Your food " Omi said. He leaned down to speak to them. "Enjoy your meal."

Namiko nodded kindly to Omi. "Thank you Omi."

Looking back at Ritsu she pulled her knee length hair up as to not get it into her food. She broke apart her chopsticks and began eating after saying thanks for the food.

Ritsu sat across from her, watching her carefully. He nodded. He would go home with her until she didn't need him tonight. Even though his fantasy wanted to be able to hold her as she slept, he knew that was very unlikely.

She looked up at him and smiled before taking another bite. "Eat Ritsu." She said, grabbing a piece of his protein and held it up to him with her chopsticks. Did she want to feed him? Ritsy blushed darkly, nodding as he shyly took the bite from her chopsticks. "It was delicious right?"

"Y-yeah." He said, his face pink but his tone almost happy.

Time flew by as they finished their meal. Despite Ritsu's pleas, Namiko insisted on paying her part. This also included the ice cream from just down the road. Once they finished Namiko sighed. "I've been away from home for a while huh? I ran from there at around 5pm... it's a little past nine now. I have to face them at some point."

Ritsu nodded, "I'll be there for you. Don't worry."

Namiko's eyes widened as they watered a little but she nodded as the two walked in the direction of her house.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako sat side by side in the limo. Hanako was nervous, seeing his expression was quite conflicted. "Kyoya?"

He looked over at her, his eyes intense. But they weren't angry eyes. He also looked sorrowful, a but out of character for him. "Miss Hanako..." he started.

Hanako watched him carefully as he seemed to be organizing his thoughts.

"I hope I didn't humiliate you too much back there. I was merely unhappy with the idea that after we seem to spend a nice time this past weekend, you seemed to just forget about it by going off with another boy so easily."

"Oh no, you got it all wrong! My friends," she paused for a moment, "actually I don't even know if they should be considered my friends anymore. Anyway the set people sort forced me to come along with them in an attempt to sort of set me up with some random guy." She looked away blushing, "I've been actually holding on to the hope that you would call or contact me."

Kyoya smiled and the next thing Hanako knew, he had his arm around her. "Well, looks like your hope has been rewarded."

"How did you even know where I was?" She asked.

"Oh I have ways of knowing many things," said Kyoya, "but in this case, let's just a few people who you can actually still call friends were looking out for you."

Hanako thought it over for a bit, until a smile came across her face.

"Thanks Namiko, and Ritsu," she said under her breath. Though she didn't exactly know how the two of them knew she was there.

* * *

Namiko had just patted her lips with her napkin as Ritsu paid the bill before looking down sad.

"You ready to go?" Ritsu asked softly.

"I don't know, but we probably shouldn't take advantage of this restaurant's hospitality," said Namiko.

"Come on," Ritsu said helping her up, "we can walk around some more before."

"Sure," Namiko said. She linked arms with Ritsu as they walked around the streets of the stores.

"You let me know when you're ready, even if we have to walk all night," Ritsu assured.

"Is that safe?" Namiko asked.

"You're with me, of course it's safe," Ritsu assured her.

Namiko sighed as she leaned closer to him. They walked around for a while past different stores, not really talking much.

That was until they happened to walk across a store with a big window display that showed a mother and small daughter gardening together.

Namiko suddenly felt a huge sense of anger flowing through her blood.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go home!" She declared in such a tone Ritsu knew not to argue.

As the two drove back to Namiko's home, Ritsu was actually starting to feel a little nervous over her angry look. She was gripping his dashboard like she was preparing to leap out at a moment's noticed, which is exactly what she did the minute they arraived at her house.

Namiko dashed towards her front door as if hell itself was on her heels.

"Namiko, wait," Ritsu shouted as he tried to keep up. Namiko however got to her front door and practically kicked it open.

"Where is she?! Is she still here?!" Namiko shouted as she stormed into the front hallway.

Namiko?" Kyo said as he came to the hallway, startled by Namiko's sudden entrance. "Oh thank God you're home!"

"Namiko's home?!" Nobu said as he too came running into the hallway in shock. "Oh thank goodness you're home!"

Both her dads sandwiched her into a hug. Namiko however quickly but gently pushed them away.

"Is she still here?! I want to talk to her!"

"By her, I assume you mean me?" Sachi Kitazawa asked as she came into the doorway between the living room and hallway. She leaned against the wall sipping some tea.

Namiko glared at her and walked right up to her. "Yes you! My mother! How, how dare you give me up for money! For money! Why?! Why was it so easy to give me up for money like that?!"

Sachi took another sip of her tea. "That's simple, I was young and naive and only wanted to focus on my love for gardening, both with my community garden and my business. I never thought I'd want to be tied down to a family, to a baby. And when your fathers seem so anxious to have a baby, I figured it would be the best way to get what we both wanted."

"So that's it? You just wanted to focus on yourself? All care about was yourself?!" Namiko accused.

"Hardly!" Sachi insisted, "I also felt happy that I could do something nice, unbelievable nice for someone else in this world!" Namiko noticed her hand trembling a little holding her cup. "Every time I felt you move I would feel so happy that I knew I was helping bringing some great joy to this world!"

Namiko was quiet for a moment. "Did I matter to you at all though?" She asked.

Sachi looked down ashamed before walking back to the living room and taking a seat. "Well to be honest, no. I just assumed that I just added baggage in the equation. Your dads were the ones that planted the seed and did their best to tend to you , caring for you, both while I carried you and after you were born. They were the ones paying for my medical visits and clothes while I carried you and even paid for my groceries. Heck, the day you were born, I got to hold you for a little bit and I said to you," she paused again, "I said, 'Well I supposed this is it. You're going to your parents and I'm going to my business. I know I won't be with you as you grow, but I know you'll be fine. Just remember I may not be the kind of mother who raises you but I am glad I could be a mother for a little bit to help make your dads happy. I am very happy I got to be the one who gave you to them.'"

Namiko felt her knees bucket a little. She felt a pair of hands on her and realized her dad Nobu was holding her close.

"I actually thought I would be okay after I gave you up and for a while I was, until that day you came to my garden looking for help. I couldn't believe it, seeing you as a full grown person made suddenly regret everything. Made me regret I gave you up so easily!"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I actually thought I would be okay after I gave you up and for a while I was, until that day you came to my garden looking for help. I couldn't believe it, seeing you as a full grown person made suddenly regret everything. Made me regret I gave you up so easily!" Namiko stepped back for a moment, her eyes starting to water. "Even though I felt like it didn't matter, after I saw you, how grown you were, how... how beautiful you are, and once I found out you were dating... it woke something up in me. I didn't realize my role then."

"W-w-why did you never say anything to me?! Any of you?" She demanded from her fathers and Sachi.

"Namiko, please. we wanted to tell you, but we wanted to tell you when you were older because we felt like you would understand better." Kyo said, his expression sad.

Namiko looked down to the ground, feeling embarrassed to show this side to Ritsu. She turned to him, "I... I don't want you to see me this way... Y-you should go ho-"

Ritsu grabbed her very gently and pulled her to him, hugging her. "I told you I'd be here. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left when you needed comfort most?"

Nobu and Kyo looked at each other quickly before looking back at Namiko.

"I... I understand... but I... I'm confused about everything. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react. I'm happy to know who my mother is... but I'm also angry, and unsure. So, she's here because you both want another child?" Namiko asked her father's.

They nodded gently. "We... we realized how little time left we had you to be our little girl. Ms. Kitazawa wanted to meet you, officially, shortly after she found out about your boyfriend." Namiko looked at her and bit her lip.

"I know you won't just let me into your life, but I would love it if some day you can accept me."

Namiko nodded and walked out of Ritsu's embrace, walking towards Sachi. "It's not that I don't want to let you into my life. I just... I need a couple days to think about all of this."

Sachi nodded and patted Namiko's head. "That's fine by me. If you would like to talk with me, please do come to the community garden center. I'll be there for you." Sachi turned towards Namiko's father's. "Thank you for letting me stay. I should be on my way." She said as she looked at the time, 11pm.

Nobu looked at her. "Please, it's late. Allow me to drive you home."

Sachi nodded. "Thank you Nobu. I will consider you and Kyo's proposition. And when we talk about it, let's have Namiko present?"

Kyo and Nobu nodded, "Of course."

As Sachi left, Namiko took Ritsu's hand and took him to her bedroom. "Hey!" Kyo started, but Namiko answered him back.

"Please daddy. I just... I need him right now. I'll leave my door wide open." Namiko begged. She looked at him, her eyes watering.

Kyo stopped, his mind beyond conflicted. But he could tell that this was important to her so with much control over his true answer he said, "Okay. We ordered pizza, you can take that box with you if you'd like."

Namiko shook her head gently. "Thank you dad. Ritsu bought me dinner."

She took Ritsu gently towards her room. Ritsu took a moment to look at Kyo, giving him a look of complete trust. Kyo's eyes widened as he realized that he felt he could trust this young man. Nodding to himself, he walked towards the kitchen, grabbing another slice.

* * *

Nobu was driving Sachi home, the car was very quiet.

Sachi sighed, "She took that harder than I expected."

"Yeah, well, maybe we did kind of spring it on her too quickly," Nobu said, "or maybe she had a rough day at school. She usually doesn't lash out like that."

"Hmm," Sachi muttered, "I got to figure something out that might help us connect a little. Now that the cat's out of the bag, there's no going back."

"Maybe you could see her at her garden, show some intrest in what she's doing, especially since you two seem to have a fondness for gardening. That's certainly something we didn't give her," Nobu suggested.

"Hmm, maybe I could try," Sachi said, "maybe I could come as a possible adviser for her and the other students. Of course knowing the students at Ouran, they can possibly afford the best garden experts in the world," Sachi muttered.

"That actually sounds a little like Namiko," Nobu said with a chuckle, "but give it a shot. It might make you feel better. And I know it's kind of insensitive of me to bring it back up ,but it might help ease you into the idea of mothering another baby for us."

"Possibly," said Sachi.

* * *

Namiko held the piece of pizza in her hand just staring at it. Ritsu and Kyo watched her in silence.

"If you're not hungry sweetie, you don't have to eat it," said Kyo finally.

"Hmm," Namiko replied.

"Are you full from the restaurant?" Ritsu asked.

"Restaurant?" Kyo said, raising his voice.

Suddenly a piece of sausage hit him on the forehead.

"Not now Dad!" Namiko warned. She sighed and flung the pizza back into the box. "I don't think I could eat anyway, even if we hadn't gone to the restaurant."

Kyo hung his head in shame and gathered up the pizza boxes. Ritsu followed him with his eyes towards the kitchen.

"Maybe this is a sign, that we shouldn't have any more children," Ritsu heard him say. He slowly walked over to kitchen himself.

"You shouldn't give up so easily on it sir," he tried to sat as an act of comfort.

Kyo groaned and flung a dish towel at him.

"No comments from the peanut gallery buddy!" He warned.

"Sorry," Ritsu said as he tried to back away.

"Wait," Kyo said, "that was cruel of me. You're only trying to look out for Namiko in your own way I'm sure. You really do care don't you?"

"Yes sir," said Ritsu.

"What time is it?" Kyo asked.

"Uh about 8:30" said Ritsu.

"It's getting late huh? Why don't you just stay the night?" Kyo suggested.

"Oh, it's not that far back to my house," Ritsu insisted.

"Are you dumb or something? I'm giving you an open opportunity to be near Namiko. In other words, I'm accepting you as her boyfriend idiot. So I'll say again, it's getting late huh? Why don't you stay the night?!"

"Uh yes sir!" Ritsu quickly agreed.

"That's better!" Kyo snapped.

* * *

Namiko could hear Kyo and Ritsu talking in the kitchen, though she couldn't really make out what they were saying. Not that she was concerned too much as long as it didn't sound like her dad was torturing her boyfriend.

Suddenly her phone went off. She looked down and saw it was Hanako.

"Oh hi Hanako," she answered softly.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call earlier. I was with some unpleasant company at the time," Hanako.

"It's okay," Namiko assured her.

"You okay? You sound down," said Hanako, "was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah,' said Namiko, "I met my mother today."

"SAY WHAT?!" Hanako shouted, "You mean like your birth mother or something?!"

"Yeah, that one," said Namiko.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What's she like? Why did she suddenly show up?!" Hanako asked.

"My dads want another baby and they were asking her if she could carry it again," Namiko explained.

"Oh, wow," said Hanako, "well who is she though?"

"Do you know that garden shop a few blocks over?"

"Yeah, been there a few times,"

"Well she owns the store and she runs the community garden next to it," said Namiko.

"Holy shit!" Hanako shouted, "I'm guessing she's the tougher, older sister who's single?"

"Older sister?" Namiko asked.

"Yeah two sisters run the community garden and shop. I know the one who's younger is married and has three kids. They're kind of rowdy," said Hanako.

"Kids?" Namiko asked, "that means I technically have cousins other than Haruhi."

"Yeah I guess," said Hanako.

Namiko was quiet for a moment, trying to take it all in.

"Namiko?" She heard Hanako calling out from the phone.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Namiko apologized.

"Namiko, would you like me to come over tomorrow? I can meet you at Ouran," Hanako offered, "And maybe help with your garden."

"You want to come over?" Namiko asked.

"Sure, that's what friends are for," said Hanako.

Namiko suddenly felt a little tear in her eye over Hanako still calling herself Namiko's friend.

"Sure you can come to Ouran tomorrow! It'll be a good chance for you to see Ktoya-Senpai," said Namiko. She could feel Hanako blushing through her phone.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said, "then afterwards let's hang out, you and me, we need to do that more."

"Thanks," said Namiko, "I'd like that. See you tomorrow."

"Yep, see you tomorrow," said Hanako.

"Thanks, thanks for calling," Namiko said. She did feel good having talk to Hanako. It made her feel she had more support than just Ritsu.

"...and I have the key to the door, got it?!" Kyo snapped suddenly. Namiko jumped just as she turned around and saw him and Ritsu walking back into the room.

"Yes sir of course," Ritsu said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Namiko asked annoyed.

"Just laying down some ground rules for your boyfriend to spend the night!" Kyo said through clench teeth.

Namiko's jaw dropped, looking at him shocked. "You what?!" She asked a slight smile on her lips.

Kyo nodded, fighting with a slight instinct to ask him to leave. "Yes, he is staying the night. Since I laid out the rules for him, I'm telling you too."

Namiko nodded. "Shall we sit at the table and wait for Dad-N so he knows?"

Kyo nodded. "Probably best."

Namiko looked at Ritsu, "Thank you for dealing with me today. I wouldn't have come back home if it were not for you."

Ritsu nodded, moving a hand to her head, petting her hair. "You're welcome dear." He said, smiling.

Namiko grinned and moved to him and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest.

Kyo watched this sadly, he wasnt his little girl's hero anymore. He watched her happy gaze, her eyes shining as she looked at the Kasanoda boy. Looking to Ritsu, he noticed the kind gaze, one that he remembered Nobu and him sharing when they had first gotten together.

Watching carefully. He noticed his daughter lean her head against the boy's chest, her heart over his heart as he carefully and respectfully held her.

Kyo nodded to himself, really feeling that he could trust her and him being together. Under the boy's hair, towards the back of his neck, Kyo noticed something dark. Leaning in a little, Kyo cringed when he realized what that dark spot was... it was a... a... hickey. He sighed, willing his inner instincts away.

It made Kyo want to cry, seeing how grown up his daughter had become. "Daddy?" Namiko asked, looking at Kyo. "Is something the matter?"

He sighed happily. "No dear. Your other father is home." He said as he heard the doorknob jiggling a little.

Nobu stopped as he saw the way Namiko sat. Kyo looked at him and nodded, understanding his feelings.

"Nobu, we are having a conversation, please sit with us."

His husband nodded, moving and holding his hand under the table. "What is it?"

Kyo nodded, "I invited the Ritsu boy to stay the night." He said cautiously.

Nobu gasped, "You what?!"

Kyo nodded again slowly. "Yes, we are here to discuss the rules to them both."

Nobu sighed, his agitation slowly washing away. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are the rules you have?" Nobu asked Kyo.

"One, Ritsu is not allowed in her bedroom after eleven. At that point it will be locked from the outside so he can't enter." Namiko groaned. "Two, he is to sleep in our room. Three, only way he gets out is for bathroom usage."

Nobu nodded. "Seems fair enough." He looked at Ritsu. "Any funny business and there will be even more chores for you, understand?!"

Ritsu nodded, "Yes sir!"

Namiko smiled at Ritsu, moving up to his ear to whisper. "I could free you if necessary." She said quietly, only allowing Ritsu to hear. He blushed and shook his head.

"I want him to trust me."

"Good!" Kyo said, smiling and glaring at Namiko. "That was smooth."

Namiko giggled. "Thought I'd try." She got up and went to the freezer. "You three up for ice cream?"

"Of course Namiko!" Her father's cheered.

Namiko looked at Ritsu. "How about you babe?"

Ritsu blushed as her fathers looked at him. "Sure, that would be great." He said, smiling kindly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ritsu sat in the living/dining room, his phone to his ear. "You're staying the night?" His father asked calmly.

Ritsu nodded to himself. "Yes father."

"What brought this on?" Mr. Kasanoda asked, his voice calm but also sounding slightly curious.

"Well, after she was at our home crying last night, I took her out to eat, she was harassed and after she stood up for herself, she wanted to go home. It was late so her fathers offered to let me stay."

"She was harassed? That sweet girl was bullied? Care for me to take care of it?"

Ritsu rubbing his chin, thinking about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No thank you father. I do believe she stood up for herself quite well."

"Really? She seems a suitable future wife for you." Ritsu choked on his tea. "You alright son?"

"Uh... Uh, yes." Ritsu said once his composure had returned.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Ritsu's father asked over the phone.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be just fine," Ritsu assured him.

"Alright, just behave then. I'd hate to have to send a guard to the house to assist the girl's fathers keep you in line," said Kasanoda.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be on my best behavior," Ritsu kept insisting.

"Alright, good night," said Kasanoda calmly as he hung up the phone.

"Do you think we should still send someone over to Miss Fujioka's home?" Tetsuya asked as he brought in some tea, setting it on his syndicate leader's desk and sitting across from him.

"Nah, I'll trust my son," Kasanoda said as he sipped his tea, "instead why don't we look up those called girls that harassed Miss Fujioka at the restaurant."

"Are you sure sir?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hmm, it helps to know about one's enemy," Mr. Kasanoda said with a smirk as he kept sipping his tea.

* * *

Namiko didn't say anything as she sat on her bed, her knees clung tightly to her chest as she watched her boyfriend. Ritsu sat on the edge of the bed, in silence as well just waiting for whatever Namiko decided she wanted to do. He happened to be wearing some old pajamas of Namiko's dads, a light white t-shirt that hugged his muscular body perfectly, showing all of his toned upper body. As for his pj pants, they were a pair of her dad's, blue and gray striped.

"Sorry for not really showing you a good time tonight," Namiko suddenly said. "A normal girl would have just come over to have fun, the moral kind of course."

"No, no don't worry about that," Ritsu insisted, holding his hands up reassuringly, "believe me I've had worse, much lonelier ones. I'd rather have more days like this when I can spend it with someone I care about than, a calm evening all alone again."

Namiko looked up at him and smiled. "Well, here's hoping next time I come over to your place we can have a much nicer time." At that, Namiko actually moved around until she was lying on her back looking up at Ritsu with a cheerful smile, and her hands underneath her neck.

"You look kinda cute in your outfit," she said kicking her feet, grazing his toned arms in her hands.

"Oh, thanks," said Ritsu blushing and looking down at the spare outfit. "I guess it's true what they say, gay people really do have the best fashion sense."

"Don't be stereotypical! " Namiko scolded as she playfully and lightly smacked his arm.

"Sorry," Ritsu quickly said, a slight smile on his playful pouting lips.

Namiko sat up and kissed his cheek, caressing the side of his face gently, "it's okay, you could have a worse view of gays I suppose."

"I don't think I ever had a negative view towards gay people," Ritsu confessed, "maybe that was because I've never known any. Even now, when I have two who aren't afraid to kill me if it suits their needs, I think I still won't ever have a problem with them."

"I should hope not," Namiko said still smiling. Namiko moved behind Ritsu, hugging his back to her chest as she kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

Ritsu gasped for a moment before smiling and nodding to him. "I love you too."

Suddenly the lights started to flick on and off. Namiko moved away from his back, looking at the doorway.

"11: 30, lights out!" Kyo ordered, as he and Nobu stood in Namiko's doorway. Nobu was holding the baseball bat in his hand as well.

"Alright dads, geez," said Namiko. She leaned over and hugged Ritsu good night.

"Take care okay? Don't let them torture you." She whispered,with a light laugh, in his ear, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Ritsu said as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"Use your phone if you need to use the bathroom or anything sweetie," Kyo said before he shut the door.

"Good night sweetheart," Nobu said, "I'm sure things will be better tomorrow."

"Yeah sure Dad," said Namiko. She moved around until she was under the sheets, looking up towards her ceiling.

'Tomorrow things might be better huh?' She thought, right before drifting off to sleep.

When Ritsu reached Namiko's father's bedroom, he found that Nobu laid down first, closing his eyes. "Where do I sleep sir?" Ritsu asked Kyo.

Kyo pointed to the middle of the bed. "We both are heavy sleepers, unless the bed is moved... so just to ensure nothing happens, between us young man."

Ritsu nodded, not wanting to argue with the two men. Soon, all three fell asleep, until Ritsu unfortunately found out that both of Namiko's fathers are cuddlers and he was truly trapped in the middle of the bed.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako were now in Kyoya's limo on their way to Hanako's home.

Hanako looked at Kyoya. "I truly am sorry Kyoya, but you almost must understand where I'm coming from... you... you kiss me that night and then I don't hear from you for days. I wasn't sure where you stood."

Kyoya nodded, his gaze uncharacteristically apologetic. "I do understand my mistake in the matter. I truly do apologize Miss Hanako. I am new to this... this feeling. I'm not sure about things, so I wanted to give you time, but I suppose I gave too much of it."

"You really don't have to do this you know. I'm a commoner, you're rich. I'm sure there is a woman who could provide much more merit to you and your family than I ever could." Hanako spoke, her voice both sad and honest.

"That's precisely why it must be you for me. I use to think this, but..." Hanako looked at him, his expression undefinable. "I'm not sure what it is, but you have brought out something in me, something I never expected to feel. My family isn't the kind or forgiving sort. I always assumed a woman would be chosen for me, and like my brothers and sister before me, I would just accept it." Kyoya looked at her, his steel gray eyes burning into hers. "Now that..." He couldn't finish, seeing as they were now at Hanako's home. "Please Miss Hanako, allow me to introduce myself to your family, the right way?"

Hanako hesitated before nodding. "Sure... just don't mention the words "commoner or menial."

Kyoya nodded. "Noted." As he got out and helped her out of the car. Hanako waked in, her family all rushing down the stairs.

"Young lady! It's a week day, and it is nearly midnight. Where have y-?!" Hanako's mother stopped as she spotted both Hanako and Kyoya in the entryway.

As soon as her mother stopped, Hanako's father and two other younger siblings stopped, staring at the boy in the doorway with her, helping her to remove her jacket.

"Hanako? Who is this young man?" Her father asked, his gaze puzzled.

Kyoya looked at her and nodded.

"Is this the man who kissed you the other day?" Hanako's little sister asked, giggling.

Kyoya walked before her family and bowed, "It is a pleasure to you meet you. I am sorry for my late intrusion. I was giving Miss Hanako a ride home from dinner. I am sorry for bringing her home so late, I promise to be much more responsible next time."

Hanako's father was shocked by his respectful behavior. "It is nice to meet you as well. Your name?"

"Yes, my name is Kyoya Ootori. I go to Ouran High School with Miss Hanako's friend Namiko Fujioka as well as Miss Fujioka's boyfriend."

Hanako's mother's eyes widened, "You never said she had a boyfriend?!"

Hanako nodded, "Sorry, I'll tell you more later."

Kyoya looked at them. "I hope that we can meet on better circumstances." Kyoya looked to Hanako. "And Miss Hanako, this is where I leave you for tonight. I do hope you will come to Miss Namiko and Mr. Kasanoda's garden again. It would be a pleasure to see you. With your permission may we share cell information?"

Hanako looked at him shocked. "S-Sure."

Kyoya nodded and typed in her cell phone number into his contacts. "Thank you Miss Hanako. I will message you tomorrow?"

Hanako nodded, "Sounds good."

Kyoya smiled and leaned down to place a polite kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well Miss Hanako." He turned to her family, "As well to you. I bid you all a good night." Hanako walked him out before closing the door when her mother shrieked.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" She said excitedly, dragging her daughter to her room.

Hanako sighed with a smile, her mother was waiting for this to happen, guess she would have to tell her all about Namiko as well as her situation with Kyoya. "I'm going to be up all night aren't I?" Hanako asked.

"You bet! I'll get the ice cream and pizza from the kitchen, you are going to tell me everything."

* * *

When Namiko woke up, she stared up at the white ceiling, the sunlight blasting through the curtains as her alarm clock honked at her. Sighing, she slammed the button. She got up, moving to her dresser and grabbing her clothing that she wanted to wear that day, but also pulling out the yellow school uniform dress she had to wear over her clothing. Her normal day outfit was a light foam green top and a black skirt that held a pretty array of flowers. It had been a birthday present from Hanako a couple years back. Once her clothes were on her bed, she headed to her door. It just clicked, was it locked? She was surprised when it didn't move. At first she was a little panicked, but then she remembered that her dad's had locked her in last night on account of Ritsu staying over.

'Right,' she thought slightly annoyed before walking to her phone. She pulled on a bathrobe and She let it ring for a little bit before she heard the groggy voice of her dad Kyo answering.

"Hello?"

"I'M UP!" Namiko shouted as loudly as she could.

"Ah, yes, good morning sweetie," Kyo muttered.

"Was that Namiko?" She heard Nobu ask from the other end.

"Yes, she's up," said Kyo.

"And I'd like out please, I do need to shower for the day and go to school." Namiko stated.

"Yes dear, we'll be right over," Kyo said.

"She sure sounds like her usual self," Nobu said.

"Yeah, I guess, we should get that boy up too huh?" Kyo asked.

"And don't step on my boyfriend!" Namiko warned her dads.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Nobu said. A few seconds later Namiko heard her doorknob jiggling a little and opening to reveal Nobu in person.

"Hi honey, sleep well?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"I guess,' Namiko said as she walked past him out of the room, and into the shower. While there, she bathed and shaved her legs and armpits, once she was happy, she got out and went into her room, dressing into her day wear that she had chosen. Walking out, she hugged Nobu before heading towards her father's bedroom. In there, she stood in the doorway, seeing Ritsu still asleep, on his back, his face so peaceful. She smiled before walking in and kneeling on the side of the bed. Her fathers stood outside the doorway, watching closely. She sighed and rolled her eyes, before she reached over, gently shaking him. She saw a slight smile come from him before he quickly wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, hugging her tightly to him as she laughed.

Kyo and Nobu stood outside and watched, their expressions almost depressed at the love their daughter held for this boy. Even though they accepted the boy, they were still sad over the fact that their daughter was in love. It wasn't until they saw Namiko lean forward and gently kiss the boy's, still sleepy, lips did they realize she was really no longer their little girl.

Namiko kissed him once and Ritsu opened his eyes. "But... I'm still sleepy." He said.

Namiko laughed and nodded. "I know, me too, but if you don't get up you won't get any of my home cooked breakfast and we won't get to school. Don't want to leave Ayuka alone with our garden! Now get up." She kissed his cheek before getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

Ritsu groaned as he stretched. Even Kyo and Nobu couldn't help but to look at the boy's muscles. "Think I should work out with the boy?" Kyo asked, winking.

"I think you are amazing just the way you are, but I don't think it would kill either of us to work out some, need to be in shape for the energy we will need with a new baby,."

Ritsu overheard this. "If you two would like, you are welcome to come to my family's gym whenever you'd like. I'm sure my father would like to have tea with you as well."

In the kitchen, Namiko stood, cooking while all the men sat, when she gave them tea. "It will be done shortly."

* * *

Kyoya awoke, groggy but also oddly energetic. Looking towards his clock, he glared at it, "Why in god's name am I up at 8:00 am?" He stretched and looked at the window in the room. "Oh right, it is Wednesday. Might was well get up."

He sighed, sitting up and going into the shower. Once finished, he walked out and made his way back to his bed when he made eye contact with his cell. Nodding, he grabbed it.

 ** _Miss Hanako,_**

 ** _Good morning. I do trust that you slept well. I would like to treat your father to dinner, to formally introduce myself._**

 ** _Please do let me know if he would be interested in my invitation._**

 ** _Kyoya_**

Nodding, Kyoya made his way down the stairs to see his whole family at the table.

His sister Fuyumi stood up excitedly. "Welcome little brother!" She said, hugging him.

"Please..." their father said, his eyes annoyed. "Kyoya, sit."

Kyoya nodded, taking his seat next to his eldest brother.

"Now, son, I want an honest answer. What in the hell were you doing out so late?" He asked, his tone scolding.

"A friend was in trouble, I was helping them home."

"Was it Suoh? He couldn't have called his own car?" His middle brother asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "No. It was a female friend."

Everyone silenced fast, looking at Kyoya.

"Well I think it was admirable that you helped her. What's her name? Is she rich like us?" Fuyumi sister politely probed.

"Her name is Hanako, and no she's not exactly from a aristocratic family, more like a blue collar family," said Kyoya calmly.

"Blue collar? Are none of the girls at Ouran good enough for you anymore?" asked his middle brother.

"Excuses me, but I will handle this," said their father sternly. He gently dabbed his face with his napkin, "is she by any means affiliate with the Miss Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Yes, she's a close friend with Haruhi's cousin Hanako Fujioka who is also attending Ouran on scholarship," said Kyoya.

"Hard working family? Healthy family?" Yoshio Otori asked.

"Oh yes very much so," said Kyoya.

"Hard working student? Good grades?"

"Yes, as average commoner school goers can be,"

"Hmm, nothing wrong then," Yoshio said as he stood up.

"Father?" said Kyoya's middle brother.

"With no offense to your position Kyoya as my youngest child in general, and knowing you to make the best choice in life, I'll trust your judgment for the time being in regards to your affection towards this girl. However, I may come back with some questions about your relationship in the future, should it get more serious," Yoshio said heading to the front door where a servant stood holding his brief case.

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya. For once it was actually benifitial being the third son.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Still don't see why we have to share," Kyo muttered as he watched Ritsu from across the table politely eating the breakfast Namiko had prepared for them. Namiko had made them omelettes with minimal cheese, but plenty of vegetables.

"Shush," Nobu hissed.

"You're thinking it too!" Kyo whispered mad. Suddenly a mug of coffee slammed down in front of him, some of the coffee accidentally spilling over to his lap.

"Ah!" Kyo screamed in pain.

"Next time I pour the whole pot in your lap, on purpose!" Namiko threatened her dad with a stern look.

"Yes, yes," Kyo said as he cleaned himself off, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"See this is why I keep telling you to learn to keep your comments to yourself,' Nob whispered as he stood up, finishing up the rest of his coffee. After he despised his cup in the kitchen sink, he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day dear," he said. Nobu then moved over to Kyo and kissed him as well, Nobu and Kyo's lips gently touching and pulling away, "you too."

"Thank you," said Kyo.

"Whoa," Namiko heard Ritsu whisper.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never actually seen two men kiss like that, sorry," Ritsu apologized.

Namiko giggled before patting his head, "you get used to it after a while," she assured him, "hurry up now, we need to get to school."

"Right!" Ritsu said. He hurried and shoved the remaing food into his mouth and then taking his plate to the sink as well.

"Bye now Dad-K," Namiko said as she and Ritsu headed to the front door.

"Bye dear, try not to bring any more strays home tonight," Kyo called from the front door.

"Dad!" Namiko shouted back at him before getting into Ritsu's car with him and the two drove off.

"Don't worry about your dad," Ritsu told her, "I suspect if I were to ever have a daughter I'd be a lot worse."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Namiko warned. She chuckled a little about Ritsu's comment before a thought crossed her mind, "Do you want children?"

"Ah!" Ritsu sputtered in shock, "I-I-I, don't know!" He exclaimed, his tone shocked. "I never really thought about it, until now."

Namiko smiled lightly, "Well?" She pressed lightly.

"Well, of course I would like children, I know my father would like grandchildren some day."

"If you had to choose, how many?" She asked curiously.

"Well, when I was younger, I would see brothers and sisters fighting, thinking having a sibling would be annoying, but I realized it's actually lonely. I would have loved a brother or a sister, so I know I want more than one, at least so the children would have a companion."

Namiko smiled, "I know for me I always wanted a big family some day. Since it's hard for my fathers to have children, since it would take surrogacy and more, I wanted to spoil them with grandchildren someday." She giggled. "Of course I won't want a ton, but maybe three or four."

"Four?!" Ritsu asked, his tone shocked.

"Of course, I love children, but I know I'd want them spaced out some, not too much, but a little bit." Namiko said. "I know when Hanako and I were in middle school after sex education class, we would talk about what we would name our sack of flour." She laughed.

Ritsu blushed. Looking at her, he asked, "So, If you were to pick a name, what... what would you pick?" He asked.

"Well I like the name Sakura personally," Namiko said, "or Miyuki."

"Oh, those are nice names," Ritsu said sheepishly, but his tone interested.

"Or for boy names I kind of always liked, Akihiko or maybe, Ritsu."

"You'd want to name a son after me?" Ritsu asked.

"Sure, it's a nice name. Have names you like?" Namiko.

"As I said before, haven't really thought about it before, so not at the moment." said Ritsu.

Namiko giggled before reaching over and kissing his cheek. "Lucky for you, we have lots of time to figure it all out."

When the pair arrived at Ouran, they happened to notice Kyoya's limo also arriving.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai!" Namiko called over to him.

"Ah, Namiko, Kasanoda, good morning," Kyoya said calmly as he walked over to their car, "I wanted to thank you for informing me yesterday about Hanako's situation." He actually bowed in respect to the two of them.

"Oh-no, it's fine," Ritsu assured him.

"How did things go after the two of you left the restaurant?" Namiko asked.

"Good, I treated her to a nice dinner then I got to properly introduce myself to her family. I like to think things are making great progress," said Kyoya.

"That's great," said Namiko, excitedly.

"You really serious about this Senpai?" Ritsu asked, "about this girl."

"Oh yes, I do apparently have a little more freedom in choosing whom I wish to date and what class they maybe in. At least that's the impression I got from my father this morning."

Namiko smiled, "That's very good for you both."

"Thank you very much, good day to you two. I trust I'll see you later I'm sure. Tamaki will no doubt want to help you with your garden."

"Oh, support from the host club, that'll be great publicity for your campaign for president huh?" Namiko asked as she and Ritsu walked on together. All around them, people were still looking at them with excitement and happy.

"I guess, though I could care less if I get the presidency, it's just I don't want Ayuka to kick me out if she wins," said Ritsu.

"Don't sell yourself short," Namiko insisted, "you could make a good president."

"Thanks, we'll see what happens," Ritsu said, kindly putting his arm around her.

They didn't see Ayuka walking past, but she was able to hear what Ritsu said in regards to the presidency of the gardening club.

"Hmm, I wonder how much harder it'd be to become president when there's no garden, tee-hee!"

* * *

Sachi sighed sadly as she unlocked the front doors to the garden store and turned on the electricity. Slowly the lights turn on one at a time around her. She barely paid attention as she walked towards the store office and started to go over the books and prepare the cash register draw.

"I wonder what I'm going to say to her today?" She asked herself, "what can I say to her? What is she going to react when I tell her that I decide to mother her brother or sister for her dad's?" The thought sent a shiver through her body. "I wouldn't be able to just stay away this time, not now, with the cat out of the bag. Something tells me Namiko won't just let this go. She's too much like her father's."

Just then she heard the bells to the front doors ringing.

"I'm coming!" She called out as she hurried out with her cash draw. Much to her surprise she saw Kyo and his brother Ranka there.

"Oh, hi guys," she said, need anything?" Sachi asked as she went behind her counter and put the draw away. "What brings you two by today?"

"Well, just checking in on you my dear," said Kyo, "oh you remember my brother Ryoji correct?"

"Yeah, the tranny," said Sachi, "how have you been?"

"Okay, more or less," said Ranka.

"I take it you told him about your daughter learning the truth?" Sachi said bitterly.

"Him and my own daughter," Ranka said, "it's too bad we couldn't have prepared Namiko more for meeting you."

"Yeah, I know," said Sachi, "but what's done is done. I didn't exactly expect him to her to fly into my arms and embrace me as her mother, but I didn't hurt so much in her rejecting me."

Just then the door to the store jingled with the bell.

"Sorry I'm late again," said another woman walking in. She stopped when she saw Kyo and Ranka, "oh we have customers already? Have you been helped?"

"Asuka, you remember when I was a surrogate mother? Well this is one of the fathers and his brother," said Sachi.

"Oh, so I finally meet one of the fathers, " Asuka said, "I'm Sachi's sister."

"Nice to meet you," said Kyo.

"What brings you by?" Asuka asked.

"I met her yesterday, I met the daughter I birth for them. It didn't go well," Sachi said.

"Oh, why am I not surprised?" Asuka said, "I bet you just went and dumb it in her lap huh? You've never been known for your subtlety you know."

"Thanks," said Sachi, "well long story short, she hatesme more or less, mostly because I gave her up for money."

"Oh please," Asuka said, "she's a teenager now right? All teenagers hate their parents, that's how teenagers are."

"That's true more or less, Haruhi does tend to get mad at me a lot," Ranka said.

"See? You're making a big deal out of nothing," said Asuka.

"She accused me of giving her up for money," said Sachi.

"I thought you gave her up for her real parents. The money was just a thank you," said Asuka.

"She doesn't see it that way," said Sachi.

"That's her name? Pretty," said Asuka, "and of course she doesn't, she's a teenager. She's going to see things differently. You just need to find some common ground."

"You know, I hate it when you talk like you know everything," said Sachi.

"Yeah, there's always that one sibling that does," said Ranka.

"Excuse me?!' Kyo snapped at him, "you're the so called know-it-allof the family!"

"Anyway, I was going to try and find some common ground already," said Sachi, "I'm going to see her at school today. She's apparently a member of the school'sgardening club."

"Oh, she did get something from you huh?" Asuka said with a smirk. "Well good for you. It's about time you took more responsibility for your actions, even if they weredecent actions. Just don't let the teenage part of her get to you. Even if she didn't think you gave her up for money, she'd still find a way to hate you. It's the teenage way."

"I'll remember that," said Sachi. Then she looked at Kyo, "tell your husband, I'll have your second baby too."

"Really?! Just like that?!" Kyo asked.

"Well, it's like what my sister said, the kid will hate me anyway as a teenager. Having it won't make too big of a difference."

Kyo looked like he was going to cry.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

* * *

The rest of the day went well for Namiko and Ritsu. With the exception of the crazy fan still wanting an autograph or details of their relationship. Ritsu sat in class, not really paying attention to the lecture as he thought about Namiko and his conversation in the car. 'We really are too young to talk about that or even think about... but still. What names do I like?' He internally asked himself.

Looking out the window at the windows across the way, he blushed again. He couldn't help but to think about he and Namiko, if they lasted, having children someday down the road. Holding his first child. He knew that whether it be boy or girl, it would fill him with joy, he could only hope that they wouldn't hate him for the life they would be a part of. Though, he knew that any child born from Namiko would be deeply understanding.

Sighing, he looked towards the front of the room, a teacher going on and on about the pythagorean theorem. Why did we need to know this?

Sighing, he just wrote down notes, not paying much attention. Luckily for him, this was the last class of the day before he would go walk Namiko from her class to the garden, today, he felt super excited. As the bell rang, he moved from the room, walking down the hall to her class. Knocking on the door, the teacher opened it slightly, stepping out.

"Mr. Kasanoda?" The teacher asked. "What can we do for you?"

"I was here to walk with Miss Fujioka to our garden project."

The teacher nodded, "We are just finishing notes so if you don't mind waiting." She whispered, motioning him in, now standing just next to the door. Namiko was so absorbed into her notes that she hadn't noticed Ritsu. Ritsu couldn't help but watch her as she wrote down notes for her AP class. He never could understand how she was so smart, but it made him happy. "Okay class and that ends our notes for today. Before you go, I will pass you your tests, Miss Fujioka scored best out of the entire class, passing with a score of 100."

Namiko smiled as she collected her test. As she did, he clapped lightly for her. "Good job Namiko."

Namiko looked over and blushed. "T-thanks Ritsu."

"Now that everyone's tests are passed out, you all may go. See you tomorrow. Remember, we have a test tomorrow, so do not forget to study."

As Namiko quickly packed up her school bag, she walked over and took Ritsu's hand in hers, walking with him towards their garden. On the way, Namiko stopped at the bathroom near the classroom and removed her school dress. When she walked out, Ritsu blushed slightly, "Sorry, sick of getting dirt on my dress."

Ritsu nodded as they continued down the hallway.

* * *

"Tamaki-Senpai? We're helping Namiko out with her garden again today?"

Tamaki nodded excitedly. "Why of course! We all must be kind and princely in helping your sweet cousin and Kasanova in their pursuit to make those commoners happy and healthy!" He said, his eyes dramatic as he winked at her.

Haruhi tried to hide her blush. Even though she wasn't sure where they stood yet, she knew that Namiko had been right, she did feel for the princely idiot.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi walked silently towards the garden, walking passed the front entryway.

"Haruhi!" They heard, turning they saw Hanako running, her face pink with heat exhaustion from running. Once she caught up to them, she stopped and breathed heavily for a moment before Kyoya kindly handed her a handkerchief. She looked at him and blushed. "Oh thank you." She gently patted her face.

"What brings you here today?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to come and help again today... also, I passed someone along the way, she asked if I knew Namiko and where her class was." Hanako said, pointing to no one other than Ms. Sachi Kitazawa.

Haruhi gasped but bowed respectfully to the woman. "Hello Ms. Kitazawa."

The woman smiled politely at Haruhi's respectful manner, the men all following suit for a moment.

"Haruhi, who is this lady?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"This is Namiko's biological mother. She was the surrogate that allowed Namiko's fathers to have a daughter." They all looked at the woman and nodded.

"That would explain her black hair!" Hunny exclaimed happily. He walked over to her and shook her hand. "Hello! I'm Mitskun." Hunny pointed to Mori, "And that is my cousin Takashi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kyoya looked at Hanako and Hanako gave him a thumbs up. He looked at her confused at first until she explained, "My father said yes to dinner with you. He said he would be honored to accompany you."

Kyoya smiled politely and nodded.

Ms. Kitazawa nodded politely. "Pleasure." She looked at Haruhi. "So Haruhi, I was wondering if you suppose Namiko would be opposed to the idea of me helping her and her boyfriend with their garden."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I think she'd like that very much ma'am. We were actually heading that way if you'd like to follow us."

The woman smiled, "Yes, thank you."

As they continued towards the garden, they heard a scream, Haruhi immediately recognized it as Namiko's. "That's Namiko!" She said, running towards the garden. Once they were there, they gasped at the scene. The once beautiful garden full of near ready to harvest plants had been destroyed. The plants had been shredded by what looked like a weedwacker, the dirt had been drowned in water, and vegetables were smashed.

They looked over to see Ritsu holding Namiko. "I'm so sorry Ritsu! It's all my fault! If only I wouldn't have stood up to Ayuka."

"No, how could you say that? No one could have predicted that she would do this. It isn't your fault."

Namiko sighed. "What are we going to do? It's ruined. At this rate, you definitely won't have a chance at being garden club president." She said, sifting her hands through the mud that once was dirt.

"Come on! Have your father's taught you nothing?!" They heard. Looking over they saw Ms. Kitazawa, her face stern. She walked over to Namiko and squatted down. "How could you just give up?!" She shouted. "You're wrong. There's still plenty you could do with this garden. There is plenty to salvage. If we all work together, we can fix this and make it so you guys will have a shot again. There is a plot right next to this one, I have seeds we can use to replace the destroyed plants."

Namiko looked at the woman who she had just truly met only yesterday. Her gaze skeptical.

"Look, I know you don't quite trust me yet, but either you can mope over this or you can let me help you and get this garden back on track."

Namiko hesitated for a moment when Ritsu reached his hand out to Ms. Kitazawa and shook her head.

"It would be greatly appreciated."

Namiko nodded. "Yes, it would be. Thank you Ms. Kitazawa."

"If it's all the same to you, you may call me Sachi."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Don't dig too deep, those ones can still recover," Sachi told one of the volunteers.

"Right," she said.

"And be careful with the ones you stake. Don't tie them too tightly," Sachi called out.

"Will this seriously help?" Haruhi asked.

"The stakes help keep the plants upright and therfore which will help their roots dig into the earth and get more sun. It's the best method," Sachi explained.

"Your mother sure seems to know what she's doing," said Ritsu as he and Namiko planted some replacement seeds.

"I should hope so," said Namiko, "otherwise her store be just a fraud too."

"I'm no fraud," Sachi said as she walked past, towards Hunny, helping him pat the dirt carefully, "not even as a mother."

"That's up for debate!" Namiko shouted at her.

Everyone was looking between Namiko and the older woman, their expressions curious about what had happened. Ritsu looked and then glanced at Namiko whose expression was slightly mad but tearful.

Ritsu put his hand on her shoulder, "calm down," he said, "she is being very helpful." He whispered.

"Hmm," Namiko muttered as she kept digging plant, getting dirty, "I'm going to have to take a bath when I get home." She looked at Ritsu, "and so will you."

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Ritsu, chuckling as he wiped off the dirt on his shirt.

"Maybe we should take one together," Namiko teasingly whispered seductive.

"Ah?!" Ritsu exclaimed, his cheeks going red as he nearly fell over.

"Nami?!" Haruhi scolded, her cheeks even red from the comment.

"Not going to happen young lady," Sachi suddenly said walking by again.

"Hey, who asked you?!" Namiko shouted at her.

"Your fathers," said Sachi, her glaze maternal.

"I was only joking," Namiko groaned mad before looking back at her work. "So do you think we can still open the shop at the shopping arcade soon?" Namiko asked as she kneeled down closely to Ritsu.

"Probably, if what your mother says is true about saving some of these. It just won't be able to give out as much as we'd like." said Ritsu.

Namiko nodded, "well, maybe it's best we start out small."

"Namiko," Sachi said suddenly, "you know if you want more for your shop your doing, I can offer to donate seed packets and spots at the community garden for people as well,."

"Why would you want to do that?" Namiko asked, her tone curiously polite.

"To quote, 'give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish and he'll eat for life'" said Sachi, her tone also gentle.

"Couldn't hurt," Ritsu agreed, "I'll even help cover the cost for the seeds."

"What?! Ritsu!" Namiko moaned.

"We'll work something out," said Sachi.

"Excuse me Ms. Kitazawa, can you help me with this?" a different volunteer asked, pointing to the tomato plant spikes.

"Coming dear," Sachi said hurrying over.

"This is going to keep going now huh?" Namiko asked, looking at Sachi. Her expression was exactly hateful, but just cautious.

"I'm here," Ritsu assured her, gripping her hand. He looked at her and pulled her to him, Namiko leaning her head on Ritsu's shoulder for a moment.

"Thanks," said Namiko.

"Tee-hee, what's going on here?

Namiko and Ritsu looked up and saw Ayuka standing at the edge of the garden bed looking smug.

"Looks like someone couldn't take proper care of their garden. I wonder what the former president will say when he comes back to inspect this and sees the dirty vegetable garden looking even nastier while my pretty flower garden looks bright and pretty as usual."

Sachi watched silently, wondering who the woman was. Clearly she knew it was someone no one in this garden liked, judging by their expressions.

"You want to look dirty too!" Namiko shouted as she stood up. Ayuka merely giggled her annoyingly sweet giggle.

Namiko groaned at the annoying girl, the sound almost sounding like a growl.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Ayuka giggled.

"You bitch!" Namiko yelled, running at the girl, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Namiko!" Ritsu also shouted as he gently grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Ayuka.

"So cute..." She rudely patted Namiko's cheek. "Maybe I'll let you stay in the club just so I can watch you have this kind of reaction over and over again. Tee-hee!"

"Oh you!" Namiko shouted as she tried grabbing a lump of dirt to throw.

Namiko was just about to chuck it at Ayuka when Sachi gently took her wrist.

"Namiko that certainly won't help."

Namiko sighed and ripped her hand away from Sachi and walked off towards the bathroom.

Haruhi watched nervously and followed Namiko to the bathroom. "Namiko? What is wrong?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how to act towards her. I'm still angry with her, for giving me up like she did, but I also want to accept her. I'm really high strung. I just want to spend alone time with my boyfriend, you, and Hanako."

Haruhi nodded. "I know you're confused, but she came here to help you. You have to consider that she may be trying to make up for all that she's missed and for giving you up."

Namiko nodded, walking over to the sink to cool off her face with cold water. "I'm trying... but it's like my emotions don't want me to. I... I just don't know what to think of the woman yet."

"Even so, she is your biological mother. Perhaps you could be a little less hostile? You never know, you may like the woman."

Namiko sighed but nodded. "You're right."

Namiko and Haruhi walked out to see Sachi sitting at a bench. Namiko looked at Haruhi, nodding before walking over to Sachi and sitting next to her.

Sachi grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to Namiko. "Your face is dripping dear."

Namiko looked at the woman's sad expression. "Thank you for helping with the garden." Namiko took it as she dried her face.

"Look, I know I came into you life unexpectedly..."

Namiko held up a finger. "No, please, hear me out?"

Sachi nodded, looking at Namiko gently.

"I am sorry for how I've been acting. I really am. I've just been really confused and emotionally high strung. I mean, I was shocked to suddenly find you at my house and then to suddenly find out you are my mother. It was a lot for me to take in. I've been angry... but I'm not really angry with you. I mean, I was... but I'm not anymore. I get it now."

Sachi's eyes widened a little, looking to Namiko, her hands clasped together.

"I would love to accept you, I just need some time to adjust to the idea I have a mother now. It's something I never thought I would have. I would be grateful if you would birth my brother or sister. I would like to become closer. I really would."

Sachi nodded. "I understand dear. I've spoke with your fathers. I have decided to accept their offer, but this time... I've made the deal to stay around. I'll be around a lot more."

Namiko nodded, smiling. "I'm glad."

On Namiko's shoulders, she felt to big strong hands she recognized. She giggled and looked up seeing Ritsu. He leaned down and politely placed a gentle kiss on Namiko's forehead. "I'm proud of you."

Namiko huffed, playfully.

"What?" Ritsu asked, his expression confused.

"Man, I was hoping for a kiss on the lips." Namiko teased, glancing at Sachi, winking, letting her know she was teasing.

Ritsu chuckled lightly. "Maybe when I drop you off at home." He said as he kissed the crown of her head. Gently he took her hair out of it's ponytail, letting it fall to just above her knees. "You're hair looks great today."

Namiko chuckled as she winked at him, Ritsu heading back to the garden.

Sachi looked at Namiko, her expression unreadable. "You know. Even though I and your father's were skeptical before, I don't think there is anything for us to worry about. He seems like a kind young man."

Namiko blushed. "He..." She smiled at him, his muscular lanky body working on the garden. "He really is."

* * *

Just as the sun was beginning to slightly sink below the horizon, they were about to go home, when they found Kyoya placing something down, hiding it in the nearby bushes.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Namiko asked.

"Kyoya?" Hanako asked.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ritsu.

"I'm setting up a waterproof, camouflaged camera, in case this happens again. Then we know who to confront." Kyoya said, his tone dull. He stood up, stepping back, "Yes. Perfectly hidden."

Sachi smiled. "Great plan Mr. Ootori."

"Thank you ma'am."

Ritsu looked over, "Let's get home guys. Thank you all for your hard work! We will see you all here on wednesday!" He looked towards Namiko. "Let's get you home."

Namiko nodded and looked at Sachi. "Do you have a ride?"

She shook her head. "One of your fathers dropped me off here."

Namiko looked to Ritsu. "Could we give her a lift home?"

Ritsu nodded. "Of course. Please allow us to get you home."

Sachi nodded thankfully. "Thank you very much."

Kyoya looked at Hanako. "Yes, let's get you home so I can take your father and your mother to dinner. I would like to introduce myself properly."

Hanako blushed. "I can only imagine how that will turn out."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My father is going to question you on everything about you."

Kyoya chuckled. "That's alright. I'll take it head on."

* * *

As Kyoya's limo pulled up to Hanako's house, both got out as he walked her to the door. When they entered, Hanako's father and mother were dressed in their best wear.

"Wow, mom and dad! Looking spiffy."

Her father chuckled. "Thank you sweet pea." He looked to Kyoya. "So, Mr. Ootori. We are ready whenever you are."

Kyoya nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Hanako's cheek. "I'll message you later."

Hanako blushed and nodded, waving him and her parents off.

"So, young man, what grade are you in exactly?" Mr. Kokan asked.

"I'm a senior in high school," Kyoya said calmly.

"A senior?" Mr. Kokan said, sounding like he didn't know how to react to such a thing.

"So, you'll be in college next year while Hanako'sstill in high school?" Mrs. Kokan said rubbing her forehead, trying to grasp the concept.

"Yes, and when I start school I plan on pursuing either a degree in medical or business to help with my family business," said Kyoya.

"Family business? What does your family business do?" Mr. Kokan asked.

"Oh we're the biggest medical company in Japan and one of the top 10 in the world," said Kyoya, "chances are you've used our services at one point and didn't even realize it."

The couple looked at each other uncomfortable. "Well it's good to know you do such a good services for the country and the world," Mrs. Kokan said.

"You don't think he's using Hanako as some sort of sick rich person trick or right of passage thing?" Her husband whispered.

"Shush!" Mrs. Kokan hissed.

"Hmm?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing, it's just so interesting someone like you would show some intrest in our daughter," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Hmm, well I can assure you it's totally legit," said Kyoya calmly.

"Uh, um, nice," said Mrs. Kokan. She looked at her husband. "At least he seems more legit than any of those bimbos

* * *

Ritsu pulled up to Sachi's home. "There you are ma'am. Have a good night." He said as Namiko moved to the front seat.

Sachi leaned in. "I'm coming to your house tomorrow Namiko, having a meeting with you fathers about the second surrogacy."

Namiko nodded, waving as they drove off.

Sachi walked into her home, sighing as she smiled. "She finally accepts me?"

Sachi walked into her apartment, setting her keys down on the table in the bowl. She smiled as she went into her bedroom and went to the shower before dressing into her pajamas. She sat down as she ran her hand over the fur of her grey and white cat, Sakura.

"So, a second surrogacy pregnancy... What do you think Sakura?"

The cat meowed, rubbing her head on Sachi's hand.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

On the way back to Namiko's, Namiko took Ritsu's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I am sorry for how hostile I was today... I've never been like that."

Ritsu nodded. "It's alright. I just hope that you're okay. Truly."

Namiko nodded. "I think I'm alright now. I've just been too confused to truly think straight." Namiko leaned over and kissed his shoulder very gently. "I am really sorry to you. You of all people should have never seen me that way."

Ritsu blushed, nodding and winking at her just as they pulled up to Namiko's house.

Little did they know that Namiko's father's were sitting on the porch, having their early evening tea when they saw the boy's car. "Namiko's home!" He sighed happily to himself.

"Let's hope she doesn't bring the stray in." Kyo teased, winking at Nobu.

They watched carefully as Ritsu let Namiko out of his car, opening the door for her and offering her his hand.

 _"Now that you've made up with your mother, you seem to be in a better mood."_

They hear Ritsu say. Bother Kyo and Nobu breathed out relieved.

 _"Yes. I do feel much better."_ Namiko looked up at Ritsu, biting her lip as she winked at him. _"Think I could get a kiss?"_

Her father's silently groaned, but kept watch, making sure they boy didn't take it too far.

 _"I'd be dumb to say no to that."_ Ritsu said, gently, caressing Namiko's cheek with his hand as he drew in closer, pressing his lips gently against hers. This saddened Nobu and Kyo, it worsened for them when they watched Namiko wrap her arms around his neck, moving her hands into his long rose red hair. Ritsu slowly and gently placed his hands on her hips, gently pulling away from the kiss. _"Good Night Namiko. I will see you in the morning."_ Ritsu said, placing one last gently kiss on just under her jaw. He walked away and got in his car, driving away and honking as he got to the end of our street.

Kyo and Nobu looked at one another as Namiko happily pranced into the house, immediately moving to the kitchen. "Dads! I'm home! What are you hungry for?" She called out.

Nobu laughed. "Well, at least she's back to being her happy self."

Kyo nodded, his annoyance for the Kasanoda boy slowly fading. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.'

* * *

Kyoya drove Hanako's mother and father back off at home. "It was a pleasure dining with you. I do hope that you find me a guy appropriate and good for your daughter to date?"

Mr. Kokan smiled slightly. "I do like you. I am sure that you are a good fit."

"Thank you si-"

Mr. Kokan put a finger up. "But I will say this. If you hurt her at all, rich boy or not, you will deal with me. Understand?"

Kyoya was shocked at first before nodding. "I understand completely sir. Thank you for joining me for dinner. I do hope to see you two again soon." Kyoya said as the door was opened by the driver.

Kyoya smiled and pulled out his phone, messaging Hanako. "Mission complete. Good Night Miss Hanako. Sleep well."

* * *

Tamaki was sitting at Haruhi's table, awaiting a meal from Haruhi as Ranka sat grumpily on the other side of the table.

Ranka knew that the two were starting to become more than friends and the idea made his blood boil. "Remind me idiot. Why are you constantly coming here?" He asked, growling.

"Dad! Enough!" Haruhi said, glaring.

"Are you in love with my daughter or something?" He asked, his eyes glaring.

Tamaki gasped, his Sapphire Blue eyes wide as he covered his mouth as his face became pink. "I-I-I..."

Haruhi sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry about this Tamaki. Perhaps we should call this a night. Maybe next time I'll go to your home. We can integrate it."

Tamaki gasped, smiling brightly. "Really?! I would love that! Please please do!"

Ranka looked at the two as Tamaki excitedly took Haruhi's hands in his as Haruhi blushed slightly her expression annoyingly amused. Ranka sat sit, tapping his finger nails on the table, boiling on the inside until the boy left. "You like him Haruhi?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm sure I like him, but not sure if we should go further."

"But you can't! You're supposed to be daddy's little girl forever!" He exclaimed, dramatically crying.

"Well... Dad. I'm sorry, but you know as well as I do, no matter how much I love you, I can't stay your little girl forever. Some day I'm going to want to marry, to have-"

"Please, let me picture you as my sweet little girl for now. Please?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes again laughing. "I'm not sure of who's more dramatic. You or Tamaki."

Ranka cried, his voice sounding offended. "How could you?! Compare me to the blond idiot?!"

"You and him personality wise are pretty similar. Even if you don't see it, everyone has."

Ranka huffed as Haruhi set a glass of tea before him.

"Drink up. It'll settle your nerves."

Ranka smiled as he slipped peacefully from the cup, looking out the back patio doors at the dark outside.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Namiko moaned sleepily as she managed to pull herself out of bed and prepared for the day. She pulled on the school's bright pastel yellow dress and her black flats. Today she decided to braid her knee length hair, her braid simple but adorable, not wanting it in it's usual ponytail.

When she came the kitchen, she found her dads in conversation.

"They'd be outdated anyway," she heard Kyo said.

"But how much new stuff can we afford?" Nobu asked.

"What new stuff?" Namiko asked as she stood into the kitchen, and grabbed some bread for toast.

Here dads looked at each other.

"We're discussing what we need to get ready for the new baby sweetie," Nobu finally said.

"Oh that thing," said Namiko.

"I hope you won't refer to your new brother or sister as a thing," Kyo scolded.

"I'll call that kid any name I want. It's just going to be an annoyance to me," Namiko joked, "that's what Uncle Ranka always told me."

"Oh" Kyo groaned.

"I could see you being a pain in the neck to Ranka growing up," Nobu said laughing.

"Hey!" Kyo snapped.

Nobu laughed some more before looking back at Namiko, "honey, are you really okay with the idea with me and your other dad having a new baby, especially with your mother?"

Namiko sighed and turned her attention back towards the toast.

"I'll be able to handle it I'm sure," she assured in a sincere voice.

"I should hope so," said Kyo, "if you're getting serious with your redhair prince, your kids are going to need an aunt or uncle to teach them how to give their parents are hard time."

"They'll have Haruhi, she'll be like an aunt to them," said Namiko.

"Yeah but your dad screwed up in teaching her how to misbehave for her dad," said Nobu.

"You didn't hurt either," Kyo reminded him.

"Anyway," Namiko interrupted, "I think a baby brother or sister would be kind of cool. Actually a sister would be awesome. I'd have someone on my team for a change."

Both her dads shared a look.

"Hmm, I supposed it would be nice to maybe level the playing field," Nobu joked.

"Mmm," Kyo groaned, "well both you and Namiko always gain up against me. If we do get another girl, she's mine!"

"We'll see," Nobu said, winking at Namiko.

* * *

Namiko was actually still smiling as she and Nobu headed out. Ritsu was already outside waiting for her. The look of her smiling looked refreshing.

"Have a good day dear," Nobu said, waving to her next to his car, "you too Mr. Kasanoda."

"Thank you sir," Ritsu called out, waving back. Then he looked at Namik. "You seem to be in a better mood today."

"I feel better. My dad's and I had a lively conversation about the new baby," Namiko explained.

"Namiko!" She suddenly heard Kyo call out from the front door. "Honey, when you come home today, let's go baby shopping. Or at least browsing, just for kicks."

"Sure Dad-K," Namiko called back.

"I can bring you home early if you want," Ritsu offered as he drove off.

"Sure," Namiko said, "I hope the garden's still in tacked today."

"I would assume Kyoya-Senpai's security cameras would work just fine," Ritsu said, "I was thinking of leaving early today myself anyway. I was going to meet with the operator of the Twee Shopping Arcade about having a booth to sell our vegetables."

"You sure you want to do that alone?" Namiko asked.

"Why not?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, it's just, we've been working on this together, I assumed that'd be something we would do together," said Namiko.

"I know, but I also have to learn how to handle things on my own, other than the Yakuza way," Ritsu tried to explain.

"Oh I get it," Namiko said. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Well this is something you feel you have to do alone, I'll be supporting you through my love."

"Thanks," Ritsu said.

When the two got to school and managed to make it past their "fans" they headed to their garden. They were relieved to see it was still in tacked with no signs of damage.

Namiko breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd hate it if we'd have to fix it all over again," she said.

"Yeah," Ritsu agreed.

"Tee-hee,"

Namiko groaned as she turned around to see Ayuka heading towards them.

"Oh look, you managed to fix your little dirt patch. It looks a little passable," she said.

"Yeah, but please don't get too close. We don't want your toxic breath on them!" Namiko said, throwing her arm up in front of her.

Ayuka giggled again.

"Oh did you hear by the way? The former garden club president is coming for a pre-inspection before his final inspection and choice for a successor."

"He is?" Ritsu asked, slightly worried. He looked at his garden again. Even though they had managed to restore, it didn't quite look presentable.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he can come look at my beautiful flower garden before he comes look at your excuse of plant life. Maybe you can change it up a little before that," Ayuka said, giggling again and walking away.

Namiko groaned mad before once again reaching down to pick up a clump of dirt.

"Don't!" Ritsu insisted grabbing her hand.

"Did you know the former president was coming?" Namiko asked.

"No," Ritsu said.

"This is all her doing! She probably called him to ask if he could!" Namiko insisted.

"Possibly," Ritsu said, right as his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw it was a text message from the former president himself.

 _ **"Hey Kasanoda, Miss Shinneri asked if I'd like to come see the progress of her garden before my final inspection so I was wondering if you'd be okay if I also stopped by yours to check out your progress,"**_

Ritsu sighed as he read it before showing it to Namiko.

"See?! That little bitch! Well the jokes on her! I'm sure he's still going to like it!" Namiko insisted. Ritsu smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the support," he said.

"I'll call my dad and ask if we can do the baby browsing some other time so thatI can be here with you when he comes," Namiko promised.

"And. I'll try rescheduling my appointment with the arcade manager," Ritsu said, sounding a little upset.

"We'll get this going you'll see. It'll be amazing, even if you don't win," Namiko said.

"You're right," Ritsu agreed, hugging her tighter.

* * *

"No honey, I understand, that does sound important. We can try baby shopping another day. Good luck sweetie," Kyo assured his daughter over the phone. He hung and sighed.

"Well, guess I'll just keep looking at these color swatches for the baby's room," he said to himself.

Just than his doorbell rang. He hurried over to the door and was surprised to see Sachi there.

"Hey," she said, "I was wondering if you weren't busy enough to maybe go over our legal agreement about your second baby," she said.

"Sure, come in," Kyo said.

The two sat down in the kitchen as Kyo pulled out some of the paper work.

"So should we keep it the same as last time with the same amount?" Kyo asked.

"Actually, I don't need too much money this time around. The last time I was a surrogate mother, I was just starting to get on my feet, start my business and all. But now my business is booming and I'm good financially speaking. So you can cut my pay in half or even more if you wanted to. Save it for Namiko and the new baby."

"You sure?" Kyo asked. Sachi nodded. "Well okay, I'll write that up."

"I was also thinking that if you ever need financial support for your children, you can add me down as a benefactor. I mean, I probably will get a little more involved this time. Namiko knows who I am now and I don't want to hurt the next one by them thinking it didn't want them like Namiko assumed, but I will gladly help if need be."

"Okay, we'll add that to the contract then," said Kyo.

"May I ask one more thing?" Sachi asked.

"Sure," said Kyo.

"Can I offer a suggestion for a name for the baby? You don't have to like it, but I did want to throw one out there," said Sachi.

"Well of course, please by all means," said Kyo.

"Well, I was thinking for a girl Miyuki and a boy Akihiko," said Sachi.

"Oh those sound like nice names," said Kyo, "I will definitely keep those in mind."

"Thanks," Sachi said, "well, I'll make sure to set up an appointment with the fertility doctor to try and figure out when my body is ready again and I'll let you know when we could try."

"Thank you so much for doing this again for us Sachi! I know it's hard on you especially now," Kyo said as the two stood up and he actually hugged the woman.

"Thank you for letting me know I can do something good in this world," Sachi replied.

* * *

All during the day, Namiko and Ritsu could feel the nervousness of the former president's visit building up inside of them.

The two barely ate their lunches and instead sat together holding hands off in the corner during the whole lunch period.

"You know what?" Hikaru said as the host club watched the couple from a nearby table.

"We should even the stakes by doing a little "work" on the psycho princess's garden," said Kaoru.

"No!" Tamaki declared, "it'll just get pinned back on Bossanova and the last thing he'll need is more trouble with the candidacy for garden club president."

"Fine," muttered the twins, slouching in their seats, no doubt disappointed they wouldn't be allowed to try whatever evil scheme they had concocted.

"I'm sure the former president will understand if something happened to the garden that was beyond their control," Haruhi brought up hopefully.

"You're very optimistic Haruhi," Kyoya said, "and in this case, your optimism maybe rewarded. The former president is a rather reasonable man so, if Bossanova and Namiko can present their argument well enough for why the garden is in not quite tip-top shape, he should be more than understanding of the situation."

"I'm glad," said Haruhi.

Just then she felt something buzzing in her pocket. "Why am I getting a text from Hunny-senpai?" She asked out loud.

Nearby at the other table, Namiko was getting a text from Hunny as well.

It read, _ **Nami-Chan, Haru-Chan, I have a special surprise for you today for gardening. meet me by the outdoor girls bathroom near Boss-Chan's garden after school okay?**_

"A surprise for gardening?" Namiko asked out loud, "let's hope whatever it is, it can help with the former president."

"Yeah," she heard Ritsu mutter.

"That's Mori-Senpai's line remember?" Namiko joked. She squeezed Ritsu's hand tighter. "Don't worry, no matter what happens today, even if he's disgusted with the garden wet still have time before the final decision to sprooce it up right?"

"You're right," Ritsu said, "I just, I've really been feeling proud of our garden lately and to have it get destroyed and have the former president not see who it looked like when it was great shape, it's just...,"

He felt another squeeze from Namiko, "I'm sure he'll be impressed, so don't worry about it. You know how I know? Because I'm impressed with you and your work."

"Thanks Namiko," Ritsu said, stealing a quick kiss.

* * *

After school that day, Haruhi and Namiko went to meet up with Hunny-senpai as well as Mori, while Ritsu found himself standing on the edge of his garden along with the host club and his other volunteers. The garden still looked in tack at least.

"I supposed this will just have to do," Ritsu said at last.

"It'll be fine Bossanova, you'll see!" Tamaki assured him, patting his back.

"Let's hope so," Ritsu said.

"Oh," he and Tamaki suddenly heard the twins say.

"Well, if the garden's not that great looking," said Hikaru.

"There's is something here that is easy on the eyes," said Kaoru.

"What?" Ritsu asked as he and Tamaki turned around to see Hunny and Mori heading towards them followed by Haruhi and Namiko wearing some sexy garden outfits. Both of the girls has pink cheeks as they walked closer wearing peasant top dresses with a heart applique. The midriff of the dress was a green overall style while the bust and hips area on Namiko was white with a yellow lattice design while Haruhi's was white with a blue lattice design. Namiko's large bust and wider hips gave her this sexy curvy look while Haruhi's smaller figure best featured her waist and B- cup bust. They were wearing green flats to bring the look all together.

"You're welcome," Hunny whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Nice," said both twins, goofy smiles on their faces as they eyed the girls.

Ritsu and Tamaki gulped at the sight of the Fujioka girls in their outfits.

Ritsu stared at Namiko as her large E-cup breasts were contained, but still managed to spill over the top off the dress and her curvy figure made him go red.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, his face red as he looked at her pale legs and her dress, it complimenting all of her assets.

"I don't know if these outfits will exactly help with the gardening," Haruhi grumbled, ruffling the bottom, the wind on her legs.

"Oh I don't know," Namiko said, walking towards the water fountain and cooling off her upper chest. She then pulled her dress down a little more, exposing her breasts a little more, pushing them up. "These outfits might catch the former president's attention."

Ritsu gulped, fighting hard to not let his teenage boy hormones take over.

"Namiko!" Tamaki scolded, grasping her arms gently, "you don't use your body for things like that!"

"Well what do I use my body for?" Namiko asked, walking up to Ritsu and leaning back against his chest. "Haruhi and I've got the assets, might as well embrace them."

Haruhi gasped, her cheeks red as she playfully slapped Namiko's upper arm.

"Uh," Tamaki sputtered.

"Quit while you're ahead Senpai," Haruhi advised, "so when's the president supposed to be here?"

"Soon, he texted me that he's looking over Ayuka's garden right now," Ritsu said. He took a deep breath, fighting to not get absorbed into Namiko's outfit, "listen everyone, no matter what, let's try no playing the blame game on Ayuka on what happened, especially since we don't have any solid proof. Let's instead keep talking about the good things we've done with the garden okay?"

"Yes sir," said all the volunteers.

"Hello,"

"Tee-hee,"

"Oh crap, here we go," Namiko muttered as she came and stood next to Ritsu, holding his hand.

The president and Ayuka walked right up to her and Ritsu.

"Hello Kasanoda, how's it going?" The president asked, shaking his hand.

"It's fine president," Ritsu said, "oh I'd like to introduce you to Namiko Fujioka. She's a new member of the gardening club and has been my biggest help with my garden."

"Hello, I'm Namiko Fujioka! It is a pleasure to meet you." Namiko said, her cleavage nearly insane as she shook the president's hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Fujioka," the president said shaking her hand as well. Namiko noticed him trying hard to avoid glancing down at her dress. "So, Kasanoda..." He cleared his throat. "About your garden...,"

"We had a little accident with it yesterday so it kind of still looks a little worse for wear," Namiko quickly said as she and Ritsu moved aside to reveal the garden.

The president stepped closer and looked it over. "Well looks like you were able to clean it up pretty well. What happened exactly?"

"Somehow, a hose got left out or something, we're not 100% sure, but it was flooded when we came to work on it yesterday," Ritsu tried to explain.

"Tee-hee," Namiko heard Ayuka giggled. She had to use all her free will not to turn around and smash her nose.

"Oh dear!" the president said, "that's awful! But at least you were able to save it. That's some fine skills right there."

"Thank you sir," Ritsu said.

"What?" Ayuka said. Namiko smirked at her obviously disappointed surprise.

"You manage to keep it up and going. That's great, I'd be worried with the idea of it getting destroyed beyond saving."

"We were scared of that at first, but due the great help and support, we did manage to save it!" Namiko said happily, "oh and did Ritsu-Senpai tell you what we're planning on doing with the vegetables we're growing?"

"No, please tell," the president said with a smile.

"We're hoping to open a shop in a commoners' shopping arcade to see and or give away the veggies to less fortunate people," said Ritsu.

"Wonderful!" The president praised, "just wonderful! I'm very impressed! You've done a lot of great work here Kasanoda!"

"Thank you very much," said Ritsu happily.

"Uh, Mr. President?" Ayuka spoke up as she walked closer, bumping her shoulder into Namiko as she did, "what about my pretty flower garden?"

"It looked nice and I can tell you did a lot of hard work," the president said, "but so has Kasanoda. I'm very happy with the work you've both done. This is going to make the final choice even harder."

"Well, I'm sure the right choice will come to you," Ayuka said, walking closer to him.

"Uh, you know sir, when we have our shop up, we'd love to have you come and see it for yourself," said Namiko.

"Oh yes, I'd like that," said the president.

"Thank you," said Namiko.

Ayuka gripped her hands behind her back.

'I bet I can find something else to show him that day as well!' She thought as she left.

Namiko snickered and side glanced at Haruhi.

"Nami, I think you nearly killed that president with your looks." Hunny-senpai teased.

Namiko blushed and laughed. "Well, only one person's glance means anything to me." She said, winking at Ritsu.

Ritsu gulped and walked to Namiko, taking her hand in his. His expression was undefinable as he gently grabbed her shoulders and placed a long gentle romantic kiss on her lips. "The guys need to stop getting you in such good outfits."

Namiko winked, posing with one hand up on her shoulder and the other on her hips. "Like what you see Mr. Kasanoda?" She teased

Haruhi gasped, and meant to playfully shove her when she actually pushed her into the mud. Haruhi's eyes went open. "Oh god! Namiko! I'm so sorry, I didn't mea- Whoa!" She yelled as Namiko pulled her into the mud, running and throwing mud at her and rubbing it into her hair. "Hey!"

Namiko laughed. "Payback!" She giggled as she looked at Haruhi, her still looking cute in the outfit, but totally covered in mud, just like she was. This caused Namiko and Haruhi to laugh. "Dad-K is going to kill me!" She laughed.

"Yeah... my dad too if I come home like this."

"Yeah, want me to hose the mud off of you?" Namiko offered, still laughing.

"Please." Haruhi said as was rinsed off and she grabbed a hose to rinse Namiko off, both of their sexy outfits soaked.

Namiko took her hair out of it's braid, her hair now very wavy as it fell to her knees. She winked at Haruhi as she went and hugged Ritsu, soaking wet. "Up for round two?"

"RITSU! YOU DIDN'T!" Tamaki yelled.

"Round two of what?" Ritsu asked, his cheeks red.

Namiko grabbed the hose and soaked Ritsu. "What do you think?"

"Oh ho! You just opened a can of worms that should have stayed closed."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" She teased, all of the volunteers getting a hose as they moved away from the garden, having a water fight.

* * *

At the end of it, they all found themselves soaked, dripping wet but they were all laughing as they had had a great time.

Namiko looked at ther watch. "We all should probably head home huh?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. Especially if we want our uniforms clean by tomorrow for school."

Namiko looked at Ritsu. "Hey, I think Haruhi and I will take the bus. We don't want to get your car wet."

Ritsu and Tamaki shook their heads fast. "No! We can't have you ladies taking the bus in outfits like that..." Tamaki shrieked.

"Namiko, my seats are waterproof leather, it'll be okay."

Tamaki nodded. "Same with my car, come on Haruhi, I'll get you home!" Tamaki said, his cheeks red as he gently dragged her to his waiting limo.

Ritsu clapped his hands. "Thank you everyone for coming today! We hope you enjoyed yourselves. We will see you guys friday."

"Good work today!" Everyone said as they cleared away.

Namiko got into Ritsu's car as they made their way to Namiko's house. "Hey Ritsu, sometime i'd love to come over for a while. Ask your dad about it sometime."

Ritsu nodded, a sincere grin on his face. "I will."

It was a short ride to her house. Ritsu looked sad. "I will see you tomorrow?"

Namiko nodded as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his, caressing his cheek as she could feel his hot hand on her wet back. She pulled back and smiled, biting her lip as she got out of the car. "Love you." She said, waving as his car pulled out.

"MY GOD NAMIKO! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Kyo yelled.

Namiko cringed as she walked into the house. "I'LL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU ONCE I'VE TAKEN A SHOWER!

"I knew it! He was after something!" Kyo judged, speaking to himself.

"As I said! I'll explain!" Namiko giggled, knowing this would take a while to assure him that nothing, inappropriate happened.

* * *

Once Haruhi got into her house, she has just taken her shoes off when Ranka came around the corner. "Hello Haruhi! How's my sweet lil-" Ranka stared, his eyes wide. "WHAT DID THAT BLONDE IDIOT AND YOU DO!" He demanded.

Haruhi sighed and sat down with him at the table, she knew this would take a lot of convincing.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

After dropping Namiko off, Ritsu drove home. As he pulled into the driveway, his phone buzzed from inside his school bag. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the image attachment, only to see that the twins had sent him a picture they had secretly taken when Namiko posed for him. He gulped, shoving his phone back into his bag.

Pulling his car into the family garage, he sighed, his cheeks pink as he remembered today. Opening his door, he walked into his house, his clothes dripping on the floors.

"Ritsu?" He head his father call.

"Yes father?"

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

"Would you allow me to change first please?"

"Come here please." His father demanded.

Ritsu sighed and walked into the room, his father and Tetsuya standing there, their eyes wide as they saw Kasanoda soaked.

"What on god's earth happened to you?" His father asked.

"Well, the volunteers and I had a water fight after we got a good review from the former gardening president."

Mr. Kasanoda's eyes lit up curiously.

"A water fight huh? Sounds like fun. Please, do go change and then come back in to join Tetsuya and I for some hot tea."

Ritsu nodded and bowed. "Yes father."

Mr. Kasanoda sat in his chair, Tetsuya sitting on the other side of the table, an empty seat waiting for Ritsu. When Ritsu showed up, he was now in his white tanktop and baggy sweatpants as he sat across from his father. "How did the meeting with the arcade owner go?"

Ritsu sighed. "We had an issue in the gardening club, so I've rescheduled for tomorrow after classes are over. It's thursday so we won't have club that day."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded, sipping his tea. "So, you had a water fight you say? Was your girlfriend there too?"

Ritsu nodded, looking at Mr. Kasanoda. "Yes sir. We all enjoyed ourselves. She was laughing the entire time. It was nice to see a laugh after what happened previously."

Ritsu's father leaned forward. "You never did say what was the matter."

Ritsu sighed and took his tea cup. "Namiko met her biological mother for the first time and she was hurt so she ran to me."

Mr. Kasanoda's eyes widened, his expression awed. "Yes, she definitely sounds like she'd be a most befitting wife."

Ritsu coughed, choking on his tea. He looked at his father. "Why are you talking about that now? She's still only a freshman and I'm a second year."

His father nodded. "Yes, I am aware. I am just pointing out the obvious."

Ritsu nodded. "Perhaps we can bring it back up when the timing in more appropriate?" He asked.

Mr. Kasanoda. "Yes. It is time for dinner. Would you care to join me or eat alone?"

As Ritsu and his father ate together, it was in silence. In the silence, Ritsu couldn't help but to think of the idea of Namiko as a bride. I shook that out of his head as to make sure his father didn't notice. Quickly, he finished his meal and bid his father a good night before going to his room. On his way to the room, he came across Limber.

"Hello young master." she greeted, her smile sincere.

"Hello Limber. It's been a while. Are you going out?" Ritsu asked, noticing she was in an evening dress.

She nodded. "Yes, that nice Morinozuka is taking me out to dinner."

Ritsu smiled kindly. "Well do have a great time. Do say hello to Mori for me?"

Limber nodded. "Sure thing. Have a great night young lord."

Ritsu nodded as he continued to his room, walking in, he moved over to his desk to complete his schoolwork. Pulling out a book Namiko had given him, that he had asked for, to help him study. He worked for nearly a half hour before his phone began to ring.

He looked at the time, it was 10:30 at night, and the caller Id said it was Namiko. With haste, Ritsu picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi baby. How are you?"

Ritsu gasped when he realized the call was a video call and he chuckled. "I'm well. I hope your fathers weren't too angry about the outfit?"

Namiko giggled. "They were at first, but then I explained its use... but that didn't help my defense much." She laughed. "But they are good now. From now on I'll just have to go to the school restroom and change out of those outfits before going home."

Ritsu nodded his head. "Might be a safer decision." He listened to her laugh as he continued to write an essay for his history class.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm actually using that notebook of notes you gave me to study. Thank you very much for that book."

"You're very welcome. I'm more than willing to help. Hey! Do you think we could study together? On days we don't have gardening club I can come there or vice versa. It could be fun." Namiko suggested.

Ritsu pursed his lips. "I like that idea."

"And that can give me an excuse for my fathers as to why you are at my house for dinner."

Ritsu laughed. "I'd like that."

* * *

Namiko and Ritsu's phone conversation lasted until late. So late that they were both laying in bed and Namiko began to hear him snore.

She looked at the screen, seeing Ritsu's eyes closed as his expression was peaceful as he hugged his pillow to him. "Ritsu?" She whispered, smiling. There was no answer, but the peaceful sound of his snores.

Namiko smiled and turned her phone on speakerphone, placing the phone on the dresser so she could watch him sleep and if he woke hope, so could he. She blushed at the idea, but she liked watching him sleep instead of hanging up the phone and laid back, smiling at the sweet sound soon lulled her to sleep.

"Namiko!" Kyo called, opening her door gently to see Namiko asleep. Kyo was about to close the door when he heard an odd sound. He walked closer to see her phone on. When he looked over at the phone, he could see the Kasanoda boy sleeping and snoring as was Namiko. Kyo straightened up when he heard his husband come in quietly.

"Is she asleep?" He whispered.

Kyo nodded and pointed at the phone.

Nobu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he saw the Kasanoda boy sleeping on the other side of the call. Nobu looked at Kyo to see he started to get watery eyes. He smiled kindly and led his husband out of the room and into their bedroom. "Shhhh... Shhhhh... why are you so upset by that? We used to do that with phone calls."

Kyo nodded. "For some reason, just seeing her grow up so fast, it's... it's..."

Nobu nodded and caressed his husband's face, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kyo's. Kyo let out an audible breath as he wrapped his arms around Nobu's neck. They caressed each other as they shared their passionate kiss. Nobu slowly pulled away for a moment. "It's okay. We always knew it would happen. But soon we'll have another little one to watch grow up too." He said, smiling, rubbing his thumb back and forward on Kyo's cheek.

"I... I suppose you're right. I just..."

Nobu, nodded as he and Kyo laid down in bed. "I understand baby. I truly do, but someday we'd have to let her grow up. Just imagine what it will be like when she gets married someday."

Kyo gasped and shook his head. "No. No. No!" Kyo laughed, moving closer and hugging Nobu, burying his head into Nobu's chest, placing one gentle kiss there before placing one more on his husband's lips. "I love you Nobu."

Nobu nodded and pet Kyo's hair soothing him to sleep. "I love you too. Sweet dreams." He whispered as he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ritsu heard an alarm. Opening his eyes groggily, he looked at his clock, realizing it was his. He sighed and sat up, hitting the off button when he looked to see his phone was still on. He looked at it, seeing Namiko was asleep.

He gasped and smiled before ending the call and texting her.

 ** _Namiko, good morning. I hope you slept well. I am going to speak with my father this morning. I am meeting with the arcade owner until 4:30pm. I would like to start our study sessions. I will see you when I pick you up. Love, Ritsu_**

Ritsu nodded and pressed send as he got up and went to his home dojo. He would get up at 5:30 am and work out for an hour, shower, and then leave for school. He was lifting weights when Tetsuya came in to greet Ritsu.

"Young master, your breakfast is nearly ready."

Ritsu nodded as he got up. "Thank you Tetsuya." Ritsu began wiping off the weight handles and the bench before getting into this shower, washing away the sweat from his early morning workout. Stepping out, he dried off, put on his school uniform and made his way to the dining room where his father was present.

"Good morning father."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "Good Morning. I trust you slept well."

"Yes sir." Ritsu said, taking his seat. "Thanks for the food." He said before he began eating. "Father?"

Mr. Kasanoda looked at him over the morning paper. "Yes?"

"Namiko, her and I are beginning study sessions. I wanted to see of you would mind her joining me here to study?"

Mr. Kasanoda smiled sleepily. "What's the big study session for?" He asked curiously.

"Big state exams are coming up. I would like to get a good score this year." Ritsu said respectfully.

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "I have no qualms with it. Shall I take it she might be staying for dinner?"

Ritsu nodded. "She might."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "I'll mention that to our cooks. Let me know as soon as possible."

* * *

Kyoya patted his hands on his knees as his limo driver went towards Hanako's home. Despite Hanako's pleading, Kyoya insisted on giving her a lift to school. Kyoya looked at his blank notebook, switching over the to do list from Tamaki's text onto his schedule book.

 _Order More Snacks and sweets for next week - Sandwiches, Rice crackers, Cookies, Chocolate cakes, Vanilla cakes, Strawberry cakes, Double Chocolate cakes, Tiramisu cakes, and Carrot cakes, Black tea, Green tea, and Oolong tea._

 _Write total cost down_

 _Remind Haruhi to get more commoner's coffee_

 _Give money from club's money intake to Haruhi to get commoners coffee_

 _Tamaki's guest - Mae Takahara_

 _Kyoya - Requested no guests to allow him time to order all the snacks and sweets_

 _Kaoru & Hikaru's guest - Misaki Sato_

 _Mori & Hunny's guest - Taeko Aomori_

 _Haruhi's guest - Madoka Suzuka_

When his limo arrived at Hanako's, he called her cell. "Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"I am outside."

Hanako couldn't help but to smile as she hung up, got her bag and said she was going to school to her parents.

As she got outside, Kyoya stood, holding the door open for her. "Good Morning Miss Hanako." He said, showing a sincere smile.

Hanako nodded thankfully as she got in. "Good Morning Kyoya."

As Kyoya climbed in and sat next to Hanako, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I do trust you slept well?"

Hanako nodded. "Yes I did. Um... thank you for giving me a ride to school."

Kyoya nodded. "Pleasure is all mine."

On the ride to school, Kyoya was looking at his notebook over the host club schedule and to do list.

Hanako couldn't help her curiosity as she leaned in closer and looked at the list.

Kyoya looked over at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to read over your shoulder."

Kyoya shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders silently and pulled her gently against him.

Hanako gasped and looked up at him through her lashes and blushed.

"It's quite alright. Thankfully today, the idiot hasn't got any over the top special event or excessive costume event planned for club today. That being said... How about a date?" Kyoya asked.

Hanako gasped. "Date?" She asked.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, I would indeed like to take you out to shop and then go to dinner."

"Shop? I hope in no expensive district."

Kyoya smirked and Hanako sighed to herself, knowing that's exactly where we'd be going.

Hanako remembered back to the beach trip when Haruhi said, _"He wouldn't buy you something unless he wanted to."_

Hanako smiled and leaned back against his arm. "That sounds great. I would love to."

As the limo pulled up around the corner from Hanako's school, Kyoya smiled. "I figured this would be more comfortable for you."

Hanako nodded. "Yes. Thank you. What time should I be ready?"

Kyoya pursed his lips for a moment. "Let's say 5:30?"

Hanako nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you later then." She said as the limo driver opened the door for her.

Quickly, Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, pressing a gentle quick kiss on her lips. "Have a good day."

Hanako blushed and nodded. "You too!" She said, bolting to the school.

As the limo pulled away and drove to Ouran, the driver spoke. "May I assume that it is dinner with your family, sir?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. Despite how I don't mind what she would wear, you know my father."

The man nodded. "My apologies sir. I didn't intend to pry."

Kyoya nodded as the rest of the ride to school was silent.

* * *

Hanako strode up to her school, actually feeling a little good about herself. She had a cute guy who seemed to like her. What were the odds she out of all people would would get a boy like Kyoya Ohtori interested in her?

"Did you just come to school in a limo?" she suddenly heard Tomomi ask as she stood in front of the school.

"Yeah, so what?" Hanako replied. She walked past Tomomi, barley glancing at her.

"Wait does this mean Namiko really managed to set you up with a rich guy from Ouran?!" Tomomi asked as hurried after her.

Hanako slowed her pace at Tomomi's comment." Maybe," she said slowly.

"Wow, who would have thought Namiko could come through after all," Tomomi said. Hanako had to sneer at that comment. "So what do I have to do to get me set up with one? I want a blond one! And not bleached either. Do they have natural blonds at Ouran?"

Hanako slowly turned her head, not quite sure what she was going to reply to that comment when suddenly she was saved by an interruption by Ami.

"Tomomi, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm getting set up with a rich guy from Ouran like Hanako," said Tomomi.

"What?" Ami asked as she turned to look at Hanako.

"Oh yeah, Namiko already got Hanako set up and he dropped her off in a limo. So I want to go next, and I want him to be blond, a natural blond."

"So it is true, Namiko really set you up with a rich guy?" Ami asked.

"And if she did?" Hanako asked.

"Well... why just you?! And not us?!" Ami asked.

"Maybe because I wasn't ignoring her and still acting like a real friend despite everything," said Hanako, "and technically I wasn't set up. It was just I happened to meet him whenever I tried hanging out with Namiko and he happened to be a friend of hers."

"Oh so we have to pay kiss-ass to Namiko again?" Tomomi whined. She sighed with annoyance. "I don't know if I can do that and still pay dues to Hoshiko."

"We'll find a way!" Ami snapped as she came closer to Hanako, "so when are you going to see Namiko next? We'll go with you!"

"Why would I tell you that?" Hanako asked.

"Hey you already got your rich boyfriend. We want ones as well! If Namiko really does want us to stay her friends, she should deliver!" Ami said seriously, poking Hanako in the chest.

"Oh, do you know if any work with yachts. I'd love a guy who could but own fleet of yachts!" Tomomi said.

Hanako felt both angry and upset at the sudden new realization of people she thought she knew and considered her friends.

"If you want to meet up with Namiko and have her set you up with a rich guy, you figure it out on your own. Who knows, it might make you look better to her if you put some effort to kiss up to her," Hanako said with confidence before walking away.

"How are we going to figure out how to get to Namiko?" Tomomi asked.

"And why would you want to do that?" Hoshiko asked suddenly making a drastic entrance.

"Oh Hoshiko!" Ami panicked.

"Well the thing is, Namiko's officially set Hanako with a rich boyfriend and we want in on it," Tomomi started to say before Ami could slap her hand over her mouth.

Hoshiko raised an eyebrow. "You really think she can set you two up?" she asked.

"Uh sure and if we do, I'm sure they'll have other rich friends that they can set you up," said Ami.

"Yeah that's probably my best bet seeing as how Namiko would never have the heart to set me up. Do it, get to Namiko and get yourselves some rich boyfriends so I can get one too. And if you fail, I can make every boy in this school hate you! Remember that!"

"No problem!" Ami promised, "I-I-I'm sure we can get back on Namiko's good side again easily!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to meet the manager?" Namiko asked Ritsu after school and gardening club, her arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ritsu assured her, "besides, I'll need you here keeping people in line."

"Oh please, I doubt I could keep these people in line as good as you or Tamaki-Senpai can," Namiko said.

"Don't sell yourself short," said Ritsu, smiling.

Namiko smiled and kissed him. "For good luck," she said kindly, patting his cheek.

"Thanks," Ritsu said as he left with a few of his men.

Namiko turned to everyone. "Okay! Let's get these weeds removed from the plots and then let's get these some water everyone! After that we can all head home."

Everyone nodded and went on their own way. As Haruhi came over to Namiko. "Hey Nami."

Haruhi smiled. "Hi Haru." She said as she dug in the dirt.

"I... I need to ask you something."

"What's up?" She asked, whispering now.

Haruhi bit her lip, her expression tense. "T-Tamaki asked me to the coming spring dance."

Namiko's eyes lit up. "Are you going to go?" Namiko asked, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders lightly. "Please tell me you said yes."

Haruhi's cheeks went pink. "Yes, I... I did."

"Tell me everything!" Namiko begged.

"Are you busy tonight? I could tell you then."

Namiko bit her lip. "I actually am having a study session at Ritsu's tonight... You could tell me on the bus ride home."

Haruhi nodded. "That's a better idea." Haruhi looked up. "Hanako? Why are you red and sweaty?"

Everyone looked over, Kyoya coming over, her expression concerned.

Namiko stood up and took Hanako's hands in hers. "What's wrong?"

"I'd watch out for Tomomi and Ami... they... are planning on trying to get rich men through you."

"What?" Namiko asked, her tone shocked.

"They saw Kyoya dropping me off and had it set in their minds you got Kyoya for me."

Namiko grimaced.

"I can't stay, I have to go with Kyoya somewhere, but I felt that you should know."

Namiko nodded and hugged Hanako. "Thank you so much."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Ritsu cleared his throat and adjusted his tie before walking into the simple and humble office. A just as simple and humble man sat at the desk going over some paper work. However as he looked up, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"M-M-Mister Kasanoda?" he asked as steadily as he could.

"Uh, yes sir, I'm here about the vacant spot in the arcade?" Ritsu said as he came and took a seat.

"Right," the manager said looking back at his paper work. Ritsu could see his hands were shaking slightly. "Uh, I looked over your resume and it looks good. I'm always in favor of high school kids trying to make the world a better place. The rent is 39404.75 yen a month. Is that going to be a problem? I do offer discounts to students."

"No sir, that amount should be just fine," Ritsu assured him.

"How long were you planning on using the space?" asked the manager.

"Uh, at least two to three years. Maybe more if everything goes well and the gardening club after we graduates continues this." Ritsu said.

"Okay, as long as you and your group follows the guidelines and rules, we should have no problem. Just sign here." He handed Ritsu a standard contract that Ritsu was able to read over easily and sign.

"Alright, I'll show you the spot," the manager said as he stood and grabbed a set of keys from the wall behind him from a sea of many of keys. He took one off the ring and handed it to Ritsu. "You can make as many copies as you need," he said as he opened the door to his office, only to let out a small shriek. Ritsu poked his head out and realized his men were still waiting outside for him, including Limber.

"Oh sorry, these are my uh associates," he quickly said as he gently pushed the manager past his men and towards the long stretched of small shops. The manager slowly led Ritus, followed by his men to a shop at the end with its metal door still down. The manager unlocked it and pushed it up to reveal a decent size shop with some old tables and very dusty.

"Sorry it's not in the best shape. I haven't rented it out in a while," the manager explained.

"No it's fine, we can clean it up no problem," said Ritsu as he walked further in to get a better look. It did indeed look bad, but all Ritsu could see was how he imagined it would look once it was cleaned and filled with his club members and Namiko helping to sell their hard work veggies to families. It brought a smile to his face. "In fact it's perfect."

"Good, well good luck with it. You know where my office is if you need anything else," said the manager as he waved and walked away.

"Don't worry Young Lord, we'll get this cleaned up in no time," Limber promised as she stood next to him.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm just glad we got it without having to use _our_ methods to get it. We can be legit in some of our dealings," Ritsu said happily. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the inside of the shop and sent it as a text to Namiko.

* * *

Namiko kept thinking about what Hanako had told her, about Ami and Tomomi possibly trying to get cozy with her just so they could get a rich boyfriend. How was two people she used to trust ,with some of her most personal secrets, and now she no longer wanted anywhere near her? A part of her wished Ritsu was here just so she had someone to comfort her.

Suddenly her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from Ritsu with a picture of a messy looking shop.

 _ **I know it doesn't look like much now, but with a little work we should have it in perfect shape for our shop to sell our products!**_ He wrote.

Namiko smiled at her boyfriend's good news. "Hey guys guess what?!" she called out, holding up her phone excited, "Ritsu got us the shop so we'll soon be able to make good use of our work!"

Everyone clapped and a few cheered.

"That's great Namiko," Haruhi said as she walked over and looked at her phone with the picture of the shop still on screen. "Looks like the shop needs some work though."

"Everything worth doing does!" Namiko insisted excited.

"Very good thought process Namiko," Kyoya said as he too looked the picture over. "Those tables look like they can still be used, but you might want to look into getting some coolers or what have you so as to help keep your products fresh."

"I'm sure we can get those no problem," said Namiko.

"Well, I'm pretty sure some of my hospital or clinics have old refrigerators they don't need anymore that are still in working order you can buy for a fair fee," said Kyoya.

"Sure, I'm sure we can cover the bill," said Namiko.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk so boldly like that without Ritsu here," Haruhi whispered.

"I'll cover the cost," Chizue suddenly said as she came up to the group.

"You will Chizue?" Namiko asked.

"Sure, I was hoping to put in a bid to be the club treasurer once the new president was selected and what better way to prove I'm worthy of the position than help with financial services here," said Chizue.

"Very well, well work out the details once I find some fridges that would suite your needs," said Kyoya as he set to work on his tablet.

"What are we going to do about cleaning this place up?" Haruhi asked.

"I'll ask Ritsu when I see him next how he wants to organize and go about it," said Namiko. She kept looking at the picture like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Haruhi shook her head as she went back to work. She examined some of the lettuce that was growing. "Mmm, that will make a good salad I think," she said.

"Do you think you'd want to buy some from the shop once it's open?" Tamaki asked as he came and knelt down next to her, examining the lettuce himself.

"Maybe, a lot of them look good," said Haruhi.

"You're not so poor that you'd have to start buying from a discount store are you?!" Tamaki asked in a panic.

"No!" Haruhi snapped, "but I'm not above buying something that looks good at a reasonable price and looks good. Besides a lot of the money made in the store is getting donated to charity."

"Hmm, you're right! I'll buy up a lot of the veggies too!" Tamaki declared.

"Uh Senpai, you probably shouldn't personally. You would want to save some of these for the actual needy," said Haruhi.

"Oh," Tamaki said in despair.

Haruhi bit her lip. "I tell you what, since it'd be more logical for me to buy some of these, I can buy some and make a special salad for the two of us?" she suggested.

"You'd make a special salad, for me?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, I still owe a month worth of dinner after all," said Haruhi.

Tamaki gulped; **TAMAKI'S INNER MIND THEATER;**

 **"Look Tamaki, I made you an extra special salad just for you. I even added one special ingredient, love."**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tamaki shouted, "everything, including salad tastes better when you add the special ingredient, LOVE!"

"Uh, what kind of salad do you want exactly?" Haruhi asked out loud.

* * *

When Namiko got home, she could hear a car pulling up behind her.

"Hey Namiko?" Ritsu called out. Namiko whirled around in time to see him running towards her, "did you get my text?"

"Yes!" Namiko said happily as she hugged him tight. "We're really doing this aren't we?!"

"Yeah, real exciting huh?" Ritsu asked, "once we get it cleaned and everything set up, we should be good."

"Do you want to go clean it up tomorrow?" Namiko asked.

"Oh no, don't worry about that, my men are working on that," Ritsu said.

"Oh, okay," said Namiko, "oh Kyoya-Senpai said he'll get us some refrigerators to help store our vegetables fresh at our shop as well. Plus Chizue said she'll cover the expense for it."

"Chizue?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, she wants to become the club treasurer and thinks this will show her her good financing skills," Namiko explained.

"Well I can definitely see to give her the position," said Ritsu.

"Hey Namiko!" the two suddenly heard Ami call out. Namiko shifted her eyes and noticed her hurrying towards her house.

"Come on!" Namiko said quickly as she pulled Ritsu into the house.

"Namiko wait!" they both heard Ami shout before Namiko slammed the door shut and even made sure to lock it.

"Who's slamming doors?" Kyo asked as he came towards the front door.

"Sorry Dad-K, I got a little over excited," Namiko said quickly.

Kyo looked out the window. "Honey, did you know Ami is coming up to the door? Oh and it looks like Tomomi is coming too. Shall I let them in?"

Namiko shook her head. "Never. Please, do not let them in if they knock."

Kyo nodded, looking concerned, but then looked over to see Ritsu was here. "What did I say about bringing strays here?"

Ritsu chuckled. "Actually, I came to tell Namiko about the shop we secured for our donating vegetables to the needy."

Kyo looked at Namiko. "That's incredible actually. Is the shop big?"

Namiko pulled out her phone and showed Kyo the photo of the shop.

"It's kind of dirty isn't it?"

Namiko and Ritsu nodded. "Yes, but with some cleaning it should look brand new."

Kyo nodded as Namiko ran into her room and grabbed a bunch of notebooks and learning materials, throwing them into her bag.

"Hey Dad-K,, I'm going to have a study session with Ritsu. So I'll be at his house in their study for a while. I'll make sure to call you and Dad-N when I'm on my way home. I promise that I won't stay out too late."

Kyo shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, just make sure you call us."

Namiko nodded as she took Ritsu's hand,leading him to the door. She opened it slowly and looked around cautiously before she started sprinting towards Ritsu's car, dragging Ritsu behind her. They had just reached the car and Namiko had her hand on the handle when suddenly...,

"Namiko!"

Namiko groaned as she looked to her side and saw Ami and Tomomi standing nearby, now hurrying towards her.

"Where are your keys?! Where are your keys?!" Namiko pleaded as she kept pulling on the door handle.

"Wait, Namiko! Please! Just give us a second!" She suddenly heard Tomoni call out.

Ritsu gently putvhis hands on Namiko's shoulders. "Calm down," he whispered as he slowly got her to turn and look at the two girls.

She sighed and looked at the two devious girls. "Yes?"

"Well, how is Ouran? Are you enjoying it there?" Tomomi asked.

"Yeah. It's a nice school," Namiko replied blatantly.

The two looked to the man next to Namiko. "So, this is your boyfriend, right?"

Ritsu extended his hand. "Yes, hello, we've met before,I'm Kasanoda."

"You're lucky. None of us have managed boyfriends yet." They giggled. "You know Yamashita still talks about you." Ami smiled.

Namiko nodded. "Yeah, Omi mentioned it to me before. He needs to be able to move on though. Why don't one of you ask him out?"

Tomomi and Ami looked at one another. "That's true." Tomomi said.

"And one of you can ask our Omi. I'm pretty sure he is still single." Namiko said.

Ritsu noticed Namiko was starting to feel awkward. "Well ladies, it was great to see you again. Namiko and I have somewhere to be." He said, pulling Namiko to his car and opening the door for her.

Namiko nodded thankfully as Ritsu closed the door for him. As he got in Namiko sighed. "Thank you... I really don't want to speak to them ever again."

Ritsu looked at her confused.

Namiko remembered that he wasn't at club, so she looked at him. "Hanako informed me that these two have cooked up a plan to buddy up with me so I could set them up with a rich guy. They seem to think that I set Hanako and Kyoya up."

"But they..." Ritsu started.

"Right, they got together on their own. I'd rather not buddy up with those girls if I can."

Ritsu nodded. "I understand now why you were rushing us to the car."

The car ride was silent as Ritsu drove to his home, pulling into the driveway. Getting out, Namiko followed Ritsu, removing her yellow dress, underneath she wore a yellow tanktop and black shorts with flats. She smiled as they entered. "Welcome home young lord! Welcome Miss Namiko!"

Ritsu bowed.

"Hello everyone. Pardon my intrusion."

Mr. Kasanoda walked in, smiling. "Well hello dear. What brings you here today?"

"Remember father, I asked you earlier about Namiko and I having a study session tonight."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "Oh, yes! Alright, well then I will let you two get to it. Miss Namiko, will you be joining us for dinner?"

Namiko looked at Ritsu.

"You're welcome to if you would like." Ritsu said, smiling.

"Sure. That would be great." Namiko said. She looked to Ritsu. "We should probably get to studying." She said, smiling. "It was nice to see you Mr. Kasanoda. See you at dinner?"

Mr. Kasanoda nodded, smiling. "Yes dear. Good luck."

As Ritsu and Namiko went into the study room, they pulled out books and began. "So, where should we begin? English? Math? Science?" Namiko asked.

Ritsu pulled over his science book. "How about science?"

Namiko nodded. "Sure," then she got a little smirk. "And maybe after that we can work on chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Ritsu asked only to suddenly get a kiss from Namiko.

"Mmm, I think we both do good work with chemistry," she said smugly.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako were in Kyoya's limo as they went into an expensive shopping center. "Kyoya, please, I don't want you to buy something so expensive for me."

Kyoya smiled and shook his head. "I have a reason for this. I care for you no matter how you look or how you dress, but my father... I just want to avoid him saying anything hurtful. That's why I'm buying you an outfit to wear for the dinner. Allow me to do this."

Hanako sighed and smiled lightly, looking at Kyoya from the side. "Well, I guess I can allow you to without a fuss. Just promise me you won't spend too much. Imagine this being a rich man on a poor man's budget."

Kyoya chuckled. "Hmmm, that sounds like a challenge."

Hanako laughed as the car stopped before an expensive looking shop. Kyoya got out and opened the door for the Hanako as they walked in.

"Hello Mr. Ootori. Your sister, Fuyumi, was just in earlier today."

Kyoya nodded. "No doubt to get a dress for father's dinner?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, she insists on getting a new dress every time." The woman looked at Hanako and smiled. "And who is this beautiful young woman?"

Kyoya nodded. "This is my girlfriend ma'am."

The woman shieked in happiness. "Are you taking this lovely young woman to the dinner?"

Kyoya nodded. "She has demanded that I be a rich man on a poor man's budget though if you please."

The woman smiled. "I like that. Well, these are our cheaper dresses." The woman said, gesturing to a long wall. "These are our cheaper shoes," She gestured to a rack under the dresses. "And if you want jewelry, those cheaper ones on on the wall next to the desk."

"Thank you very much ma'am."

Hanako looked at the tags. "56,639 YEN?! THAT'S NOT CHEAP!" She exclaimed.

Kyoya nodded. "That's cheap for this area. It's okay."

Hanako sighed and bit her lip and nodded to herself. She looked at the large rack when she spotted about four dresses. She looked admiringly at the two coral colored dresses, one yellow, and one pink. She looked at them as she pulled them down.

Kyoya smiled as he watched her. He looked at the store associate. "Ma'am, would you please allow her to try those on?"

She nodded. "Of course!" Gently she pushed Hanako into the closet. "Don't come out and show all of them. Just show your favorite!" The woman said excitedly.

"Right." Hanako laughed as she stripped down to her undergarments, first trying on the pink dress. She liked it, but it didn't hug to her curves the way she wanted and the top lace was very itchy. She then tried on the two coral dresses. The one coral dress was too sparkly for a dinner dress and the other resembled a prom dress. Sighing, she reached over and grabbed the last one, a yellow short knee-length spring satin dress with lace handmade flower top and . As she slipped the soft slippery fabric over her head, she smiled. Looking at it complimented her light hair and her green eyes. She grabbed her hair and put it up in a comb style. Nodding to herself.

Just then, suddenly a pair of silver dancing pointed toed flats slid under the door as the associate spoke. "Whichever dress you choose, those shoes will be perfect!"

Hanako smiled and slipped them on, admiring her look in the mirror. "Okay, I'm coming out." Hanako said as she put her clothing she wore in, into her purse as well as her shoes and socks. Opening the door, she took a deep breath and stood before Kyoya.

Kyoya broke out of his normal character and let an emotion overwhelm his being. He blushed slightly, holding a pair of earring up to her ears.

"Oh yes! Those will work! Are you ready then?"

Kyoya smiled and nodded as he gently took her hand with him, the woman scanning the UPCs on the items and gently removing them. Knowing Hanako wouldn't want to hear the total, Kyoya covered her ears as the woman spoke.

"The total is 151,841.25 yen."

Nodding, Kyoya pulled out his card and swiped it before thanking the woman and leading her into his limo.

Hanako blushed as the limo drove. "I feel... so over dressed."

Kyoya looked at her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "But, You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Hanako said. She did her best not to fidget too much as she headed home with Kyoya. She looked up in awe at the huge house. It looked more like an expensive health resort itself than a place people would live.

She was distracted by the door opening and a deep voice echoing, "welcome home Master Kyoya."

"Yes thank you, I hope I haven't kept everyone waiting," said Kyoya as he shifted out of the car. He reached his hand in for Hanako to take and help pull her out.

As Hanako slid out she came face to face with a stone cold looking man in butler's outfit.

"Welcome to the Ohtori Family Mansion Madam," he said without flinching.

"Uh thank you," Hanako sputtered.

"Let's go Hanako," Kyoya encouraged as he pulled on her hand and led her in. Hanako did her best not to look around too much at Kyoya's big house, thinking it would be impolite to stare. Before she knew it, she was in a big room with three leather couches set up in front of a fire place, thus making a perfect square. On each couch sat a man and on the couch in the middle sat one young woman who along with the man sitting on the same couch had their backs currently to them.

One of the men on one of the other couches happened to glance up as Kyoya and Hanako walked in.

"Father, Kyoya and his young lady friend are here," he said. At that, the three other occupants of the room also turned to look at them. Only the woman smiled in greeting. The man sitting next to her stood up slowly.

"Welcome home Kyoya, thank you for being prompt. I hope we didn't pull you away from anything important at school," he said calmly.

"No sir,"Kyoya said softly.

"Well, now that we're all here let's begin our meal. No sense in making our guest wait. It's rude manners," Yoshio said as he walked up to Kyoya and Hanako. "Miss Kokan, would you allow me the honor as well to escort you to the dining room?"

"Uh, sure," Hanako said as she linked arms with Yoshio and Kyoya and walked with both men towards the fancy dining room. She looked at Kyoya for guidance. Kyoya just smiled at her, as if he was telling both of them everything was truly going to be fine.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

As everyone entered the dining room, one of the butlers pulled out Hanako's chair for her. Blushing, she sat down as Kyoya took a seat next to her. Hanako took Kyoya's hand nervously as he sat down.

Fuyumi watched this and smiled as she took her seat across the table.

Maids smiled as they brought in plates of Wagyu beef steaks that were sided with very fancy looking salads. Hanako looked at it, smiling. "Wow," she whispered.

Mr. Ootori looked at her. "Have you ever eaten Wagyu streak?"

Hanako looked up at him. "No, I've never had it. It's too expensive for my family to afford."

Mr. Ootori nodded.

Kyoya smiled at her as she looked at the food, her eyes happy.

Hanako watched everyone carefully as they began to eat. She could not help but to put her hands together and say, "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone looked at her, almost moved by her thanks for the meal before her.

They watched Hanako get her first bite of Wagyu steak. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she slowly and delicately ate the piece of, what she considered, a delicacy. As Hanako ate, she watched, making sure she matched the perfect etiquette. Kyoya then took a bite of his food, used to the flavor, eating it with a straight face.

Mr. Ohtori studied Hanako as she ate, as if trying to find the slightest flaw in her mood or action. Fuyumi smiled as she watched, as if trying to find something to admire about the girl. Meanwhile, Kyoya's two brothers looked like they could care less, and instead just sat around eating and focusing on their food.

"So Miss Kokan, what do you plan to do after high school?" Yoshio asked.

Hanako gulped as she swallowed her food.

"Uh, I assume go on to college sir," she said.

"Any particular subject you'd like to pursue?" Yoshio asked.

"Uh no sir, not particularly. Right my main goal would be to get a basic degree and either see if there's a feild I'd like to go in or just get a job," said Hanako.

"Hmm," Yoahio moaned, not sounding impressed. He cast a glance in Kyoya's direction.

"Well it's not like you're going to college tomorrow right?" Fuyumi suddenly butted in, "what grade are you in right now Hanako?"

"Uh 1st year, high school," Hanako said.

"A 1st year?" Kyoya's oldest brother Yuuichi, as he stopped halfway from putting a roll into his mouth.

"See?" Fuyumi said quickly, "you still have some time to really want to do in life, right?"

"Uh sure," Hanako agreed calmly.

"Is there anything you're passionate about Miss Kokan?" Yoshio asked.

Hanako felt a little trapped. She couldn't think of one thing she really felt passionate about.

"Her stun silence would suggest no," said Kyoya's second brother Akito.

"Akito," Yoshio said, raising his voice a little.

"I'm sorry, but all I really worry about right now is school and home life. Helping out with chores, my younger brother and sister, and school work. I'm afraid I'm not a star student like you all are I'm sure," Hanako said.

"At least you're honest about it," Yoshio said, finally sounding a little satisfied, "so I would assume you wouldn't mind being a wife and or mother someday."

"Well yes, I could see myself being a wife and mother. Seeing my husband and kids off each day, preparing lunches, keeping a tidy house, shopping for groceries, all that stuff," said Hanako.

"Does the idea of doing that bring you joy?" Yoshio asked.

"A little," said Hanako, "I mean it sounds good on paper, but you won't know if you like something until you try it."

"Well put," Yoshio agreed.

"Is that all your mother is right now? A housewife?" Yuuichi asked.

"You say housewife like it's a bad thing," Fuyumi scolded her brother in a stern way.

"For once your sister's right," Yoshio joined in, "you'd be surprised to see what an average housewife can accomplish on their own, often with no gratitude or help. They're mostly motivated by self satisfaction, which is a very good motivation in my book. Usually it takes more than that to get other people in other jobs to work as hard as they do."

Fuyumi smiled satisfied at her brother.

"Actually my mother is working part-time, mostly because she doesn't have much to do as a housewife anymore, since my brothers and sister are getting older and don't need her as much," said Hanako.

"Good for her," Yoshio said, "I think it's admirable when people do more than required just because they want to."

"And what would you do if you were marry someone like Kyoya and didn't need to worry about money or being a housewife?" Akito asked, snidely.

"I, I don't know," said Hanako, "but I'm sure I could find something I'd like to get involved in."

"Well of course you can, there's plenty you can be involved in," said Fuyumi.

Suddenly, Kyoya, who had been rather silent during the whole conversation spoke up.

"If you please, I think you are all making fast assumptions about mine and Hanako's relationship. We have only started down this road so it's almost impossible to know where it is going. So if you please, may we stop worrying about the future for a moment and instead focus on the presence?"

"Oh yes Kyoya! Let's try finding something we have in common with Hanako," Fuyumi suggested, "what kind of music do you enjoy?"

"I know I don't care for this modern boy bands, like for example

* * *

Namiko and Ritsu were reading their chemistry books on the chapters they were currently working on in Ritsu's class.

Namiko looked to him, smiling. "So, let's start with definitions?"

Ritsu nodded, looking at her intently.

"Okay, I'm going to ask the terms for the definitions I'm going to read to you."

Ritsu nodded, "Okay." He said, smiling.

Namiko nodded and looked at him, "Hmm... Let's see... Okay, what is the term for 'the science that studies composition and properties of various forms of matter?"

Ritsu pursed his lips, "That's the definition of Chemistry."

Namiko nodded and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Correct."

Ritsu blushed, watching as Namiko winked and looked back at the book.

"Okay, what's the definition term of, 'the average space between the nuclei of two atoms sharing a bond?" She asked, moving just a little closer to him.

Ritsu rolled through the definitions he knew in his head. "Ummm... Bond... Length?" He asked.

Namiko nodded and leaned forward again placing a kiss just under his jaw joint.

Ritsu's eyes widened, gulping quietly as he realized she was rewarding him through kisses.

"How about, the energy of motion?" She asked, rubbing her hands gently on the front lower part of Ritsu's thighs.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of her warm hands on his legs. "U-um k-k-kinetic energy?"

Namiko nodded, moving closer to him, their faces only a couple inches away from each other.

Ritsu looked at his girlfriend as she moved closer, eyeing her body in her tank top and Jean shorts, at how her Alabaster skin looked like cream compared to her raven black hair. Her cleavage was right in the open, though she couldn't help that with them being E-cup, but I was in now was complaining with those in my direct line of sight. Her eyes were caribbean blue as she looked at me, her gaze at me always passionate.

"Ritsu? Did you hear me?"

Ritsu blink his eyes, "oh, no, I'm sorry."

Namiko patted his chest gently.

"It's okay," she looked at him, "how about... the measure of closeness a value is to its true value?" She asked him, her face now only three inches away as she looked at him.

Ritsu blushed red. "Um..." He said, Namiko's chest against him as he tried to think. "A-accuracy?"

Namiko nodded as she kissed him, her chest smashed against him, her lips moving fiercely against his.

Ritsu gasped as she pushed him back, she was now straddling him, her hair a curtain around their heads. He looked up and down, feeling himself getting aroused by her chest pushed so closely against him and by her passionate kisses.

She leaned back down towards his ear. "And tell me, what is the Double Displacement Reaction?" She said, her voice sultry as she grazed her teeth on his earlobe and then, placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, sucking hard on the skin there.

Ritsu couldn't keep the groan from escaping him as he rolled over, now he was straddling her, she was on the floor beneath him as she continued suckling on his neck.

When Namiko pulled away, "now you have my mark." She winked, looking at the Hickey, expression looking as if she had achieved something great!

Ritsu looked so sexy to her as he smiled, his cheeks dark pink. "oh yeah? Should I return the favor?"

Almost too quickly, Namiko grabbed, pulling him down on her, his while body on her as he straddled her. She turned her neck to the side. "Oh yes, please." She asked, smiling as Ritsu too placed his lips on her neck, causing her to gasp as he held her there.

After a good long minute of Ritsu suckling Namiko's neck, he pulled away, looking at the mark, the mark almost arousing him further.

Ritsu went to pull away when Namiko lifted her head back, holding him on her as she locked his lips with hers, their kisses aroused and passionate. Ritsu unconsciously, as he kissed his girlfriend, moved his hand down to squeeze her hip tightly in his hand. After squeezing her hip, he moved his hand up, tightly massaging her waist, just under her chest.

They were so caught up in the moment, with Namiko's one hand buried into his apple red hair, the other wrapped around his back, holding him to her. While Ritsu also had a hand in her knee length black hair and the other massaging her waist, that they didn't hear knocking or the door open.

* * *

"Young lord are you al-!" Tetsuya stood there his eyes wide and his cheeks dark as he realized he had just walked in on a full out makeout session, not only a makeout session, but it was the young lord! He gasped and yelled, "I'm so sorry young lord!" He yelled as he ran out and slammed the door.

The other henchmen came there immediately, afraid something happened. "Is the young lord okay?" One asked.

Tetsuya nodded fast, his cheeks still dark red. "Just, no one go in. Don't disturb him for now."

* * *

As Namiko and Ritsu heard, "I'm so sorry Young Lord!" And a slamming in the door, they looked up quickly. When they saw no one was there, Namiko went to pull Ritsu back.

He grabbed her hand gently in his and kissed the inner palm. "Namiko, we need to stop for now. If we keep going we might both regret what might come of it."

Namiko bit her lip, "But I'd be okay with it."

Ritsu shook his head. "No, Namiko. We are only in high school, you're only a freshman. Okay? Maybe later when we know we have the right protection for ourselves. I just don't want to see your life ruined because we had intercourse and you became pregnant."

Namiko sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm so sorry."

Ritsu shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for Namiko. I just want to be careful with that kind of stuff. You're not ready and I'm not ready. Besides, I think your father's are going to kill me for giving you that." He said, chuckling as he gestured to the dark, quarter sized mark on her neck, the mark still arousing to him.

Namiko laughed. "I'll cover it up."

Then, they heard a gentle tapping on the slider door. Situating themselves, Ritsu yelled. "Come in."

Tetsuya stood before them, the blush from earlier still slightly there. "Dinner is ready young lord and lady Namiko."

"Thank you Tetsuya. Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Namiko asked, placing her wrist gently against Tetsuya's forehead.

Tetsuya shook his head quickly. "No Lady Namiko. I'm alright. Please, follow me, Lord Kasanoda is awaiting your arrival in the dining room."

Ritsu took Namiko's one hand into his as they walked down the hall towards the dining room, where Mr. Kasanoda sat, his eyes gentle and his expression content. "Good evening Ritsu, Miss Namiko."

Namiko smiled. "Good Evening Mr. Kasanoda, sir." She said, sitting down on one side of the table, while Ritsu sat on the other side, both of them across from each other.

"How did the study session go?" Mr. Kasanoda asked.

Ritsu blushed for a second, but smirked. "It went quite well. I know that now I am ready to ace that Chemistry exam."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded, smiling as he went to sip his tea. He glanced at Tetsuya who was red in the cheeks, not saying or doing much at all. He noticed where Tetsuya was glancing, and his eyes widened at the dark coin size spots on each of their necks. He sighed, putting his tea down.

"Kids... I'm going to say this once, and once only..."

Ritsu and Namiko looked at him, their expression respectful.

"I said before, grandkids come after marriage. I said it then and I mean it now!" Ritsu and Namiko's faces went red in embarrassment as they looked down at their plates. "Understand?"

They both nodded quickly, their eyes wide as they said, "I-itadakimasu" before digging in.

Mr. Kasanoda watched the aftermath of his statement, nodding, chuckling to himself in accomplishment.

* * *

After dinner, Kyoya insisted on taking Hanako for a tour of the house, so after bowing and requesting to leave the table, Kyoya guided her towards the front family room.

As Kyoya walked her through the bottom floor, he showed her the family room, the banquet hall, the kitchen, the back patio, the flower garden, staying out of the dining room since they had just eaten there.

Afterwards, Kyoya took her to every room, finally reaching his own. Kyoya looked at Hanako, taking her hand and leading her into the large black and purple room. The eastern wall all damage proof glass, the room was modern, but also very much so looked more like an office, rather than a young adult's bedroom.

There were two levels to his room, shocking Hanako. The first level held a sofa, a television, and a coffee table in the northern direction of the room. In the south was a little office, full of books, a large desk with two laptops, one labeled as the home computer, the second labeled for class.

On the second level, there laid a king size bed, looking so comfortable.

"Your room, it's incredible."

Kyoya nodded, "Yes, it's a great amount of space, sometimes I do wonder if I have too much room, but I've never been angry with it."

Hanako nodded, not saying much.

"Well, what do you think of my family's house?"

Hanako smiled. "It's surely is beautiful. It's just so big. I wouldn't know what to do with all the space here."

Kyoya nodded, them hearing a knock on the door. "Yes?" Kyoya asked.

"Master Kyoya, it's Suki. I've been instructed to bring tea for you and your guest."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, please do come in."

As soon as the butler placed the tea down, he bowed and left the room, closing the door quietly.

Kyoya looked at Hanako, scratching his head. "Would... would you like to watch a film?"

Hanako smiled, nodding as she sat on the sofa. At first, she went to simply sit on the seat next to him, but Kyoya, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his relaxed form. Hanako looked at him from the side, watching as he watched the film, his mind seeming sort of absorbed.

Kyoya noticed her looking and smiled to himself. Quickly, he turned his head and leaned down, pressing his lips to Hanako's.

Hanako gasped, but wrapped her arms around his neck. He swept his tongue along her bottom lip, their lips and tongues moving together as they experienced their first, truly, passionate kiss.

Kyoya pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I've enjoyed my day with you. Perhaps, I could join you and your family for dinner?"

Hanako looked at him, shocked, breathless. "I- I'm sure that can be arranged."

 **To Be Continued...**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

On Saturday morning, when Namiko woke up, the first thing that came to her mind was 'today's the day!' She immediately threw off her blanket and jumped out of bed and dashed to her closet, throwing on the bed her special outfit she had set aside for this day specifically. It was the same outfit that Hunni had given Namiko and Haruhi, the sexy gardener outfit. It as a peasant top dress with a heart applique. The midriff of the dress was a green overall style while the bust and hips area on Namiko was white with a yellow lattice design.

Namiko hurried out of her room and made a mad dash past the kitchen where her father's sat enjoying some morning coffee.

"Whoa, Namiko!" Nobu called out, "where's the fire?"

"Today's the day Dad-N! Today's the day Ritsu's going to open his shop and hopefully impress the former garden club president and finally get the position!"

Both her fathers actually smiled at that comment.

"Well, do you have time for some breakfast before you go running off, Mrs. First Lady to the Gardening Club?" Kyo asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Alright, but make sure it's quick, Ritsu's going to be here soon!" Namiko insisted nervous.

"Just make sure you save some carrots for us sweetheart," said Kyo.

"Yuck!" Nobu moaned, "not carrots!"

"They're good for you and improve your eyesight!" Kyo scolded.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises," Namiko said, "you'll just have to get there as quickly as possible."

"Oh I'm sure we will," said Nobu. He leaned lower and whispered into her ear, "just don't save the carrots."

"I heard that!" Kyo snapped.

* * *

Ritsu opened his eyes and looked out his window where he could see the sun coming through.

"Perfect weather!" he said to himself as he crawled out of bed and stretched. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Young Lord, sorry if I woke you, but your father insisted I bring your food early today so you can get going on your shop," said Tetsuya.

"Alright, perfect! Bring it in!" Ritsu said happily as he kept stretching.

Tetsuya slid opened the door and placed the tray of food in it's usual spot.

"Feeling good about today Young Lord?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Ritsu said, "though I'd probably not have much confidence today if it wasn't for Namiko. She's done so much to help me get this far. God, I love her!"

Tetsuya smiled at Ritsu's proclamation.

"When the Young Lord is ready, your men are all set to go," he said as he quietly crawled out of the room.

"Thanks," Ritsu said. Once he finished with his stretching and work out, he then ate his breakfast. He strode out of his bedroom, down his hallway, and past his men all standing at the ready.

"Young Lord, we're all set and prepared for the day of your shop's opening day!" they all said as they bowed to him.

"Great, you guys go ahead, I'm going to pick up Namiko first," Ritsu instructed.

"Yes sir!" said The men.

Ritsu kept walking until he saw his father standing at the end of the hallway. He smiled at his son as he approached.

"Good luck today Son, I'm proud of everything you've done over the past weeks. And that includes winning the heart of such a nice young lady," he said.

"Thanks dad, I won't let you down!" Ritsu promised as he walked past his dad.

"I know you won't," Lord Kasanoda said, tapping his son's shoulder.

Ritsu kept a big smile on his face before going to his car, practically sliding into his car and driving off. Ritsu tapped his fingers on the wheel, smiling as he safely but quickly made his way to Namiko's house.

* * *

Namiko sat at the table, now wearing a jacket and sweatpants over her tight dress. She quickly ate her bacon eggs and toast, bouncing in her seat as she waited for Ritsu.

Nobu looked at Namiko, smiling. "I'm truly excited for you two. This could be a great opportunity for you and Ritsu."

Namiko smiled. "Yes! But this won't only be an opportunity for us, it will also be one for the people who need vegetables that are poor."

Kyo nodded, sipping his coffee as the doorbell rang.

Namiko nodded, smiling as she hopped up, skipping to the door. Opening it excitedly, she saw Ritsu and she couldn't contain herself. "Baby! Good morning!" She smiled, pulling him to her and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Ritsu smiled. "Hi." He said excited. "Are you ready for today?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes! Come eat with us, we've got some bacon and eggs!" She said, pulling him with her. Ritsu was sat by Namiko in the one chair as Namiko took her plate to the sink.

Ritsu watched Namiko and laughed as he looked at her fathers. "Good morning sirs." He said, chuckling.

Nobu laughed. "Yes, good morning young man."

Namiko walked back over and smiled. She looked at Ritsu as she sat on his lap. She looked over at his neck and gasped as she saw the dark hickey she left on his neck.

She stood up quick and took Ritsu's hand, sitting in the chair beside him.

"Here's hoping for a successful first day!" Nobu declared as he held up his cup.

"To a successful first day!" Kyo echoed, also holding up his cup.

"A successful first day!" Namiko and Ritsu joined in.

* * *

When Ritsu and Namiko arrived at their shop, they were surprised to see a few members from both the gardening club and host club already there.

"Hi, hope you guys haven't been waiting long," Ritsu said as he moved to unlock the cover door.

"Some have been here since the crack of dawn," Kyoya said pointing his thumb towards Tamaki.

"The crack of dawn?" Namiko asked.

"Yes, he dragged me along with him," Kyoya muttered, dark circles under his eyes.

"Anyway, you guys ready to get started?" Ritsu asked as he pushed the cover door open to reveal the shop all set up nice and ready for use.

Looking inside, the rental space was clean and sparkling, tables and produce baskets were laying ready for their use. Everyone turned their hears when they heard a van pulling up, the ootori symbol on the side. As the doors opened, enough refrigerators to fill the whole back wall, were heaved out and placed against the back. Once plugged in everyone began putting the vegetables into the fridges while some were left in the front to so what was available. Namiko and Haruhi worked on the lists, signs, and dates that the stand would be open.

Namiko looked down at her list.

 _Produce for sale:_ _Asparagus,_ _Bell Peppers,_ _Beets,_ _Bean Sprouts,_ _Broccoli,_ _Cabbage,_ _Cauliflower,_ _Carrots,_ _Celery,_ _Corn, Cucumber, Ginger, Garlic, Green Peppers,_ _Herbs and Spices,_ _Mushrooms,_ _Onions_ _,_ _Radishes,_ _Turnips, and zucchini._

Namiko smiled. "Okay, I'm going to put these outside."

Ritsu nodded as the guys set everything up, moving things. Tamaki and the twins, by Tamaki's suggestion, began handing out flyers that had been made earlier in the week.

Once everything was set up, Ritsu and Namiko thanked everyone for their help, insisting they would be able to handle the rest on their own.

As a final piece, Namiko ran to the nearby store and bought boxes of bags.

Namiko and Ritsu stood outside their stand, looking over everything. "You know..." Ritsu started.

Namiko looked at him, smiling. "What?" She asked.

"I'm just so amazed. Everything has worked out amazingly for us. It's all thanks to you."

Namiko giggled. "No, I had nothing to do with it. You are strong and are so amazing."

Ritsu looked at her. "No, you have everything to do with it. You're the reason I've stayed with this contest. You've motivated me." He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before they went inside, taking their spot as Namiko turned the sign over to "Open."

It took a while. Then again it was early in the morning, only being eight o'clock.

"It's slow. People just are walking by..." Ritsu said, his voice discouraged.

Namiko winked. "I have a card up my sleeve." She said. Getting up, she removed her sweater and sweatpants, revealing the same dress she had worn for when the president showed up to preview the gardens.

Ritsu's eyes widened. "N-Namiko, what are yo-"

Namiko blew him a kiss. "I think you know what I'm about to do. My assets are a great way to scoop in customers." She said, standing outside, handing out flyers.

Ritsu watched her carefully, the rest of the men guarding them watching over her protectively. Ritsu couldn't get rid of the blush on his face as she moved, her assets truly out and about for everyone to see what they had at the store. When he say some of the males eyeing her, it angered him, but he knew Namiko would never let them get close enough for anything so he was able to calm himself.

After ten minutes, Namiko came back in, standing at the counter, her appearance catching many males and females attention.

Namiko winked at Ritsu. "Let's see if we can get anyone interested."

Her plan had indeed worked, all of the men and women who had received flyers came to the stand, making them extremely busy.

* * *

In the distance, unknown to Ritsu or Namiko, the two Kisou brothers sat in a van disguised as a construction vehicle.

"So... a vegetable stand huh?" Homare, talking to himself.

"Seems that way. We've been watching them for a while... shouldn't we just get the job done?" Sota asked.

"No. It has to be when Kasanoda and the girl are separated. Not only that, but the Kasanoda guards are there. We'd be toast."

Sota nodded. "Well, when do you think we can do the job?"

Homare pursed his lips. "Soon... very soon," He glared at the girl. "She's beautiful isn't she? Shame she didn't party with us on the beach."

"What are you thinking?"

Homare nodded to himself. "If it wasn't against my morals, she would have to worry about much worse than being kidnapped."

"Huh?"

"I have morals. I could never do such a thing."

"We are yakuza, what morals do we have?"

"Would you really be okay with doing that to a woman? If it was your woman, and a man took advantage of her, what would you do?"

Sora nodded, understanding now. "Yes, I understand. It's just funny thinking about it. Yakuza and we've got morals."

Homare nodded again. "Not only is it against my morals, but Kasanoda would kill us. No... he would torture us." He shook his head. "Still a damn shame."

"That didn't answer my question though. When is soon?"

Homare looked up at his brother. "Once she's brought the former president and has in a good position to witness it. Now stop asking before I kill you myself."

Sota, his expression scared as he looked at the girl. "I know she said we could do anything short of killing her, but what's our plan then?"

"I... I'm still working on that part."

Sitting there, Homare rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

Ritsu and Namiko were in front of the Twee Street arcade, the music from inside the arcade loud as they stood behind a market stand, setting up the vegetable stand.

Ritsu stood with a bandana to hold his hair back, wearing an Ouran high school apron including a pair of gloves a. Namiko wore the dress that Hunny-senpai had given her, figuring it would help them to attract customers. Ritsu didn't like that idea, but he had to admit, it worked as crowds and crowds of commoners came to get tomatoes, potatoes, corn, radishes, cabbage, carrots, and more.

Ritsu looked at Namiko once they had a short break. "I hate to admit it, but that outfit works."

Namiko winks. "For just the customers? Or you too?" She asked, playfully winking as another customer came up to the stand.

Ritsu's face was red as he swallowed hard, trying to ignore how sexy his girlfriend looked. Even though he would never value her by her assets, he did admit to himself that they were indeed great part of her body, though he would never admit that out loud.

Namiko smiled. "Hello sir. How are you today?"

"Hello young lady. So, what's for sale today?"

Namiko smiled and gestured to all of the vegetables. "We have corn, radishes, cabbage, carrots, tomatoes, potatoes, onions, eggplants, mushrooms, cucumbers, and ginger." She said, smiling. "Would you be interested in any of them today? We are selling them cheap. They were grown right in the gardens at Ouran High School, but their gardening club."

The man pursed his lips. "Why would a rich school and rich kids care to help commoners?"

Namiko bit her lip. "Well we noticed that it would be a great thing to do for those who can't afford it. Everyone needs to eat right?"

The man smiled. "You're indeed right dear." He looked at all the boxes as his eyes glanced at Namiko again.

Ritsu noticed this and wanted to freak out, but he knew he should calm down.

"I'll have some eggplants, cabbage, and some tomatoes please."

Namiko nodded, getting the man three eggplants, two cabbages, and three tomatoes. "That comes to 1716 Yen, sir."

The man smiled and handed her the money, holding on to her hand. "I am just telling you this. I'm going to assume you're wearing that... outfit... to try and get customers right?"

Namiko's face become concerned. "Uh... Yes..."

"Good plan, but be careful. Some people are... creepy." He said, winking at her as he left with his vegetables.

Namiko looked at Ritsu, her face nervous. "M... Maybe I'll run to the restroom and put on some leggings that I brought with me. Not much but..."

Ritsu nodded. "Yes. Be careful."

Namiko nodded, walking into the arcade, being quick to change and come over to the stand. Namiko put her apron back on and smiled as they continued to sell the vegetables.

Soon 2pm came and it was time for lunch. "What do you say to lunch Namiko?" Ritsu asked.

Namiko smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

Ritsu smiled. "Oh, give me a few minutes, I need to run to the restroom and I need to clean myself up." He said as he wiped the dirt from his apron.

Namiko nodded. "Alrighty baby."

"Namiko... I've been thinking, the dance is coming up soon."

Namiko smiled. "What dance? Like prom?"

Ritsu nodded, a pink hue on his cheeks. "I was thinking... I wanted to know if you would like to go with me."

Namiko nodded excited. "Of course! No one else I'd rather go with." She got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. She smiled into the kiss moving them against his passionately for a moment. As the kiss ended, she placed one more kiss right on his adam's apple. "I'll just get these vegetables locked up."

Ritsu nodded, his face red as he walked into the arcade to get to the restroom.

As Namiko began to clean up the stand and began locking everything up. She heard a familiar voice, turning around she noticed it was Hanako. "Hello Hanako."

"Hi Namiko!" She said smiling. "Could you use some help locking the produce up?"

Namiko smiled. "Sure that'd be great." Namiko said as Hanako and she were picking up vegetable crates and putting it in the cooled trailer.

"Hey there guys!" Hikaru said, watching as Namiko and Hanako moved stuff.

"Hey there senpai." Namiko said.

Tamaki smiled. "How has it gone since we left earlier?"

Namiko put up a thumb, "It's went great!" She said smiling, getting a nod from Tamaki.

Hunny-senpai squealed happily. "You wore the outfit?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes, figured it would draw customers, it worked."

Tamaki watched them moving stuff. "Would you like more help?"

Namiko shrugged. "Why not? The more the merrier."

Tamaki skipped over happily, Haruhi blushing embarrassed but also liking that Tamaki was so happy. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

Ayuka stood far away, watching as the hosts began moving stuff into the trailer. She looked at her watch when the two guys met up with her around the corner. "Now, as I said, keep her for a couple days. I want her to know who she's messing with."

Sota groaned. "Why are we doing this? We shouldn't have accepted."

Ayuka smiled evilly. "You do it. My daddy is a rich ceo of one of the biggest tabloids. Wouldn't want anything bad sad about your family would you?"

Homare shook his head, "Fine." He held up one finger. "We will not touch her though. We don't need Kasanoda trying to maim us."

Ayuka rolled her eyes. "And you guys say you're part of the mafia." She nodded. "Alright, get to it. That bitch needs to learn who and who not to mess with..."

"Ayuka, Ayuka," the three suddenly heard a voice calling out.

"That's him, the former president," said Ayuka, "get ready and make sure he sees the kidnapping no matter what!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Hanako smiled as they finished, Namiko locking the trailer and locking the stands doorway. "That was fun." She said.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable. Would you mind if we helped to distribute more vegetables?" Kyoya wondered, pushing his glasses up.

"I don't see why not."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind one more?" Sachi asked suddenly appearing.

"Oh hi Mom," Namiko said cautiously.

"Hi, seems I missed the sale. But if you'd like, I can house the trailer at my garden for you." Sachi offered.

"Sure, Mom." Namiko said, "Hmmm, that could be a good idea." Namiko said, smiling as she put on a jacket. Suddenly they heard someone clicking their tongue, everyone looking over at three girls coming in their direction.

"So Hanako! Hanging out with her are you? I thought we told you she was a loser!" Hoshiko yelled, followed by Tomomi and Ami.

Namiko sighed as well as Hanako did too, pretending to ignore them.

"Hey! Aren't you listening to me?" Hoshiko yelled.

"She's talking to you!" Amii sneered.

Kyoya's expression became frustrated.

Hanako stopped. "I saw that she needed help. Not only that but she's my friend!" Hanako yelled back.

"Oh really? She's your friend. Weren't you telling us after the beach trip that you felt embarrassed by her?"

Namiko looked over at her, her eyes shocked, starting to get watery.

"I never said that! I said that I was embarrassed by how I looked compared to them. I was jealous because they were wearing such amazing things and that I was so bland, but that never meant I was embarrassed of her!"

"Whatever. Who needs you anyways..." Hoshiko walked over to Namiko. "I'm here to talk to the loser. I was wondering if you could be persuaded to set me up with a rich guy. I'll even go so low to pay you for your service."

Namiko laughed. "What?"

Hoshiko glared. "You heard me. Set us up, I'll make it worth your while."

Namiko looked at her. "What makes you think I should?"

Ritsu walked out just now, his clothing clean as he witnessed Namiko getting into a scrimmage with the one girl from the family restaurant. He walked closer, standing next to her.

"Well because we _are_ your friends." Ami said, her voice nasally.

Namiko rolled her eyes. "Because you _are_ my friends? Really?!" Namiko shook her head. "I'm not stupid! I know you were trying to be my friends, but for the wrong reasons. I was shoved into lockers, shoved into the pond, and bullied by Hoshiko so much and you two are obviously fake." She looked at Hanako. "And this may come as a shock to you, but I didn't set Hanako up. She did that all on her own. So, don't mooch off of me. Go find them yourselves."

Hoshiko stepped forward, "I'm surprised you even got him. Trust me, no one in their right mind would love an orphaned girl who was raised by two men." Hoshiko looked at him. "He's not even handsome. He's horrendous."

Namiko stepped even closer, her face in Hoshiko's. "Listen here bitch!" She hissed, grabbing the girl's collar gently in her hand, pulling Hoshiko close to her face as she spoke in a steady but angered tone. "I am no orphan. My biological mother, is right there!" She yelled, gesturing to Sachi. She then gestured to Ritsu. "He is my boyfriend. I love him intensely. You want to know why I love him? His looks have nothing to do with it. He is caring, passionate about everything, and is willing to look beyond every person's appearance and or situation. He may not be handsome to you, but he is the most amazing and sexiest man I know. You have no right. Maybe if you didn't judge so much and you weren't so nasty, you might have been able to keep those many boyfriends you had!"

"You bitch!" Suddenly, Hoshiko shoved Namiko hard.

Namiko was shoved so hard that her back slammed against the back bumper of the van.

"What was that? Did you feel that?" Homare asked.

"Hey Homare," his brother said pointing at the rearview mirror.

"Oh!" Homare said, "let's move!"

Namiko grimaced, her face contorted in discomfort. Namiko groaned but suddenly screamed when two pairs of hands grabbed her and forcefully pulled her into the van.

"Kasanoda's shop is right over here," Ayuka said as she led the president around the corner, "oh, what's going on?"

"Huh?!" said the former president as he saw Namiko being pulled in.

"NAMIKO!" Ritsu, Haruhi, Hanako, and Sachi yelled as the van sped off.

"NAMI-CHAN!" Hunny-senpai yelled.

All of Ritsu's guards went into action, running after the van.

Ritsu looked towards his car, running and starting his car, speeding after the van.

Ritsu went after her, speeding towards them. As he sped towards the van, he honked his horn loudly. "LET HER GO!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a gun was pointed out the window as it began shooting. As Ritsu leaned down, shielding his body and head he heard two of his tires squeal as they lost air and his car stopped driving.

Ritsu looked scared, his eyes welling up. He could see Namiko in the window, but suddenly saw as a towel was placed over her mouth as she fell unconscious. "NAMIKO!" He turned to Hoshiko, her expression scared.

"I had no clue they were... oh no..."

Hanako glared at them. "It's your fault! You shoved her into that van, you're going to help us find her!"

Hoshiko looked at Tomomi and Ami and nodded. "This doesn't mean we're her friends."

"This isn't about friendship anymore! This is about saving Namiko's life!" Haruhi yelled as they got in the limos towards Ritsu's home where they called the cops for a kidnapped person, next... they called Namiko's parents.

"Oh dear Miss Namiko Fujioka was just kidnapped. No doubt a result of something to do with Kasanoda being the son of a yakuza leader. This clearly shows he's not fit to be president of the gardening club."

The president looked towards her in shock. "A girl has just been abducted and you're talking about the presidential position?! What is wrong with you?!"

* * *

 ***Ring! Ring! Ring!***

"Hello? Namiko? Are you studying at Ritsu's" Nobu asked curiously.

"No- Nobu!" Sachi yelled.

"Sachi?!" Nobu asked, his voice concerned at Sachi's tone.

"Is Kyo there?!"

"Yes-"

"Get to Ritsu's house now! Namiko... she's been kidnapped!"

"Wha- What?!"

"No time to explain! Get here now!"

Nobu dropped the phone, it making a loud thud on the floor. He looked to Kyo, his expression terrified.

"Nobu? What's wro-"

"Kyo! We need to get to Ritsu's. I'll explain in the car!"

* * *

"Hold her down Sora! Hold her down!" Homare ordered as he sped the van away as fast as he could.

"I'm trying!" Sora shouted back.

"Get off me!" Namiko yelled as she tried bucking Sora off her. Sora kept trying to straddle on her back, fighting to tie her hands together.

"Will you hold still and cooperate?!" Sora asked in the form of a whine.

"Hold still and cooperate? Who would honestly does that when they're being kidnapped?!" Namiko shouted.

"A smart kidnappee!" Homare called back.

"Well too bad for you I'm not that smart!" Namiko yelled back. She thrashed back himself, causing Sora to slam up against the van side.

"Ah!" Sora cried out in pain.

"Hey don't you hurt my brother!" Homare yelled.

"Then tell your brother to stay the hell away from me!" Namiko shouted back.

At that Homare slammed the van to a stop.

"Sora, you drive, I'm going to teach this bitch some manners!" he said as he climbed out of his seat and crawled to the back. Sora was quick to do as his brother said.

Namiko tried grabbing the opening hatch to the back door but was pulled away fast by Homare who slammed her down on the floor of the van. He pinned her there by her arms and looked mad.

"Get something straight, you obviously don't understand the situation you're in. We're in charge here, you do as we say! We don't want to hurt you but we will. We're the ones in control here, understand?!"

Namiko looked him straight in the eye.

"My fathers, my uncle, my cousins, her friends and my boyfriend especially will not stop until I am found safe. And if I'm not found safe, they will not allow the people who made me unsafe live a safe life ever again! You're the ones that don't understand the situation you're in! You think you have control? Just wait until they get in control!"

She noticed Homare flinch a little.

"Blindfold, I need a blindfold!" he said as he scrambled for one.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"This chick's eyes are freaking me out!" Homare shouted.

* * *

Lord Kasanoda sat at the head of a long table with Ritsu at his left and while Namiko's fathers were on his right. He sat with an angry scowl and arms crossed. Next to him, Nobu tried to keep a firm look similar to Kasanoda's. Next to him however Kyo was sobbing his eyes out while being comforted by Ranka.

"My baby, my baby," Kyo kept sobbing softly.

Next to Ranka, Sachi sat with her fists clenched, turning white.

On the side next to Ritsu sat Haruhi, right across from her uncles and father. She was unintentionally squeezing Tamaki's hand in worry. Tamaki allowed her without showing any signs of discomfort.

Kyoya sat next to him with Hanako at his side looking over his tablet, not seeming to care Hanako was looking over his shoulder at it.

Next to her were Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, each looking worried. Mori stood behind the table with Kasanoda's men, standing next to Limber.

"I must say, I'm slightly disappointed in your failures to protect my son's girlfriend," Kasanoda finally said in a stern voice.

All of his men, including Limber fell to their knees with their heads bowed.

"Forgive us Lord Kasanoda!" they all said together.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to! You need to beg for forgiveness from my son and the girl's parents! And when Miss Fujioka is found, you'll need to apologize to her as well!"

The men all looked up briefly before lowering their heads again and saying together, "Young Lord Kasanoda, please forgive us for not protecting your girlfriend! Mr. Fujioka and Mr. Fujioka and Ms. Kitazawa, please forgive us for not protecting your daughter!"

"I supposed some things are just out of your control," Nobu said in a trembling voice.

"Sir, please trust me when I say, every recourse of the Kasanoda syndicate will be used to find your daughter!"

"You don't think those bastard would hurt Namiko do you?!" Kyo asked frantically.

"If any harm does befall the young lady, I promise her injuries will seem like mere cuts and bruises compared to what will happen to them!" Kasanoda declared, "her kidnapping alone has already guaranteed them a trip to a hospital for half a year at the earliest!" Kasanoda assured him, clear anger in his voice.

"Uh Mr. Kasanoda?" Nobu said.

"I'm sorry sir, but your daughter being kidnapped is almost like my own child being kidnapped. That's how much she's come to mean to this family and I'm afraid any discomfort that comes to this family is the most unforgivable offense!"

"Well, that should make us feel a little safer for Namiko's safe return, I suppose," said Nobu.

"By the way, that girl, the one who pushed Namiko into the van, I want her and her minions interrogated in regards to this incident, seeing as how her actions led to Namiko's abduction!"

"Uh sir?" Hanako spoke up timidly.

Kasanoda turned his gaze towards her. "Do you have some insight on these girls young lady?"

"Uh sir, it's just, I don't think they would be intentionally be involved with a kidnapping like this, even Hoshiko. She may be a bitch but she's not that evil," Hanako said.

"Yes it would appear as though they or their families have had no contact with yakuza, intentionally or unintentionally," Kyoya said looking over his tablet.

"Hmm very well," said Kasanoda, "very well, no interaction. However, I would like to see these girls, especially that, Hoshiko was it?, dealt with. Even if they weren't involved directly in this kidnapping, their actions help lead to it. Therefore, they should be punished!"

"Father, can we wait on that until after Namiko is found?" Ritsu asked softly.

"Naturally, we'll want her insight on what kind of punishment is fitting," said Kasanoda.

* * *

In the van, Homare and Sora had held Namiko down, blindfolded and tied her up. After her eyes had been covered, they covered her mouth as to not allow a scream to exit her and to alert anyone.

"Now what?" Sora asked after they were sure Namiko was restrained. Suddenly there was a knock at the back door, making all three jump.

"That's probably her, remember, don't use her name as long as she's here," Homare said as Namiko heard him unlatch and open the door.

The two looked at the back as Ayuka walked in. Namiko could hear a female voice, but it didn't sound like anyone she'd heard before.

"Nice work. Nice work indeed." The voice said. It sounded lower, as if the person was trying to hide their identity from Namiko.

Namiko wiggled, trying to untie her hands and feet, but came to no avail.

"So, what should we do with her? I think we've scared her enough."

The female voice spoke. "No. Hold onto her for... five more days. Do whatever, short of killing her."

"Five more days?!" Sora asked, "man, that's boring! Guard duty is a subordinate's job!"

"Yes. And... no food. Only water."

"Lady! That's more than kidnapping! That's torture!" Homare said, "it'll make me want to go to the bathroom the whole time."

"What should I care? It'll teach the bitch a lesson... teehee."

Namiko's eyes widened as she realized who the master of this plan spoke.

"Do it or your family will not get the hefty pay." The voice said before leaving the van and closing the door.

"Sorry. Orders are orders." He said as they picked her up and realized that they had moved from the van to a hot, humid, wooden room, her only guess being a shed or a broken down building.

She was tied to a chair, her arms and legs tied too tightly against the chair

Namiko couldn't help but to cry in the darkness. Her back hurting, knowing full well she had a bruise from being pushed into the bumper of the van. She was also aware of the bruise on her arm, knowing it was from being slammed against the floor.

* * *

After six hours, Namiko heard the door open and feet clomp against the floor.

She whined as the tape was ripped from her lips, but sighed happily as she felt water being poured into her mouth. As she drank, she gulped ravenously.

After about a minute, she felt the water leaving her and she sighed as new tape was put back. She felt and heard her stomach growling and no matter how much the guys wanted to feed her, they were nervous about Ayuka exploiting all of the family's business deals and not pay them.

* * *

"Do we seriously have to keep tabs on her like this for five days?" Sora asked.

"That's what the little princess paid for, so that's what she'll get," said Homare.

"What are we going to tell dad about this?" Sora asked.

"Let's wait until we're done and see how successful it is before we let him know," Homare said, "hopefully if it goes well, not only will we get paid well but Dad can start trusting us with other matters."

"Yeah, at least we've scared this bitch away from the arcade so we can use it for our own business," said Sora.

"That at least should make dad happy," said Homare.

* * *

After five days, Sora and Homare walked over to the chair, grabbing her, untying her, and carrying her to the van.

* * *

As they quietly approached the Kasanoda estate, they could see different people, Namiko's family and friends walking into the Kasanoda compound.

"Boy some of those guys look scary mad," said Homare.

"Which two do you think are the fagot fathers?" Sora asked.

Namiko twisted her body in anger over thst comment. The two brothers turned and looked at Namiko. "We're sorry. If this didn't affect our family... we wouldn't have done this."

"Yeah." Sora said, stapling a letter to her t-shirt as they rang the doorbell and high tailed it away before they could be spotted.

'Yeah, got to impress daddy somehow right?' Namiko thought.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table, frustrated as no word of Namiko's location was leaked.

"What else can we do! We can't let Namiko suffer any longer!" Kyo cried, hysterically.

"From this point on we need to continue on foot searches. I'm going to send my men to stand guard on every corner and get in contact with the best investigator we have."

Ritsu sat, looking down at his hands as his eyes became a little watery.

"Bossanova?" Tamaki asked.

Ritsu began to sob. "It's all my fault. If only I would have never," Ritsu looked up as the doorbell rang. Three guards nodded, heading towards the door. "If I would have never taken my eyes off of her! If I..."

Nobu shook his head. "Look at me young man."

Ritsu looked up.

"We don't blame you. We don't even blame Hoshiko, even though we should... You are an amazing young man. You protect her in many ways. Don't worry. I am scared, but I'm sure we will find her."

Suddenly the door busted open.

"IT'S NAMIKO!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Three of the Kasanoda's henchmen, Limber, Motoka, and Akio looked to each other before opening the door. When they looked they didn't see anyone.

"The hell? A ding-ding ditch this time of the night?" Akio said, looking at his watch

"Wait! Do you hear that?!" Motoka said, stopping him before they went back inside.

Listening closely, they stood in the doorway. As they walked around the front patio, they could hear a soft cry from the other side of the gate.

Slowly, Akio and Motoka walked to the gate's door and slowly opened it for Limber.

Limber walked over stuck her head out, looking forwards and to her left. It wasn't until she heard the cry from the right that he looked in his direction. On the right, now one was there, but there was definitely someone crying here.

As Limber walked to the right, keeping her ears on focus, she didn't have to walk far until he saw her in the bushes, her sounds of crying coming from underneath a taped mouth. Limber gasped loudly.

"What is it?" Motoka asked.

"It's Namiko!" Limber said, picking her up in her bound form, a blindfold still over her eyes, tape over her mouth with her arms and legs still bound tightly. "Oh my god."

"Thank goodness the young lady is safe." Akio said, sighing.

"She feels clammy. We better get her inside!" Limber said.

Akio and Motoka nodded.

* * *

The door slammed open as Akio and Motoka came in, their eyes wide.

"IT'S NAMIKO!" Akio yelled, everyone looking up.

"Where?! Where is she?" Kyo and Ritsu asked, their tones extremely concerned.

Akio and Motoka moved out of the way, making room for Limber and the young lord's lady.

Limber walked by the doorway with Namiko, walking in and setting her down. Everyone gasped at the sight.

Namiko was shaking and nauseous as she got set down.

"Oh my god!" Kyo cried hysterically.

Akio moved behind her as Ritsu, Kyo, and Nobu ran over to her. He took out his knife and carefully cut the ropes from Namiko's wrists and ankles, the skin there red and irritated.

"Nam... Namiko?" Nobu asked as the tape was carefully removed from her mouth.

"Sweetheart?" Kyo asked as finally, the blindfold was removed from her eyes.

Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she sobbed, her stomach, empty, growling loudly. "Dads?" She asked as both of the men hugged her.

Kyo and Nobu's eyes widened at how clammy she felt and how much she was shaking. As she cried, she dry heaved, her stomach begging for food.

Sachi kissed the crown of her head. "I'm so glad you are okay."

Ritsu looked over Namiko's body as he kneeled down behind Namiko's fathers and mother. Namiko sobbed into them as they hugged her. Ritsu and Mr. Kasanoda looked over Namiko's and saw the two giant bruises, one on her arm, the other on her upper front thigh. Her wrists and ankles were red, looking like they were rubbed badly by the rope fabric.

"N-Namiko?" Ritsu asked, leaning in as Namiko's parents moved behind him. He caressed her cheek as she sobbed.

"Oh Ritsu..." She sobbed as she quickly moved forwards and pressed her lips to his as she hugged him.

Ritsu's cheeks flushed red as she kissed him on front of everyone.

Kyo and Nobu looked down, blushing as did Tamaki, Hanako, and Haruhi.

Namiko pulled away and looked at Ritsu. "I love you."

He gasped. He nodded, smiling lightly at her. "I love you too. I'm so glad you're safe." He said as he hugged her, his arms wrapping around her back.

Namiko gasped in pain when his arms tightened around her back as she bit her lip.

Ritsu looked at her nervously as Sachi moved behind her. She pressed her hand against Namiko's back, causing her to hiss in pain again. Causing the people to realize she must have an intense bruise on her back. Ritsu looked at her. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you."

Namiko shook her head. "No, you don't. Don't apologize for something that wasn't your doing." She said, looking up, her eyes loving.

Mr. Kasanoda watched the interaction and smiled, nodding to himself as he could already see the future of his son and the girl who he already considered a part of his family.

Ritsu looked down to the floor, seeing the envelope stapled to her t-shirt. He gently took it off of her shirt before opening it. His eyes widened.

* * *

 _To Kasanoda Syndicate_

 _Please be sure that we didn't intentionally harm Miss. Namiko. We only completed this job due to an anonymous request. We apologize for any indications of harm that may be visible._

* * *

"What does it say Bossanova?" Tamaki wondered.

"Was this all just an elusive stunt to show the syndicate up?" Ritsu asked out loud.

"Son?" his father said, his hand outstretched for the letter. Ritsu knew better than to argue with his father and handed it to him.

After his father read the letter, he crumbled it in his hand in pure anger. "Unacceptable! Unacceptable!" he declared, "no one should have the right to play with lives to make a point, especially against us! Mark my words, we will discover who did this and then show them real power!"

"It was the Kisou Brothers!" Namiko suddenly shouted from where she sat next to her dad's.

"What dear?" Nobu asked.

"Those other two yakuza brothers, we ran into them at the beach trip! They kidnapped me! I saw their faces several times before they wised up and blindfolded me!"

"Is that so?" Kasanoda said, "If this is their father's stupid attempt to get me to allow them to use Twee Street Shopping Arcade for their own uses, they just the worst mistake of their lives!"

"Sir, I think it's more complicated than that," said Namiko, "I think someone put the two of them up to it."

"Who?" Ritsu asked.

"Ayuka!" Namiko said, clenching her fists, "I heard her stupid annoying giggle. Only one person on earth sounds like princess from hell and it is her!"

"You're certain about this?" Kyoya asked curious, "That's a bold accusation to make just so you know. She comes from a very powerful family after all."

"I will always recognize her annoying giggle until the day I die!" Namiko insisted.

"I see," Kyoya said as he walked off by himself. Hanako followed quickly behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Hanako asked.

Kyoya turned and smiled at her, "Don't worry, everything I am about to do is perfectly legal."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Hanako said.

"Good, never worry about me and my actions," said Kyoya as he fiddled away with his tablet.

"Sir!" Limber said, "When will you allow us the honor of avenging your son's girlfriend's dishonor for being kidnaped by the Kisou brothers?!"

"Soon, soon," Kasanoda said, "I'll let my son handle that himself. Ritsu, this operation is all yours."

"Me? Why?" asked Ritsu.

"Not only was it your girlfriend that was abducted, but this is your chance to really show leadership in dealing with a rival syndicate. Make me proud son and avenge your girlfriend properly!"

"Yes sir!" Ritsu said.

"Come on Namiko, let's get you cleaned up, I'm sure there's a bathroom around here somewhere," Kyo said as he tried to lead Namiko away.

"No, Dad-K I don't think that's a good idea," said Namiko, "I mean, don't we have to process my wounds or something as evidence?" Namiko asked, unsure about what was all legally to be done about her kidnapping.

"Don't worry dear, it's not like you were raped or something," said Kasanoda.

"You weren't, were you?!" Kyo asked hysterical.

"No Dad-K, just tied up and held some place for the past few days. All they did was try and pour water in my mouth from time to time."

"Then you probably should take a bath, and someone make her some food!" Ritsu ordered.

"On it!" Tetsuya said hurrying to the kitchen.

"You're too kind to me Ritsu," said Namiko as she kissed him again.

"I could be no other way to you."

Namiko smiled tiredly before allowing her mother and Haruhi to lead her to the bathroom.

"So Bossanova," Hikaru asked.

"You got plans for what you want to do as a form of revenge against those two losers?" Kaoru finished.

"Why you guys want in on it?" Ritsu asked.

"Kind of," said the twins.

"Me too! Takashi and I want revenge for Namiko too!" Hunny begged.

"Sure, I'll figure something out for you guys to be involved in," said Ritsu.

"Thanks," said the four.

Just then Ritsu's phone started to ring, "Hello?" he answered.

"Kasanoda, have you heard anything about your girlfriend's abduction?" the former garden president asked on the other line.

"As a matter of fact, yes sir, she's just been returned to us," said Ritsu.

"She has? Thank goodness!" said the former president, "I was so scared when Ayuka took me to see your shop and saw the kidnapping!"

"Wait, Ayuka took you? I thought you came on your own accord," said Ritsu.

"I probably would have, but she called and insisted on showing me it herself for some reason," the former president explained.

"She did huh?" Ritsu asked, remembering what Namiko had insisted.

"Yes, and I must say, I didn't quite care for her lack of caring when the poor girl was taken!" said the former president.

"Really?" said Ritsu, "Thank you President."

"I was thinking, given how Ayuka reacted to the kidnapping, and your hard work to the point of helping others in need, I think I am going to give you the president position."

"You are?!" Ritsu asked in surprise, nearly dropping his phone.

"Yes, though I am a little hesitant, given the kidnapping and all, but I think you are by far the better choice. Just give me a little more time to think okay?"

"Sure of course," said Ritsu.

"And keep me posted about your girlfriend's condition okay?"

"Sure, well sir, thank you," said Ritsu before hanging up.

"What's wrong Bossa-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"That was the former president calling to find out about Namiko, and he was saying that I am most likely going to be the new president of the gardening club!"

"That's great Bossa-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Yeah, congrats!" said the twins.

"He also told me something interesting about Ayuka and her reaction to Namiko's kidnapping," said Ritsu.

"Wait, she's was there that day?" Hikaru asked.

"Apparently," said Ritsu.

"I don't remember seeing her," said Kaoru.

"I know, funny how that works," said Ritsu.

* * *

Namiko moaned as she sat in the big warm bath. She had just got adjusted when she felt a cool wet cloth on her back. She turned around and saw Sachi washing her back.

Sachi grimaced when she saw the long horizontal bruise on her back, it was a dark shade of violet purple and indigo. She knew this bruise had to have been from when she had been shoved into the vans bumper.

"I didn't get to do this for you as a kid, did I?" she asked as she kept scrubbing, her voice sounding sad.

"Well you weren't supposed to be the one that raised me, just give birth," Namiko said, matter a factly.

"True," said Sachi, "I never did want this kind of life. I just wanted to focus on my business and gardening."

Namiko turned and looked at her, "And I'm happy you did. I'm happy you lived your life how you wanted. It's inspired me to want to live my life how I want to."

"And how's that?" asked Sachi gently.

"With Ritsu, even if it means having to deal with things like this, like kidnapping and being held hostage... I want to risk it. I want to be with Ritsu forever." Namiko said, her voice soft as Namiko began to imagine her own vision of their future together.

"That's pretty bold don't you think?" Sachi asked. "You really want to be a mob wife?"

"Mob wife, wife of a councilman, wife of a janitor, I don't care, if I'm with Ritsu." said Namiko, her expression sure.

"Good for you," said Sachi," Well I hope you're prepared for it, no matter what happens."

"I am, I am," Namiko insisted.

Sachi gently moved over Namiko's back, being as gentle as she could be. Outside the door, she could hear Limber guarding the door while Hanako sat in there with her.

Haruhi was in the kitchen, helping to prepare food for Namiko.

* * *

Ritsu's hands clutched hard at the table as he remembered the injuries to Namiko's body.

"Bossanova?"

"That bitch..." Ritsu hissed through his clenched teeth.

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "Those Kisou brothers and the family is going to regret having gone through with this."

Ritsu shook his head. "Even though I want to kill those two... this wasn't mainly their doing. If Ayuka's family is as powerful as Ootori says... they probably had no other choice..."

Kyoya nodded. "Don't worry, I've got the plan on how to deal with Miss Ayuka."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded a thanks to Kyoya. "Now that that portion of the problem is taken care of, even if those two are not fully to blame, they deserve punishment."

* * *

Namiko sat at the table with the girls, moaning as she was able to eat food for the first time in almost three days. The Leek and Rice soup slipped down her throat, warming her body up as she also drank water. Namiko looked at her fathers, now wearing an overshirt to hide the large blue and purple bruise on her arm and back. She was wearing shorts, so she was unable to hide that bruise, though it was under the table.

Kyo, Nobu and Sachi sat on one side while Haruhi and Hanako sat on the other. Ritsu was still speaking with his syndicate members, coming up with a plan.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Namiko said.

Nobu looked at her. "For what sweetheart?"

Namiko began to tear up again. "I have made everyone worry about me... all because I couldn't and was unable to protect myself."

Haruhi shook her head as Namiko took the last bite of her food, Limber placing the bowl and tray in the hallway. "Nami, even some of the best couldn't have fought that off. We were all caught off guard."

Namiko shook her head again. "But I should have..."

"Miss Namiko!" Limber said, silencing Namiko. "Your cousin is correct. There is nothing that could have fixed that or made us catch it. We are just so happy that you are safe."

"But now I've caused a problem between clans..."

Limber shook her head. "No, believe me when I say, this syndicate has had a problem with the Kisou syndicate for years."

Namiko sighed. "Oh..."

Limber nodded. "Be assured, those bastards are going to get what's coming to them."

* * *

Later that night, everyone around Namiko fell asleep. Namiko though couldn't. Even though Ritsu had stopped by the room and gave her a kiss goodnight, sleep couldn't find her. Sitting up slowly, due to the bruise on her back, she sighed, seeing Haruhi, Hanako, Kyo, Nobu, Sachi, and Limber fast asleep. She nodded as she slowly stood up, making sure to not wake anyone.

By the door, she slipped off the over shirt, now only in her tank top and pajama shorts she made her way to Ritsu's room.

Namiko looked around, making sure no one would catch her. Once she made it to Ritsu's room, she slowly opened the door and closed it, crawling to the floor futon bed where he slept.

Nodding to herself, she lifted the covers and crawled underneath with him.

Ritsu at first, shook awake until he saw Namiko's dark hair and caribbean blue eyes in the moonlight through his windows. He let out a deep and relaxed breath as Namiko cuddled closer, burying her face into his chest. He looked down, petting her head sleepily, moving one of his arms under his head.

Namiko moved up a little, moving her head under his chin.

"N... Namiko." He yawned. "I think your fathers will kill me if they find you in here with me."

Namiko shook her head. "I don't care about that tonight. I... I just..." She looked into his eyes as some tears began to flow. "I just want to be with you." She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. "Is that not okay?"

Ritsu shook his head. "Of course it's okay." He said, hugging him to her gently, being mindful of the injury to her back.

Namiko nodded.

Ritsu looked down, seeing the large blue and purple bruise on her upper arm and his expression saddened.

Namiko gasped and went to hide her arm under the blanket.

Ritsu took hold of it gently, bringing the wound to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss. "Namiko... I am so sorry for what happened to you. I should have been closer to you."

Namiko shook her head. "No, if only I could have fought back..."

Ritsu sighed, pulling her even closer. "I'm just glad that you are okay. That they didn't do anything worse to you."

Namiko nodded, wrapping her arms around him, pawing at his bare muscular back. "Me too." She gripped against his back as he placed a kiss on her head. "Even if it was only six days, I missed you."

Ritsu nodded. "I did too. I kept worrying about you at every moment."

Namiko looked up at him. "I was telling my mother that... I don't care, if I have to worry about being kidnapped or being held hostage, as long as I am with you forever, I don't mind it."

Ritsu blushed as he pictured Namiko in wedding wear, in reaction to her statement of "forever."

Soon sleep began to take over the both of them. Ritsu was awake until Namiko was able to sleep, now facing away from him, but with her back practically attached to his front. He gently swept her hair away from her face, looking at her peaceful and angelic expression. He blushed as he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist, his face buried at the back of her neck, peppering gentle kisses there before finally dozing off. "I love you Namiko. Sweet dreams."

 **To Be Continued...**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next morning, Kyo woke, yawning and stretching. He looked at the ceiling, taking a moment to realize that he wasn't in his bed or in his own home. He looked around, seeing the dark wooden ceiling as well as wooden trim. He squinted, his expression as he sat up.

His movement caused Nobu to wake. Nobu groaned, sitting up, facing Kyo. "Morning..." Nobu groaned, his back cracking as he stretched.

Kyo chuckled, "Getting old there honey?"

Nobu glared, but couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him.

Looking at each other, Nobu placed a tender kiss on Kyo's lips.

Sighing, they pulled away, looking around the room.

Haruhi and Hanako were sleeping side by side, Sachi was asleep next to them, and Limber was passed out against the wall. Kyo chuckled, looking at his husband against before his eyes widened.

Looking over, they noticed Namiko's sleeping spot was empty.

"Huh?" Kyo asked, both he and Nobu confused as to why Namiko wasn't in the room.

Both stood up and moved to the door careful to step around everyone, trying not to wake anyone up.

They opened the door, looking into the hallway, they noticed Ritsu's father waking down the hallway.

As they walked out, Mr. Kasanoda nodded to them.

"Good morning Mr. Fujiokas." He said, greeting them with a gentle but tired smile.

They both nodded to him. "Good Morning."

"I was doing my rounds about the house, wanted to check on Miss Namiko."

Kyo and Nobu looked at each other. "Oddly enough, she's not in the room. We didn't even know she left the room..."

"Really?" He asked, pursing his lip. Mr. Kasanoda's expression became confused. "Maybe she is in the restroom?"

Namiko's father's nodded. "Perhaps."

They then heard someone panting, running down the hall.

They became worried when they saw Tetsuya come around the corner.

He stopped and took deep breaths. "Tetsuya? What is the matter?" Mr. Kasanoda asked.

Tetsuya shook his head. "Nothing's the matter, but please, there is something you must see." He said, his tone not sounding troubled.

Mr. Kasanoda raised one eyebrow, confused.

He looked at Mr. Kasanoda, waving him towards him. "Lord Kasanoda. Please, do come with me. It's Ritsu."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded, making haste as Namiko's father's followed. Ritsu's room was on the other side of the large estate. They walked, trying to get to where Tetsuya was leading them, as quickly as possible.

They watched as Tetsuya stopped at a door, indicating it was Ritsu's room.

When they rounded the corner and the door was opened, they were shocked at what they saw.

Kyo and Nobu sighed sadly at the sight, while Mr. Kasanoda starred, his expression kind but also sad.

When they saw Namiko, they had found out why Namiko wasn't in the room when they saw the muscular red haired boy and black haired girl sleeping in the same futon.

Kyo, Nobu, and Mr. Kasanoda looked as Namiko was being cuddled from behind by Ritsu. Both of their expressions peaceful, his face buried into Namiko's neck as his arm was wrapped around Namiko's upper body just above her belly button while one of his legs wrapped over both her legs, holding her protectively.

Kyo shook, wanting to cry hysterically, but Nobu shook his head.

Even though he wanted to move her to the other room, he could see that this was where she needed to be, in the comforting arms of someone she loved dearly.

"This saddens me. We aren't the only men in Namiko's life anymore." Kyo sobbed quietly.

"Trust me honey, it makes me sad too." He hushed Kyo.

They heard rustling, immediately looking towards the futon. They watched as Namiko, unconsciously, turned in her sleep, burying her face into Ritsu's collarbone area, while Ritsu's arms wrapped tighter around her, breathing out restfully as the young couple continued to sleep.

"But even though I'm sad... I'm happy that she has found someone who truly cares for her." Nobu said, smiling lightheartedly.

Kyo and Nobu looked over at Mr. Kasanoda, his expression somber.

"Satoshi?" Nobu asked, his tone concerned.

Satoshi sighed. "Seeing my son this way, so happy with a woman he loves much more than he could ever dream to care for himself... I can only see my wife and myself. It's bringing me back."

Nobu and Kyo were shocked, they always saw a mob boss as someone who never showed emotion, but perhaps this was a moment that Satoshi needed to vent.

"What happened to his mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Nobu asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "She..." He winced as he told the story. "Well... she passed away after giving birth to Ritsu. He never got to know the woman his mother was... but she was very similar to Namiko."

Kyo and Nobu's eyes widened. "How so?" Kyo asked.

"She was just as loving, just as caring, just as much a fighter as your daughter. It made me wonder if Mae's personality had been reincarnated as Namiko when I first met her. It shocked me really." Satoshi chuckled. "When I look at them, It makes me think a lot about the past, in a good way."

Nobu and Kyo nodded, looking at Ritsu, their expressions sad, but happy as they saw how he held her daughter, safe, warm, and protected.

Satoshi nodded. "Let's let them sleep. Yes?" He asked, walking away from the door as Tetsuya closed it quietly.

* * *

As the door closed, Ritsu's eyes opened. He breathed in deep and let out an equally deep breath, his vision adjusting. Looking before him, he saw someone right in front of his face. He gasped quietly as he saw Namiko sleeping, her face close to his.

He blushed as he remembered last night.

 _"I was telling my mother that... I don't care, if I have to worry about being kidnapped or being held hostage, as long as I am with you forever, I don't mind it."_

Ritsu looked down at her and smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I... I want you to stay with me forever."

Just after he said that, Namiko softly began to move in her sleep. snuggling closer as she slept, her soft breath against him.

Ritsu nodded. "I really am glad that you are safe." He yawned, falling back to sleep.

Though, after another hour there was a light knocking on the door. "Awake young lord?" Tetsuya asks respectfully

"Yes Tetsuya."

"Breakfast is ready when you are young lord."

Ritsu nodded. "We'll be out shortly. Six minutes."

"Yes young lord." Tetsuya stated as he walked away from the closed door.

Ritsu looked down at Namiko and placed a kiss on her jaw bone joint, whispering into her ear. "Namiko."

Namiko's eyes slowly opened and widened lovingly as she woke. She looked at Ritsu and blushed darkly. "I'm so sorry for suddenly coming in, I... I..."

Ritsu leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his body halfway hovering over hers as he kissed her. I moved a hand into her hair, massaging her head as her eyes widened before she sighed happily into the passionate, tender, and loving morning kiss. "It's okay Namiko. I'm glad you did. Perhaps we could have you stay the night sometimes." He smiled as he sat up, stretching.

Namiko eyes his muscular back and yawned. "Why... why are we awake?"

Ritsu chuckled. "Breakfast has been made. If you'd like I can let you sleep more?"

Namiko shook her head. "No. I couldn't sleep right now if I was sleeping with you."

Ritsu blushed, going to get up when Namiko kisses Ritsu hard.

Just after she straddled Ritsu's lap, kissing him hard, her hands in his red hair, the door opened.

They heard the gasp, causing them to look and see Namiko's father's faces terrified with Satoshi looking neutral faced.

Namiko groaned. "Everytime..." She looked at Ritsu. "Maybe I should just move in."

Kyo and Nobu were shocked by what they had just seen.

Satoshi chuckled as he walked closer. "Now Ritsu... how many times have I told you. Grandbabies come after marriage."

Namiko and Ritsu began to turn red as tomatoes. "It was just a kiss!" They pleaded. Namiko got up and shook her head.

"Guess I should go get into my new clothes for today. See you at the breakfast table?" Namiko asked Ritsu.

Ritsu nodded. "Be out there shortly."

* * *

Namiko could feel the warm water against her body. It felt good. She wasn't sure if it was because it was she was feeling releife over finally being rescued or the shower itself. It was really fancy, almost like it was her own personal waterfall.

'I wonder if I could ever fit in, in this fancy life,' she thought as finally allowed herself to turn off the shower and dry off.

She soon managed to come back to the her room from the night before where she found Haruhi and Hanako looking over some new clothes as Limber watched as though on guard.

"Your boss didn't have to get us new clothes too," Haruhi insisted.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have had it not been for the suggestion of Master Haninozuka," said Limber.

"Hunny suggested? That would explain this," said Haruhi.

"Explain what?" asked Hanako. Haruhi held up her outfit, it was a white shirt with a pink trim sleeves and collar with a yellow duckling in the middle. There was also a really pink ruffled skirt with some white trims in the middle.

"Yours is similar expect it's orange," said Haruhi.

"Oh, well, they're kind of cute," said Namiko as she walked over to her futon where the outfit was laying, "what about you Hanako?"

"Mine's blue," said Hanako as she put her shirt on.

"It's cute on you!" Namiko praised.

"Thanks," said Hanako.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked in a serious tone.

"I'm, fine, feels good after the bath," said Namiko as she changed. She suddenly saw Limber walking over to her and bowing.

"Forgive me! I should have been more attentive to you! I was personally chosen to look after you by my master, and not just because I am also a girl!" she said.

"Please don't, no one saw the kidnapping coming," Namiko insisted.

"Just the same, I feel almost compelled to throw myself on my sword for my failure!" said Limber.

"Oh, don't do that!" Namiko ordered, "especially if things get really serious with me and Ritsu, you'll be the one I want to guard me if I need one!"

"You really feel that way?" Limber asked.

"Oh yeah, I like you," said Namiko.

"Very well, I will have to work on attention span in the future," said Limber.

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine at it. In the meantime, why don't we get to breakfast. I'm hungry," said Namiko.

"I am amazed you're so calm after all of this," said Limber.

"Well, We Fujioka women are know for being calm in dire situations," Namiko said with pride looking at Haruhi who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality sir," said Namiko as everyone sat down to breakfast.

"Please it's my pleasure. I rarely have a chance to have a meal with people who aren't in my line of work," said Lord Kasanoda.

"You look like you're doing well Namiko!" Ranka said happily.

"Thanks Uncle Ranka," said Namiko.

"And your outfits are all so cute!" said Ranka.

"I know right?" said Hunny. He looked at the twins with a smug look.

"Was it really neccesairy to do it now?" Kaoru whispered.

"I thought it might make them feel better too," Hunny explained.

"Where's Kyoya by the way?" Hanako asked.

"He's been working hard since last night when Namiko was returned," said Tamaki, "I don't know if he even slept."

"He's probably in the library," said Lord Kasanoda, "I told him to not hesitate to ask me anything that he needed to know in regards to gathering information to find everything we need to punish Namiko's abducters."

"Oh," said Hanako, "Would you mind if I took him some food, just in case? I should also probably call my home as well to let them know I'm okay."

"Of course, go ahead," said Lord Kasanoda. Hanako filled a plate of food and walked off to the library. There she found Kyoya working with one of the Kasanoda's men, asking him some questions.

"And they are both on the verge of being expelled?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," the henchman confirmed.

"Kyoya?" Hanako spoke up. Kyoya looked up and actually blinked at little at the sight of Hanako in her outfit, "have you eaten? I brought you some food."

"Yes I could eat," said Kyoya. He looked at he man helping him, "You should go get something to eat as well."

The man nodded and quickly hurried out.

"Well are you going to serve me my food or not?" Kyoya asked, looking at Hanako with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Hanako said as she walked over to the desk and placed it in front of Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he took a bite of his food.

"I should go call my house and let them know I'm okay where I'm at," said Hanako.

"No need I already did," said Kyoya.

"You did?" asked Hanako.

"Yes of course," said Kyoya, "I had called everyone's else house to inform them of where we were at so naturally I had to do the same for you."

"Oh thank you, I hope they weren't too freaked out," said Hanako.

"Don't worry, I used the right to both tell them the truth and not let them feel the need to be afraid for your safety," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Hanako. She was slightly startled when she felt something tugging at her skirt and quickly realized Kyoya was rubbing the tip of it with two of his fingers.

"This skirt is very becoming on you," he said with a gleam in his eyes, "Hitachiiin brand?"

"Uh, yeah," said Hanako, "I assume so. Mr. Kasanoda got all of us new clothes."

"Very kind of him," Kyoya said. Next thing Hanako knew he as standing up and inching closer to her, to the point he had her trapped between himself and a wall.

"Are you okay Kyoya?" she asked.

"Of course I am," said Kyoya, "I'm just reflecting on a few things over this kidnapping. It made me realize sometimes something can happen and you should appreciate what you do have in life."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Hanako. Kyoya surprised her even more by tracing her face with his finger, "Kyoya?"

"I don't know why I feel this way about you, you're as common as they come. You probably wouldn't be able to get into Ouran with your grades or anything like that and yet, I am constantly feeling drawn to you. I don't think I could ever allow myself or anyone else to get inbetween the two of us."

"What? What are you saying?" Hanako asked.

"how about instead of saying, I show?" Kyoya suggested as he took Hanako's cheeks into his hands and pulled it close to his face, gracing her lips with his.

* * *

"I'll have to get the recepie for this," Haruhi said to herself as she ate some of the food.

"I'd bet you could make it taste better," Tamaki said next to her. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Sure, thanks Senpai," she said as she took her plate to the kitchen.

"Haruhi, you know you don't have to do that, we have servants to do it," said Lord Kasanoda.

"No it's okay sir, we all should do our own plates. It's the lease we can do. Right Senpai?" Haruhi said.

"huh?" said Tamaki.

"I think she's dropping you a hint Tama-Chan," Hunny said nudging him.

"Hmm?" said Ranka.

"Don't even think about it!" Nobu said quickly, "We can't bust our daughter for her actions, you certainly can't with yours at the moment!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ranka insisted, not noticing that Tamaki had already come to the kitchen.

"Haruhi, did you need something?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes," Haruhi said. She looked like she was struggling with what she was trying to say. "I was just thinking, with this whole kidnapping thing, I maybe take so many things in my life for granted. It's been hard to open myself up because of when my mother died and I just accepted things as how they are. But there are something I can control like whom I'm with and well, would you ever, want to go out on a real date for a change?"

"You're asking me out?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I figured might as well go with it," said Haruhi.

"A real date, with you?!" said Tamaki, getting more and more excited.

"If you keep shouting like that you can forget it," said Haruhi.

"Oh right, sorry, sure, of course! Yes please, go out with me! I want to take you some place nice, great! I want to show you the best time of your life so that we both can understand appreacite what we have!"

"I'm not sure that all makes sense but okay," said Haruhi. She did admit it felt good making such a step with the boy she had known for so long like this.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako kept kissing for long until they both heard a ding coming from Kyoya's tablet.

"What's that?" Hanko asked softly.

"Hmm," Kyoya said as he walked over to the tablet on the desk and looked at it. A satisfiyed smile came to his face. "Now we have all we need to hurt the people who kidnapped Namiko in anyway we can."


	56. Chapter 56

Hanako looked over Kyoya's shoulder as he fiddled with his tablet some more, with a satisfied smile.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"That would spoil the surprise," Kyoya said happily. He turned around and kissed her again, "Thank you for the company while I waited for it."

He quickly took another bite of his food before walking out of the office, making sure to grab Hanako's hand as he left. He brought her back to the dining room where everyone was finishing up with breakfast themselves.

"Kyoya-Senpai, you look excited about something," said Namiko when she noticed him enter.

"I have something here regarding your kidnapping," said Kyoya.

"Oh wonderful!" said Lord Kasanoda, "Shall I call the Kisous over here?"

"Please," said Kyoya. He looked at Hanako, "Why don't you go and explore the garden area or something until after these men show up."

"Why, is it going to get dangerous?" asked Hanako.

"I'd just like to keep these men from knowing that I have a slight weakness they could use to their advantage," Kyoya explained.

Hanako nodded in understanding.

"I'll go with you," Hunny offered as he took her hand.

"Sure, that should be alright," said Hanako.

Kyoya glared at the midget. Hunny looked up at him.

"I'll meet up with you," he said.

"Okay," Hanako said as she walked off in the direction of the garden some of the henchmen pointed out.

"Something wrong Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"I think it's perfectly obvious now that I am the one that Hanako's in a relationship with. Please do not try anything that would incline you still wish lure her towards you," Kyoya advised.

Hunny smirked at him, "Don't worry Kyo-Chan, I won't I swear on my family's honor. However, that doesn't mean I'm not mad that you did managed to get her and feel a little obligated to do something like this."

Kyoya was a little startled when Hunny gave him a light punch in the stomach. It actually made him moan a little.

"And I'll do a lot worse if you hurt her," Hunny warned in a dark tone before walking off to join Hanako.

"Damn, didn't realize Hunny would be the jealous type," said Hikaru.

"Especially with Kyoya-Senpai," said Kaoru.

"Why don't you two also join Hanako in the garden? I don't think you'll be of much help and it's the best place for you two to be out of the way," Kyoya said as he managed to regain his composure.

"Okay," the twins agreed as they ran after Hunny.

Kyoya looked at Mori, "I take it you're contemplating as to whether you should be in the meeting or with Hunny-Senpai?" Mori shrugged his shoulders. "Go with Hunny, Lord Kasanoda has plenty of mussels that know more of how yakuzas work." Mori nodded in understanding and left for the garden as well.

"What about us Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she and Tamaki came out of the kitchen, "Where do you think we should go?"

"That's up to you Haruhi, Hanko is your cousin, would you like to be in the room when her kidnappers are confronted?"

"Kind of," said Haruhi, "They did hurt my family."

"Then you may sit in and if you want Tamaki to be in with you, he may. That's up to you," said Kyoya.

"Okay, thanks," said Haruhi. She tugged at Tamaki's hand, "Let's go Senpai."

"You want me in the on this important Family meeting?" Tamaki asked happily.

"Just try and not talk too much okay?" Haruhi said.

* * *

Lord Kisou stormed into Lord Kasanoda's meeting room looking annoyed followed by a few of his men.

"This had better be important Kasanoda…," he started to say only to stop himself when he saw how many people were in the room with his rival. Not only was his son, sitting next to him on his right, but there was also his son's girlfriend, right next to Ritsu, her two fathers, her mother, her uncle, her cousin and Tamaki while to left sat Kyoya with a tablet. And behind each of them was at least one or two men including Limber who was right behind Namiko.

"What is this Kasanoda?" Kisou asked.

"Have a seat," Lord Kasanoda said, gesturing to one of the three empty tables across from him. "Are your sons with you?"

"They're coming," said Kisou, "Homare, Soto, get your asses in here!"

The two young men slowly walked into the room, looking like they were trying to get ready to run out as soon as possible. However, before they could, one of the Kasanoda men shut the door behind them.

"Please Boys, have a seat," Lord Kasanoda said calmly. Both brothers reluctantly did as they were told.

"So Kisou, how's business?" Kasanoda finally asked.

"Business is good, making some good figures recently," Kisou said like it was nothing, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, other than I'm curious as to what shopping arcade you decided to run your most recent operation out of since I banned the Twee Street arcade," said Kasanoda.

"Oh that," said Kisou, "fortunately, we found a more suitable one for our business dealings, so we're good for now."

"I hope you're not too disappointed that I wouldn't lift the band or hoping that that I will in the future," said Kasanoda.

"Well, it would be helpful if you did. That place would still be an ideal location for other dealings I would like to do," said Kisou.

"I see, and would you try anything serious to try and get me to lift the band?" Kasanoda asked.

"What are you implying?" Kisou asked.

"Have you met my son's girlfriend, Namiko Fujioka?" Kasanoda asked nodding towards the girl, "Lovely young woman don't you think?"

"No I don't think I've had the pleasure, and yes she is very lovely. Your son is a lucky man," said Kisou, "I hope my sons find nice girls like her someday."

"Funny you should mention that," said Kasanoda, "it seems she spent a few days with them not too long ago."

"I beg your pardon?" Kisou asked, "Kasanoda, are you're implying that my sons did something wrong to your son's girlfriend? That's a pretty big accusation, especially since I made sure to keep my family from doing such a thing after that unfortunate incident with my brother."

"Mr. Oteri?" Kasanoda looked at Kyoya who fiddled with his tablet and then showed a picture of a van that looked just like the one that Namiko was abducted in.

"As I recall this van is usually the kind used for your operations Lord Kisou?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Yeah so what?" Kisou, "Who is this kid?"

"Keep going Mr. Oteri," said Kasanoda. Kyoya fiddled with his tablet some more until he showed a video.

"This is video footage of the day Namiko Fujioka was abducted from. Does anything look familiar in this video?" Kyoya asked.

Kisou studied the video slowly before turning his head to his sons. "Do you two know anything about this?" he asked slowly.

"No," Homare insisted.

"Lots of people drive vans like that!" Sora also said.

"Do they drive them around here?" Kyoya asked as he played another video, this one shown the van driving out of a warehouse and down the street outside of the warehouse compound.

"Uosik Warehouse, isn't that one owned by your family?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, maybe one of our men was driving that. You never know!" Homare argued.

"Yeah, for all we know, they were doing a job for our dad!" Sora added.

"And would they drive your car, Homare, to the warehouse?" Kyoya asked, showing another video of a red car driving to the warehouse, with a license plate that clearly read, HOMARE1.

Their dad groaned mad and rubbed his face.

"You IDIOTS!" he suddenly shouted as he jumped up and punched both across the face. "I'm just as ashamed as you now as I was with your uncle! What makes this worse is you're my sons! I thought I raised you smarter than that! Your mothers would be so ashamed."

"Doesn't he mean mother?" Tamaki whispered.

"No, I think he knew what he said," Haruhi explained.

Lord Kisou meanwhile took a deep breath before slowly walking over to Kasanoda and kneeling in front of him. "Kasanoda, you know I would not have ordered something like this myself personally, not after what happened with my brother. I made that perfectly cleared back then, and I want to make this perfectly clear now. If this truly was the work of my, Sons!" he cast another angry glace at the two, "Then I offer you any condolence or retribution you wish, regarding them."

"Hmm," Kasanoda nodded in satisfaction, "Then I say, talk to my son and Miss Fujioka's family."

Kisou turned and bowed to Ritsu and Namiko. "Young Lord, Miss Fujioka, what can offer to make amends for what happened?"

"For one thing, they can apologize for calling my dads queers!" Namiko shouted mad.

"Sons," Kisou said snapping his fingers.

"We're sorry," the two boys said reluctantly.

"I don't believe it, but I'll take it," Namiko said, still mad.

"And second, we'd like it if you could name anyone else involved with the kidnapping," said Ritsu.

The two boys looked at each other uneasy.

"Don't worry, we already have all the info we need on the other party involved. We just want you to name her for our records," said Kyoya.

"Ayuka Shinneri," Homare finally said.

"Thank you," Kyoya said as he hit a button on his tablet, "And we'll also need you to confess to the former garden president on Bossanova's behalf."

"And," Namiko said as she stood up, "I demand that these two also be forced to do a full year's worth of community services doing work helping gardens all over the city."

"I can put their names down in my shop that people can call," said Sachi, "and that'll include if people want you to work on their spaces at my community garden."

"Sounds fair to me," said Kisou, "anything else?"

Namiko looked like she was thinking long and hard about something else.

"No, but I would to reserve one last punishment that I can ask for anytime no matter what, even it's 100 years from now and my grandchildren have to carry it out on their grandchildren, I want to know I have that option," she finally said.

"Spoken like a true Yakuza wife, I like that," said Kisou, "Very well, I will allow for that as well. Are we clear now Kasanoda?"

"I think so," said Kasanoda, "Let's just get that promise for the last punishment and the community service set in writing so we can make sure there's no backing out."

"Very well," said Kisou.

Namiko smiled in satisfaction, before yawning.

"You okay?" Ritsu asked.

"Surprisingly, that took a lot out of me," Namiko said, closing her eyes.

"I think she could get use to this sort of thing," Kisou looking at her, resting her head against Ritsu's shoulder. "you are indeed lucky Kasanoda. Now I have more to envy of you." Meanwhile he walked over to his sons and grabbed both by their ears.

"You two should consider yourselves lucky! You're getting off way easier than your uncle did! Let's go before you manage to embarrass me again!"

After the Kisous left, with more than enough information about the kidnapping and agreeing to confess to the garden president, things were seeming to get better.

Nobu and Kyo watched their daughter as they sat, sleeping in Ritsu Kasanoda's lap, smiling.

In the end, no matter how upset they had been before, they knew that Namiko had truly found a great man.

Nobu looked at Ritsu. "Young man, I don't think we've ever thanked you."

Ritsu looked at Nobu, his head cocked to the side. "For what sir?" He asked, confused.

Nobu glanced at Namiko. "You gave her someone to believe in." He said.

Kyo nodded. "No matter how much I've tried to hate you... I could see only the best intentions from you. With how safe and comforted she feels in your hold, we know, she's with the right guy."

Satoshi nodded. "Yes. But you know, I believe that Miss Namiko has truly saved my boy as well. He was alone and he's now found someone who cares for him, the one of the inside."

Ritsu looked down at Namiko, gently running his hand over her silky black hair. "She truly has saved me. There is no one in the world I'd rather be with and I mean that." He said looking at Nobu and Kyo. He glanced at the bruises, the one on her thigh, on her upper arm, and the one that he had seen earlier go across the middle of her back. "But I'm truly sorry. I wasn't able to protect her like I should have been able to."

Kyo shook his head. "No. You did everything you could. There was no way any of us could have predicted that would happen. In the end, it's just a relief that she's home safe."

After Kyo said that, Namiko shook awake, her eyes looking around.

Ritsu looked down and hugged her gently. "Hey sleepyhead."

Namiko giggled tiredly. "I'm really sleepy."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "Yes. I bet so. After everything that happened, you need your rest." Satoshi Kasanoda watched and nodded. "Say, Ritsu, when is the Hanami dance being held this year?"

Ritsu looked at him, confused. "It's... wow, that's actually really soon. That comes up this coming weekend."

Satoshi smiled. "Did you ask Miss Namiko to go?"

Namiko nodded sleepily. "Yes. He asked me to go with him and I said I would like to... like to go." She yawned.

"Do you have a dress dear?"

Namiko shook her head. "Not... Not yet." She yawned again. "I'm going... sh-shopping with Haru this week." She said, drifting off again. Ritsu stood up, carrying Namiko, about to carry her to the room Kyo, Nobu, and Sachi were sleeping in when Nobu stopped him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but while we're here, she may share your room with you."

"Nobu?!" Kyo gasped quietly.

Nobu shook his head at Kyo. "It's obvious she needs him."

Satoshi nodded again. "If I may, I would like to keep you four here until Tuesday at least. I'm going to let Ritsu off school until Wednesday morning. I should suggest we do the same for Namiko. If she goes to school with visible bruises such as those, students may think my son did it."

Nobu and Kyo nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir." Sachi said, watching Namiko sleep in Ritsu's arms. "We should keep her in until then." She looked at Ritsu. "No funny business young man." She warned, winking at him before walking towards the room as she yawned.

Ritsu looked at Nobu and Kyo and bowed. "Good night sirs." He said, heading to his room while Namiko slept.

Satoshi watched and smiled, nodding. "She will definitely make a great wife partner for him." He mumbled.

Kyo and Nobu looked at him. "What was that?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

* * *

Ritsu went to his room, bending over carefully as he laid Namiko on the futon, smiling at her. Nodding to himself, he laid next to her.

As soon as he pulled the covers over both of them, Namiko got close to him, her back against his warmth.

Ritsu nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, hugging her to him as he fell asleep. "Good Night Namiko. Sweetest dreams." He wondered what Namiko was dreaming as she laid next to him.

* * *

 _Namiko could see herself in a mirror. Her hair was still really long, but braided into a large waterfall braid.. She wore an elegant yet still frightful looking kimono and her face beautiful. Her arms, legs, and shoulder blades were covered in tattoos, but elegant and menacing. She brushed some of her hair back with a small knife. Suddenly the doors behind her opened and Limber appeared._

 _"My Lady, your husband was wondering if you could be of assistance in a certain matter._

 _"Certainly," Namiko said as she strode out of her room. She past several men who bowed to her as she walked past, each saying, "Young Mistress, good morning." Namiko would nod at the them slightly before she came to the Kasanoda meeting room. There Ritsu sat on in the head seat. He rose from it as Namiko entered._

 _"Hello, my dear, I was wondering if you could help. We need some help here," he said. Namiko could see a slimey looking business man who looked upset, "this slime ball was trying to buy up one of the shopping arcades we use to operate our discount vegesmir stands at and raise the rent on it. Right under our noses none the less."_

 _"Oh, was he?" Namiko said as she took her seat next to him, "You got a lot of nerve there, buddy."_

 _"Please, if I had known that was a spot you operated out of, I would haven't even tried!" the man insisted._

 _"So, the only thing stopping you from buying out a place from people who need it for jobs and things and charge them more for working it was the threat from the like of us?" Namiko asked._

 _"That's a little low buddy, wanting to make a quick buck off the hard-working people!" Ritsu snapped._

 _"I'm sorry!" the slime ball pleaded._

 _"Not yet you're not!" Namiko insisted._

 _"What do you think my dear?" Ritsu asked._

 _"I'd say, everything he owns, every little thing he has is hands in, now belongs to us! Lord knows we'll run it better than he would!"_

 _"So be it my dear!" Ritsu declared with a proud smile._

'Did I seriously dream that?' Namiko thought in her sleep, "hmm, I don't think I would have too much problem with it, hopefully.'

* * *

In the living room, Mr. Kasanoda has a camera placed in the room, as a way to ensure no funny business would ensue.

Kyo and Nobu watched the screen as Ritsu laid her down, moving under the covers behind her.

Their hearts warmed up happily as their minds cried as Namiko got as close to him as she could, as well as when they saw him place a gentle kiss on her neck.

Satoshi grinned.

"Good night Namiko. Sweetest Dreams." He heard his son said, sighing contently as he pulled Namiko closer, falling to sleep himself.

Feeling satisfied, Mr. Kasanoda shut the TV off. "See, my son is quite moral."

Kyo and Nobu chuckled. "Yes... when I told him before he should stay the night, he tried telling me he was going home. I asked him if he was an idiot, saying that I was, as the father of his girlfriend allowing him to spend the night." Kyo laughed.

Satoshi nodded. "Yes, well, I wouldn't be surprised if she tries spending the night here or he stays there, with permission of course."

Nobu nodded. "Yes." He looked at his husband Kyo who had tears in his eyes. "Even though this is hard, at least we will have one more child to watch grow up as well."

"It's so nice that families can come together like that huh?" Tamaki asked, wrapping his arms around Haruhi.

WHACK

"Not this family though!" Ranka shouted as he slapped Tamaki upside the head.

"Dad, knock it off! Uncle Nobu and Uncle Kyo can accept Namiko is in a relationship, why can't you?!" Haruhi asked.

"Simple, their daughter's boyfriend isn't a pervert!" Ranka shouted back.

Just then a henchman walked up to Satoshi and whispered into his ear.

"Is she?" he asked, "Someone go find Mr. Otori and bring him back to the meeting room. We shouldn't keep Miss Ayuka Shinneri waiting. Someone go get the sleeping couple.

* * *

Ritsu's eyes were now so heavy that he was about to lose the fight to keep them shut when Tetsuya walked into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Young Lord, but they have Miss Shinneri here!"

"Do they?" Ritsu said. He gently shook Namiko awake, "Namiko wake up, Ayuka's here."

At that Namiko sat up quickly, "She is?! Good! It's time to make that bitch pay!"


	57. Chapter 57

Namiko sat up out of the bed, her expression tired, creating a slight scowl on her face. Reaching over she grabbed the robe she had been wearing around to hide the bruises, and she pulled her hair into a side braid. She walked out, following Ritsu into the main room where she sat between Ritsu and his father, her parents sitting in front of them.

"She really does look like she could be a Yakuza with that tired expression." Tamaki whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi silently chuckled, nodding to Tamaki who had an arm around her shoulders whole Haruhi made her father sit on the other side of the room.

Ranka sighed as he watched the two of them, he then looked at Ritsu and Namiko and shook his head humorously as he unwillingly pictured his daughter and blonde idiot getting together that way.

"Ms. Shinneri and her parents are on their way in." Limber said, standing stiffly at the door.

"Thank you Limber. Perhaps you could join Morinozuka in the garden?" Ritsu suggested.

"As you wish young lord." She said as she bowed and walked out.

* * *

"Oh, what a lovely house!" said Ayuka as she was escorted in by two guards, as well as her mother and father. Her parents were confused when called to arrive at a Yakuza syndicates home had come in.

As they walked to whatever destination they were heading, a woman, who was truly beautiful but covered in tattoos and a scar under her cheek passed them.

When she glared at their daughter and managed to produce a growl at her, they began to wonder what Ayuka had done.

"She looks pretty huh?" Ayuka asked casually. Both her parents shook their heads as their daughter's carefree attitude. Truthfully, it scared them as they looked at all the dark artwork and colors.

"Oh, would you look at their tasteful artwork? Who would have thought yakuza would be so creative?" Ayuka asked, "Tee-hee."

"Stand here," One guard ordered as the second stood behind the family.

"Of course," Ayuka said kindly.

As the guard opened the door, Ayuka's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Shinneri asked, his expression terrified.

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Shinneri. Please, do sit." Kasanoda said.

As the family walked in they saw The Yakuza lord, his son, his girlfriend, as well as various other people in the room.

When Ayuka attempted to bolt, the second guard held her still, leading her forward

"Well, this might be interesting," she said as she reluctantly walked into the room with her parents.

"Can I just say, no one in my family or my company has had done any recent activities with any yakuza, so I think there's been just a simple misunderstanding!" Mr. Shinneri insisted.

"Can you say that with most confidence?" Lord Kasanoda asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Shinneri maintained. An awkward silence filled the room. "At least I thought I could!"

"Well you might have thought you could, but sometimes certain things slip though without you even knowing it," said Kyoya as he tried typing on his laptop.

"Daddy, do you know who that is? That's Kyoya Otori, the youngest son of the Otori Group," Ayuka said to her father, "You know, the one you were hoping I would marry someday. If not him, the Suoh son, who's also sitting at the table."

Haruhi reached down and gripped Tamaki's hand at that comment, making Tamaki flinch in happiness.

"Oh, I don't know if either one of our families would want to be associated with you after this," said Kyoya. "You also know Ritsu Kasanoda and Namiko Fujioka?"

"No," Mr. Shinneri admitted.

"Oh Daddy, they're the silly people who the former president of the gardening club put up as "competition" for help make me look good when I become the new president. They tried doing a silly pointless veggie garden while I was doing the pretty flower garden," Ayuka explain in her own way, "Tee-hee."

"Oh," said her father.

"You're right, he is scary. I can see why the president would make him your "competition", it'd be just as easy to compete against him and his silly veggie garden than to just give you the position," said her mother.

Namiko groaned in her throat, "Can we get this over with? The longer I hear that girl's voice the more likely it is I'll rip it out!"

"Oh," said both mother and daughter acting scared.

"Hold on," Kyoya said as he finished his work on his computer, "Now Miss Shinneri, do you seriously think that Mr. Kasanoda offers no threat to you?"

"None what's so ever," said Ayuka.

"Then you would have no reason to talk to other Yakuza families about him and Miss Fujioka?" asked Kyoya.

"I can't think of one," said Ayuka.

"Really, not even when they're visiting Ouran?" Kyoya asked as he turned his computer around to show Ayuka talking with the Kisou Brothers.

"Who are those scary men? I don't recall ever talking to those scary men," Ayuka said faking innocent.

"Oh really?!" Namiko asked out loud.

"Not even when you met them again?" Kyoya asked as he showed another image, this one from the shopping arcade with Ayuka talking to the brothers next to their van.

"That's the same van my son's girlfriend was abducted in," said Lord Kasanoda, "Did you know the girl was recently abducted from the Twee Shopping Arcade on the first day she and my son were opening their charity veggie store, aimed to help people in poverty afford good vegetables?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't hear about that," said Mr. Shinneri.

"That's sounds awful, the poor girl. But I supposed that's what happens when you deal with yakuza," said Mrs. Shinneri.

"Only I wasn't the one dealing with yakuza! All I'm doing is dating one! Your daughter is the one that's dealing with them!" Namiko shouted.

"Namiko, not now," said Kyo, pulling her down.

"Just because I'm standing next to a van that happens to look like the one that you were kidnapped in or happen to come across two scary men at Ouran doesn't mean I had anything to do with this," said Ayuka. She pretended she was crying, "Why are you being mean?"

"How about the fact that I heard your annoying laugh while I was being held captive?!" Namiko asked.

At that Ayuka actually looked afraid, "My what?"

"I could recognize your laugh no matter what! And I heard that laugh while I was being held! No one else I know would do that annoying, 'Tee-hee' laugh but you!" Namiko said.

"Annoying? You think my laugh is annoying? That's so rude!" Ayuka said, "And you can't just say you heard my laugh and expect anyone to take it seriously without evidence."

"Would this count?" Kyoya asked pointing to his laptop. On it was several different video images of Ayuka either driving or walking around a little shady looking area and then walking or driving back the opposite direction not too long after.

"All these footages are reasonable close to the same location Namiko was being held at. In fact, the last one of you walking is only one block away."

Ayuka looked even more alarmed. "So? It doesn't prove anything," she insisted.

"But why would a lovely lady like you being doing there? In such an awful place?" Tamaki asked as he walked over to Ayuka and took her hand, "Surly a lovely lady such as yourself wouldn't have any need to be in such an ugly place? There's not even any flower gardens around the area."

Ayuka blushed. "You're right, it's not really a place for a person like me," she said, "I guess I got lost and was looking for directions."

"Lost? Right," said Namiko.

"Well I'm curious as to why you were the one that invited the former president to see Kasanoda and Namiko's shop and not say anything to the two of them about it? In fact, it seemed rather bizarre that he happened to show up right at the time Namiko was abducted, which was the actual time he was told to be there, by you."

"How would you know that?" Ayuka asked.

"He told us, he told us you told him to be at the shop at a very specific time. Why was this specific time really important to you?" Kyoya asked.

"I just assumed it'd be the least busy time and he could still see if it was being successful or not," said Ayuka.

"Really?" said Kyoya, "Never mindful that we spoke to him and he told us the first thing you said after Namiko was abducted was something along the lines of, Kasanoda is too dangerous to be the president of the gardening club and you should just take the position yourself."

"Well what else was someone supposed to react in such a situation?" Ayuka asked.

"How about, oh my god, someone's been kidnapped and we should call the police and try to find her?!" The former president himself said as he walked into the room looking mad. He shook his head looking at Ayuka, "You didn't seem to care at all she had been taken! If anything, you seem to be happy about it!"

"Uh, President, you seem to misunderstand my intentions, I was really concern for her safety!" Ayuka insisted.

"Now what?! Save it!" Namiko snapped.

"What she said," the president confirmed. He walked over to Ritsu and put his hand on his shoulder, "I had already been leaning more towards giving him the position and while I don't fully understand what's going on or if you have any real connection to what happen to the poor girl. But after hearing you talk like this, next Monday, I'm going to officially give the title of president to Ritsu Kasanoda, regardless."

Ayuka's mouth dropped to the table. She pulled her hand away from Tamaki and slowly stood up.

"You really want to give up the dignity of the gardening club up by giving him the position of president to the likes of him, then, when it fails and becomes less the acceptable of being a club at Ouran Academy, that's all going to be on you! I will not help in any way to fix the damage he's bound to do!"

"Bitch, please! Don't forget you're in his house, a yakuza house!" Namiko reminded her.

Ayuka shut her mouth before taking a deep breath. "I apologize, I got ahead of myself. The choice has been made and there's nothing I can do about it. However, there is still no hard-core proof I had anything to do with your kidnapping."

"That's right, my lawyers can easily argue it's all circumstantial," her father said as he and his wife stood up behind his daughter, "you can't pin anything on her! Even if those apparent boys she's talking to claim she was in on it, it's their word against ours!"

Everyone looked towards Ritsu's father who looked like he was seriously contemplating what the man had just said.

"Just drop it," Ritsu suddenly said.

"Ritsu?" Namiko said.

"We got the guys who did it and they're going to pay. Plus, I'm president now, I have control over the club and if Miss Shinneri doesn't want any part of it, good riddance. Saves me the trouble of kicking her out. And if she's okay with living with the lie that she's sprung, that she hasn't done anything wrong, that's for her to live with. We all know the truth and we'll know the kind of life she's living, either happy she's living a lie which would show what a terrible person she really is or having the lie eat away at her, making her life miserable. And that's on her, not us."

Ayuka looked like she had just been slapped in the face. "So, you're going to kick me out of the gardening club?" she finally asked.

"Yes, not only do you not get the president, which is what this stupid thing was all about to begin with! But I don't want you in the club," said Kasanoda.

"I don't think that's fair," Ayuka whined.

"Life's not always fair bitch!" Namiko, "And actually I don't think it's all fair she gets off so easily when I know it was you that was involved! I heard your annoying Tee-hee! I want a little more from you!"

"Whatever would you want?" asked Ayuka.

"I want to the right to a fight!" Namiko declared without hesitating.

"I beg your pardon?" Ayuka asked confused.

"You me, one on one, I get a chance to knock you one!" Namiko demanded.

"You want to hurt me?" Ayuka asked.

"Damn straight I do! I've been dying for an excuse to punch that little face of yours!" Namiko insisted.

"Hmm, Kisou was right, she does speak like a true yakuza wife," Lord Kasanoda praised.

"Should we be proud of that?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Nobu answered, biting his lip

"One match, that's all then you can go live the lie life you've set up for yourself! If you don't I can promise you, anytime I see you, I will call out "There's goes the rich bitch who thinks it's okay to lie about kidnapping!" I would even go so far as to hire a person to come to your house every day and shout it out for everyone to hear! Take your pick!"

"Excuse me! I don't think this is necessary!" Mr. Shinneri interjected.

"I'll give you three seconds. 3!"

"Can't we settle this another way?" Ayuka begged.

"2!" Ritsu counted.

"Alright! Alright! You win! I will fight you."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Namiko and Ayuka stood in circle in a practice arena in one of the rooms of Ritsu's house. Ayuka looked nervous while Namiko looked mad as hell. She punched her hand with her fist, making Ayuka jump a little.

"This is really going to be necessary?" she asked timidly.

"Namiko will have five minutes to do as she pleases to defend her honor and exact her revenge," Lord Kasanoda suddenly said out loud as he stood by a timer. "Miss Shinneri you may defend yourself anyway you can physically, so Namiko is up for punches to the face and what not."

"Fair is fair," Namiko said a serious tone, not looking away from Ayuka.

"Then let the revenge fight begin!" Lord Kasanoda declared as he hit the timer start button.

Namiko immediately stormed towards Ayuka's side of the circle.

"So, how exactly did you want to do this?" Ayuka started to ask, "Are we each going to…,"

She was cut off as Namiko gave her a good hard smack to the face. She hit so hard, the sound echoed for a bit in the room.

Ayuka took a deep breath and tried to laugh it off. "That was, good, I'm glad we could work this all out, now…,"

Smack! Namiko cut her off again with another good smack to the face.

Ayuka took another deep breath, "Well, I supposed in hindsight I can allow that, as long as you've finally gotten it out of your system…,"

She was cut off once more, this time by a punch under her chin, knocking her face upwards, causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor. "Punching now? You're going to resort to punching my face, like a brute?"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Namiko declared, an annoyed expression on her face. She quickly punched Ayuka even harder across her face.

It made such an impact that Ayuka's parents both gasped.

"Is this all really necessary?" Mrs. Shinneri asked timidly.

"Maybe it wouldn't have been had your daughter confessed the truth," said Ritsu looking at her seriously.

"Okay, Okay, I think this has gone on long enough," Ayuka said as she tried to back away, "we can stop now."

"Have the five minutes ended?" Namiko asked.

Ayuka looked towards the timer to see only one minute had passed.

"No," she admitted.

"Then we're not done!" Namiko snapped as she tackled Ayuka to the ground and punched her across the face again. She got off up off the girl, letting Ayuka sit up. She rubbed her nose a little.

"I think you just gave me a nose bleed. How rude," she complained.

"Really? A nose bleed is rude yet you can't even admit you arrange for me to be kidnapping, after the minor starvation and injuries I received, all for the simple position of a high school gardening club president! God, I hate you!" Namiko shouted as she punched Ayuka where she sat, making her fall over again.

"Did we teach her any of that?" Nobu whispered to Kyo.

"Hell no! She learned all that from her Uncle!" Ranka declared. "Namiko, sweetie, don't forget the double punch I told you about!"

"Right, thanks Uncle Ranka!" Namiko called back.

"The double what?" Ayuka asked right as she got punched on both sides of her face by Namiko.

"That a girl!" Ranka praised.

"He taught Namiko those moves but not you?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Oh, Dad's taught me a few moves like that, I just never felt like I had to learn them," said Haruhi.

"Which I don't understand. You could use it easily on the pervert you know!" Ranka said glaring at Tamaki.

"Like I said, I never felt like I had to use them," said Haruhi. She was distracted by the sound of Ayuka screaming and everyone looked to see she was now running around the circle with Namiko right behind her.

"I'd start defending yourself Ayuka. I'm tired of going easy on you." Namiko said, her brows furrowing some, bringing a slight scowl to her face.

Ritsu watched in the distance, seeing how well she could fight. "Father, I think she should train with me."

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "Indeed."

Namiko looked at Ayuka, who was now standing, her expression now a bit scared.

"You've been going easy on me?"

Namiko glared. "Right bitch. Defend yourself, because I'm not holding back anymore."

Ayuka shakily moved her arms up, guarding her face. She then ran towards Namiko ready to punch when Namiko swiftly dodged her, sweeping her leg, causing Ayuka to fall face first on the mat.

* * *

"Man, I'm getting bored," Hikaru complained as he, his twin, Hanako, Hunny and Mori all walked around the Kasanoda stone garden.

"Are they done getting Namiko's kidnappers taken care of?" Kaoru asked.

"I wonder if Namiko's going to want revenge against Hoshiko, Tomomi and Ami for their part of the kidnapping," said Hanako.

"But I thought you said they probably didn't do anything with the kidnapping," Hunny said.

"Still, they made it easier for the kidnappers to get her, and all because they thought Namiko was going to help set them up with a rich boyfriend like me," said Hanako.

"But Nami-Chan didn't set you up with Kyo-Chan," Hunny pointed out.

"That's what we kept telling them," said Hanako, "But they're delusional."

"Yes, they are," Kyoya said suddenly coming into the garden, making sure to put himself between Hunny and Hanako, "I doubt they'd make any man really. In the meantime, if you're all still super bored, may I recommend a type of entertainment?"

"What have you got?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked eagerly.

Kyoya led the group to a big window, still holding Hanako's hand, where they could see the fight between Namiko and Ayuka.

"Oh right!" Hikaru cheered.

"Go Namiko!" Kaoru encouraged.

"Why is Namiko fighting?" Hanko asked.

"This is her act of revenge for Ayuka, especially since she wouldn't confess to her role in the kidnapping," Kyoya explained.

"Oh," said the twins.

"Yeah! Go Namiko!" Hanako cheered. 'There's a part of me that whishes I could let Hoshiko and those two bitches see what's going on."

"On it," Hikaru said as he fiddled with his phone and held it up to the window to record everything, "They'll get a good image as to why you don't mess around with Namiko!"

* * *

Back on the fight floor, Namiko round housed Ayuka on the back, once again knocking her to the floor. "Like I said bitch, defend yourself. You're doing a shitty job of it so far!"

Ayuka shivered in fear.

Namiko looked over her and saw her slightly bleeding nose, her split lip, the bruise on her cheek, and one on her arm. She nodded, knowing she would stop this.

She stood as Ayuka got up and ran to her. She made a move like she would run, but Ayuka's fist collided with her cheek, and her other hand collided with her collarbone.

Namiko nodded, breathing heavily when she pushed Ayuka down, not hitting her this time.

Namiko grabbed Ayuka by her hair and turned her head to the side, as she tried sitting up, Namiko pulled her down, Ayuka landing with a thud. She knelt down next to her, he enough next to her ear, her voice menacing.

"You know, this could all end if you did one simple thing, admit you arrangements for my kidnapping. Five minutes can last a long time you know," she said a hush voice.

Ayuka's eyes widened as she let a defeated tear falling. "ALL RIGHT! I DID IT! I arranged for Homare and his brother to kidnap you."

Her parents gasped.

"Keep talking. Every little detail!" Namiko demanded, yanking her hair more.

"I told them that I wanted Namiko out of the way because she gave Kasanoda more power, by showing his good side to everyone."

"And!"

"And when I saw her in the van... I told the men she wasn't to be fed for six days."

Mr. Shinneri glared at his daughter and hung his head low as he bowed before Lord Kasanoda, as well as Mrs. Shinneri. "I am terribly sorry for the problems my daughter has caused. I will pay anything to help remedy that."

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "Fortunately for you, my son's girlfriend doesn't wish for money to us, but, she demands the money paid to Homare and Soto be matched and donated to a shelter of some kind."

Mr. Shinneri nodded. "Exactly how much did you pay them young lady!"

Ayuka cringed.

"Speak young lady!" Mrs. Shinneri yelled.

Ayuka shook as she spoke. "104,000,000 yen."

Mr. Shinneri's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?!" He looked to the Kasanoda group sitting before him. "All of her allowance will be donated towards Ouran's garden club for a year. And if you agree, I believe my daughter should be volunteering in something."

"Daddy?" Ayuka asked, as if she was trying to have him reconsider, his eyes glaring.

"How about a homeless shelter?" Lord Kasanoda suggested.

"Sounds fair."

"If I may, I believe we should be good covering the gardening club's expenses." Ritsu started. "Let's have her year's amount of allowance go towards the homeless shelter and food bank."

Mr. Shinneri nodded. "Yes. We agree. I apologize for the abuse and humiliation this young girl has experienced. My daughter has disgraced your family and ours as well."

Namiko shook her head, looking to Lord Kasanoda, asking if she may interject.

Lord Kasanoda nodded as Namiko stood up, walking towards Ayuka who was heavily crying. "Ayuka?" She asked gently, lifting the girl's chin up gently.

Ayuka, as well as everyone looked shocked at the gesture. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you truly and honestly love the gardening club?"

Ayuka's eyes widened as she nodded. "Yes! Flowers bring me joy. Gardening makes me happy."

"I'll make you a deal. You may stay in the gardening club-"

"Really?! Oh than-"

Namiko held up a finger. "But," She paused.

"But what?" Ayuka asked nervously.

"You must not only work on making beautiful gardens for the school, but also help with the vegetable garden. You will help us to distribute and sell the vegetables to the commoners once a week. Those are my conditions," Namiko looked towards Ritsu. "Would you say those are reasonable, President Kasanoda?" Namiko asked, bowing.

Ritsu's eyes widened at her formality, fitting the moment perfectly. He nodded. "Yes. I agree."

Namiko looked at Ayuka. "The choice is yours." Namiko said, walking towards one of the guards, grabbing an ice pack from him, placing it in Ayuka's hand. "Let's have this be the end of the pettiness. Perhaps after this, if you can truly be kind, we can get along much better."

Ayuka looked at Namiko and gently took her hand in hers as she cried. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Thank you." She sobbed.

Lord Kasanoda smiled at the image before him. "On this day, it has been agreed that Ms. Shinneri will volunteer at the garden's market stand, will donate to the homeless shelter and food bank. That will be all for tonight. Please do make your way home safely." He announced.

Ayuka and her parents bowed respectfully before exiting out the doorway.

Namiko turned to her boyfriend, fathers, and his family, seeing them smile.

Lord Kasanoda gestured Namiko to him.

Namiko smiled and nodded, sitting respectfully before him.

Lord Kasanoda pat her head, smiling kindly. "Young lady, it does take a strong woman to do as you have just done. I will say as a mafia boss, I do believe someday, you will make a perfect yakuza wife."

Kyo and Nobu's eyes widened at that comment.

"Why do you say that sir?" Namiko asked.

"You my dear are strong and stern when you need to be, but you are also compassionate, which is an elegantly graceful combination."

Namiko smiled as Lord Kasanoda took her hand in hers.

"As Ms. Shinneri said, Thank you."

Namiko cocked her head to the side. "For what sir?"

"For bringing a brightness to this syndicate that it hasn't seen since my dear, Kotomi, passed many years ago."

Namiko watched as Ritsu stiffened, his expression sad.

"You are a lot like her. Strong, Independent, Courageous, Kind, and Compassionate." Lord Kasanoda brought Namiko up with him. "I would like to show you something, if you could come with me."

Namiko nodded.

Ritsu and her fathers were about to stand up when Lord Kasanoda politely shook his head. "I wish to show this girl something special alone."

Namiko followed Lord Kasanoda down a long hallway, both sides of the hallway tastefully decorated in battle and demon paintings. She pictured herself walking down this hallway as a mob wife, wearing her formal wear. She smiled as she was brought into a room, it looked like a side room.

Two guards opened the doors to reveal a beautiful dress indeed, but it was vintage. It was a bright shade of red with long sleeves and old style silk. Despite it being old, It sure was beautiful

Namiko didn't want to touch it, but she felt so drawn to its beauty.

"Sir, whose dress is this?" I asked respectfully.

He smiled. "It was Ritsu's mother's dress."

Namiko gasped, smiling. "Mrs. Kotomi, your dress is beautiful." She said, bowing to her shrine.

Lord Kasanoda smiled. "I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that."

Namiko looked at her boyfriend's father curiously. "I do wonder, why are you showing this to me?"

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "Do you remember, when I asked if you had a dress for the annual Hanami dance?"

Namiko nodded.

Lord Kasanoda gestured to the beautiful dress. "Would you like the honor of wearing her dress to the dance?"

"I couldn't ask for a better dress than if I had a Hitachiin original!" said Namiko.

"You may want to ask them to touch it up a bit, it is a tad old," said Lord Kasanoda chuckled.

"Maybe, even if it is beautiful!" said Namiko. "Do you think she would have liked me? Ritsu's mother?"

"My dear, she would have adopted you the first time meeting you I'm sure," said Lord Kasanoda.

Namiko giggled at the thought, as she held the dress up to herself.

* * *

"I bet Tomomi and Ami wouldn't believe that Namiko could fight like that," said Hanako as she watched the video on Hikaru's phone. She sighed a little sad.

"What's the matter?" Hunny asked.

"I still liked to see those two plus Hoshiko pay for what they did that day. Even if they didn't mean to help get Namiko kidnapped, they still made it easy for it happen. Plus, Tomomi and Ami should pay for the way the disrespected Namiko and the friendship I thought we all shared."

"Sounds like you want payback in general on those three," Kyoya said.

"Yes actually," Hanako said turning to look at him, only to suddenly see a black aurora around him.

"Wow Kyoya-Senpai, didn't expect to see you in shadow king mode like this," said Kaoru.

"Well if my lady wishes to exact revenge for her friend, who am I to deny it?" Kyoya asked as he held up his notebook, "I may have the perfect revenge scheme that would fit the punishment for the crime."

* * *

"There they are, somehow I knew they'd be here!" Hanako said as Kyoya's limo pulled up to a shopping center that happened to have a popular accessory story that Hanako and Kyoya could see Hoshiko, Tomomi and Ami in browsing. They didn't seem to be at all agitated or anything, like they didn't have a care in the world.

Both she and Kyoya got out of the car and walked into the store.

"Ami, Tomomi, what a surprise," Hanako said, trying to act like shocked the had tan into the girls.

"Oh, hi Hanako," Tomomi sputtered at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked slightly bitter.

"Yes, I would imagine your rich boyfriend could afford to take you shopping at fancy shop," said Hoshiko, not trying to hide her jealousy in her tone.

"I was curious about a shop like and what it was my poor girlfriend was forced to pick from before I came along," Kyoya answered as he looked around, "Oh dear, to think my poor Hanako had to settle for such scowler like these things, and I use the tern thing lightly."

"It's not bad!" Hoshiko muttered under her breath.

"Oh by the way," Hanako said softly, "Namiko's okay."

"Who?" Hoshiko asked.

"You know, that girl you shoved that other day into the van that took off with her?" Hanako reminded her.

"Oh, okay," said Tomomi, "that's, good, I guess?"

"Whatever," said Ami shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"And you're telling us this because?" Hoshiko asked.

"Hmm, I guess I assumed you three, especially Ami and Tomomi, would care if something happened to her or not. But I guess I was wrong," said Hanako.

"She wouldn't get us rich boyfriend like you, even after we offered to pay her for her services. Why should we care?" Hoshiko asked.

"Yeah," Ami agreed.

"It's not like it had anything to do with us anyway," said Tomomi.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But you know, if you do want to meet some rich guys, maybe I can help," Hanako offered.

"You?" Tomomi said.

"How?" Ami asked.

"When?" Hoshiko asked.

"Well, my rich boyfriend just invited me to a fancy dance at Ouran, the annual Hanami ball and he was telling me he can get anyone into the dance he wants," Hanko explained.

"Yes, I do such authority, and if my most beloved Hanako can vouch for you three," Kyoya started to say.

"Yes, she can!" Tomomi said quickly, "Tell him how we helped you with your makeup that one time!"

"Ahem," Kyoya cleared his throat, "I can see to letting you ladies attend to it."

"Sweet!" Ami said.

"Well get to go to an actual Ouran Ball huh?" Hoshiko said with a smirk.

"Yes, I can defiantly arrange for you three to attend to it," said Kyoya.

"We'll be there!" Tomomi said.

"And I'm sure we'll look fabulous," Ami said, looking at herself in a display mirror.

"Plus, Namiko will learn, she's not match for me. I always win," Hoshiko boasted as she practically pushed Ami out of the way to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'll send you directions for where to check in the day on the dance. Please don't be late," said Kyoya, "Come Hanako."

"Of course," Hanako said as she walked calmly with Kyoya towards the door.

"Hey, is this the info already?" Tomomi asked as she pulled out her phone. Ami and Hoshiko did as well.

"What the heck is?" Ami asked as she watched.

"Why is Namiko beating this girl up?" Hoshiko asked.

"Oh, she insulted her boyfriend," said Hanako as the door closed behind her. She and Kyoya walked back to his car and the minute, Hanako started to giggle.

"They fell for it!" she said happily.

"Well, it's not like we lied to them," said Kyoya, "They will attend to ball, it's not our fault if they misinterpret it."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Hanako. She was surprised by a sudden kiss from the man.

"You know the more I think about it, the more I can't help but feel that store really did have nothing much but scowler. Nothing really fit for my girlfriend. Why don't go find you a more appropriate accessory for the ball."

"But Kyoya," Hanako tried to protest, only to get kissed from him again. That was all it really took for Hanako to decide to not argue and just let Kyoya do as he pleased


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Tamaki sighed as he walked down a hallway of Ritsu's home.

'This sure was a lot to take in over the past few days,' he thought. As he walked past a room with the door open, he had to back track to see Haruhi was there reading.

"Haruhi, what are you doing in here?" he asked a slinked in, "Is it safe in here?"

"Tetsuya, you know Ritsu's friend, said I could come in here if I wanted to study a little. I've barley managed to do any kind of school work or study over the past few days with Namiko's kidnapping," Haruhi explained.

Tamaki chuckled, "Still focusing on your studies huh?"

"I just, I want to get into a normal routine, especially since finals are coming up soon," said Haruhi, "I have to make sure I still focus on the other important thing in my life, getting good grades and getting into Ouran University."

"Right, your goal all along," said Tamaki.

"I wonder, if I hadn't applied to Ouran, would Namiko had thought to apply and then get mixed up in all of this?" Haruhi asked herself, looking down ashamed.

"Get mixed up with what? Finding her true love and a good purpose in life?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"I guess there's that," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Namiko's fine, you're fine, you're both beloved so much at Ouran, it'd be a shamed to let you two go," said Tamaki.

"At least Namiko can be loved for who she is. I'm loved because I'm a guy," said Haruhi.

"That's not true! I'm sure everyone would love you for you if they learn the truth about you," Tamaki insisted.

"Well, we'll never know unless I manage to pay off my debt, will we?" said Haruhi returning to her work.

"Hmm," Tamaki hummed. He stood up and looked around the room, filled with all sorts of legal and law book. No doubt there for coverage of the different actions Ritsu's family's actions.

"You ever think you could make a good yakuza lawyer?" he asked as he joke.

"I don't know, I mean I always pictured being more of a lawyer like my mom," said Haruhi, "But I supposed I wouldn't be too uncomfortable if I had to defend Casanova or his family in certain actions, depending on what it was."

"Do you ever regret truing him down?" Tamaki asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"You know, that whole incident when he found out you were a girl and he, well," Tamaki had to sputter to find the right words on the subject.

"Oh, that," said Haruhi, "No I don't regret, mostly because I didn't even realize it was happening when it did. I think the right decision was made," said Haruhi.

"Does Namiko know what happened between the two of them?" Tamaki asked.

"I think so," said Haruhi.

"So, no worries over the jealous cousin?" Tamaki asked.

"No, no that's not going to happen," Haruhi assured him.

"Did you seriously not feel anything for Bossanova?" Tamaki asked.

"Other than friendship, no," Haruhi replied, "I only feel," she stopped in mid-sentence, "Never mind."

"No, go on, what were you going to say?" Tamaki prodded a little.

"It's nothing," Haruhi insisted.

"Really? Why do I feel like it's nothing? Tamaki asked slyly.

"Because you're very delusional," said Haruhi.

"Oh," Tamaki moaned. Haruhi noticed he was slouching towards his emo corner.

"Uh Senpai, just out of curiosity, are the host going to have any kind of special theme in regard to dance? Like a certain kind of uniform or special even we're going to do as a club?" Tamaki asked.

Tamaki looked over at her, "Why, do you have an idea?"

"Well, it's nothing special, but, I was thinking maybe it'd be nice to just go to that thing as regular people to have fun at a dance like everyone else. Maybe have a date or something with someone we'd like to go with," Haruhi sputtered.

"Date? Date?! Haruhi do you have a date with someone to the dance?!" Tamaki panicked.

"No!" Haruhi shouted, "But I'd like to have the option opened, especially if there was a guy from Ouran may want to go with me."

"Who? Who wants to go with you?! Is it that one little smug punk who claims to be the heir to the briefcase manufacturing company! Haruhi, I'll buy you a company that'll make custom made briefcases at moment's notice!"

"Oh, my god, and people say I'm slow!" Haruhi moaned, "Senpai, can we go to the dance together?"

"Huh?" Tamaki asked.

"Can we, go to, the dance together as a boy and girl, couple?" Haruhi spelled out for him.

Tamaki blinked, "For real?"

"Yes, at the very least, it'll shut up Namiko nagging at me," said Haruhi.

"A real date as couple!" Tamaki said over and over again.

"Just a date to the dance, don't try getting yourself fitted for a wedding tux just yet!" Haruhi insisted.

Suddenly, the dinner bell rang from the kitchen.

Tamaki extended a hand to Haruhi, "Let's eat?"

Haruhi unintentionally blushed, nodding. "Sure." She said, taking his hand.

* * *

Everyone came together in the dining hall, where the twins sat on the one side, next to Kyoya.

Namiko smiled as she spoke with Haruhi, hugging her cousin tightly. "Thank you Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at her confused, "For what?"

Namiko winked, "For everything."

Haruhi giggled and rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, I suppose."

Namiko playfully slapped her cousins shoulder as dinner was then served.

All the cuisine looks absolutely stunning.

"Please, do enjoy!" Lord Kasanoda announced, then looking to Kaoru and Hikaru. "Hitachiins, after our meal, I would like to speak with you two alone."

The two looked at each other nervously. "What did you do Kaoru?" Hikaru hissed.

"Me?! What did you do?"

Lord Kasanoda chuckled, enjoying his meal as he watched over his family and friends, smiling.

Turning his attention to the left side of the table, he saw Ranka, Mori, Hunny's, Limber, and Tetsuya.

On his right, he saw his son, Namiko, Haruhi, Suoh, Kyo, Nobu, Sachi, and the twins.

"Everyone, I would like to make a toast." Lord Kasanoda announced. "I want to thank all of those in this room for welcoming my son into your "family." He has changed in so many good ways that I can't begin to explain how much your friendship to him means to me." He turned to Namiko. "And a huge special thanks to Namiko. Thank you for loving my son for who he is."

Namiko nodded, raising her glass of water, "I couldn't ever love him any less than I do now."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, and sneakily slipped his hand to hers, expertly intertwining their fingers.

He looked at her and leaned down, whispering into her ear, "Thank you too Haruhi. For loving me for who I am."

Haruhi blushed madly. "What?! I never said, 'I love you." She exclaimed quietly.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, but I can see it in your eyes. I am blessed to have met you Haruhi Fujioka." He said, moving the back of her hand to his lips.

Haruhi blushed madly and quickly moved her hand into her lap, Tamaki chuckling like a goon.

Ranka watched this, his hands gripping the table hard.

Suddenly Kyo and Nobu raised their wine glasses. "We would also like to thank all of you for being here and helping us to find Namiko when she was taken. We are grateful to all of you for bringing her into your circle of friends." Nobu said.

Kyo nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Hey, does anyone know what happened to Hana-Chan and Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"They left a while ago for some secret mission," said Kaoru.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Not sure, just that it had to do with revenge against some for her former friends," said Kaoru.

"Hanako, extracting revenge?" Namiko asked, "That doesn't sound like her."

"Well, they really got me mad," Hanako said suddenly walking into the dining room with Kyoya, holding a big jewelry case.

"What's that you got Hana-Chan?" Hunny asked looking at her case.

"I took the liberty getting her a new necklace to wear to the upcoming ball," said Kyoya.

"Let me see," Hikaru insisted as he took the case and opened it, "Oh nice, I think I know the prefect dress to go with it!"

"You think so?" Hanako asked.

"Tasteful I hope," said Kyoya.

"Don't worry Senpai, she'll look amazing!" Kaoru insisted. Then he glanced at Haruhi.

"What about you? We'll need a dress for you, won't we?"

"Sure, after you do what Lord Kasanoda wants," said Haruhi.

"Sure," Kaoru said nervous. he cast a glance towards Limber who was standing guard behind Limber. "Hey uh Mori-Senpai, I know you're in college and all, but are you and Hunny planning on attending the ball as guests?"

"Sure, we are," said Hunny.

"You uh, brining dates?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know," said Hunny.

"Yeah," Mori said looking over at Limber.

Limber looked alarmed, "I don't know if I can go as someone's date, I'll have to protect Miss Fujioka."

"any enemy that would dare attack wouldn't suspect a well dress lady," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Uh, but," Limber sputtered.

"You have my permission to attend as Master Morinozuka's date," said Lord Kasanoda assured her.

Limber look towards Mori who look a little eager. "Alright, sure," she agreed.

"Sweet, we got ourselves 4 different dresses to get together!" said the twins.

Namiko smiled. "I already have my dress, but tanks."

Kyo and Nobu looked at her, confused.

"What kind of dress?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"Go see Master Kasanoda after dinner," said Namiko.

"Sure," agreed Hikaru.

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "Exactly what I was to suggest. I was hoping you would do that for Miss Namiko's dress? I shall show it to you after dinner, providing you don't gossip about it to my son. When the dress is finished, I'd like it to be a surprise." He nodded to himself. "Actually, that shall be a rule, Suoh, Otori, Morinozuka, and my son are not to see the dresses you ladies pick. Please bring the twins along and they can take it to their mother for stunning alterations."

Kyo and Nobu looked at each other. "Could we see this dress for her?"

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "The before dress, of course. Just come with me and the Hitachiin twins after supper?"

"Sure." Nobu nodded.

* * *

After everyone finished their meal, Namiko stood up and collected everyone's plates.

"Namiko?" Ritsu asked.

"Allow me to do the dishes tonight."

Ritsu looked at her confused. "We have cleaners who-"

Namiko shook her head. "I'd like to wash them. I haven't done a single chore in days." She winked placing a kiss on his cheek. "Join me, give me some company." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Should I send in some maids to help me?" Lord Kasanoda wondered.

Ranka shook his head. "She's just like Haruhi. Once she's made up her mind, there's no changing it."

* * *

"I should be getting home after by now," Hanako said as she and Kyoya walked out of the dining room.

"Yes, I'm sure your parents are wishing to see you," said Kyoya, "I'll take you."

"Hana-Chan," Hunny said as he ran after the two of them. He ran over and hugged her tight.

"Next time you want something cute to wear with a pretty dress, you should ask me, I'll find you something even better!" Hunny insisted.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," said Hanako.

"A boyfriend doesn't need another man buying his girlfriend accessories," Kyoya made sure to mention as he shoved Hanako out of the Kasanoda mansion.

Hunny stared at the closed door for a long time after Kyoya and Hanako left.

"Mitskuni," Mori said walking up to him along with Limber.

"I'm fine really Takashi," Hunny insisted, "I just, I just can't seem to get over Hana-Chan is with Kyo-Chan. I've never been this jealous of a person before, especially a friend."

"That's love for you," said Limber, "But I think Takashi was going to tell you that they have a big cake for you in the kitchen."

"Oh, cake!" Hunny cheered as he ran off.

"He seems recovered," said Limber.

"He will be, in time," said Mori.

"Good, I hope so," said Limber. She reached over and took Mori's hand, "I'd hate to have both of us too worried about the people we're supposed to protect that we maybe can't focus on our own lives."

"Yeah," Mori agreed, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

"Thanks for brining me home," said Hanako once Kyoya pulled up in front of it.

"Of course," said Kyoya. He and Hanako leaned in and kissed each other again.

"When do you think we can see each other again?" Hanako asked.

"I'll make arrangements for something soon, before the ball. We still need to work out that vacation for your family after all," said Kyoya.

"I'll look forward to it," said Hanako as she kissed Kyoya again and climbed out of his limo. She waved to the car as it drove off and turned to go to her house. However, before she could make it far, she heard another car pull up. She turned around and saw an old but still flashy car next to the curb and her older brother Katashi strut out of the car.

"Yo, Little sister!" he said loudly.

"Is that a new car?" Hanako asked.

"Like it?" Katashi bragged, "Yeah, the dealers practically gave it to me since they of course know how great of basketball star I am at my college. You should feel lucky you have such a famous older brother."

"Right," said Hanako as she noticed a girl climbing out of the car as well, "and this is?"

"Oh, the love of my life, Yui!" Katashi bragged as he walked over and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Yuki," the girl corrected him.

"Oh right, Yui was the one from last week," said Katashi.

"Right," said Hanako.

"Oh, don't get jealous of your big brother just because I can get a new car so easily and get any girl I want. If anything, you should be happy to have such a great awesome big brother, it's the only way you'd ever get to meet someone famous or a little rich or...,"

"Whoa," his girlfriend suddenly said out loud. Both she and Katashi looked and saw a limo once again pulling up in front of Katashi's car and Kyoya getting out.

"Hanako, you forgot your necklace," he said walking over to her and handing her the case.

"Oh, thank you so much Kyoya! I would have missed it for sure!" Hanako said as she gratefully took it and held it close. Then she leaned up and kissed Kyoya's cheek.

"Um, hi, hello, bit brother over here, you forget?" Katashi said suddenly.

"What?" Hanako asked.

"You going to tell me who the hell this guy is and why you're making out with him in front of the house?" Katashi asked.

"Oh, this is Kyoya Otori, the youngest son of the Otori medical group and my boyfriend," said Hanako.

"I think I heard of them, they're like the biggest medical group in the country or something?" Yuki asked.

"Say what?" Katashi asked, "When did you meet such a guy?"

"Oh, Namiko introduced us," said Hanako, "This is my older brother Katashi, Kyoya."

"Hmm, charmed I'm sure," said Kyoya, "I'll call you later Hanako." He kissed her again but stopped to inspect Katashi's car. "Hanako, there's a big heap of garbage in front of your house. Would you like me to call and have it removed."?

"Garbage?!" Katashi snapped.

"No, don't worry, I'm sure the original owner will be around soon to take it away," Hanako said with a smirk.

"Hanko!" Katashi snapped. He followed Kyoya back to his car. "I'll have you know that this was an expensive model worth a lot, maybe as much as some random fancy car you have! And I got it for a discount."

"No, that's a very dated model that as I as remember was recalled due to some mechanical malfunction If anything you got cheated out for it," Kyoya said, "Trust me, my family was close friends with the designer until the scandal."

"What?" Katashi said as Kyoya drove off. Then he looked at his sister, "Since when have you got a boyfriend better than me?!"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to find a boyfriend better at you at almost everything," Hanako teased her brother.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"And here it is," Lord Kasanoda said as he reviled Namiko's dress to Kyo, Nobu and the twins, opening a door and then two red velvet curtains.

The twins' mouths dropped at the sight.

"That's got to be,"

"An original,"

"One of a kind,"

"Kiken-Jetsuni design!"

"I didn't think we'd ever see a vintage one!" both said together.

"You both recognize it?" Lord Kasanoda asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Hikaru.

"Our mom's cousin did a limited addition design called the Kiken-Jetsuni design that were both dangerous and beauty all wrapped in one!" said Hikaru.

"Wow, I guess it would be a reason to believe that you two would have a hand in some of these," said Kyo.

"Do you think you can touch it up?" Lord Kasanoda asked.

The brothers looked at each other.

"We'll try out best! This is a part of our family legacy!" said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Lord Kasanoda.

"You better make sure you don't make our daughter look inappropriate in the date!" Kyo warned.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't dare mess with this gown!" said Hikaru.

"Thank you," said Lord Kasanoda.

* * *

"So be honest, do you think these bruises will heal by the time the dance comes around?" Namiko asked as she looked at herself at her in a mirror in front of Ritsu, Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Sure, no doubt," Tamaki assured her.

"I'd say if they didn't, you could display them as a badge of honor personally. Show people that you're tough and will persist no matter what," said Ritsu.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Namiko, looking herself over some more, "I don't want to give the impression you hit me or something."

"She brings up a good point," said Haruhi, "Look why don't you take a few days off from school, recover a little and then come back feeling fresh."

"Yeah, I'm thinking you're right," said Namiko. She walked over to Ritsu and put her hands around his neck, "But you better make sure you come to visit me often while I'm gone!"

"Of course," Ritsu said, pecking her lips.

"Good, because if you miss one day, I'll make you look a lot worse!" Namiko jokingly threatened as she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing his hips tight and playfully.

"Sure," Ritsu chuckled, pecking her lips again.

"Careful with that box Hikaru!" the four suddenly heard Kaoru say. They all looked down a second hallway to see Hikaru balancing a big white box in his hands with great care while Kaoru stood next to him looking nervous and keeping his hands out in the off chance Hikaru dropped the box.

"I'm being as careful as I can!" Hikaru insisted.

"What are you guys doing? Or do I want to know?" Haruhi asked.

"Taking great precautions in taking Namiko's dress back to our house to be worked on," said Kaoru.

"Is that what my dad was asking?" Ritsu inquired.

"Yes, this was your mother's dress and it turns out it's an original design from our mom's cousin who's well known for doing very limited but great designs," said Hikaru.

"Don't worry Namiko, we'll make sure to not tamper with it too much to make sure you still look great," Kaoru assured her.

"Thanks guys," said Namiko with a sigh.

Just then her dads walked up to her.

"Namiko, ready to go home?" Nobu asked.

"Yeah, I do kind of miss my own bed and room," said Namiko. She gave Ritsu one more kiss on the lips. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Sounds good," Ritsu said as he slowly let her go and allowed Namiko to join her fathers.

"Come on Haruhi, your dad's ready to go too," said Kyo, motioning for his niece to follow them.

"Coming," Haruhi said. She looked back over at Tamaki, "I'll call you later too, okay?"

"Sure," Tamaki said beaming.

"What's up with that?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi left with the rest of her family.

"Oh, Haruhi and I are going to the ball as an official couple!" said Tamaki.

"What?!" Hikaru shouted, nearly dropping the box.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed as he steadied it in his brother's hands.

"She's going with you, as a date?!" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, she asked me herself!" said Tamaki.

"Ah man!" Hikaru moaned, "Let's go Kaoru, doing this dress is the only thing I can use to realize myself other than hitting him."

"Yeah sure," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru finally left.

"You're seriously going with Haruhi to the dance?" asked Ritsu.

"Sure," said Tamaki happily. Then he remembered something, "You're not going to get mad at me for it are you?! I know you liked Haruhi a lot and...,"

"Uh Senpai, did you forget in a few minutes that _I'm with Namiko_?" Ritsu asked, "and even if I wasn't, I was okay when Haruhi turned me down. It hurt but, I wasn't totally scared for it. If anything it gave me more confidence to maybe find a girl who would like me. Of course that girl happens to be her cousin, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah of course," said Tamaki, "Say, if we both wind up marrying those two, we'll be like related won't we?"

"I guess," said Ritsu.

"We'll almost be like brothers since Haruhi and Namiko are like sisters huh?" Tamaki.

"Yeah," Ritsu said staring to sound nervous, "Um listen, Senpai, maybe it's time you went home too, I'm sure your family misses you."

"No not really," said Tamaki, "Considering I live by myself at Suoh mansion 2 since my grandmother doesn't like me too much."

"Oh," Ritsu said, "Well I guess if you don't have any real reason to go home at the moment, do you want to hang out and paly a little kick the can?"

"Sure, why not," said Tamaki.

* * *

Later that night, at Namiko's house, Namiko, Kyo, and Nobu were enjoying a cup of tea.

"Well I don't think you'll have any problems skipping school for a few days personally," said Kyo, "You are a genius after all."

"Yeah, too bad it'll be super boring at home all day alone," said Namiko.

"What, hanging out with your old man is boring?! You used to love spending days with your daddy!" Kyo whined.

"Kyo, she's a teenager remember," said Nobu.

"Well, what would you say if I had plans for the two of us to do some work on your sister's room?" Kyo suggested.

"Sister?" Nobu and Namiko asked.

"You said you wanted a sister," Kyo reminded her.

"But we don't know if it's going to be a girl," said Namiko.

"Call it a father's intuition but I like to think it's going to be a girl!" said Kyo.

"Is this the same father's intuition that thought our daughter would be alright for 10 minutes while you ran to the drug store for a sale on flip flops with your brother?" Nobu asked.

"I didn't leave her alone! She had Haruhi!" Kyo insisted.

"I came home and found the two of them bathroom knee deep from an overflowing bathtub," Nobu mentioned.

"On yeah, I remember that. I thought we could make a big swimming pool in the whole bathroom," said Namiko.

"Yes, we all remember that," said Nobu, "We had to redo the bathroom floor because of it."

"That was different!" Kyo insisted, "this intuition is telling me we're going to have another beautiful girl and we should start preparing her room for her. And for the record, I was right about Namiko being a girl remember?"

"Sure Dad, that does sound like fun," said Namiko.

Namiko yawned.

"Alright, let's get you to bed dear. We can work on the room tomorrow." Nobu said, patting her back.

"You're right, Dad-N." She smiled, walking towards the bathroom, brushing her teeth before laying down for bed.

The dark room slowly began to lull her to sleep when she remembered. Picking up her phone she went to 'Ritsu' and pressed dial.

The dial tone rang three times before it was picked up. "Hello." Ritsu answered, his tone happy, but tired.

"Hi Ritsu, I just wanted to call you before I was to head to bed."

"How are you feeling?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, I'm good, very exhausted I must admit though."

Ritsu chuckled, "Well, you did exert yourself. I must say, watching you fight like that..."

Namiko giggled, "What? Was it sexy?" She teased.

"I.. uh!"

"It's fine." She laughed. "Well you must be tired, so I'll let you go."

Ritsu chuckled. "Yeah, well, sleep well. I'll see you soon."

Namiko nodded. "Yeah, good night babe."

Namiko smiled as she hung up, laying her head down on her pillow.

* * *

When Ritsu came to school the next day, he headed to the gardening club room where he saw a bunch of members sitting around talking.

"Kasanoda!" Chizue shouted as she ran over to him, "A lot of us have been hearing some rumors about what happened after the official opening of our veggie store! One that the president is officially going to give the position of president and the other is that Namiko was abducted from the arcade. Is any of this true?"

"Actually both are true," Ritsu confirmed. Everyone gasped.

"Is Namiko okay?" Chizue asked.

"Yes, she's fine, she was rescued and is now at home safe recovering," Ritsu assured everyone, "And yes the president was most impressed with our shop and work so I am going to be the official president of the club."

"Well that's wonderful," said Saku, "When is going to official name you president?"

"Hopefully next week when Namiko comes back so she can be here for it. She did do a lot to help me and I'd like her to be here by my side," said Ritsu.

"Awe!" a couple of the girls cooed.

"I'd say we make this a big celebration, invite as many people as possible. This is very special!" Chizue insisted.

"I don't know if that's necessary," said Ritsu.

"What's not necessary?" Haruhi asked suddenly walking into the club room.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm here to see if there was anything Namiko was going to need while she's out," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry about it, anything she needs from the club, I'll make sure she gets it. Same with her school work," Ritsu assured her.

"Oh, well, here then," Haruhi said handing him a big folder marked Namiko Fujioka.

"Thanks," said Ritsu. With is curiosity, he opened her folder and his eyes widened.

 _AP US History, AP Biology, AP English Literature, AP Chemistry, AP Physics C, and AP Calculus BC._

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah... Namiko's work is quite advanced... more so than mine, it's scary."

Ritsu nodded as Emi walked towards them.

"Haruhi," Emi said as she walked over to Haruhi and put her arm around her, "would you say the gardening club and host club are good friends now?"

"I guess," said Haruhi.

"Would they agree Kasanoda receiving the president position should be a big deal?" Emi asked.

"Uh," Haruhi looked towards Ritsu who pleaded with his eyes to say no. "I'm sorry Casanova, but now that I've been asked, I'm sure the others in the club are going to find out and they are going to make it a big deal. There's not getting out of it now."

"Figures," said Ritsu, "Alright do what you want, just do me a favor. When Namiko comes back, don't ask her too much about the whole abducting incident please? It happened but it ended safely that's all that matters."

"Yes sir," said the club.

"Thank you," said Ritsu. He hoped there wasn't anymore surprises or weird events that happened later.

That wish however wasn't granted, as later that day, when Ritsu was sitting in his class during a break, a few different students came into the room.

"Excuse me Ritsu Kasanoda?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes?" Ritsu asked. He was startled by two loud poppers going off and loud horns being blow, followed by being covered by confetti.

"Congratulations, You and Namiko Fujioka have been officially nominated as candidates for the Hanami Ball King and Queen!" she said as she handed Ritsu a pamphlet that had five pictures of five different couples that included Ritsu and Namiko, the same one that had circled the school after they had been announced as the new IT couple.

"Oh, wow, nominated for King and Queen?" Ritsu asked, "Uh thanks."

"Good luck," said the students as they walked out of the room. Several of his classmates circled around Ritsu.

"Oh, Ritsu that's amazing!"

"I'm definitely voting for you two!"

"I hope you both win!"

"Thanks for the support," said Ritsu.

* * *

That day after school, he went to Namiko's house to deliver her school work.

He knocked on the door, and was surprised when it opened on it's own. "Hello?" he called out as he walked in.

"8ft," he heard Namiko call out.

He followed her voice to find her and her dad Kyo in a spear room on the floor with a tape measure measuring the floor.

"Good, good," Kyo said as he stood up, "We should have plenty of room for the crib and changing table."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take this room since we know for sure my room will have room for all the baby's things and it's closer to your room?" Namiko asked.

"We'll think about," said Kyo. Suddenly he turned and looked at the doorway, "Oh my, we have a break in! Where's my bat?!"

"Dad-K don't you dare!" Namiko said as she hurried to Ritsu, "Hi," she greeted, kissing him, followed by a fake annoyed groan, "What brings you by baby?"

"Brought you your homework and stuff from school," said Ritsu.

"Oh thank you," said Namiko, taking the folder.

"Oh and I've asked to hold off the ceremony for my official acceptances for president until you come back. The club wants to make it a big deal," said Ritsu.

"Really? Well just be glad the host club isn't involved," said Namiko.

"Well actually..." Ritsu sputtered.

"Oh, great," said Namiko.

Ritsu chuckled. "Oh and we've been nominated for King and Queen of the Hanami Ball," said Ritsu showing her the pamphlet.

"We're what?" Namiko asked looking at the pamphlet, her eyes scanning over the pamphlet, looking at the photo of the two together. It was taken at the garden, the photographer had caught the two in an embrace and used it as their nomination photo. "Wait... how?" She sputtered.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked, taking the pamphlet and smiling. "Oh! My precious girl! Nominated for Hanami dance Queen!" Kyo hysterically, playfully, cried as he hugged her.

"Dad!" She laughed. "Ritsu, help me!" She laughed.

Ritsu stood back as Kyo let her go. "Congratulations sweetheart." Kyo said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing the twins are helping me with my dress and making the girls dresses. This should be fun." She smiled at Ritsu. "Baby, would you like some tea?"

Ritsu smiled. "Sure would."

Kyo grinned and walking into the kitchen as well, taking a seat across from Ritsu. "So boy, have a tuxedo?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes, but it's old, might have to get it tailored."

Kyo watched Namiko, busy making tea while Kyo gestured Ritsu to follow him.

Nervously, Ritsu followed towards Kyo's closet where he pulled out a tuxedo. It was a dark navy blue color with a baby blue tie and a white undershirt.

"Look, I know it's not an expensive tuxedo or anything like that, but if it fits, you are welcome to use it."

Ritsu looked over it. Even if it wasn't an expensive tuxedo, it surely looks like it would have been. "Sir, thank you very much."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He smiled some. "Now, let's go have some tea, I'm sure she's waiting."

When the two came back to the kitchen, they found Namiko getting finished with the tea.

"Oh good, you're still alaive," she joked as she served both her father and boyfriend their cups.

"Your dad was showing me his old tux and was offering to let me wear his old tux," Ritsu explained.

"You did?" Namiko asked her father.

"Well, I most likely won't ever have a son and it might be nice to pass it along to someone," Kyo said looking away embarrassed.

"It's not a bad looking tux. Even if Hikaru and Kaoru don't try to touch it up, it would look really nice," said Ritsu.

"That's so sweet, we're both getting to wear one of our parents' old outfits huh?" Namiko asked as she pecked Ritsu on the lips.

"Yeah, we're both showing mutual respect to our parents huh?" Ritsu said.

* * *

"Namiko got nominated? Really?" Ranka said as he looked over the flyer Haruhi had brought home.

"Yeah, she and Ritsu are real popular at school right now," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well no surprise I supposed. After all, her only real competition at that school would be you and you're at a disadvantage given your circumstances," said Ranka bitter as he tossed the flyer down on the table and walked off to the bathroom.

"I don't care about stuff like this though Dad, remember?" Haruhi called after him. She sighed as she looked at the flyer again. While it was true, she didn't really care about that sort of thing, it did sting her a little to know that it'd be really difficult for her to ever really stand by Tamaki's side dressed as a woman and as his girlfriend, if she ever wanted to that is.

'But, I do, I do!' she suddenly thought, 'I don't want to pretend to be a boy anymore! I want to be a girl so I can be with Tamaki!'

Just then there was a knock at the door. Haruhi quickly ran over to it and open to reveille Tamaki.

"Senpai?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well," Tamaki sputtered. Haruhi glanced down and noticed he was holding the flyer to the King and Queen nominations.

"You saw that too huh?" she asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful for Namiko and Bossanova huh?" said Tamaki, "Uh actually I heard how the gardening club wants to hold a big celebration for Bossanova's acceptance for president and how they were wondering if we can both help plan it and attend it. We're all for it and are prepared to help in anyway."

"Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, yes, but, well, you see, the ting is," Tamaki kept sputtering. Haruhi slowly walked out of her apartment and shut the door.

"What's wrong Senpai?" she asked.

"This is what's wrong," Tamaki said holding up the flyer again, "I know you and I are starting to get along but, even still we could never do something like this given that you're supposed to be a boy."

"Yeah I know," said Haruhi softly.

"And well, I've been thinking back to that day, when you knocked over that vase and I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't all your fault it happened," Tamaki said sheepishly.

"Oh?" said Haruhi, a little curious about where Tamaki was going with this.

"I was the one that insisted that we put that vase up that day, I thought it would brighten the room up a bit. And if I remember, I sort of scared you a little, almost pushing you back into the vase. Plus you know I was the one that insisted the vase was safe as it was on the pedestaled and didn't need any extra support or security to make sure it didn't get knocked over. So if you look at it that point of view, I had a little fault to play in you knocking it over and breaking it," Tamaki sputtered all at once.

"Yeah?" Haruhi said, starting to sound a little more intrigued, "and?"

"Well, I had Kyoya look over the amount you've paid off so far with your work as a host and compared that to the part of accident that was your fault and if you take away that parts I played in making it easy for you to break, I told Kyoya I'd pay off the rest of your debt."

"You what?" Haruhi said in surprise.

"I've paid off the rest of your debt. You're no longer required to pretend to be a boy and be a part of the host club. I'll even tell and explain to everyone what happened for when you start acting like a girl again," Tamaki said again.

"You paid off the rest of my debt?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I did it for you," said Tamaki, "for us."

"Wow, Senpai, you didn't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"Well, if this was back when we first met and I just figured out you were a woman, I might have not considered any of what happened to be my fault. But now, now that I've gotten to know you even better and we're possibly getting serious and going to the ball together, I'd rather make your life a little less difficult if I could," said Tamaki.

Haruhi smiled, still trying to take in what Tamaki had said.

"Thank you Senpai," she finally managed to say. Next thing Tamaki knew, Haruhi started to pull his arm until the two were lip locked in a kiss.

'Haruhi, you're kissing me?!' Tamaki thought.

'This ought to shut-up Namiko at least,' thought Haruhi even though she was enjoying the kiss.

The two had just finished their kiss, pulling away and looking at each other with a smile, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a baseball bat smacked Tamaki in the head knocking him over the railing!

"Senpai!" Haruhi shouted as she looked over the railing to see Tamaki on the ground, luckily to have landed in a pile of old boxes.

"I'm okay Haruhi!" he assured her, holding his thumb up.

"We'll see about that! I'm not about to hand over my daughter to you yet!" Ranka shouted as he stood by his daughter holding his bat in triumph.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"So, Tamaki-Senpai said he is going to pay off the rest of your debt to the club?" Namiko asked as she sat across from Haruhi at Haruhi's apartment.

"That's what he said," said Haruhi.

"Are you okay with that?" Namiko asked.

"I feel a little guilty that he's doing that, but at the same time I do think it's a little sweet and thankful to him," Haruhi explained.

"So, what does this mean for the two of you?" Namiko asked.

"Well, I guess this is a huge step forward in our relationship. At the very least we can date freely without anyone saying we're only together because I'm have an obligation to the club," said Haruhi.

"And that you're actually a girl," said Namiko.

"And that I'm actually a girl," Haruhi confirmed.

Namiko smirked, "Well assuming he can survive Uncle Ranka, I hope you two are happy together."

"Thanks, at least now you can't say I'm holding back again," said Haruhi.

"Oh, I don't know, that'll depend on how you handle your relationship with him," said Namiko, "We'll see if you're really ready."

"You are such a pain sometimes you know that," said Haruhi.

"But you indeed to love me for it." Namiko teased playfully, winking at her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah." Haruhi chuckled.

* * *

A few days later Namiko stretched as she rose from her bed. She looked at her arms and was pleased to see her bruises were all but gone from her arms.

"Feeling much better!" she said happily to herself as she got out of bed and walked to her closet, pulling out her uniform. She walked over to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Hmm,' she thought, 'how should I do my hair so I look my best for Ritsu's big day?' She pulled her hair back into a very loose and messy braid that looked elegant. Looking around in her hair accessory drawer, where she found tiny flower clips where she randomly placed them in her braid.

When she came to the kitchen, she found Kyo with his face in the computer looking over something hardcore with Nobu standing behind him looking nervous.

"Do you know how much that's going to cost?" he asked uneasy.

"But it'll be so worth it! I wish they had one back when we had Namiko!" said Kyo.

"What are we looking at?" Namiko asked as she came and stood next to Nobu. There she saw an infant swing that was pink with a princess like canopy draped over it.

"I didn't realize we were having a royal baby," Namiko joked.

"All babies are royalty," said Kyo.

"The cost suggest they're royalty," said Nobu, "Let's just go with the jungle theme one. It's cheaper and it'll be unisex, in the off chance the next one is a boy."

"Oh we can still use this if it's a boy! Princes have cradles even fancier than this!" Kyo insisted.

"Well you do see yourself as a queen, don't you?" Nobu joked.

"Hey!" snapped Kyo.

"Shouldn't you wait until you actually get mom pregnant again?" Namiko asked.

"That's what I keep saying, but you know your Dad-K when it comes to shopping," said Nobu. He patted his daughter's hair.

"Dad-N careful! Do you know how hard it was to get this look?!"

"Sorry," Nobu said. Kyo looked up from his computer at his daughter and started to tear up.

"You look so beautiful! Oh, my god, you could almost pass for the wife of the prime minister even!"

"Going from royalty to political leaders," Nobu muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ritsu would make a fine prime minister," said Namiko sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know, with his serious look and his knowledge of underbelly dealings, he may be a pretty good choice in the matter," said Nobu. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I bet that's the future prime minister right now!"

Namiko giggled as he hurried fast to the door to see Ritsu looking as best as he could.

"Hey you!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, you're looking great," Ritsu said, "I uh like your hair."

"Oh, this thing? It's just something I did at random," Namiko said, twirling her hair a little.

"I didn't realize it's hard to style such a random do," said Nobu walking into the living room behind his daughter.

"Dad-N!" Namiko snapped. Her dad chuckled.

"Good luck Ritsu, do your club proud," he said holding up his mug.

"Thank you, sir," Ritsu, "Want to get going?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kyo said suddenly running into the living room with a camera, "I want to get a picture of the new 1st couple of the Ouran Gardening Club! Stand close together now!"

Namiko and Ritsu looked at each other, but did as her dad instructed.

"Perfect!" Kyo cheered, "I'm going to have this framed and put up on our wall!"

"If you do that, you should make sure to send a copy to my father. He'll want that too," said Ritsu.

"Will do," said Kyo, "Bye now! Have fun today."

"Bye," the two teenagers said as they finally left Namiko's house and hurried to Ritsu's car.

* * *

"So how are you really feeling about today?" Namiko asked as they drove to school.

"I'm feeling okay," said Ritsu, "Kind of excited."

"You should be, even without the whole BS situation that happened, you really earned the title of president, I think," said Namiko.

"Thanks," said Ritsu, "I'll never forgive them for that! I guarantee if they ever cross me in the future I won't be able to show mercy!"

"hmm," Namiko said.

"Do you not like that?" Ritsu asked uneasy.

"Yes and no, but that might be since I'm still not totally familiar to a yakuza life," said Namiko, "But I'm willing to give it a try someday!"

"I hope so, because I'm almost certain my father's already looking for the best venue for our wedding by now," said Ritsu.

"And I'm sure my Dad-K will be looking for wedding dresses once he's done buying everything expensive baby item he can."

"I hope they are able to have a second child if they really want it," said Ritsu.

"Me too, a baby sister or even brother would be nice," said Namiko, "Plus if we have kids someday, they'll probably be really close to their aunt, or uncle."

"I'd like to know my children would have an aunt or uncle they could be close with," said Ritsu. He smiled at the thought. It actually felt amazing that they could talk about the idea of having kids without freaking out too much.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at school, they were surprised to see a big crowd waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Oh no!" Ritsu moaned.

"What, what's going on?" Namiko asked.

"Well, you know how we've been nominated for King and Queen? Some of the other kids in the school have formed a fan club to support us winning."

"A Fan Club?!" Namiko said both in shock and in awe as she looked towards the crowd and saw that a lot of them were holding signs that said things that supported her and Ritsu getting the win. As she looked closer she realized that everyone in the host club minus Haruhi were at the front of the group and were now heading straight to Ritsu's car.

"Welcome back Namiko," Tamaki said as he opened the car door for her, "Everyone's been excited for your arrival."

"Uh... Thanks, Senpai," said Namiko as she climbed out.

"With you here, it'll seriously show more of how a loving couple you are with Bossanova and hopefully move you up the ranks," said Kyoya.

"How high up are we?" Namiko asked as she waited for Ritsu and took his hand.

"You've just teetered to the top," said Kyoya, "but that doesn't mean you can't help pushing it more, make your victory more secured."

"Now I'm really glad your dad let us touch up your mother's dress Bossanova," said Hikaru.

"Namiko will look great as a queen in it!" said Kaoru.

"I should hope so," said Ritsu as everyone walked to the school from the parking lot. Namiko looked over Ritsu's shoulder at the crowd following them. It was intense.

"Namiko!" she suddenly heard a girl calling out. Namiko followed the sound of the voice to see girl waving at her. "I just wanted to let you know, that even though we've both been nominated for Queen of the Ball, I hope you win!"

"Uh thanks," Namiko called back waving to her.

"A lot of the other nominees have been saying stuff like that," said Ritsu.

"Are they honest about it or are they just putting a up a front to make themselves look better?" Namiko asked.

"Half and half really," said Kyoya.

"The fact that you would ask that does make it seem like you're moving forward into the yakuza life," Ritsu whispered into her ear.

Namiko giggled at that comment. "Well, I really do need to work on it," She winked as she tickled his chin, "Especially if I'm to become a worthy wife to the handsome heir of the Kasanoda syndicate." She winked, giving him a quick kiss.

The fan club squealed and immediately began snapping photos.

Namiko looked at him and grabbed his arm, "Thank you everyone! But! We really should be getting to class!"

Quickly, the on lookers moved, creating a passage as Namiko, Ritsu, and the Host Club members made a run for it.

* * *

"Man, that's crazy!" Namiko huffed as she slowed down. "Who started that club in the first place?"

Kyoya smirked. "You wouldn't believe it, but Ms. Shinneri herself started the club."

"What?!" Ritsu and Namiko asked, shocked.

"Yeah... definitely a front to make herself look better and no longer be my enemy." Namiko whispered, smirking.

Ritsu laughed. "Alright Namiko, I'll see you at the club, alright?"

Namiko nodded. "Sure!"

"See you guys!" Kasanoda said, waving to the hosts.

Namiko looked at Haruhi down the hallway. "HARU!" She cheered, but stopped when she noticed Haruhi look down towards them, looking at Tamaki, both blushing. before she bolted. Namiko looked confused. "I'll see you guys later."

Hunny senpai nodded. "Yeah, Haruhi and you stop by before the gardening club celebration. Hanako will be there too! Have a great day!"

Namiko tilted her head to the side in confusion before running after Haruhi. It took a moment, but as soon as Haruhi was in her grasp, she stopped her. "Haru? What's the matter?"

Haruhi sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Namiko glared. "I've known you my entire life, you should know by now that you can't lie to me."

Haruhi sighed, "If I tell you, you can't tell a damn soul!"

Namiko nodded. "Of course."

Haruhi looked around them, making sure no one was around. She gestured for Namiko and her to walk while they spoke. "Well, remember that night... when I told you Tamaki wanted to pay off my debt?"

Namiko nodded.

"Well... I..." She paused, blushing in embarrassment as she remembered what all happened. "I forgot to mention one thing..." She ducked her head down. "We kissed..." She whispered too quietly.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I kissed Tamaki." She said bluntly, letting out a deep breath after saying those words.

"You what!" She exclaimed quietly, just as they arrived at her class door. "We are talking about this more at lunch." She politely insisted, walking in and closing the class door behind her.

* * *

All too quickly for Haruhi, lunch time came and sure enough, Namiko was waiting for her. "I'm not going to push you to tell me everything, I just want you to tell me a couple things."

Haruhi nodded as they walked slowly towards the cafeteria with their homemade lunches.

"So, how exactly did you happen to kiss him?"

Haruhi pursed her lips. "Well... after he told me he wanted to pay my debt... he said that now that he's gotten to know me better and that he and I are possibly getting serious and going to the ball together... he said he'd rather make my life a less difficult."

Namiko's eyes widened.

"And something came over me and I couldn't help myself... I just had to kiss him."

Namiko smiled. "Aw! So, what was the kiss like for you? Like what did you feel when you were kissing him?"

Haruhi laughed lightly. "Tamaki's lips really are soft... and so warm, it was as if, for the first time in my life, I was... kissing a prince, like those ones you see in those children's movies. It made me feel warm and fuzzy... that was until my dad hit him with a bat off of the railing..." She chuckled.

"Oh good old uncle Ranka..." Namiko cried laughing. "I hope he's alright?"

Haruhi nodded. "No damage, he didn't hit him hard enough, thankfully." She sighed. "I want to kiss him, I want to be loving, I am just really not sure how. I've been independent for a long time."

Namiko nodded as they sat down. "If you keep yourself that way though, you'll never change. Suoh-Senpai loves you, it's very obvious."

Haruhi nodded, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but... now... I'm sure that I love him too."

Namiko exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Finally! I'm so happy for you!"

At that moment, the rest of them all joined the two girls, Ritsu sitting on Namiko's side while Tamaki sat at Haruhi's. "You're boxed lunch looks delicious Haruhi." Tamaki complimented.

"Thank you Senpai... if you'd like, you're welcome to try some."

Tamaki's eyes began to glow brightly. "Really! Oh Haruhi!" He cheered as Haruhi took a couple pieces of each item, placing it on his plate while Tamaki offered her his plate. "Haruhi, if you'd like, we can switch meals."

Haruhi glanced at Namiko, while Namiko nodded slightly.

"Alright." Haruhi blushed, blown away by the amazing plate before her.

* * *

At the end of the day, Namiko was about to head towards the gardening club when Hunny-senpai gently took her and Haruhi's hands, leading them towards the Host Club.

"Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"We have a surprise for you two! Miss Hanako is in there too."

Namiko and Haruhi walked towards Hanako as they entered.

"Hanako? Do you know what's going on?" Namiko asked, her tone severely confused.

She shrugged. "I have no clue." She smiled.

Hunny-senpai then politely moved the girls into the changing room. "Your surprises are in there! I hope you like them!" He yelled as the doors closed.

Haruhi, Namiko, and Hanako looked down at the outfits and sighed.

"Is it there job to constantly dress us up?" Namiko sighed.

Haruhi chuckled. "I thought you liked it."

Namiko nodded. "I'm grateful, but it's so often."

Hanako smiled as she looked at the clothes. "These are actually very nice. Perhaps they are for your gardening club celebration?"

Namiko nodded. "Perhaps." She said as she disrobed, standing in just her undergarments as she held the outfit to her, looking in the mirror.

Nodding, each girl put their outfits on. Namiko's was a maroon color while Haruhi's was navy blue and Hanako's was pitch black.

The outfit contained a hip hugging mid-thigh pencil skirt, a body tight suit vest sitting on top of an adorable white ruffled color blouse. Black skin tight pantyhose covered their legs while each wore four inch pumps, the shoes colors matching the outfits.

"These actually don't look too bad." Hanako giggled. "We look sophisticated."

Namiko nodded. "You're right."

The three walked out, seeing the host males and Tamaki and Kyoya were smiling some, mainly Kyoya looking very attracted to Hanako's secretary wear.

"Hello ladies, Kasanoda is waiting in the gardening club room, if you would please, follow us." Hunny-senpai cheered.

Laughing, everyone followed, the twins sticking behind to talk to the three girls.

"So, we have your dresses ready."

"Really? That was fast." Haruhi said, actually impressed.

"Yes, so, after club today, we would like to invite you three ladies to the club changing room again, our female assistants are going to make sure the dresses fit correctly." Hikaru said.

"If they fit, we will hide them until the day of the dance where you three will meet us in the changing room." Kaoru smirked. "You three will not see your dresses until then, so when the ladies measure you, you will be blindfolded."

"So... we don't see our dresses until the day of the dance?" Hanako asked.

"Precisely! Your parents of course, and your dates will be waiting in the club room while we make you three the most beautiful at the ball." Hunny-senpai cheered.

Namiko smiled. "Well, I can tell it's going to be a very exciting end of the school year?"

Haruhi smiled slightly. "Yes, I would assume so."

* * *

After a long walk, they made it to the gardening club room, where Kasanoda and the club volunteers were waiting.

"Thank you for joining us host club members, and Vice President Fujioka."

Namiko smiled as she joined at her boyfriends side.

The room smelled of delicious snacks, treats, and drinks as well as very elegant flowers.

Ritsu smiled and bowed, as did Namiko. "We want to thank all of you for your effort and incredible determination this school year. You all worked very hard and all show amazing talents when it comes to having a green thumb." Ritsu turned towards the original president. "We both would thank to give an enormous thanks to you, for allowing me this position and for creating this club to give us all something to enjoy."

Namiko spoke up. "Yes, thank you very much."

Everyone in the room applauded happily just as the old president spoke. "Yes, thank you very much. All I can say is thank you all, as Mr. Kasanoda said, for working so hard and diligently. I hope this club will remain running for a long time, and hope that you all promise to keep working hard to make our gardens, and the commoners, happy with the produce that we can produce for them. Good luck these next couple years." He said.

Nodding, Ritsu gestured to the food, "Dig in."

The president walked up to Namiko and Ritsu. "Ms. Fujioka, I do hope you are doing well?"

Namiko nodded. "Yes sir, thank you very much." She bowed.

He smiled and patted her shoulder in a friendly manner before looking to Ritsu. "I trust that you will treat this club and it's members well, Kasanoda."

Ritsu nodded quickly. "Of course sir! I promise!"

"Good, Ms. Fujioka, Mr. Kasanoda, please do keep my updated on the club." He winked as he laid a friendly kiss upon the back of Namiko's hand, leaving the room. "And until we speak again, sayonara." He bowed, closing the door to the club he created and must leave in the hands of another.

* * *

The three girls were back in the changing room, being measured.

"How much longer must we stand here?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"Yes, my legs are getting quite tired."

The female assistants giggled as they then removed the dresses, hid them, and removed the blindfolds, allowing the three to dress back into their uniforms.

"Perfect fits! You ladies looked so beautiful. We'll be going now to report to the young masters. Bye-bye." The female twins waved, moving out of the doors.

Hanako smiled. "I'm actually excited."

Haruhi and Namiko nodding in agreement.

"So much has happened this year." Haruhi said, sighing happily.

Namiko rolled her eyes. "This school year isn't over yet goofy." She giggled. "We still have until the night of the Hanami dance, then we all can reminisce about this year, deal?"

Haruhi and Hanako laughed. "I agree with that."

"Let's get going, the guys night make up some story if we stay in here too long."

Haruhi nodded. "Agreed!"

Walking out the doors, the twins smirked.

"Took you girls long enough," Kaoru smirked.

"You three... weren't up to something... scandalous were you?" Hikaru chuckled.

"What?!" Hanako asked.

"Oh you know... like, fun, _dirty_ , girly things?" Kaoru smirked.

"You two are dirty minded pigs, you know that?" Haruhi sighed, her face in the palm of her hand.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Two days later, the three girls found themselves all meeting up at the front of the school. Tonight was the day of the Hanami dance and all three couldn't help but to be a little excited.

Haruhi yawned while Namiko stretched. "So, tell me why the twins wanted us here so early? On a weekend too?"

Hanako laughed.

"Well, they like to take forever with makeup and such, I'm going to guess that we are going to be in the changing room for a while tonight."

"Oh yes you will be!" The twins said excitedly.

"You two seem to be quite chipper." Haruhi said, sleepy.

"Oh come on you three,"Kaoru said, handing each of us a fancy looking travel cup.

"What's this?" Hanako asked curious.

"It's rich people coffee." Hikaru winked as they guided us towards the music room.

The three immediately got curious and took a sip, each ones eyes widening. "This is delicious!" Namiko sighed, smiling.

"So, what time does the dance start?" Hanako asked.

"It starts at eight tonight."

"Then why are we here this early?" Namiko asked curiously.

"Well, we have three girls, have to do each girls makeup, their hair, decide on shoes and jewelry for your dresses and such, so it'll be a long day. No worries, we'll have lunch here and dinner will be served at the dance." Kaoru said. He and his brother finally started to lead the girls into the school and up to the host club room that had now been turned into a full fledge beauty salon with all sorts of staff in white lab coats of sorts.

"Besides, this should be fun." Hikaru said, sipping his coffee.

"What time will the guys and our parents be here?"

"You mean all of the host members?"

"You mean Hunny and Mori are coming to?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"Oh yes!" Hunny-senpai cheered as he entered. "I couldn't resist seeing you girls in your beautiful dresses!"

Hunny giggled to himself.

"Even Usa-chan couldn't resist." He smiled.

Hanako looked at everyone, cocking her head to the side.

"Who's Usa-chan?" Namiko asked.

Hunny-senpai lifted his stuffed rabbit. "This is Usa-chan, isn't he cute?"

Namiko nodded and smiled. "He's absolutely adorable."

Hikaru looked at Mori-senpai. "Mori, would you mind keeping Boss, Kyoya-senpai, Bossanova, and these ladies parents out until we are finished? We have cakes and lunch on its way here."

Mori nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"Oh that's right! Limber was supposed to come with you right?!" Namiko asked.

Mori nodded. "Yes."

"She said she really couldn't allow herself to get fully dressed up since she's also supposed to be on guard duty. She didn't want to be fully restricted by a dress," said Hunny.

"Her loss," said Hikaru.

"Alright, let's get to work!" The twins said, turning the girls away from the mirrors and putting dividers between each girl.

"Whoa! What's up with separating us?" Hanako asked.

"Well, as we said, perfection is key! At least you three can still talk!" Hikaru laughed as they started their work on Haruhi.

"Yeah, and besides, if you could see each other and see yourselfs in the mirrors right away it would ruin surprising you three with how pretty you will be." Kaoru winked as he walked, pulling cloths down over the mirrors.

"Will be? Trying to say we aren't already pretty?"

Kaoru looked scared at Namiko's angry face until she laughed. "Chill out, I was kidding." She hugged him, laughing.

Hikaru laughed as he gestured Kaoru over to help with Haruhi.

* * *

Ritsu woke that day, the time reading one in the afternoon.

He sat, sunlight coming into his dark room. Moving his arms, he stretched. On weekends he didn't workout, letting his muscles relax.

Soon he heard a tapping on his door. "Come in." He yawned.

Tetsuya walked into the room with a smile. "Good afternoon Young Lord."

Ritsu smiled politely back. "Good afternoon."

"Your father sent me, he said he would like you to meet him for lunch in the dining hall in an hour."

Ritsu nodded. "Alright, thank you. I'll be out there shortly." He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up before he managed to rise and change into regular clothes.

"Good mor, or afternoon Father," Ritsu said as he walked into the dinging room.

"You seem to have slept in late this morning," said his father a little coldly.

"I'm sorry Father, I guess I was just catching up on some much needed rest," Ritsu said as he sat down.

"No worries, I supposed, today is a big day, you're going to a dance with your actual girlfriend," said his father, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes Father, I'm more than ready. I'm just happy about going with a girl. I didn't expect to ever be in a relationship that would suggest that I would be nominated for king of the ball," said Ritsu.

"I'm sure," said Lord Kasanoda, "By the way, where's the tux the girl's father was nice enough to give you to wear? I want to see you in it before you the dance. I want to see my son all dressed up nice."

"Right away Father," said Ritsu.

"After lunch son," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Right," said Ritsu.

"Lord Kasanoda," Limber suddenly said walking into the room. She was wearing a dark purple dress with black heels, "I hope this is appropriate enough to wear to your son's dance as both the guardian of your son's girlfriend and to be able to blend in with my date."

"Date?" Lord Kasanoda asked.

"I am attending with Master Morinozuka after all," said Limber.

"Right, yes of course, you look fine, I'm sure you'll do your best to look after Namiko Fujioka and still enjoy yourself with your date," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Thank you sir," said Limber.

* * *

Ritsu walked out of room in Kyo's tux, adjusting the jacket to it.

"Ritsu?" he heard his father say. He looked up and saw his father standing in the hallway looking at Ritsu sternly.

"Very nice, seems to fit well," he said at last.

"Thank you Father," said Ritsu.

"No tie?" his father asked.

"Nah, I thought I looked better without the tie," Ritsu explained, "I usually don't wear one for the my school uniform."

"Hmm, yes I do supposed you can pull it off," said Lord Kasanoda. He patted his son on his shoulders, "Do me proud tonight boy! Show your lady friend a good time!"

"I will Father, I promise," Ritsu swore.

"Wonderful," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Lord Kasanoda," Limber said as suddenly walking up behind him, "Young Master Suoh and Young Master Otori have arrived and are waiting for the young lord to help escort him to the dance."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," said Lord Kasanoda, "Come along son."

Ritsu followed his father to the main waiting room where Kyoya and Tamaki both stood both dressed in two fine tuxes.

"Hello Gentlemen," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Hello Sir, how are you today?" Kyoya asked as he bowed.

"I'm well, I hope the three of you have an enjoyable time at the dance. Just not too much fun of course," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir," Tamaki assured her.

"Good, as much as I want to see my son wed, I don't want a grandchild 9 months from now," said Lord Kasanoda looking at his son with a chuckle.

"Will you be attending sir?" Tamaki asked.

"I may stop by around 7, like a lot of the other parents were planning," said Lord Kasanoda, "I did say I'd help transport Miss Fujioka's fathers, Miss Kitazawa, and her uncle for a little bit so they could see their daughters in all their splendor."

"Ranka's coming?" Tamaki asked panicked.

"Well, maybe this will be the chance to show him how good of a match you are for his daughter," Kyoya suggested.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," said Tamaki.

"Young Master Suoh, please know, that if things continue the way they are with my son and you with the two Fujioka girls, you can rest assured you will have the loyalty of the Kasanoda Clan forever. Family is Family after all," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Oh really?" Tamaki said a little nervous.

"Yes and that includes having a little mussel around to help you and Miss Haruhi's father learn to get along better," said Lord Kasanoda.

"That would be one way of helping you two get along," said Kyoya, "shall we go? As I recall, king and queen nominees need to arrive early for one last photo shoot."

"Right, let's get moving," said Tamaki as he turned to the door to leave.

"How high up are Namiko and I in the polls?" Ritsu asked Kyoya as they followed.

"Still reigning supreme," Kyoya said checking his phone, "unless one of the couples has one last trick up their sleeves before the final vote, don't be surprised if you are crowned tonight your majesty."

"Thanks, I guess," said Ritsu.

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "Now kids, go enjoy this night. Have fun, I shall see you around seven."

Ritsu nodded as they left, heading towards Tamaki's limo. "So, why are we leaving this early? The dance isn't for a couple more hours." Ritsu asked.

Tamaki smiled, "Well Kyoya had an idea, he suggested we pick up jewelry sets for our lovely princesses to wear at the dance. I know the finest jeweler shop. We have to get there quickly." Tamaki said excitedly.

Ritsu looked at Kyoya.

"Yes, I suggested it, I had mainly said it for I wanted to get a jewelry set for Hanako and once the idiot heard my plans, he figured we three should do that."

"I see, well, this should be interesting."

Kyoya nodded, "Agreed."

The three sat in the car, waiting nearly an hour in traffic before they made it to the shop.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Ritsu stepped out wearing sunglasses as they strode into the store. Upon arrival they were approached by an elderly woman, kind, but a perfect salesperson.

"Hello gentlemen." She smiled. "Welcome to Tanaka's. I'm Misa. Is there anything I can help you fine young men find?"

Tamaki bowed and looked into her eyes, giving her that look that no woman could resist. "Oh yes ma'am, we surely could use your help. We are trying to find jewelry sets for our significant others. We attend Ouran High School Academy, and we need something to make them stand out at our annual Hanami dance."

The elderly woman blushed. "Oh my dear boy, you have surely come to the right place. So, tell me boys, we could find a perfect piece according to birthstone and personality." She led them over to the sets. "You, dark haired boy, Ootori, am I correct?"

Kyoya nodded politely at the older woman.

"Well, tell me, do you know her birthday month?"

Kyoya smiled. "Yes, It is in September."

"Ah! The sapphire, a most beautiful gem." The woman moved over towards the sets with Sapphire. "So, what would you say her personality is like?"

Kyoya pursed his lips for a moment. "Well, I would say she is independent, but also kind. She's elegant but also sophisticated."

Misa smiled. "Say no more. I think, this should do." She smiled, pulling a most beautiful set from under the top shelf.

Kyoya nodded as he looked at the piece, it was an elegant floral necklace and earring set with sapphire between each swirl and floral accent in the necklace. Kyoya smiled politely at the woman. "Thank you very much madam."

She nodded as she bowed, now gesturing towards Tamaki.

"What is your dear's birthday month?"

"February ma'am." Tamaki said, smiling.

"So an Amethyst, such a beautiful but also sophisticated jewel." She looked over the amethyst sets and hummed. "So, tell me, what is your girlfriend like?"

"She is beautiful! So kind but also full of advice! She's smart and so adorable!"

The woman smiled, "My my, you adore this girl don't you?"

"Oh of course, she is my beautiful princess!"

She smiled as she pulled the set out.

Tamaki looked at the necklace and earrings, blown away, it was a zirconia necklace and earrings with a mixture of marquise and pear shaped amethyst stones. "Oh my gosh! This is gorgeous! Just perfect for my beautiful princess! Thank you so much for your kindness!"

The elderly woman giggled to herself as she looked towards Ritsu. "And, for you young man? Do you know her birthday?"

Ritsu shook his head. "Unfortunately she hasn't told me her birthday yet."

Kyoya looked over and spoke. "Her birthday is in May."

Ritsu looked over, "How do you know that senpai?"

"It is my job to know everything about those I meet."

Ritsu nodded, "Alright, well, then her birthday is in May."

"That sounds like she's an Emerald! One truly beautiful stone. A stone of venus." She smiled.

"Yes... Namiko is very kind, she is so kind and insists to be helpful to those she meets. She holds unconditional love."

The woman held a finger up to Ritsu and moved to the case behind her, grabbing a clear case and setting it on the counter. In the case sat a gold base necklace and earrings with clear crystals forming flowers and the middle of each flower an emerald gem. "How's this, my dear?"

Ritsu looked at her and smiled. "With her blue eyes and black hair, this will be beautiful on her, thank you very much ma'am."

She nodded. "You're all very welcome." She bowed as we exited, now heading towards a commoners ramen house for a quick and small bite. It was around six o'clock in the evening when they made it to the school, heading towards the music room, where they also saw a group of adults talking together.

"Oh there come the dashing young men!" Ranka cheered, his face so happy.

* * *

"so be honest with me, how comfortable are you two your daughter dating a mobster's son?" Ranka asked as he sat in his brother's living room drinking tea.

"Well, it is kind of unseteling," said Kyo.

"But look at it this way, we're not exactly accepted by society for being gay, and Ritsu's kind isn't exactly accepted by society, just feared. In a werid way they go well together," said Nobu.

"and besides, we may not be acceptable in momst society, but how let's see anyone really mess with us now that we have mobster connections!" Kyo boasted, giving Nobu a high-five.

"Good point," said Ranka said with a smirk.

"Hi," Sachi walking into the house casually.

"Oh hello dear," Kyo greeted happily as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "So nice you could come!"

"Yeah," said Sachi, "I uh went to the fertility clinic and they say I should have not problem carrying a baby to full term. They also said that they can help figure out my ovulation pattern to know when would be a good time to impregnate me."

"Oh good, everything's working out!" said Nobu as he also walked over to her and kissed her cheek as well.

"Yes, I hope everything works out with the new baby, especially since I'm planning on being slightly more involved in this one's life," said Sachi.

"It's never too late to try your hand at motherhood I say," said Ranka happily.

"I wouldn't exactly call my involvement motherhood," said Sachi.

"Close enough," said Ranka, "Lord knows I would have loved for Haruhi to have even the slightest involvement with a mother figure growing up."

"She had us," said Kyo.

"Not quite the same," said Ranka.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That must be our ride," said Nobu as he opened the door to see Lord Kasanoda standing at the door a dress kimono.

"Good evening gentlemen, my lady," he said formally, "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes sir," said Nobu as he grabbed a coat for both him and Kyo and the four adults walked out of the house.

"Mr. Fujioka?" Lord Kasanoda said as Ranka walked past him.

"Yes?" Ranka asked as he turned to look at him.

"I know my son said you dressed as a lady, but I had no idea you would look, so natural in the outfit," said Kasanoda.

"Well thank you," Ranka said giggling.

* * *

"I have to get down the front doors soon for the last minute pictures," Namiko said as she looked at herself in the mirror, looking at herself in the mirror one last time, "You don't think any of the other nominees would try any last minute thing to try and mess with my hair or dress before or during the photo shoot?"

"If they do, they will feel the wrath like wrath has not happened before," said Hikaru.

"We worked too hard and too long on this dress and style to let some wannabe princess sabotage it!" Kaoru declared.

"I think people will be amazed by you even if you don't win," said Hanako.

"Thanks Sweetie," said Namiko as she hugged her.

"Oh, and I may have a surprise for you later during the ball," Hanako said with a smirk.

"What?" Namiko asked.

"You'll see," Hanako assured her.

"What are you up to?" Kaoru asked. Hanako whispered into his ear. Kaoru's devil smiled shown brighter than it ever had before he hurried over to his brother and whispered into his ear.

Hikaru's smile mirrored his brother's as he looked over at Hanako, giving her a thumbs up.

"Now I'm even more curious about what's going on with this," said Namiko. She gave herself one last look over before heading to the door, "Well, I'm off to the photo shoot. I hope Ritsu gets to his on time.

"We'll meet you back here after the photo shoot okay?" Haruhi said.

"Right," said Namiko. She just about to open the door when suddenly the door open the opposite way and in walked her fathers, her mother, Ranka, Hanako's parents, Kyoya's father and Tamaki's father.

"Oh my god Nobu!" Kyo shouted as he started to cry.

"His Dads, I'll be right back," said Namiko, "I need to get down to the royal photo shoot." She said as she quickly made her way down the stairs and towards the photographer where Ritsu was waiting. She giggled as he looked awe-struck by her.

"Namiko, you are absolutely stunning!" He said, kissing her cheek. Namiko just blushed as she nodded a thank you to him.

"And you look rather dashing."

As soon as the photos were finished being taken they went back up to the music room, opening the doors to see all of the parents, as well as all the host club members. As they entered Haruhi and Hanako exiting the changing room.

Kyo and Nobu ran and hugged their daughter as Sachi smiled, amazed herself.

"All you ladies look so beautiful tonight." Sachi said.

"Thank you!" We replied.

We could hear Kyoya's father. "Your date is quite beautiful, Kyoya. I hope you have a pleasant time."

Hanako nodded, bowing some. "Thank you sir."

Haruhi and I, our fathers crying as they hugged us.

Lord Kasanoda walked over towards me and took my hand placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. "You, fair lady, truly do look beautiful." He looked at Ritsu and smiled. "I would like to get a picture before you go down."

All the parents nodded in agreement.

Ritsu stood behind Namiko, his arms lovingly wrapped around her waist, his hands gently on her stomach as Namiko looked at him adoringly. Tamaki got down on his knee and took Haruhi's hand and kissed it for his picture, Ranka nearly growling the entire time. Kyoya and Hanako's photo was similar to Tamaki and Haruhi's, except he was standing and bowing to her as he held her one hand.

Finally there was Mori and Limbers photo, which they insisted on just standing side by side, holding hands, which was romantic for them.

"Thank you to the twins who made our little girls look absolutely gorgeous!" Ranka smiled.

"Now go, get to your party! We'll be watching the dance from here." Ranka warned at Tamaki.

"Have our little girl back home before supper time." Nobu said to Ritsu, holding a hysterical Kyo.

"Yes sir!" Ritsu promised with a smile as he took Namiko's hand. "Shall we go, princess?"

Namiko nodded, "Yes we shall." She replied, as Hanako, Kyoya-senpai, Haruhi, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Limber, Ritsu, and herself made their way down to the Hanami dance.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Ouran, visiting parents and official guests from various other schools or communities, as Chairman of Ouran Academy, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the annual Hanami Ball," Mr. Suoh said as he stood on a stage and gracefully bow. Immediately spot lights came on, flower peddles flew through the air, and a beautiful melody filled venue.

"Quite a show," said Namiko. She looked at Ritsu, "Well shall we go and shake our asses?"

"Sure, why not," Ritsu said as he offered her his hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

"Shall as we as well Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, might as well get my debut as a woman come out," Haruhi said as she walked out with Tamaki, "Just don't get mad if I tend to try leading."

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Tamaki assured her. A loud murmur could be heard coming from the crowd as the two started to dance.

"Hanako, will you join me?" Kyoya asked smiling at her.

"What about, you know what?" Hanako asked.

"We have enough time for one dance before we have to meet them," Kyoya insisted as he took her to the dance floor.

"Well, things seem to be going smoothly so far," said Limber as she came and stood next to Mori.

"Yeah," Mori agreed. He surprised Limber and himself a little by taking her hand.

"Aren't you two going to dance?" Hunny asked.

"Well, maybe not at this moment," said Limber, "I'm supposed to be...,"

"Don't worry, I got this covered, go and dance," Hunny said, practically pushing the two out on to the dance floor.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"When did we become wallflowers?" Kaoru asked.

"Good question," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure there's plenty of girls that would want to dance with you," said Hunny.

The twins looked around and noticed a huge crowd of fan girls looking at them with the usual hearts for eyes.

"Nah, not right away at least. It wouldn't be the same," both declared.

"Suit yourselves," said Hunny giggling.

"Next year though," Kaoru promised.

"Yeah, next year, we will have serious date like everyone else!" Hikaru also swore.

"You want to make a bet about that?" Hunny asked looking up at them.

"Not this time," said both twins.

"Bummer, oh well, you still owe me cake from our last bet," Hunny reminded them with a giggle, "Or did you forget?"

"I'll go get make the first run," Kaoru said heading off to the snack table.

"This is going to be fun tonight," said Hunny.

* * *

As the first dance came to an end, Kyoya and Hanako slowly stopped, looking towards the employee's entrance.

Hanako winked, "Should we meet up with them?"

Kyoya nodded, "Probably should."

They both walked towards the back, going outside, standing by the door.

"They should be here soon if they expect to get in," Kyoya said as he looked at his watch.

Suddenly he and Hanako heard some giggling.

"Is that them?" Hanako asked as they both saw some figures approaching. Hoshiko, Ami and Tomoki walked up to the gate each wearing flashy and somewhat cheap looking dresses.

"Hi, we're here," Hoshiko said smugly as the three girls reached the gate.

"Welcome," Kyoya said as he motioned for the guard to open the gate.

As the three walked in, Ami and Tomomi kept staring at Hanako in shock.

"Hanako, where did you get that dress?!" Tomomi finally asked.

"Oh, Kyoya's friend got it for me," said Hanako looking down at her gown as well.

"You got a fancy dress and didn't bother to get something for us?!" Ami snapped.

"Well actually, as you are you, you're a little bit overdressed," said Kyoya.

"Are we?" Tomomi said looking at her own outfit, "But, we, I thought this was supposed to be ball? Aren't we supposed to be dressed up?"

"This was the best we could afford okay? Sorry if we're not as flashy as your girlfriend," said Hoshiko.

"Well I certainly hope you kept the recite seeing as how you won't be able to wear these," said Kyoya.

"We won't?" Tomomi asked, "What are we supposed to wear then?"

"I assume you have a choice outfit for us?" Ami asked.

"Oh yes, we do," Kyoya said as a server in a white shirt with a black vest and tie walked up holding three outfits, each similar to his except they had skirts instead of slacks.

"Please hurry, we've need to be on our top game when we serve the guests," he said.

The three girls stared at him in shock then turned to Kyoya and Hanako.

"What is going on?" Hoshiko asked.

"You said you were willing to attend to the ball correct?" Kyoya asked, "Well please change and start attending. Those foods and drinks aren't going to serve themselves."

"You had us come here to be servers?!" Hoshiko shouted.

"Of course," said Kyoya, "You didn't actually think we invited you here as actual guests, did you?"

"So, when you said attend to the ball, you mean attend as in…," Ami sputtered.

"Yes, you will be the ones carrying around the trays of drinks or attending the buffet table," said Kyoya, "Now please change, I don't think the actual guest or their families would be happy to be kept waiting."

"Forget this! We're going!" Hoshiko said as she turned to leave along with Tomomi and Ami. However, the guard at the gate blocked their path.

"Oh, I don't think so," Kyoya said, "You see you said you would and I intend to hold you to that commitment. Because if you don't, I guarantee you'll have to start doing all your shopping at the used clothing stores from now on."

"You can't do this!" Hoshiko threatened.

Kyoya eyed her, "You want to try me?"

"Hoshiko, I think it might be best to just put on the outfits and do the job you were supposed to," said Hanako smugly.

* * *

"Wow, I'm famished!' Namiko said after a while of dancing with Ritsu, "Where's someone with a drink?" Namiko asked curiously as no one was behind the drink table.

"No one seems to be here, that's odd," Ritsu said. He looked around and saw a female server walking around with drinks.

"Excuse me, waitress, can we get some drinks over here?"

The waitress slowly turned around and walked to them with her tray.

"Ami?" Namiko asked when she saw who the server was.

Ami didn't respond but just kept glaring.

"May I help you?" she asked through clench teeth.

"What are you doing here?" Namiko asked.

"Serving drinks," Ami said angry, "now would you like a drink or not? I'm very busy!"

Hanako and Kyoya walked past and Hanako cleared her throat.

"Ami, remember, we've talked about this. You have to be polite to the actual guests here," Hanako said with a smirk, "Especially King and Queen nominees."

"Right, please excuse my outburst," Ami said taking a deep breath, "I have many fine drinks for you."

"Hmm," Namiko said feeling a little happy to see her former friend suffer a little, "thank you." She took a sip and then made a face.

"This tastes a little warm, do you have any cold ones?" she asked.

"I will go freshen these up for you Madam," Ami said as she moved away as swiftly as possible.

"Why is Ami working the ball?" Namiko asked once she was gone.

"She volunteered, along with Tomomi and Hoshiko," said Kyoya.

"What? No way!" Namiko, "Did you two do this?"

"It was my idea, I wanted to get back at the three of them for what they did to you, especially Ami and Tomomi considering how they dumbed you so easily," said Hanako.

"Thank you Hanako, you are a true friend," said Namiko.

"I should hope so," said Kyoya.

"So, where are Tomomi and Hoshiko?" Namiko asked.

"You think I keep track of the Help? Please Namiko, some of us have more important things," said Kyoya as he led Hanko away.

Namiko giggled as she looked at Ritsu.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

"Let's go get something to eat," Ritsu suggested. The two walked to the buffet table.

"Oh, do they have crab cakes?" Namiko asked.

"We'll have them out in a minute please be patient madam!" the server said in a panic as she dashed around some of the other calm servers who were manning their stations with ease. She stopped when she realized who was standing in front of her, "Namiko?"

"Oh Tomomi," Namiko said calmly, "Surprised to see you here."

"Yes well, I sort of got talked into it," said Tomomi, "You look nice."

"Thank you," said Namiko, "Now the crab cakes."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm going, people are so demanding it seems!" said Tomomi.

One of the other servers watched her as she dashed around and sighed.

"You keep this up and we'll put you on trash duty as well," he said.

"No, no, I'm going!" said Tomomi, "I don't want to do trash like Hoshiko!"

"Hoshiko? Trash?" Namiko said.

"Hoshiko, my bin's full, come and empty it!" another server called out. Hoshiko suddenly appeared with a trash bag and set to work emptying it.

"This is degrading!" she muttered.

"You turn down all the other jobs offered, this was the only one left," said the server, "Now please hurry, we can't afford to have overflowing trash bins. Mr. Suoh would not be pleased."

"Yes sir," said Hoshiko. She stopped when she realized Namiko was standing at the table, "Oh it's you, what are you looking at?"

"Hoshiko!" a server snapped, "One more outburst like that and you'll be the one cleaning all the dishes at the end of the night alone!"

"Sorry sir," said Hoshiko.

"Wow, Hoshiko, I never actually thought I'd see you working especially on trash duty," said Namiko.

"Bite me!" Hoshiko snapped.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to my girlfriend?" Ritsu asked.

"Did she offend you sir?" the head server ask.

"Problem Master Ritsu?" Limber asked as well when she suddenly appeared behind the pair, her katana in hand.

Hoshiko started to look actually pale.

"Okay, you are doing the bulk of dishes solo tonight!" the head server declared.

"Oh no don't do that," Namiko insisted.

"Madam?" the head server asked.

"You ask her to do that, she'll be here all week," said Namiko, "Just let her leave with her other companions at the end of the night," Namiko insisted.

"If you're fine with that," said the head server, "Hoshiko, get back to your garbage duty!"

"I supposed you're expecting a thanks for standing up for me?" Hoshiko asked.

"Who said I was standing up for you? I was serious and I want you out of my life as fast as possible. I'm too happy with everything now to let you make me miserable. So the sooner you're done with your duties for the night and out of here, the sooner my life can feel fully happy tonight! See ya! Let's go dance some more Ritsu."

"Of course, if that'll make you happy my dear," Ritsu said in a somewhat mocking tone eyeing Hoshiko as the two of them walked away.

"I suggest you do not linger or stall tonight once you're done with your duties are done for the night," Limber warned before waling back to the dance floor and to Mori.

Mori took her hand and the two danced. However Mori kept noticing Limber looking back towards the buffet table where it looked like Hoshiko was getting in trouble again.

"Don't worry about her, she won't harass Namiko again," said Mori.

"She better not, I'm not about to be off my guard again!" said Limber. She was shocked when Mori made her look towards him and kissed her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Namiko's in good hands," he assured her.

"Now you're trying to distract me?" Limber asked as a joke.

"I would like some of your attention," said Mori.

"Yes, yes I supposed I could manage to look your way a little," Limber said with a smile.

* * *

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Suoh said as the first dance came to an end, "may the king and queen nominees have the dance floor for their last special royal dance before the winner is announced."

Most of the dancers cleared the dance floor, leaving only a small number of students, including Namiko and Ritsu.

"Did you think there's a chance we'll still lose?" Namiko whispered as she and Ritsu began the next dance.

"I don't know honestly, you never know," said Ritsu, "You know, a year ago, even after I met your cousin and her friends, I still never would never have thought I'd be here like this, at dance with an actual girlfriend, let alone being a nominee for a school dance's king and queen contest. I figured it'd be a long time before I'd ever get a girl to go out with me. I was just trying to make friends more, originally."

"Hmm, well I sure as heck never thought I'd wind up falling for a dangerous mobster of all people, but here I am, and you better not leave me! Or else I'm going to put a hit out on you!" Namiko threatened.

"I would believe that," said Ritsu.

Soon the song ended and Mr. Suoh came back on stage, "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, would the nominees please come forward."

The couples all gathered around in front of the stage. Namiko squeezed Ritsu's hand as Mr. Suoh pulled out his envelope and opened it.

"And this year's king and queen are," he paused for dramatic effect," Ritsu Kasanoda and Namiko Fujioka!"

The whole arena burst into applause as Namiko and Ritsu hurried onto the stage. There, a big golden crown and a silver tiara were placed upon their heads and matching sashes were draped over them and a bouquet of roses was present to Namiko.

Mr. Suoh then offered the microphone to either Ritsu or Namiko, to say something.

Namiko nodded and smiled, "This is such an amazing honor to have been voted this years Hanami Dance Queen, and I'm sure my boyfriend agrees for him to have been voted king. I came here this year, coming from what you may call a "commoners" middle school, very nervous. But... you all made me feel so welcome and I am so glad to be a part of this school's amazing community. Thank you!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Kyo cried as he and Nobu watched from the parent section of the dance that was set up like a cocktail lounge, complete with black leather couches and a cocktail bar. It even had a TV set up that showed scenes of the dance like it was a sports event.

"I know, our daughter's actually a queen!" said Nobu happily.

"Now we got to get to that princess cradle for her sister!" Kyo suddenly declared.

"Oh god no!" Nobu moaned.

Sachi laughed as she watched them. "You know, perhaps the princess cradle wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Nobu sighed. "What if it's a boy?" He asked.

"Maybe just a kingdom themed cradle, maybe like a castle." Sachi suggested.

"Oh that's a fabulous idea!" Kyo smiled.

"It's an expensive idea!" said Nobu.

"Babies are an expensive idea, my dear," said Kyo.

"Especially if you're one of its fathers," said Nobu.

"This coming from the man who's been looking at fancier cars so he doesn't feel embarrassed when he drops his daughter off for school," said Kyo.

"That's different," said Nobu, only to suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need a new car sir, especially one with a new baby coming, I can help," Lord Kasanoda assured him.

"Ohm wonderful, did you hear that Kyo, we can get us a mob car," said Nobu nervous.

"Don't knock it till you try it," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Do you have connections to princess cradles too?!" Kyo asked eagerly.

"We can work something out I'm sure," said Lord Kasanoda.

"Oh, I am so happy with my life right now!" said Kyo.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that bad," Nobu agreed with a smile.

* * *

As the dance came to an end, Hoshiko, Tomomi, and Ami were waiting outside for their rides home, back in their ball dresses so their parents wouldn't know.

"So, you girls have fun?" Hanako asked as Kyoya led her to the sidewalk.

Kyoya smirked slightly as the three girls scowled.

"Think you're special huh?" Hoshiko sighed. "Just because you have a boyfriend with a lot of money, you think you can treat us however you like?"

Kyoya's shadow king side came out as he spoke. "I'd stop yourself now ma'am. The reason behind this is due to your treatment of Miss Fujioka."

"Can't handle a little bullying herself huh?" Ami asked.

"It has nothing to do with the bullying of her! You in a way, even if it wasn't intended, aided those men to kidnap her. Perhaps you'd like for us to pay those brothers to kidnap you three?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no!" Tomomi shook her head. "Please don't!"

Kyoya kissed Hanako's cheek as his limo pulled up. "Let's go dear."

Hanako nodded. "Yes, let's." She turned toward the ladies before the driver closed the door. "Have a nice night ladies."

"Oh, hey ladies." Namiko said, meeting up with them just as Hanako left, with Ritsu, Tamaki, and Haruhi coming along with her.

"What do you want?" Hoshiko sighed.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm not angry with you three anymore, it takes way too much energy."

Tomomi nodded, "Well, either way, glad that you're alright."

Namiko nodded as Ritsu hooked her arm with his. "Are you ready sweetie?"

Namiko nodded. "Oh yes. Well ladies, see you three around." She waved, intertwining her and Ritsu's arms together as the four went towards Ritsu's family car.

"I'm really proud of you Namiko. I'm glad you had fun." Haruhi said as the two hugged each other.

"Oh no, I'm glad you were able to have fun Haruhi." She smiled. "That's the first time I've seen you let loose."

Tamaki smiled and bowed, taking Haruhi's hand in his. "Shall I, as order per your father, return you to him for the night?"

Namiko looked at him and then to Haruhi. "Uncle Ranka won't let you spend more time with him?"

"It's not that, he offered to allow it, but Tamaki offered for my father, his father, he, and I to go out for dinner." Haruhi smiled. "You two have a great night." She waved as they headed back towards the music room.

As they sat down in the car, Namiko leaned back, smiling as she sighed.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded crossing her one leg over the other, her porcelain leg resting on her knee as she took the heels off. "I'm fine, these heels are beautiful, but my feet need a break." She winked, removing them in the car and leaning against him.

The two snuggled in the car as they went towards his home.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi sat in the back of the limo as their fathers sat side by side towards the front of the limo chatting away as they were going towards dinner.

Tamaki slowly intertwined his hand with Haruhi's as she blushed deeply.

"So... what's going to happen now?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean Haruhi?"

She shrugged as she turned her head. "Well, I mean... you graduate this year and you'll likely be going to Ouran University and now I'm out as female, so I can't be a host anymore. That will be leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone."

Tamaki sighed and nodded. "That's true."

"Well, even if I'm going to university, that won't hinder my ability to see you at all, princess." He said, his voice kindly resonating. "And as for the host club, we'll just have to recruit or end the club if no one will join before Kaoru and Hikaru leave."

Haruhi nodded. "And... what all... what's going to happen with us?"

Tamaki looked at her, kneeling down before her on the floor of the limo. "Are you worried, Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I just..."

"Listen Haruhi, it's taken me a long time to really figure out how I feel about you, but I know that I love you, and I couldn't never love another like I love you." Tamaki grabbed the necklace and earring box, placing it in her lap. She looked confused as she opened it.

"T-T-Tamaki?!" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide.

Ranka and Mr. Suoh looked over fast.

"Tamaki? What is this?"

"Well, us three guys before showing up at the music room... we went to a jewelry shop and wanted to get our princesses something beautiful."

"T-t-thank you." She blushed as Tamaki helped her put the necklace on.

"Oh Tamaki! You're just like me, your father!" Chairman Suoh said dramatically, pulling out a rose from his suit jacket. "So romantic."

Ranka nodded. "That just made me not want to kill you. I'll try my hardest to accept this. Chairman Suoh, what do you say we sit at another table at dinner, leave the two to a romantic dinner?"

Mr. Suoh nodded. "Splendid idea Ranka."

Tamaki smiled nodded as he lifted Haruhi's hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on it. "Trust me, nothing will make me not want to date you, my princess." He said as the car came to a stop and he got out, offering his hand to her at the fancy restaurant. "So, I was thinking... would your father, and yourself like to go to Paris with me for the summer?" Haruhi gasped.

* * *

Hanako and Kyoya were sitting in his own limo as she found that they were going down in towards the commoner section of town.

"Did you enjoy yourself Miss Hanako?"

She smiled and nodded. "I've never had that much fun at a school dance."

Kyoya chuckled as he looked at his watch. "It's too late to go a really fancy establishment."

Hanako pursed her lips and nodded. "Well... there's this commoners sushi bar near my house. It's not fancy, but their sushi is really good. They've got a really delicious spicy tuna roll."

Kyoya's eyes widened at the mention of spicy food.

"You know what, it's on me tonight. No arguments allowed. I'll treat you to my favorite eatery." Hanako winked as she spoke to the driver, giving him new directions.

As she sat back down next to Kyoya as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the jewelry box that held the necklace he had gotten for her.

She looked at him confused as he gestured for her to open it. Nodding, as she opened the lid, she gasped out loud at it. "K-k-kyoya..." She said, awestruck. "This is so beautiful."

Kyoya rubbed her back as she shakily touched the necklace with her other hand.

"This had to have been really expensive." She said, worriedly.

Kyoya nodded. "It was, but if you like, I won't buy you too many expensive things."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I just wish I had the money to get you something expensive too."

Kyoya shook his head. "You know what I actually want?"

Hanako looked at him, her head cocked to the side.

"I want to explore your world with you. I care about you, so I want to understand you and your world."

Hanako teared up some, smiling as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Oh thank you Kyoya! I'd love to explore your world as well, because I also care very much."

Kyoya nodded as he felt a warmth within. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, quickly placing his lips upon hers, moving them passionately against them, causing a shocked but excited gasp to escape Hanako. He pulled back and smiled, "Being emotional is very out of my character, but when I'm with you, I feel I can let go of my formal attitude and hidden emotions. I'm so glad I have met you. I should thank Namiko over and over for giving me the opportunity to meet you."

Hanako giggled. "I should as well." She winked. "Enough talking. Kiss me."

Kyoya all to quickly agreed as Hanako's arms tightened around him.

* * *

Namiko and Ritsu stepped out of the limo, Namiko carrying her heels in her one hand while she walked into the house, she and Ritsu changing their clothing.

Namiko got into cotton short shorts and a black tank top with a sports bra under. Ritsu also got a pair of plaid cotton pants and a tank top.

Meeting back up outside, they walked hand in and hand towards the garden.

As they got there Namiko turned towards him, smiling, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "That was quite enjoyable."

Ritsu laughed. "Better be careful how you say things, the context." He chuckled.

She laughed. "You're right, but either way, I had a lot of fun tonight."

Ritsu nodded as Namiko laid on her back on the grass. She winked and gestured for Ritsu to lay there was well.

Nodding, he laid there was he rolled onto his side, resting his hand on her stomach.

"So much has changed for each of us since we've gotten together." Ritsu smiled.

Namiko giggled. "I never would have imagined that me falling in that pond would result in this amazing relationship with you." She looked over and moved a hand on top of his.

"Well, I never expected to find such a beautiful woman in that pond."

Namiko giggled. "You are the most amazing thing to happen to me. Before I met you, I was nothing like I am now. I was a nervous and kept to myself. You've changed me so much."

Ritsu looked into her eyes as he leaned down, placing a kiss on her neck.

"You were there for me when I needed you most. When I first met my mother, when I was kidnapped, and much more. I'll be eternally grateful to you." Namiko said, her eyes glazing over with happy tears.

Ritsu looked at her, a blush on his cheeks. "You saved me, in so many ways."

"How did I save you?" Namiko wondered.

"I was very alone, you know that no one treated me as an equal. You met me and you gave me a chance. When you found out I was a mob boss's son, you looked past that and loved me unconditionally."

Namiko smiled. "I could be no other way to you. You're the love of my life." Namiko said, moving her arms around him, rolling him on top of her. "You are the sexiest man I've ever met."

Ritsu smiled and nodded. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever met." His voice deeply resonating as he leaned down, kissing her heavily, the moonlight shining down upon them, the stars twinkling brightly as they smiled upon them.

 **The End**

 **Sequel To Come**

 **Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story! The responses that have been received on this story has made me so happy! I can promise a sequel will be coming soon!**


	64. Chapter 64: Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Hello Readers/span/strongbr style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;" /strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The first chapter for the sequel is now up. The title is "Kyoya and Hanako's Trials of Love." Hope you guys/spanspan style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;" enjoy and can't wait for your feedback./span/strong/p 


End file.
